


To Tame A Demon

by Faith_Hawkins



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 95,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Hawkins/pseuds/Faith_Hawkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is 23 years old and still awaiting the return of Sesshomaru. He is already 5 years overdue. When Kaede finally makes her realize a Demon cannot ever truly love, can Rin move on with her life and stop waiting for a Demon to lay claim to her? When Sesshomaru finally does arrive, is he too late to claim the only human he's ever loved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Rin....I was wondering if you wanted to meet a bunch of us by the lake? We've been collecting food for the village all day and thought a dip would be fun."

Rin looked up from her work to see one of the young men from Kaede's village. What was his name again? He seemed to know her well, but for the life of her she couldn't recall his name. This wasn't the first time he had invited her to some gathering or another. Kaede, the old priestess and head of the village, younger sister to the legendary Kikyo and original guardian of the Sacred Jewel or Shikon no Tama, would constantly badger her to make friends with the other young people in the village, but after years of living here, she just couldn't fit in. Everyone looked at her as if she was some oddity or were very skittish around her, nearly afraid.

She looked over to the small group that was gathering at the edge of village, waiting to depart. Many of the young women looked over at her and she could see the malice in their eyes. They definitely were not happy with this invitation. Many of the young men with them looked at her curiously or with longing. Rin shuddered before looking back at the young man again next to her. The sun was shining down brightly and she could hardly make out his features as it blazed behind him.

"Oh hey Rin I'm sorry, hold on." The young man moved so his body shaded her eyes from the glaring sun. She gave him a tentative smile in thanks, and the happy wide smile he returned to her was nearly as bright as the sun. "So what do you think Rin? Wanna come?"

"Ben hurry up! You guys coming or what?" One of the other young men yelled at them, waving his arms at the same time. That's right, his name was Ben. Many of the young women in the village would constantly gossip about him, completely infatuated with him. Rin looked him over quickly beneath her eyelashes and sighed. He was handsome, very handsome...no one could deny that. And he was never anything but kind to her, and always extending a hand in friendships...perhaps hoping for something more as Kaede would constantly nag her. Kaede would tell her the reason she didn't get along with the other young women in the village because she was the most beautiful girl here. Her large amethyst eyes would sparkle, her high cheekbones and pointed chin would make royals shake in envy, and her long raven black hair reminded her of her dear sister Kikyo's hair.  
Rin was not as thin as any of the other women in the village. Her hips were wider and no matter how much she tried to hunch her shoulders or keep to herself, she was constantly made fun of because of her large breasts. Kaede would try to comfort her and say that the other girls were just jealous of her, but Rin had her doubts. She really didn't have any friends, and when she tried to talk with anyone, they always gave her that weird look.

The village knew as a young girl she had often traveled with the full blooded and powerful demon Sesshomaru, with his loyal companion Jaken and his two headed dragon A-Un. God she missed all of them. It had been three years since Sesshomaru had come to visit her. She had altered the kimono he had given her as a child and would often don it when she felt especially lonely. She didn't understand why they had stopped visiting. He had come to the village on her sixteenth birthday and gave her a precious stone pendant as a necklace. Rin had been so elated she had thrown herself into his arms and cried happily. Sesshomaru had hesitated before wrapping his arms around her and returning her hug. He had held her for only a few tender moments before gently pushing her away. He had told her he would be gone for a long period of time, traveling further than he had before but that he would return for her. Sesshomaru and Kaede had agreed that on her eighteenth birthday she would have the choice to either continue her travels with him, or stay in the village. Her choice had been made the day he brought her to this village to live with Kaede. She wanted to continue to stay by his side. There was never any doubt in her mind. Yet here she was...on her twenty third birthday and he had never returned for her.

"Rin?" Ben interrupted her thoughts and Rin bowed her head in embarrassment. "That's okay Ben. Go have fun, I still have chores to do."

"Aww c'mon Rin! I would really like it if you came. You keep saying no every time I ask you out I’m going to start to think you just don't like me." Ben said with a laugh, but also with a hint of hurt that made Rin feel horrible.

"Ben, it's not that. Thank you for the invite but I just can't right now." With that, Rin stood and walked to her and Kaede's hut. Rin grasped the pendant at her neck Sesshomaru had gifted her and rubbed it with her thumb. It was one of the few things that could comfort her. She was so lonely.

"Rin? Was that Ben you just walked away from? I thought he was going to invite you down to the lake with the other young people." Kaede said from her seat on the floor. Rin rolled her eyes "Have you nothing better to do then to nag at me?"

"Rin it’s not right the way you keep to yourself. If you keep on this path you will end up an ugly old woman like me. Do you really want that for yourself?"Kaede said with a mocking laugh.

Rin smiled at her with warmth before taking a seat beside her. "I don't fit in here Kaede. It's been years and I still have nothing to hold me here." Kaede reached out to her and tucked her hair behind her ear in affection. "Not even for this old woman who loves you as the daughter I never had?"

Rin quickly glanced at Kaede in horror. "No that's not what I meant! I love you, you've shown me nothing but kindness, please don't ever think I wouldn't miss you!"

Kaede smiled at her gently. "But your heart is still with Sesshomaru."

Rin ducked her head as agony infused her. "Why didn't he ever come back for me?"

Kaede shook her head in sympathy. "He's a demon Rin. True he protected and guarded you for many years, but you are only human. Did you really think he would continue to visit you and stay in this area for long?"

Rin shook her head violently and kept her gaze locked on her clenched fists in her lap. "You don't know him. He did more than guard and protect me. He cared for me. He saved my life. He rescued me....I know he loved me."

"Demons don't know how to love." Kaede told her gently.

Rin finally looked up to glare at Kaede as tears dropped from her eyes and Kaede could not recall a moment she had seen Rin more beautiful then now. "Then how do you explain Inuyasha and Kagome? They're married and have children!"

"Inuyasha is only half demon. His human half adores Kagome and their children, while his demon half shields and protects them as his possessions. Demon's are very territorial Rin, and if anything belongs to them then they stop at nothing to keep them."

"Then why didn't Sesshomaru keep me? I always obeyed him. I would have followed him anywhere. He was my family. If anyone belonged to anyone then I belonged to him."

"Rin...you cannot belong to him if he never claimed you." Kaede said and wanted to cry when she saw the heartbreak in Rin's eyes.

"What did I do to offend him? What did I do wrong?" Rin asked in agony.

"Nothing dear!" Kaede placed both her hands on Rin's cheeks and held her gaze. "You did nothing wrong. Demon's do not love. But I cannot deny his growing compassion and respect for life while you were with him. You taught him much about humanity Rin. Perhaps that is the reason why he never returned for you. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew the best place for you would be with your own kind. With him you would have known nothing but danger. He wanted something better for you."

"But this isn't better for me Kaede can't you see that? My body might be here but I feel so empty. I've waited patiently for him to come back for me. Maybe he thinks I'm happy here. Maybe that's why he hasn't returned. We need to send word to him-"

"You are a weakness to him Rin!" Kaede cut her off. Rin stopped and stared at her in shock. "What?"

"Inuyasha confided in me that Sesshomaru has grown in power and strength in the last few years and is growing in legend as their father before him. The demon world is looking to him for leadership...and with that comes great risk. He cannot afford to have you by his side. You are his weakness, and though his abilities and powers are great, were he to take you with him it would only be a matter of time before another demon took vengeance on him and killed you."

"So you knew he wouldn't come back for me?" Rin asked with betrayal coloring her tone."

Kaede closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Rin. I thought I could save you this pain. Inuyasha and Kagome came to see me and told me Sesshomaru had gone to them and asked they help look after you....he won't return for you Rin."

With a cry of pain Rin tore herself out of Kaede's arms and ran from the hut with Kaede's yells following her. She dashed from the village and ran until her lungs burned and her legs finally collapsed from under her. She breathed harshly and held her sides as pain racked her body. He wasn't coming back. He hadn't even told her goodbye. He had never cared for her, not really. She had been a pet, a curiosity at best. She had been a fool to think he could ever love her. All her hopes and dreams...all her childish fantasies had been built around him. She wanted to die.

Rin fell to the floor and cried for what seemed like hours. Nightfall came and she stayed put under the stars. When the sun broke out from the mountains she still lay there. Finally, Rin gingerly sat up. She felt drained. Her muscles were sore and all she felt was a pain so deep, she couldn't form words to describe. She had no idea how many times she had allowed night to fall while she lay there. She stood and looked around. She didn't recognize nything around her. Instead of panic setting it, Rin felt acceptance. It only made sense for her to move on. There was no reason for her to return to the village. She would miss Kaede, and she hated making her worry, but she couldn't go back and allow herself to become a shadow. Rin knew if she returned...she would do just that. She would constantly look beyond the village, waiting for the rest of her life for Sesshomaru to return for her and he never would. She had to accept that. Rin turned away from the direction she assumed she had come running from and walked. Along the way she picked some fruits and made herself a tiny knapsack from the cloth of her long kimono she had ripped. She thought back to the Kimono and all the other gifts Sesshomaru had given her over the years, still tucked away in the hut with Kaede and felt a pang of longing. She shook her head and continued forward. It would do her no good to think of that. No sense in going back for them when all they represented was more chains to her past. She needed to move forward. Sesshomaru had always been there to watch over her and care for her, and before that it had been her family. She could hardly remember them now, she had been so young. She had lost her entire family to a band of robbers when she had been eight years old. She remembered their bodies, their faces slack from death and surprise. That had been the day she lost her voice and became a mute. While in Sesshomaru's company she had regained her ability to talk, but her feelings now were very reminiscent of that terrible time in her life.

She continued to walk. Hunger struck her again and with some rummaging around through the woods, she found a stick that would serve her purposes and caught some fish for dinner. Making a small fire, Rin cooked her food then laid her head down to rest.

Rin came awake to voices surrounding her and a hand grabbing her ankle. With a gasp, Rin tried to scream but no sound left her throat. Her shock immobilized her for a moment, giving her captors ample time to truss her up with rope before throwing her onto a horse. She couldn't understand what language they were speaking, but by the jeers, constant hands running over her body and laughter, she could easily imagine what they had in mind for her. Rin flinched as a hand reached up and grabbed one of her breasts roughly. She tried to yell at them to stop, yet still no sound left her throat. They seemed to find that very comical and slapped her face a few times before they continued on their way with her face down on the back of one of their horses. The next sharp slap she received on her rear before that same hand grabbed and rubbed between her legs had her twisting and desperately trying to fight. More laughter followed and a hand reached towards her face. One of the men grabbed her face and forced a kiss upon her lips and thrust his tongue within the cavern of her mouth. Pure feminine rage engulfed her and she bit down on the tongue as hard as she could. She could feel the burst of copper flavor coat her tongue as he bled and screamed into her mouth. A strong hand wrapped around her throat and squeezed until she saw stars and nearly lost consciousness. The moment she released the man’s tongue, a fist smashed into her left eye and darkness consumed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Master do you think this wise? It has been years. For all we know young Rin is married and with children by now." Jacken, Sesshomaru's loyal companien and aide said to Sesshomaru as they traveled to the village they had left Rin in years before.

Sesshomaru strode confidently through the dense forest without breaking stride. Jacken paused before trying again. "I have missed the young girl. But by my calculations we are five years overdue of her eighteenth birthday. She would be twenty three by now." Still, Sesshomaru said nothing. Jacken scratched his head in confusion as he wondered at his masters sudden decision. Not that he should be surprised. Sesshomaru was always a law unto himself and with a very inquisitive mind. They would often stray far from their path just to satisfy his curiosity. A powerful full blooded demon, there was very little challenge in the world around him or other demons, which Jacken credited was the cause of his short attention span. His master could literally be in the middle of a battle and suddenly lose interest in killing whoever dared defy him and simply walk away. He rarely showed any emotion and his features were always dead pan. They had literally been traveling south, in search of some ancient text that had piqued his masters interest when suddenly he had paused and glanced at Jacken when he asked. "Is it Rin's birthday today?"

Jacken at the time had slammed into the back of his masters knee due to the sudden stop. Being an imp and his dimmunitive size he hardly lent a scratch to Sesshomaru's person. His master had patiently waited for him to regain his senses and straighten his hat when he asked again. "Is Rin's birthday today?"

Jacken tenderly rubbed his nose before replying in a nasaly tone. "Her birthday was three weeks ago master." Sesshomaru had simply stepped over Jacken and called his two headed dragon A-Un to his side. Jacken scrambled to reach his masters side. "My lord! What about the ancient text? We've spent months tracking it down. According to that old demon who fought alongside your father this is the same ancient text he himself used to master many of his powers. Powers that you share and many you could even learn! Your father was a legend and the entire demon world was in awe of him. If there ever was a ruler of the demon world it could have easily been him. All answered to him and obeyed his unwritten rules. This is a golden opportunity. We've already delayed this long in seeing young Rin, I don't think another few months while we acquire this priceless text would be-"

Jacken squeaked to a stop and swallowed his next words when Sesshomaru knelt before him and he came to eye level with his master. Sesshomaru stared deep into his eyes for what seemed like eternity, but he knew was only the space of a few breaths. "What do you mean we've delayed?"

Jacken stared at his master in surprise and tried to regain his composure. He glanced nervously around before responding quietly. "What I meant My lord, is that as we've already missed a number of her birthdays, one more shouldn't be too-"

Sesshomaru cut him off immediately. "How many?

Jacken stared at him in confusion. "How many what master?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Jacken, a clear sign his infinite patience was wearing thin, which was usually followed by Jacken eating dirt after his master would knock him into the ground. "Years? You must mean years." Jacken stammered quickly.

Sesshormaru frowned slightly in confusion. "Years?"

Jacken swallowed again, not used to be the focus of Sesshomaru's attention for this lengthy amount of time. He was suddenly saved when the great beast A-Un landed beside them. Sesshomaru stood and jumped on to his back while Jacken barely had enough time to snag his hand onto one of Sesshomaru's long robes before they took off into the sky. Since then, Jacken had been a bundle of questions, some for himself while others were very vocal as he questioned his master to no avail.

Years before, the last time they had gone to see young Rin for her sixteenth birthday Jacken had been very pleased to see the young girl had grown in stature and had become a very beautiful young woman. Not that he thought human women were very pretty to begin with, but she highly resembled Kagome and her daughter with Inuyasha. Of course, proud father that he was, Inuyasha would constantly go on for hours about their beauty much to Jacken's chagrin. Why his master seemed to enjoy his younger brother's antics and company the last few years was beyond him. His master had changed much over these last twenty three years. Jacken blamed the majority of that change on young Rin. Where before his master had been ruthless and had little to no respect for his enemies lives, now he more often than not avoided battle unless absolutely necessary. Of course, he always made it seem because he was bored, or there was little challenge or it simply was not worth his time. But to Jacken it seemed much more likely that his master's consumption for blood had dissipated greatly.

Jacken did enjoy his master much more this way though. He didn't often feel as if he was a burden any longer, or that his master would sacrifice him easily to achieve his goals as he did before. Now, Jacken actually felt cherished, and he could swear his master actually felt affection toward him now. He would never say this of course, Sesshomaru was extremely prideful...but he could tell he liked him.

That year long ago, after Jacken had told Rin a few stories of their recent adventures, his master had presented her with a saphire pendant, a precious stone it had taken them quite some time to acquire from a demon goat. Sesshomaru had been obligated to run a few errands for the goat in order to acquire that item and lend him his protection while he traveled to his homeland. That was something Jacken would have never believed his master was capable of unless he had seen it for himself. Young Rin had been so elated by the gift she had exhuberantly jumped into his master's arms and wrapped hers around his neck as she cried happily into his shoulder.

Jacken would never forget the look on his masters face.

Again, if he had not seen it, he would have never have believed it. Sesshomaru had at first been surprised, and very slowly that surprise had turned into such a flare of lust in his eyes, Jacken to this day was still sure he had to have been mistaken. For a brief moment his master had wrapped his arms tightly around young Rin and pulled her close into his body, closing his eyes and appearing for all accounts to enjoy the sensation of her body pressed into his.

Jacken's jaw had dropped.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and allowed his hands to gently rub up her back before he had tenderly touched the crown of her head when his eyes had suddenly snapped open and his gaze locked with that of Jacken's shocked one. Very slowly, Sesshomaru had removed himself from Rin's grip and claimed he and Jacken had a long distance to travel and had to leave immediately. Rin had been very dissapointed but understood. Jacken however was very surprised. To his knowledge his master had planned on staying at least a week in the neighboring area, for a visit with Rin.

Soon after both he and Sesshomaru had quickly left. Jacken had given Rin a hug of goodbye, but when she reached for Sesshomaru he quickly hopped onto the back of A-Un and bid her farewell. Rin had appeared hurt for a second before she had smiled brightly and said she would be waiting for their next visit.

They had never returned after that. Jacken even had to make it a point to not mention young Rin as his master would often glare at him until he shut up. Which in itself that look had been odd. Where before Sesshomaru would hit or abuse him if the mood struck, he had never changed expression or even warned him off. Yes, his master was acting very strangely lately.

"Master, are we going for just a visit or are we bringing Rin along with us?" Jacken asked timdily.

Sesshomaru remained silent for so long Jacken believed he would not answer when suddenly he said "It is her choice."

Jacken gathered his thoughts carefully before replying. "Master...her choice was to have been made five years ago. You agreed with Kaede that on her eighteenth birthday we would return and allow her to make the decision if she would join us or remain with the humans. I thought you had gone ahead and made that decision for her."

As they flew through the sky on the back of the massive A-Un, Jacken stared at the back of his master as the wind whipped around them. Jacken was used to his questions not being answered, he was even used to being constantly ignored. So it was with surprise he heard his master say "I had not realized so much time had passed."

Jacken found that easy to believe. His master was well over five hundred years old, maybe even older now. Those little details such as age often seemed to be left behind when you reached an age over two hundred. Yet Jacken still wondered. His master had had no trouble at all remembering Rin's birthday, or making sure whatever quest they had currently been on was headed in the direction of the village after they left her to stay there. Why did he suddenly forget time had passed so quickly? Could he perhaps have simply forgotten Rin was human and aged? Jacken doubted he would ever really know the answer unless his master decided to share his thoughts with him, which in Jackens experience wasn't very likely.

Flying with A-Un's powerful wings, they got to Kaede's village in two and a half weeks. And Jacken was still as lost as he had been before. As usual, in that time his master had not been very forthcoming with answers. Sesshomaru had A-Un land in a field of not too great a distance from the village and they walked the rest of the way. As usual, the lowly humans scrambled to get out of his masters strong strides. They went directly to Kaede's hut. Sesshomaru swept into the hut without hesitation where they found Kaede praying. Sesshomaru waited patiently as was his way for her to finish. When she was done she spoke behind her to Sesshomaru from her knelt position in front of her altar. "If you came looking for your ward, I'm sorry to say your search is in vain."

Jacken felt Sesshomaru stiffen at his side yet stayed silent. When Kaede was not forthcoming with information Jacken replied furiously. "What do you mean by that old woman? Where is young Rin? What have you done with her?"

Kaede laughed bitterly from her knelt position. "What have I done with her he asks. I have done nothing but love a young girl who turned into a woman before my very eyes. A girl who would wait by the window every night and pray Sesshomaru was well and healthy. Worried if you were caring for him the way you should. Concerned if A-Un had been fed well that day. For thirteen years I watched that young girl blossom into a beautiful woman any man would have gladly taken for a wife, but her heart was never here. You may have left that girls body here, but her thoughts and spirit were forever with you."

Kaede slowly rose to her feet, Jacken could hear every creak and groan of her bones as she rose. When she finally turned towards them Jacken could see her red rimmed eyes and trembling lips. It was obvious she had been in tears for some time. "I sent the men out to find her when she ran from here eight days ago. They found where she had camped. They also found the tracks of at least five raiders. According to our tracker she must have been thrown onto a horse because there were only five sets of tracks in the ground, if she had been walking there would have been six."

Jacken felt a rush of air burst beside him. He fumbled for his hat and staff as the sudden blast of wind nearly tore both from him. Jacken looked up to find Sesshomaru must have rushed forward and had grabbed Kaede by the throat before slamming her into side of the hut in mere seconds. Her feet were dangling from where he held her as here eyes bulged from their sockets and she struggled for breath.

Seshomaru's eyes flamed red and his claws bit into the skin of Kaede's throat as she struggled for air. Sesshomaru's fangs snapped together into a fierce snarl when he growled at her. "Where is Rin now?"

Kaede held on to his wrists for dear life and felt the black edges of oblivion around her eyes. Sesshomaru easily moved her and slammed her just a little higher into the wall jarring her senses. "Answer my question or die here priestess. Did your trackers find her body?"

Jacken had never seen his master like this. Sesshomaru was always in complete control. Never once reacting violently, he was always cold and methodical. But this Sesshomaru was on the very edge of sanity. This Sesshomaru he greatly feared.

Kaede clawed at the fierce grip he held on her throat. She even tried to summon a power to thward him, but when she raised her hand toward him he easily absorbed the weak thrust of power she tried to impale upon him. "Your power requires you to breathe does it not?" Sesshomaru squeezed just a little more tightly. Kaede did not fear death, but the hell she glimpsed within Sesshomaru's eyes, the promise of retribution and pain that lay within them, had her experiencing a chasm of fear she had never known before. "They....they took her east." Kaede chocked "I sent my men as far as we could but they lost...they lost the trail days ago." Kaede gasped.

Sesshomaru dropped her to the floor and headed toward the entrance of the hut. He paused before leaving and turned to Kaede with death burning in his eyes. "If Tenseiga is too late to revive her...expect your people to be buried alongside her."

Jacken took one last pitying glance to the woman cowering on the floor in when he ran to catch up to his master. Tenseiga had belonged to Sesshomaru's father. He had left it to Sesshomaru and that act had baffled Jacken. The sword ironically could hurt no living being, but allowed the wielder to see beings from the underworld who were called upon to bring back souls of the recently dead. If Tenseiga slayed those beings, it could return life and heal the wounded. Jacken could only hope they would find young Rin alive. For he feared if death should befall her, then the wrath Sesshomaru would inflict on the world would be merciless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rin ached all over. The raiders had taken her to a cave they often haunted and for the most part had ignored her. They had played with her and beat her on the ride here, but after the death of their comrade due to blood loss when she had nearly torn off his tongue, they hadn't wanted to give her an opportunity to hurt another until they were rested and fed. Which meant they had to stop by the next village and pillage there. Rin had watched in horror as they burned the village to the ground and killed all but three girls. Once they had looted and eaten their fill, they slacked their lusts on those girls. One had managed to run away when the man raping her had finished, but she was caught and killed brutally. The other two girls paid for her escape. Rin would never forget their screams. They hadn't appeared older than fourteen.

One of the raiders, once he was sated had returned to Rin and reached for her with the blood of the dying girls on his hands. Rin had vomited all over him. He had beaten her severely for that, and before he could kill her the leader stopped him and ordered him to stand down. When the raider appeared about to challenge him, the leader had stabbed him in the thigh. The man howled in pain and backed away holding his still bleeding thigh. The leader ordered another of the group to help the bleeding man and bandage him up. "We need to at least keep this one alive. I expected to sell at least four girls but because you greedy idiots were too rough with the other three all we have left is this one." He pointed his bloody knife to Rin. "Keep your dicks in your pants and your asses better stay away from this one. Bad enough we're already looking at half a profit because of all the bruises and shit on her!" One of the other men in the band piped up "You said it was fine to beat her."

"That was before you idiots killed the other three! I expected some good money off of those pretty wenches. Their youth alone would've gotten us some extra. But you fucking idiots had to just go and be that rough with the other two after we killed the one for escaping."

"Their pussies were sweet but too small to handle all the big men here." Another replied from the back and they all burst into laughter. Rin was disgusted.

"Pipe down!" The leader finally called out after they had their fun. "For all the looting we've done, both villages were poorer then dirt and I don't know about the rest of you but I'm looking forward to turning at least a bit of profit here!" He yelled and his band hollered in agreement. Rin could tell the leader was still very upset they had killed the other girls. They were supposed to have their fun but leave them alive. Unfortunately it appeared one of them could only get off if he killed the girl during intercourse.

Soon the entire band continued drinking and cavorting. It had been the same every night. Before they had ransacked the last village, and before their leader had ordered them to stay away from her they had beat her whenever they were bored or for a bit of fun. Rin could barely see out of her left eye, she could feel her lip was split open and her wrists and ankles were raw from the rope biting into her flesh. She was having some trouble breathing and thought perhaps her ribs were bruised. Rin sat alone in the dark cold cave while the band stayed close to the fire near the entrance and continued to drink. Soon they would tire themselves out and fall asleep. Every night they continued their journey to some unknown location and dragged Rin along with them. They barely fed her, and she felt so weak. She wasn't sure how much time had passed since they had captured her, but she was grateful they were at least sticking to their path and hadn't raided any other villages on the way. Often when they were bored, a few of the bolder men would approach her and try to cajole her, provoke her, try anything to illicit a reaction from her. If she remained still and ignored them long enough they would get bored and stroll away. Except for the one who had been stabbed in the thigh. She didn't know any of their names, could barely tell they were human or even tell them apart under all the dirt that covered their faces and bodies, but Rin could tell which was the one who had been stabbed. He had a noticeable limp now as he walked and Rin doubted he would remain with this band long if they didn't put him down like the animal he was. He was the only one who never approached her, but she would constantly feel his eyes on her, and when she would actually catching him glaring at her, his eyes were filled with hatred. She assumed he blamed her for his now limp leg, but how that was her fault she wasn't sure.

More time passed and the man with the limp became sneakier. When the others would sleep he would approach her. She would always try to scream or call out to the others but unlike the rest of them he was the only one whom had realized she was a mute again. As much as she tried to speak, no sound would come out. He would boldly walk towards her, knowing there was nothing she could do to alert the others. The first night he had caught her unawares she thought he would either kill her or rape her. Instead he beat her. He would remove his knife and slice into her flesh wherever he could. But in the end he would always leave her alive. Every morning the rest of the band would see the abuse to her body. The leader had asked her who was continually doing this to her but of course, she could not reply. He had backhanded her himself after the third day of that happening to her and said if she liked it so damn much she could just continue to tolerate it until they reached their destination.

So Rin did the only thing she could do. She survived. The beatings the man with the limp would inflict on her, though severe and often brutal, were still nowhere near as painful as the beatings had been at her families old village when she had been seven years old. After their deaths, the other villagers had tried to look after her, but because she couldn't speak, the trauma of witnessing the horrific death of her family at the hands of raiders no doubt the cause, they had thought she was ungrateful to them. After a year, the beatings had started. She stayed because she had been a child and for all the beatings it was her home and her people and she knew nothing else.

Around that time she had met Sesshomaru.

She had found him sitting near a stream, weak and in pain. She couldn't speak but she had felt this incredible urge to help him. When she had approached, his face had elongated into the form of a dogs muzzle and he had snapped at her repeatedly with his fangs. She knew he would have killed her if she had been close enough to reach. That was when she realized he was a demon.

She ran away afraid but returned the following day with food for him. He was still in a lot of pain and reacted violently like any wounded animal would. Rin had left him his food a little out of reach and ran away again. This had continued for nearly three weeks. Every day she would show up by the stream and bring him some food. He never actually ate or accepted any of the food she brought him but she kept coming back regardless, and after a time he seemed to have grown accustomed to her presence. Later she would sit a distance away from him and just keep him company. He never spoke to her. But he slowly recovered from his injuries. The last day she had gone to him he had asked her why she kept coming back. It had been the first time he spoke to her and she couldn't help but smile brilliantly. She had been so happy he had finally said something to her.

Rin smiled to herself at the memory and hissed when her lip split open again. At the time she had tried to communicate with him with her hands but he only stared at her in confusion and after a bit he had turned his head away dismissively. Rin hadn't cared. She had suddenly remembered a little dog stuffed animal she had made and painted to look like it had the same colorful markings on its face as he did. She ran home to get it and show to him. She couldn't remember why showing him her stuffed dog had been so important to her but it had been. When she had gotten to the village, it had been in chaos. Thugs from a neighboring town had swarmed the village and were looting everything and kidnapping the women. The men were all farmers and had no real chance at defending themselves. Remembering the death's of her family, Rin had tried to run away before anyone noticed her. Unfortunately the thugs had brought with them their pet dogs and sicked them on her. Rin had ran as quickly as she could, desperate to get back to Sesshomaru.

She hadn't made it. The dogs had torn at her little body and the pain had been so vicious, she had been grateful when she finally died.

Jacken had later told her that he and A-Un had finally found master by the stream after searching for him for weeks. His injuries had been caused by his latest battle with Inuyasha. Beaten by his half demon little brother, Sesshomaru's pride had taken the blunt of it. Refusing to accept help from Jacken, Sesshomaru had gone off on his own, to tend to his own injuries and wounded pride. As they had approached him after A-Un had followed his scent to the stream Sesshomaru had suddenly lifted his head and smelled her blood. Together they all went in search of her which Jacken at the time had found very odd. But Sesshomaru had already risen and headed in that direction, and for fear of losing sight of him again off they all went.

When they had found her lifeless body Sesshomaru had stared at her for a moment then had seemed about to leave when suddenly he had paused as if recalling something. He had glanced back at her from on the ground, then slowly released Tenseiga from his side. He had swiped it back and forth across her body and suddenly she had started to breathe again. Sesshomaru sheathed Tenseiga, turned and walked away. She had remembered glancing at the ruin that had been her village, then turned to watch Sesshomaru, Jacken and A-Un walk in the opposite direction. To her the answer had been simple. One way led to death while the other led to life. She chose life. She remembered Jacken had been very annoyed when he saw her following them at a respectful distance, but follow them she did. She couldn't remember exactly how it happened, but soon she was allowed to camp with them and was told in no uncertain terms by Sesshomaru that she could travel with them as long as she kept up and rummaged for her own food. The villagers had stopped feeding her years ago so she was no stranger to taking care of herself. And though demons they all were....she felt safe and at home.

Rin was suddenly pulled from her musings when she heard a rustle of leaves near her. She turned quickly towards the noise and watched in defeat as the man with the limp approached her with a smile on his face and his knife gleaming in the moonlight. Rin glanced towards where the fire had been, but saw that it, along with the rest of the band was out cold. The man with the limp pushed her from her seated position to the ground and crawled on top of her. Rin tried to squirm away but he merely laughed and allowed his heavier weight to settle down on her making it very difficult to breathe. Which oddly enough she was grateful for since he stinked to the high heavens.

"So, what shall we cut today?" He asked in glee. He rose to straddle her, with one knee on either side of her hips then perused her body. "Hmm...looks like I've covered your arms neck and legs with cuts already. I hate to mark the same place twice. I know where I can find some virgin territory though." He grinned maliciously and used his knife to cut away what was left of the top of her kimono. With the night air hitting her bare breasts Rin shivered at the cold. The man laughed happily "Your nipples have gotten hard, I think you might actually be enjoying this." He giggled to himself then slowly let his knife hover over her breasts. "Now let's see...do I just want to slice them as I have everywhere else...or maybe do something special. What do you think?"

Rin struggled in vain, her wrists and feet were still bound by the rope and her hands were sticky from her own blood coating them. Rin managed to swipe up some dirt with her bound hands and threw it in the mans eyes. He growled in pain and Rin immediately took the opportunity to crawl away as quickly as possible.

This latest campsite they had made was in a thicket of woods. Rin had been paying attention to her surroundings...if she could just crawl two more feet to her left, she could slide down a natural hill and hopefully hide herself in the thick foliage. It wasn't the best plan in the world but it was her only shot. The moon was hidden behind a dark cloud and the pitch black surrounding him gave her the advantage. The man with the limp reached out to search for her but luck was on her side. She managed to pitch herself into the downward slope and let gravity handle the rest. She hit many jagged rocks on her way down and was grateful she couldn't speak, no sound was emerging from her throat as she cried out in pain. She could hear a larger form coming down behind her and knew the man with the limp was attempting to follow her. Once she hit the bottom of the hill Rin quickly rolled to the right and attempted to burrow herself into the bushes nearby. She curled into a tiny ball and waited. The man with limp was pissed and searching for her. She could hear him cursing and stabbing his knife through all the nearby shrubbery. "You little bitch, when I found you I don't care what the leader says! I'm going to cut off your breasts and gut you slowly with my knife. Maybe I'll even rape you with it because an ugly little bitch like you doesn't get me hard."

Rin quacked in fear and tried to keep her breathing steady and low, trying her best not to give away her position. Whenever it seemed he got too close to her position, she would wait for an opening and roll to another set of shrubbery. She wasn't sure how long he searched for her before he finally gave up and left cursing her the whole time. Rin knew he would wait until daybreak to tell the others he had lost her. Then they would search for her. Rin desperately bit at the knot at her wrists for what seemed like hours when she finally felt it give a little. She continued with renewed vigor and finally managed to loosen the knot at her wrists. She nearly wept when she had to peel the rope from the deep grooves it had rubbed raw in her flesh. It took her a few moments to allow the blood to rush back to her fingers and she worked on the knot at her ankles. The rope had cut deep into her ankles and her dried blood coated the rope. Once she was done, Rin attempted to stand when she realized how seriously hurt she truly was. The adrenaline was leaving her body and pain engulfed her. She crumbled to the ground again and tried to steady her breathing. She had to stay in control, she couldn't panic. She still had to escape, she couldn't stay here. Rin could feel herself begin to lose consciousness and struggled to stay alert...but she hadn't eaten for days...and she had lost a lot of blood. Rin slowly succumbed to oblivion and thought of Sesshomaru, she wondered if he would think of her. If he would miss her or even regret never seeing her again...had he forgotten her already.

In the distance Rin could hear the terrified and agonizing screams of men and the horrible snarl of a monster. The screams were filled with agony and terror but as soon as they began they stopped. Rin stared up at the moon and could feel death creeping upon her. Suddenly a dark shadow stood above her and blocked the moon. Death had finally come for her. As she watched its claws, dripping in blood, reach down for her Rin felt a tear fall to her cheek as she thought of Sesshomaru. Her last thought was the hope that he would at the very least remember her with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

*Author Note: Hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. Please leave a review or comment. Honestly, if I don't get those then I always lose my drive to write. The more reviews the more likely I am to update. I love reading them. 

**Chapter 4**

Rin awoke slowly to the smell of cooked rabbit. Very slowly she moved her body gently, expecting shooting pain and aches as every other note. To her surprise...she felt fine. Rin opened her eyes and gingerly sat up. No pain. She looked at her arms and legs. No cuts, no bruises...nothing. She was covered by a long fur mantle she knew instantly belonged to Sesshomaru. She held the fur close to her body for a moment and buried her face in its warmth. Rin finally looked up, still holding the fur tightly to her chest and her gaze locked to that of Sesshomaru. He hadn't changed a bit since the last time she had seen. His long flowing silver hair, the moon crescent above his brow and the two red slashes on either cheek were still dominant on his face. His yellow gleaming eyes stared back at her and as usual she had no idea what he was thinking. His gaze lowered and lingered and she saw something flash across his face but it was too quick to name. Rin glanced down and realized his eyes were resting on her exposed leg and thigh. Startled Rin lifted the fur and realized she was all but half-naked. Her kimono was in tatters on her body, she may as well have worn nothing at all. Flushed in embarrassment Rin quickly rearranged the fur to cover her limbs as best as she could. Sesshomaru did not move from where he sat but he did continue to stare at her. Rin had so much she wanted to tell him, but she was ashamed of herself. Ashamed of what she had allowed those men to put her through, which none of it would have happened if she had just stayed in the village with Kaede. But for the life of her she couldn't imagine returning. She couldn't bear staying in that village. Every memory she had of Sesshomaru visiting her and bringing her gifts was held in every part of that village. Where he had watched her play, where he visited their hut and sat with her as she played tea party. Everything about that village reminded her of Sesshomaru. She couldn't bear to go back.

"Why did you leave the safety of the village Rin?" Sesshomaru asked in his usual serious tone. Rin bowed her head and refused to look at him. She was glad to see that she was healed and probably didn't look as horrible as she had before. She could credit that to Tenseiga. She knew he had used his sword to bring her back to life and to heal her wounds. The thought that he must have seen her naked while he healed her made her flush in embarassment...and something more. Her body tingled and she couldn't help but wonder what he had thought of her as he looked at her naked body.

Rin gasped when she felt Sesshomaru lift her chin with his index finger and kneeled in closely to her. His face and lips were mere inches from her own. She thought she would lose herself in the depths of his eyes when he asked her again. "Rin. Why did you leave the safety of the village?" She opened her mouth hesitantly but no sound was emitted. Rin felt tears fill her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Sesshomaru frowned before saying "You cannot speak."

Sesshomaru stood and turned his back to her as he walked to the rabbit he was cooking and tended to the meat. Rin felt the dismissal clear to her soul. She wanted to curl into a ball and cry. She was so caught up in her own misery she almost didn't hear Sesshomaru's low tone. "I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner." Rin stared in shock at his back. She had never heard him apologize to anyone, let alone that he even knew the word. How she wished she could talk, tell him how much she had missed him, how she had never expected him to come looking for her but was so grateful he had. How much shame she felt at causing him trouble.

"Jacken will return soon with clothes for you. In the meantime you should eat." He returned to her side with a portion of the rabbit for her to eat. Again, Rin couldn't help but stare at him in shock. He had never cooked for her or given her anything to eat. That was always her responsibility. He would often slow down or wait in his travels with her so she could gather food for herself, but he never gave her food.

"Eat Rin." Sesshomaru insisted when she had yet to take the offering. Rin gingerly picked at the cooked rabbit while still holding the fur tightly to her chest with her other hand. When she was done eating, Sesshomaru lightly caressed her cheek with the back of his knuckles. Suddenly the events of the last few weeks hit Rin hard. The trauma, the terror, the thought of never seeing him again tore at her. Rin burst into tears. Sesshomaru seemed taken aback by her tears and appeared at a loss as to how to comfort her. Rin threw herself into his arms and hugged his neck tightly while she cried into his neck in relief. No matter what happened, at this moment she was safe and she was with him. 

As she sobbed she felt Sesshomaru hesitantly rest his hands on her bare back. He very gently moved his knuckles in soothing circles then trailed his claws lightly down her spine. Rin shivered in his arms, unaware of how vulnerable or beautiful she looked at the moment. Rin caught her breath when she felt his claws trail further down her spine, almost to the curve of her buttock. It was only a whisper of a touch before he moved back up but it was enough to make Rin remember many of her long hidden fantasies about Sesshomaru. She had no idea when it had begun, maybe when she was sixteen or fifteen..but somewhere along the way she had no longer seen Sesshomaru as a father figure. Growing up Rin had often fantasized about an imaginary lover, one who would know how to touch her, hold her, teach her all the little intricacies of lovemaking. She was a virgin, never shared so much as a kiss with another boy from the village though many had offered. She could remember exactly when her dream lover had morphed into Sesshomaru. Kaede had been called away in the middle of the night on an emergency and Rin knew it would be hours before she returned. She had fallen asleep and her dream lover had awaited her. Slowly, he had kissed her shoulder, her chin, before trailing down her neck and licking lightly at the slope of her breast. He had wedged himself between her thighs and she could feel the hot length of his erection against her. His heavy weight had been welcome and she let her hands play within his short black hair as he nuzzled the underside of her breast. Suddenly his hair turned long and silver, and when he looked up she was staring into Sesshomaru's eyes. The dream had been so shocking Rin had awoken immediately, confused, frightened and very aroused. The arousal had shamed her greatly. He was like a father to her...a teacher. He had always been there for her, had raised and protected her for three years before he left her with Kaede so she could learn to be with her own kind before he would allow her to continue her travels with him and Jacken.

Rin was taken back to the present when she felt Sesshomaru's hands lightly grip her hips, before sliding up her sides and very lightly skimmed past the sides of her exposed breasts. Rin shivered again and it took a moment for her to realize Sesshomaru was gripping her shoulders and very gently pushing her away from him. Rin, sensing the impending rejection, quickly let him go and grabbed for the fur that was still tucked between them, separating her body from his. She held it tight to her chest and tried to apologize. When all she could do was mouth the word she quickly scrambled away from him and put a healthy amount of distance between them. She could feel Sesshomaru's eyes still on her and Rin huddled as best she could within the fur. 

Suddenly she could hear A-Un's great wings flapping in the wind and with Jacken on his back, the great two headed dragon lightly landed beside them. Jacken hopped off A-Un's back and raced to Sesshomaru's side. "My lord! This was the only Kimono I could find. It was very reminiscent to one young Rin used to wear, remember the one with the orange and white checkered pattern? Anyway I think this should do the trick of covering her, but you saw how generous her chest has become and I'm just not sure if this will cover-"

"Enough Jacken." Sesshomaru cut him off and glared down at him from his superior height. "Rin has awoken, be sure to give her the kimono while I scout ahead. When I return make sure you've gathered anything we might need for the ride back to the village." And with that Sesshomaru turned and A-Un eagerly allowed Sesshomaru to climb his back as he took to the skies.

Rin watched as they disappeared from her sight and Jacken walked over to her. "Rin, you've certainly grown. Here's the kimono I brought for you. As I was telling Sesshomaru I hope it fits. For the time being it will have to do. Go on and put it on, I'll give you some privacy." Jacken turned to gather up any of their supplies. Rin quickly tied the kimono around her. Rin looked down and almost groaned in despair. She was showing a generous amount of cleavage, nothing indecent but enough to make her uncomfortable. She was showing much more than she was used to. In order to keep her breasts encased, she had to tighten the knots, which only made the kimono outline her lithe figure pronouncedly. Rin could barely walk in the tight kimono. 

Jacken finally turned and glowered at the clothes on her. "We'll definitely have to get you something bigger. Sesshomaru will not be pleased by you slowing us down if you can't even walk in that thing." Before she knew what he was doing, Jacken pulled a knife from his cloak and cut the bottom of the kimono from hem to her mid-thigh on both sides. Jacken backed away and observed the two high slits with satisfaction. "There, that should do it. You should be able to walk around much more freely now." Rin hated to admit that she definitely could but was still not comfortable with how much skin she was showing. Again it was nothing indecent, she was still covered well, but it was just so much more than she was used to.

"Come along Rin." Jacken called to her. "It's time we move, Sesshomaru will easily find us once he returns. This way we can get back to the village much more quickly." Jacken walked ahead of her, fully expecting she follow him and continued to talk to her. When he finally realized she was not responding, he turned back and noticed she had not moved from where she stood. Jacken returned to her side obviously irritated. "Rin, what are you waiting for? We need to return to the village."

Rin shook her head negatively.

Jacken stared at her in shock. "What do you mean no? Of course you have to return to the village. Let's go." When he attempted to pull her in the direction of the village Rin refused to move and violently shook head in the negative. By now Jacken was furious. "Rin, this isn't my decision you're defying here. Sesshomaru has decided you must return to the village and their you must go. You have never disobeyed Sesshomaru. Now I understand if you thought this was my idea and you were being stubborn and a brat like usual to me but that is not the case. So let's go." Rin for the first time in her life felt her chin notch up at a stubborn angle and turned and walked away in the opposite direction. 

"Rin where are you going you stupid girl!" Jacken called after her. He was furious! How dare she disobey his master. When it looked like she had no intention of heeding his warning Jacken had no choice but to follow where she led. Sesshomaru would be infuriated when he found out they hadn't started heading back to the village. But Jacken couldn't leave her alone. She had died. Jacken had been heartbroken to see the condition she had been in when they found her. Sesshomaru had followed her scent for days after they had left Kaede's village. When they finally reached the band that had taken her Jacken had been shocked at the amount of her blood they found covering the floor. Sesshomaru had turned into his demon dog self and had literally ripped all the men to shreds in his fury. Jacken had been sure they had been too late for even Tenseiga to revive her. 

Jacken had followed the trail of blood to a downward hill where it seemed to have gone. With a misstep he had fallen down said hill to a large thicket. He had found more of the blood and followed it to Rin's body where she lay. Jacken had immediately called out to Sesshomaru who had gone instantly to their side. Sesshomaru had growled deep in his throat in anger at the sight of her kimono in tatters around her exposed body and the hundreds of cuts and bruises marring her skin. With her last breath Rin had whispered his name before she died before their eyes. Sesshomaru had thrown his head back and howled in such rage Jacken had cowered beside him. Sesshomaru quickly unsheathed Tenseiga and used it to cut at the other world souls that had come to take Rin to the underworld for judgement. Once they were gone and he had healed her wounds, Jacken watched in awe as life slowly returned to her and she was breathing deeply but comfortably. He was always amazed by the power Sesshomaru wielded with Tenseiga.

Jacken had watched as Sesshomaru had tenderly bundled her up in his fur mantle and carried her through the forest, back to where they had left A-Un. Rin had slept the entire journey back to their camp. Sesshomaru had then ordered Jacken to find her suitable clothing. Jacken had immediately set out on his search, but not before he had seen his master staring intently at Rin where she lay in slumber and the longing he saw within his eyes. Before Sesshomaru realized what he had seen, Jacken thought it best to leave quickly. Events were unfolding rapidly and he wasn't sure he liked where they were headed.


	5. Chapter 5

*Author Note: It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry, was never my intention to leave everyone hanging. I've been reading all the wonderful reviews and felt guilty as hell so I decided to start writing this again. I'm currently in the middle of writing my own romance novel and this story got placed on the back burner. Anywho, my plan is to give you guys at least one chapter every week, if not more. Please continue to rate and review. lol it'll keep me feeling guilty and obligate me to finish this. :P Happy reading!

 

 **Chapter** **5**

Whispers ran rampant throughout the assembly as demons and their disciples from the world over had gathered on this momentous occasion. Today would be the announcement that would declare who was strong enough (or believed they were strong enough) to hold the elusive and coveted title of Demon Lord of the west.

Though many had vied for the spot, in truth only a select few had the abilities to truly hold it. Among the five, they had battled for days much to the delight of the audience. They were ruthless and relentless and in the end one had come out the victor. A young but strong and ambitious demon female by the name of Kitsune, the nine tailed demon fox. She was notorious throughout human history and had possessed many human females and made them do and participate in the worlds most unspeakable atrocities. She had been known to use not only her wiles, but her cunning intelligence to seduce and manipulate men of power to do as she bid for her own amusement. Despite her reputation, many in the demon world often forgot her experience with all sorts of blades and her merciless thirst for blood. The battle itself had ended when she had transformed into her fox form and managed to rip off the genitals of her opponent before she used her tails to painfully and slowly twist his head from his body. Now with Kitsune standing as the lone victor, it seemed the new Demon Lord had been chosen.

Kitsune stood tall above the rest of the demons and moved to stand above them all on a large outcropping. Her companion, a decrepit spider demon suddenly yelled out into the crowd. "All hail our new Demon Lord! May her reign be fierce and bloody!" A loud and rambunctious roar ripped through the gathering as flames and other noxious gasses spewed from the assembly in celebration. Suddenly a lone but deep voice questioned the elation.

"Why do we celebrate a fraud?"

Kitsune stiffened and all eyes turned towards the giant bear demon at the back. "What did you say?"

The bear demon shrugged and his armor clinked and echoed along the cavern walls. "It is easy to claim a throne when you have yet to challenge the rightful heir."

"I have not only challenged but easily defeated our strongest. I dare any other to step forward to claim what is rightfully mine." Kitsune growled.

The crowd mumbled in submission but the demon bear would not be ignored. "So you defeated the demons that tried to lay claim to the throne. But I have yet to see you defeat the true heir."

"And where is this true heir? Why is he not here to defend his throne?" Kitsune laughed and many in the crowd laughed alongside her.

"I'm surprised any of you have dared to forget the first born. The legendary dog demon Sesshomaru." The bear boomed through the howls of laughter that abruptly died on their lips at the name of the one demon they all secretly feared, respected and detested.

"Sesshomaru? He has walked his own path for decades. He has shown no interest in claiming any of his fathers holdings." Kitsune sneered.

"True, he's done nothing but walk the world in search of knowledge and power. He was powerful when he left us, and has only gained more. Even if you claim the throne and lands. All he would need to do is return and you would run with your nine tails tucked between your legs." The great bear demon mocked. The assembly laughed and many of the demons were already dismissive of Kitsune as they regaled each other with stories of Sesshomaru's exploits.

"Sesshomaru is weak! Not only did he turn his back on us all but he even joined forces with his half demon brother Inuyasha on more than one occasion." Kitsune yelled into the crowd. However her roar landed on deaf ears as the mention of Sesshomaru's younger brother brought on more tales of their exploits, their unimaginable power and how they had even managed to defeat and utterly humiliate the demon Naraku and his minions.

The decrepit spider demon reached for his mistress with one hairy leg and managed to get her attention. "It seems you have no choice but to find Sesshomaru and kill him."

Kitsune hesitated. "Sesshomaru is not easily found nor defeated. I don't believe even I have the power to kill him." She said in a low voice to her companion so no one else could overhear.

The decrepit spider demon merely laughed. "His demon is too powerful and cannot be touched. However, his human heart is another matter. If you destroy his heart, he will be brought to his knees and you will forever be revered as the demon who rid the world of the great Sesshomaru."

Kitsune frowned at her companion. "You are mistaken. Only his brother Inuyasha is half demon. Sesshomaru is full blooded yokai and does not have a human heart."

"No mistress. He has a human heart. And her name is Rin."

Kitsune suddenly recalled the rumors of Sesshomaru traveling with a young human girl. "So it is true? He has a human pet?"

"More than a pet. He appears to be quite protective of the child. So protective in fact..."

"She's his weakness." Kitsune finished for her companion. She smiled to herself. She had doubted her abilities would help her in her battle with Sesshomaru. But if she planned it correctly, she would not only kill him, but she might even be able to make him give her his powers if he truly cared for the girl. Then killing him would be so simple it would be laughable. "Tell the mongrels I will bring them Sesshomaru's head." Kitsune said before she hopped off the cropping and launched herself into the sky.

*******************

"Rin!" Jacken yelled after the most stubborn girl he had ever had the misfortune of knowing. They had been walking for nearly half the day and he was exhausted! "Rin! Not all of us have long legs! I can barely keep up with you." He shouted after her. Even from where he stood he could tell her chin went up just a little higher and she quickened her step. Jacken growled in frustration and picked up his pace. The girl had died yesterday and if not for his master she would still be dead. But does she show even the slightest appreciation or gratitude? No!

"I've warned you repeatedly Rin. Master will not be pleased by your defiance! He told us to begin our trek back to Kaede's village, YOUR village and he would scout ahead. When he returns and see's we're not where we are supposed to be he will be furious with both of us!"

Rin merely shrugged her shoulders and continued on her way. Jacken ran to catch up beside her and held his hat firmly to his head so it wouldn't be swept away. Once at her side he used his staff to help him keep up with her longer strides. "This is dangerous Rin. Do you even know where you are going?" He felt her stride slow for a second before she continued on with determination. Jacken jumped as high as he could and pointed at her. "I knew it! You have no idea where you're going. Why are you being so stubborn? There's no logical reason I can understand why you are insisting on heading in the opposite direction of your village. Kaede is there and she appears to love you. You don't seem to have been mistreated there. Yet you ran from her and in your rush do you realize what happened? You were attacked. You are very lucky master was able to find you when he did and return you with Tenseiga. But have you learned your lesson? Of course not. Instead of heading back to safety and where you belong, you are determined to head off into the sunset with no clear destination and whatever befalls you will befall you. Do you not realize more dangers can lurk out there for you? And what if master tires of your childishness and decides to leave you be? You will surely perish and contrary to popular belief I do not want you to die!" Jacken finished with an exasperated yell.

To his surprise, Rin stopped and looked down at him. She knelt by his side and kissed him gently on his forehead. She smiled at him as tears filled her eyes and sank into the floor. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head against her knees. Jacken paused for a moment, not sure how to handle this new development. She had seemed so determined and now...

When she began to cry earnestly Jacken sighed and rested his green claws on her thigh in a show of comfort. When her tears finally subsided she turned her head to face Jacken and rested her cheek against her knee. She dragged her index finger through the dirt and it took Jacken a moment before he realized she was writing symbols into the dirt. It took him a few moments to decipher it. Human letters were not his favorite form of text.

_I'm sorry_

Jacken glanced at her and shook his head. "There's no need to apologize young Rin. I realize you have been through a lot these past few weeks while you were alone. I forget you are only human and not as strong as I or master are."

_I'm so lost_

"Of course you're lost. You set off in anger. Luckily for you I know exactly where we need to go so you can follow me back."

_Not that kind of lost_

Jacken paused at her writing and looked up at the child he helped raise. Seeing her look so dejected broke the heart he didn't realize he still had. "If you'd like...we can stay here for a moment and you can take the time you need to find your path."

_How?_

"I'm not sure. My path has always been beside master. I've never truly had to think beyond his needs. My purpose in life is to serve him. And I take great pride in my work.

_I thought I could do the same_

Jacken sighed. "I thought you would have acclimated to human life in your years away from us. It never occurred to me you would want to keep traveling with us. It seems so important to human females to find a strong mate and procreate. I imagined you would be the same."

_I don't belong with humans_

"My sweet girl. You ARE human nonetheless. Kaede appears to greatly adore you." Jacken offered helpfully.

_Kaede loves all broken things_

Jacken stared at Rin in surprise. "You are not broken."

_Without Sesshomaru, there's nothing left for me in this world_

Jacken bit his lip in agony for her. He understood those words perfectly for he felt the same.

_Why doesn't he want me?_

Jacken felt tears flood his eyes for her. "Master knows what's best for us all. You must trust in him. Put your faith in him and he will not fail you Rin." He beseeched her.

Rin buried her face in her knees again and Jacken tucked himself into her side as best he could and patted her back in comfort.

They remained that way for a long time before Jacken gently stepped away. "Rin, we should get going."

Rin looked at Jacken before she nodded her head in ascent.

_Thank you_

Jacken smiled at her before he ushered her back towards the direction of Kaede's village. They didn't reach where Sesshomaru had left them until night fall. Jacken sighed. "It would be foolish to continue on in the dark. Let's find a place to camp that's not so close to the road." Together they wandered a little further out into the field. Once they found a spot to Jacken's liking, he made a small fire and regaled Rin with tales of a few adventures he and Sesshomaru had embarked upon while in her absence. For the first time, he watched her eyes light up at master's exploits and she seemed to really enjoy when they had to fight off other demons. Of course, he had to embellish the battles and make them seem much more dangerous then what they had been. In truth, Sesshomaru's reputation alone quelled many such battles and for those stupid enough to think they could challenge his masters greatness it really only took him a few minutes to dispatch them.

He was in the midst of retelling one such battle when he sensed something in the shadows. Jacken immediately brought his staff before him and emitted a great fire ring that swept in full circle around them. Immediately, a screech was heard and a dark figure launched itself over the flames and landed atop Jacken. He fell under the enormous weight and the creature launched itself off Jacken and crouched before Rin.

"I was just saying to myself I needed a snack for the road." The creature that appeared to be a large rat demon taunted Rin gleefully before it whipped its tail out from behind and wrapped it around her ankles before it ran into the darkness dragging Rin behind him. She tried to claw at the dirt to stop him from dragging her away but to no avail. Rocks with jagged edges pierced her skin as they bounced along. She could hear Jacken in the distance as he desperately tried to keep up with them and used his staff to throw fireballs at the rat demon but he was fast and dodged each attack easily.

Suddenly a large bright white ball of energy shot its way past them and the rat demon slammed into Sesshomaru's chest as he materialized before them. The rat demon hissed and attempted to run to the side, counting on its speed to aid in his escape, but Sesshomaru was faster. He thrust his clawed hand toward the rat demon and wrapped his fingers around his throat. The rat demon chocked and released Rin as it tried to use its tail to strike Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru moved his head to the side, barely missing the strike at his head and used his other arm to grip the whipping tail and ripped it from the demons body.

The rat demon screamed in anguish and Sessomaru tossed his bleeding, twitching tail to the ground. Rin scrambled backward away from the twitching tail just as Jacken finally reached them. His breathing was heavy and he used Rin as leverage as he tried to catch his breath. "Master Sesshomaru, he caught us by surprise-"

"See to Rin's wounds." Sesshomaru interrupted Jacken's explanation.

The rat demon struggled to speak as he looked into the eyes that promised him death. "Se-Seshomaru?" The rat demon brokenly asked.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed on the rat demon.

"Please, I did not know she belonged to you Lord Sesshomaru." The rat demon begged for mercy, "You've taken my tail...that shall be my penance to you."

Sessomaru squeezed his fingers a little tighter around the rat demon's throat. "You think your tail is penance enough? You think that alone is worth the same value as her life?"

The rat demon held both his clawed fingers to the fist wrapped around his throat as he hung in the air. "I was hungry. But she still lives."

"You wounded her. I can smell her blood." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Flesh wounds only." The rat demon attempted to appease him.

"You frightened her." Sesshomaru continued menacingly.

"Is a human worth the life of a demon? I'll make amends Lord Sesshomaru! I'll swear fealty to you-"

"Her life and comfort is worth your life and a thousand demon's more." Sesshomaru interrupted him.

"I have information for you!" The rat demon implored desperately, knowing he was within moments of death. "If you let me go I will tell you what I know."

Sesshomaru paused and seemed to consider the rat demon's proposition, much to his relief, before he finally spoke "You can tell me first, and if I find the information valuable, I'll consider allowing you to live for a few more hours before I hunt you down." Sesshomaru offered magnanimously.

"She's only human Lord Sesshomaru!" The rat demon barely managed to gasp out.

"She's _mine!_." Sesshomaru growled in answer. "Now tell me what you know before I lose my patience."

"Ki-Kitsune!" He gasped.

Sesshomaru released his grip slightly. "What of her?"

The rat demon managed to get his toes to touch the ground and used that to try and drag in more air into his starving lungs. "She has won the bout of succession for your father's lands in the west. She shall be named Demon Lord."

"Yokai politics are of little concern. You are boring me." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Though she won, many question her ability to hold the lands should you decide to return to us."

"Should I ever choose to reclaim my father's lands, no one would stand against me and live for long." Sesshomaru said confidently.

"Exactly! Which is why no one has dared to try before. But she is determined."

"She has always been very determined." Sesshomaru said with a bit of warmth much to the rat demon's surprise. "She can claim it. For now, I have no plans to interfere. Why should any of this interest me?"

"Because in order for her to claim the lands, she needs to dispose of the true heir. She would need to kill you and absorb your abilities Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin gasped at their feet. Sesshomaru spared her a glance before he continued. "Kitsune can do as she pleases. I'll deal with her when and if she becomes a problem for me."

"There's a bounty on your human's head!" The rat demon squealed as he felt Sesshomaru's fingers re-tighten on his airway. Sesshomaru froze and his irises flared in red. "What?"

"Though I knew of the bounty, had I known this one was indeed your human I would have steered clear. But many other trackers and hunters are confident in their ability to take and deliver your human to Kitsune before you knew what was happening."

"Then they are fools. No one takes what belongs to me."

"I believe you Lord Sesshomaru!" The rat demon gasped out and tried to find purchase with his toes again.

"Why did Kitsune place the bounty? What does she hope to gain?" Sesshomaru shook him roughly as he questioned him.

"I don't know Lord Sesshomaru! Many know of your attachment to your human and dare not approach. Perhaps this is Kitsune's way of getting your attention?"

Sesshomaru allowed a ball of green fire to form in his other hand. The rat demon stared at the growing fire ball and resigned himself to his imminent death. "Thank you for the information. It was not as valuable as I would have hoped, but it was enough to give you a swift and painless death."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." The rat demon said with resigned gratitude.

Just as Sesshomaru pulled back his arm to smash it into the demon's face, he felt small hands grip his arm and stop him. Sesshomaru glanced back in surprise as Rin's fingers tightened on his arm and she shook her head at him. He turned back to the rat demon and debated briefly whether to ignore Rin's request, but sensing his hesitation, she wrapped her arms around his and buried her face in the crook of his arm. She shook her head negatively again but with more force.

Sesshomaru allowed the fireball to disintegrate and dumped the rat demon to the floor at his feet. The rat demon quickly bowed his head in submission as he knelt at his feet and quacked in fear. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Rin's back and pulled her in tightly to his side. "Thank her and remember it was a human to whom you owe your life. Do not cross our paths again. I will not be as accommodating next time." Sesshomaru warned.

The rat demon gratefully bowed his head to Rin. "Thank you mistress for sparing me. Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." The rat demon quickly picked up his discarded tail and scampered off into the darkness. Sesshomaru wrapped his other arm around Rin and she buried her face into his chest. He rested his chin atop her crown and stroked her hair soothingly. Jacken watched the unusual display of affection and turned his back to head towards camp to gather their supplies. Best if master did not see him witness the unusually tender display.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

*Author's Note: I did not expect to have another chapter ready for you so soon but SURPRISE! lol It's a little shorter than I would like but I really wanted to share this with you all before I called it a night. Please remember to leave a review when you can. Happy reading!

 

**Chapter 6**

Rin buried her face into Sesshomaru's chest and struggled to control her breathing. His arms held her tightly against him and she nearly cried out when his hands lightly brushed against one of her open wounds. Jacken had attempted to treat her wounds but both of them had been too distracted by the drama that had unfolded before them.

Who was Kitsune? And why did Sesshomaru speak of her with a hint of warmth to his tone? Did he know her? Why did Kitsune place a bounty on her head and want her delivered to her? Wouldn't it be simpler to just have her killed? And why did Sesshomaru speak of Kitsune with warmth to his tone?

Rin sucked in a sharp breath and tried to tap down the rising jealousy within her. She was making too much of things. For all she knew Sesshomaru didn't even know this demon. Perhaps she was an old enemy he had respected? Did they even have a history? And if so why had he never told her....and why did he speak of Kitsune with a hint of warmth to his tone!?

"Rin."

Rin froze when he spoke her name. She knew he waited for her to look up and meet his eyes but she couldn't bare it. She liked being in his arms too much to risk his letting her go. And she knew he would. As soon as she looked into his eyes he would realize how close she was and would gently push her away. But he might as well thrust her from him sharply for the pain that infused her from his rejection would be equally devastating.

How had she allowed things to get this crazy? All she had wanted was to be by his side. To tend to him when he was hurt. To help him with A-Un and Jacken when they got just a little too feisty for his liking. She wanted to do so much for him. He hadn't just saved her life those many years ago when she had been a child...he had saved her sanity. He gave her a goal in life. She wanted to repay him for everything he had ever done for her. She wanted to show him just how much she truly loved him.

Why was he taking her back to the village? Why did he no longer want her by his side? Had she disappointed him? Did she anger him? A million questions buzzed through her mind and she couldn't stop them from torturing her anymore.

"Rin."

Rin felt his fingers grip her chin as he forced her to look up at him. She shut her eyes and held them tightly closed. She felt his sigh against her face and he gently rested his forehead against hers. "Why Rin? Why are defying me at every turn? Even with something so simple as looking at me?"

Rin shook her head as much as his grip on her chin would allow her. She opened her mouth and tried to tell him. She tried to beg him to ask anything of her, anything but to look into his eyes. She wanted to explain that merely looking at him was killing her, because she knew he would only send her away from him and she would never see him again. She didn't want to gaze into his beautiful eyes and know that it would most likely be one among a handful of last moments she would be able to hold in her heart to comfort her in the lonely years ahead she had to face without him.

Yet no matter how hard she tried, no sound escaped her lips.

She felt tears seep from the sides of her closed eyelids and she wanted to scream in frustration. Too much had happened in too short a time for her psyche to handle. She was a fool. How could she expect to saddle him with taking care of a mute. She was so selfish!

Rin felt her breath stutter to a still when she felt his lips tenderly kiss her cheeks and sip her tears. She felt the moistness of his tongue lick the trail her tears had left on her cheeks and he gently kissed her closed eyelids. Rin trembled against him and tried to burrow her body closer to his.

_Please don't send me away. I'll die knowing I will never see you again._

Sesshomaru gently kissed the tip of her nose and used his other hand to soothingly rub her back. "Rin. I want you to look at me. I need you to look at me."

Rin felt her heart breaking. She could deny him nothing let alone such a simple request. Though it would cause her agony for years to come, she couldn't help but slowly open her eyes and look into his.

She was so contradictory. As much as she hadn't wanted to look at him so closely, now she couldn't believe she had waited so long before opening her eyes. Was it so wrong to choose to take what memories with her she could? She knew it would probably be more painful later, but for this moment in time she could take this memory with her and it might even keep her warm in the future. This precious feeling of him holding her. She felt...cherished.

Sesshomaru looked at her so sadly. She could barely see him through the tears that clouded her vision. Her breath escaped her in gasps as she cried silently in his arms. Unable to make the pathetic cries she knew desperately sought to escape her.

She felt his thumb brush across her bottom lip and his eyes followed their path. Rin knew she shouldn't, not without permission but she couldn't help herself, she leaned forward and kissed his thumb briefly. Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a moment before he focused on her eyes again. "Rin, you understand don't you? Why you cannot stay with me?"

Rin's tears flowed unchecked and her lips trembled in despair. No! She wanted to scream. Why couldn't she stay with him? Why couldn't she follow him to the ends of the earth like he had promised her she could as a child?

Sesshomaru released her chin and allowed the back of his knuckles to trace the side of her face. "I see the questions in your eyes Rin. I know how much this must pain you. I know a part of you must even feel betrayed by me."

Rin made a low noise in the back of her throat in instant denial that shocked them both, but when she tried to make that noise louder it left her as suddenly as it had come.

"You might not even realize it yet Rin...but this is truly for the best." Sesshomaru continued. "You do not belong in my world. You belong with your own kind."

Rin closed her eyes again in swift denial at his words. "Rin...do not make this difficult. Obey me." Sesshomaru said to her quietly. Rin bit her lip and nodded her head in resignation. As much as she felt the rebellion inside her rise she quickly snuffed it out. What would be the point? She had already proven she could not take care of herself. Her first real foray out on her own and she died. She would do as she was told. She would obey.

Rin opened her eyes once more and gazed into Sesshomru's. She wasn't sure how long they stared into each others eyes. She barely realized when he focused on her lips and very slowly began to lower his head towards hers.

When his lips were within an inch of hers he looked into her eyes again, almost as if asking permission which made Rin want to giggle. Sesshomaru never asked anyone for anything. He always not only demanded obedience but fully expected it.

Sesshomaru closed the space between them and very lightly brushed his lips against hers. Rin's heart nearly stopped. She forced herself to remain absolutely still, terrified any movement or sound from her would break the spell. She wanted it to continue.

His lips touching hers were like butterfly wings. Feather light kisses, over a dozen of them, each heartbreakingly slow. He brushed his lips from side to side against hers as his hands cupped her face.

Rin felt a warm tingling begin in the pit of her stomach and slowly work its way through her system. She couldn't help but sigh against his mouth in pleasure.

Sesshomaru paused at her sigh and kissed her lightly once more before slowly retreating.

Rin's eyes snapped open and she tried to lean forward to recapture the kiss he had taken but he firmly held her still and only leaned forward to lay one light kiss against her forehead. He warmly looked upon her and opened his mouth as if to say something when they heard Jacken in the distance.

"Master! A-Un is packed and we're ready to leave as soon as you are."

Sesshomaru frowned slightly and appeared as if he were debating something. Seemingly having come to a conclusion, he smiled slightly at her and reached down to grasp one of her hands within his own while turning towards Jacken and A-Un. "Ready?"

_No. I'll never be ready to leave you. Why are you so willing to let me go?_

Rin nodded and returned his smile. Together they walked towards A-Un and Jacken, hands clasped tightly together as he lightly brushed his thumb across the back of her hand.

Jacken scooted aside and Sesshomaru picked her up and placed her onto A-Un's broad back. He jumped up behind her wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her backwards until her back lay against his chest.

Rin smiled to herself sadly and rested within his arms. She thought she fit quite perfectly where she sat when A-Un launched himself into the air and headed back towards Kaede's village. Rin cried silently and let the wind wipe away her fallen tears. She snuggled into Sesshomaru, intent on keeping this moment alive in her memory forever. For as soon as they reached the village, she knew Sesshomaru would leave her and chances were slim she would ever see him again. In her mind it wasn't so much that she didn't belong in his world. She believed in her heart she could adjust to anything for him. She believed that it was a simple case of Sesshomaru not wanting to be a part of her world. And that thought broke something within Rin she didn't even know was there. Something so deep, even within the safety of his arms she suddenly felt adrift.

Sesshomaru appeared to sense her withdrawal and rested his cheek against the top of her head comfortingly as they all flew deep into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

*Author's Note: Enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review please!

 

**Chapter 7**

  
Eight days. It was going to take them eight days to reach Kaede's village and the sooner they reached it the happier Jacken would be. The uncomfortable silence was starting to jar his last nerve.

From the moment A-Un had launched himself into the air Jacken had sensed the immediate change between master and Rin. Where before she had always been very animated and lively, and even content to remain silent for long periods of time as long as she was able to sit somewhere close to master, now she was a shadow of herself. Very introverted and barely responded to a word he said. Whenever master said anything to her she would simply nod her head obediently without even a glance their way.

  
Jacken also noted the way master advanced from a slight frown at her actions to nearly baring his teeth in a silent growl. What was going on between those two?

  
Master had become quite the chatterbox much to Jacken's shock. He would constantly point things out to Rin, ask her if she was comfortable or if she needed them to stop for anything. He even went as far as offering to gather food for her personally if she required sustenance. Jacken's jaw had dropped on that last one and master had diligently refrained from looking his way.

  
Master had also become quite possessive over Rin. He was constantly touching her in one small way or another and held her tightly as they flew through the sky. Jacken at first had been curious over Rin's conduct, and later had become aggravated at the way she would nearly dismiss master and his concerns for her. How ungrateful could she be? Master had never bestowed that type of attentiveness or attention on any of them and now that he did she treated him indifferently? The nerve!

  
When he had begun to scold her over it in order to correct her behavior, master had immediately backhanded him, nearly sending him tumbling from A-Un's back. Rin had immediately reached out to steady him. Once he had regained his footing she resumed her silent outlook ahead of them and judging from master's demeanor over the whole affair and the glare he had thrown his way, Jacken had deemed it best to keep his distance for the time being.

  
Rin's stomach had grumbled loudly suddenly and Sesshomaru had immediately directed A-Un to land. He had gingerly lifted Rin into his arms and carefully placed her on the floor. The entire time she had kept her eyes downcast. Jacken had tilted his head to the side at her odd behavior and nearly hit the floor when master had smoothed the hair from her face and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before he moved away and called to Jacken over his shoulder. "Watch over Rin. I will return with provisions shortly."

  
As soon as he was out of shouting distance Jacken quickly scurried over to Rin. "Rin, what is going on? Why are the two of you acting so strangely?"

  
Rin had said nothing and only knelt and sat back on her haunches at A-Un's side. She leaned against the great beast and closed her eyes. Jacken watched her quietly for a few minutes before he reached a clawed green hand out and placed it on Rin's knee. She smiled slightly without opening her eyes and patted his hand where it rested against her knee.

  
"Rin....if there's anything bothering you..." Jacken hesitated, not at all accustomed to offering comfort or even showing much kindness to anyone. However he did feel a bond for this human girl and...he wasn't exactly sure but he suspected he cared for her greatly and worried about her well being nearly as much as he did master's. "Just know that I am here for you should you require."

  
Rin seemingly opened her eyes in surprise and Jacken frowned at the deep shadows he viewed within them. Whatever was wrong with Rin, he knew she would not share them with him. But at least she appeared to appreciate his offer. Rin reached for the dirt beside them and with her index finger she drew symbols into the ground.

  
 _Thank you Jacken. I will miss you_.

  
Jacken smiled at Rin encouragingly. "Only for a while. We will visit you as often as we can, just like before."

 _No_ _you_ _won't_.

  
"Of course we will! True master was a little distracted last time and a few years flew by, but this time I will be sure to remind him of the passage of time. I failed you before but I will not again."

 _It_ _doesn't_ _matter_.

  
"Rin, what makes you believe we won't visit?" Jacken asked in exasperation.

 _He_ _won't_ _allow_ _it._

  
Jacken paused after reading her last message. He looked up at her curiously. "Has master said something to you for you to believe that?" He asked cautiously.

_I do not belong in your world. Just as you do not belong in mine._

  
Jacken struggled with his next answer. It went against everything he believed in but seeing the deep depression engulfing their young ward was more than he could bare. "Then I will visit you myself."

  
_You would never disobey Sesshomaru._

  
Jacken shook with his desperate need to agree with her but he determinedly continued. "If visiting you requires my disobedience....then....then I will simply bear the consequences upon my return to his side."

Rin smiled at him and reached out to wrap her arms around his tiny shoulders and hugged him. When she released him she bent to write another message into the dirt.

  
 _Thank you for being my friend_.

  
Jacken beamed under her approving regard before he read her next message.

_I beg of you to forget me and never disobey Sesshomaru._

  
"But...Rin?" Jacken asked her, completely perplexed by her behavior.

_Seeing you will only remind me of him._

  
Jacken deflated immediately. "Rin..."

 _Watch over Sesshomaru and A-Un as always_.

  
"I will guard Sesshomaru with my life, and I'll make sure A-Un is well taken care of." Jacken promised her.

A-Un snorted beside them, a warning of Sesshomaru's impending arrival. No sooner had he snorted then Sesshomaru dropped from the sky. He dropped many berries he had gathered onto a leaf at their feet and handed Jacken two rabbits. "Prepare these."

  
"Yes master!" Jacken immediately set about preparing the rabbits. As he worked, he would constantly sneak glances over to where master sat close to Rin's side. He handed her a few berries. She nibbled on them a bit, but must have been too slow for master's liking for he soon began to feed the berries to her. Rin obediently accepted his offerings but kept her eyes downcast. Jacken could see her actions were beginning to greatly irritate master. But instead of scolding her or demanding her submission, he merely kissed the top of her head and sat with his back against A-Un's side and tugged her until she practically fell into his lap. Master appeared somewhat mollified when she burrowed against his chest and nestled comfortably into his side. He wrapped one arm around her and leaned his head back to close his eyes and rest for a bit while waiting for the food to be ready.

  
Jacken couldn't tear his eyes away from his master. He prayed he wouldn't catch him staring but Jacken had never before seen him look so....peaceful.

  
The following day was much of the same. Master never strayed far from Rin's side. Each day that passed, the more dejected she seemed to become and the more frustrated master appeared to get. Jacken did not understand. Master was never one to be very forthcoming and Jacken wouldn't dream of questioning him, but he had managed to inquire as to what their plans were after they left Rin in the village. To his surprise master suggested they remain in the are, just until Rin settled in. When Jacken had merely stared at him Sesshomaru had narrowed his eyes in warning and Jacken immediately found himself busy somewhere else.

Finally the eighth day arrived and Jacken felt relieved. The closer they got to the village the more anxious Jacken felt. As they neared, he noticed the huts appeared to be in need of repair. A-Un flapped his great wings and landed just outside the village. Rin launched herself off of the great beast and ran towards the rubble that remained where the village had once stood. Sesshomaru used his incredible speed to intersect Rin and held her back as she cried. Jacken looked towards his master and obeying his single nod, Jacken stepped into the village first. Every building appeared to have been razed to the ground. Only a few hollowed out hut frames remained while everything else appeared to have been burned away. Jacken could see no bodies or items left behind. After a closer inspecting to his surroundings, Jacken ran back to where Sesshomaru stood comforting Rin.

"I'm not sure what happened but there's evidence of a great fire. I saw many tracks leading away from the village and not much left back. Whatever happened here, it looks as if the villagers were not surprised. They had enough time to pack all their supplies and leave. The tracks lead south from here." Jacken looked into Rin's tear stricken face and offered "I saw no grave markings. If anything had happened to Kaede they would have come back to build a memorial for her where she had died. I believe its safe to say she's alright."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru imploringly and he merely nodded. "Jacken, bring A-Un. We will follow the tracks to where they end."

Half an hour later they found most of the villagers traveling south. A-Un landed before them and many of the women and children screamed. The men immediately took up defense positions and were prepared to attack with their pitch forks when Rin jumped off A-Un and waved her arms to get their attention.

"Rin?" Ben lowered his shovel in shock as he stared at her before he dropped it to the floor and raced towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her fiercely. "Oh my God Rin! Everyone it's Rin! She's alive!" He yelled to the others with joy and spun her around in his arms again before he hugged her again. Jacken glanced towards Sesshomaru who had stayed beside himself and A-Un to not frighten the villagers more. He saw his eyes narrow dangerously on the boy and his jaw was clenched so tightly Jacken feared he'd break a fang.

"Rin!" The villagers stepped aside and Kaede rushed forwards (as fast as that older human could anyway) and wrapped her arms around Rin in welcome. Rin returned her embrace and cried tears of joy.

"I thought I had lost you! I'm so glad you have returned to us my child." Kaede said. She then looked behind Rin and saw Sesshomaru. She smiled at him. "I'm happy you were able to find her."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Sesshomaru answered.

Kaede laughed. "Not really."

Rin grabbed Kaede's attention and let her see her confusion. Kaede frowned and asked "Rin, why do you not speak?"

Rin lowered her eyes in shame, remembering all that had occurred. Sesshomaru was beside her in an instant and glared at Kaede. "She's had a difficult time. Perhaps it would be best if you told us what happened? Why was your village destroyed?"

Kaede looked at Rin with concern before she answered Sesshomaru. "Demons came. We had received word that a pack of demon foxes had been systematically ransacking all the villages in our area and kidnapping all the little girls. We are no match for them, and Inuyasha was too far away to summon for help. I decided it would be best to move. We burned the village ourselves. We won't be returning."

Jacken scoffed. "Well that seems a bit like overkill don't you think? You could have simply left the village, let the foxes find it abandoned and returned within a week."

"Yes, but had we simply abandoned it the foxes would have known we intended to return and if they did not wait they would have come back at a later date, and then we may not have had any warning. This way they'll believe the village had been destroyed by either marauders or other demons and they would have moved on."

"Well...it would seem you made the right decision." Jacken agreed reluctantly.

Kaede smiled "I do have some experience with decision making." She said, referring to her over 40 years of being the village elder. "Now, let's set camp here tonight and we can give Rin a proper welcome back." The village cheered and began setting up camp. The young man Ben reached for Rin's hand but was intercepted by Sesshomaru. He glared at the young man who swallowed hard in visible fear before he said to Rin. "We need to talk later." Before he scurried off to help some of the other men.

Once Kaede walked away to help direct many of the people, Jacken noticed Rin didn't appear to be too comfortable around the rest of them. Many of the young human females approached and offered many insincere welcomes and smiles to Rin. She didn't seem to be the least affected by them. That told Jacken that these women have either always been as such to Rin or she was very used to their false characters. Jacken sensed the female's intense jealousy and dislike of Rin and she seemed to be well aware of their feelings towards her.

Many of them took the opportunity to not only look at Sesshomaru more closely, but some of the bolder ones even managed to flirt and attempt to chat with him a little. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, obviously aware of their sentiments towards Rin as well, before he summarily dismissed them by simply turning his back and walking towards A-Un. Before any of them could even think of following him, A-Un snorted menacingly at them and they all ran away in fear. Rin did not join them.

Later Jacken was amazed at the depth of lunacy among the people. A few pulled out instruments and next thing he knew they were playing music and dancing the night away around the large fire pit five of the men had dug out. They rejoiced and partied...all in the name of welcoming back their lost daughter. Rin however was unimpressed and merely sat with him and Sesshomaru as they watched their activaties. For a party that was supposedly in Rin's honor, no one seemed to care she didn't join in. In his mind, it was more about the excuse to have the party, than to welcome Rin's return. They drank and laughed and the entire time Jacken wondered what the hell they were still doing here? They had returned Rin, now they could leave.

As soon as the thought came to him Jacken scowled to himself. He didn't like the idea of leaving her here. She didn't look like she belonged here anymore than they did. The only two who seemed to genuinely care for her here were Kaede who would come and converse with Rin every chance she got before one or more villages bid her away, and the young man Ben. He was currently keeping a healthy distance between himself and Rin. He had approached once earlier to ask her to dance but Sesshomaru had glared at him menacingly while placing a possessive hand on Rin's shoulder. Ben had quickly scampered away. Jacken thought he was acting very much like a dog with a bone.

Jacken laughed out loud at his own joke and Sesshomaru had glanced at him. "What do you find so amusing?"

Jacken quickly smothered his laughter in his sleeve. "Uh...nothing master." It was a long moment before Sesshomaru returned his gaze to the activities and Jacken breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly Kaede's voice could be heard above the crowd as she called attention to herself. "Everyone! I have a very happy announcement to make."

Everyone quieted down and gathered closer to Kaede. She smiled brightly and motioned to Rin to join her. She seemed to a bit confused but rose to join her. Sesshomaru cocked his head curiously to the side and Jacken was undisturbed. Most likely she would announce Rin's return, the party, her welcome...blah blah blah. 

"My friends. I was happily surprised at the return of our daughter Rin. I know we were all extremely worried about her but she has finally come home." Many applauded but the majority seemed almost uncaring of her return.

"And now for the good news. Days before Rin's...departure from us-"

Jacken held back a laugh at her hesitation over the word departure. Rin ran away and everyone here knew it!

"I received an offer. As many of you know she is well past the age of consent. I had feared for her future but now my fears are laid to rest. I am very pleased to announce the betrothal of our returned Rin to our gallant young Ben."

Rin froze as cheers rose from the crowd and Kaede motioned Ben forward. He beamed happily at her as he approached and gave Rin a kiss on the cheek before he stood beside her.

Jacken's jaw dropped in shock and he felt Sesshomaru go deathly still beside him. He dared a glance at him and saw tiny flames dance in his irises. He wasn't sure if it was the flames reflected in his pupils...or if his master was very upset.

A chilling low growl erupted from Sesshomaru's chest that caused A-Un to snort aggressively. Neither were very happy at the moment.

Jacken took a deep breath and attempted to calm his master. "Um....well...this was unexpected-"

The sudden chanting of "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" coming from the crowd interrupted him and Jacken watched as young Ben gently reached for a wide eyed Rin and leaned in for a kiss. Jacken was suddenly thrust forward as a huge gust of wind burst from beside him and he fell face first into the ground.

Jacken quickly picked himself up and dusted off his robe and hat. As he replaced his hat on his head the sudden silence after all the revelry caught his attention. He looked up and there stood the crowd quietly, watching the spectacle before them.

Sesshomaru had appeared before Ben and thrust Rin behind him and away from the human before he kissed her. He towered over the young man and glared down at him. The young man swallowed audibly, visibly terrified yet he managed to stand his ground. Jacken might have respected him a bit, but his mistake was attempting to try and peer around Sesshomaru's shoulder to look at Rin.

Sesshomaru bared his fangs and openly snarled at the boy in warning.

Kaede quickly intervened and bravely stepped between the two, though she was careful to not stand too closely to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru...what is the meaning of this?" She asked respectfully if a bit fearfully.

"I could ask you the same question Kaede. What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru growled at her.

Kaede licked her lips nervously before she straightened her back. "This is human business and does not concern you." She informed him.

"If it involves Rin then I'm making it my concern. Have you even asked if she wanted this human?" Sesshomaru ask with a sneer towards Ben.

"I accepted his proposal for her. She had the opportunity to choose her own husband when she turned eighteen. I have generously given her five extra years to do as she pleased. Now it is time for her to marry and have children."

"No." Sesshomaru said.

"No? What do you mean no?" Kaede sputtered.

"Exactly what I said. No."

"You cannot intervene. As I said before this is human business."

"I do not make a habit of repeating myself Kaede. But listen carefully. I will not allow this." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"She is under my care and as such I can accept this betrothal on her behalf." Kaede defended.

"She has been under my care for much longer. If we're going by your logic then I not only reject it I forbid it." Sesshomaru replied.

Low murmurs flowed through the crowd. Jacken heard many of the whispers and was appalled by what he heard. Ben was very well liked among the villagers and many began to question if Rin was even worthy of him. Many even dared to question her chastity. Others commented on her suspicious relationship with this demon.

"Don't you find it odd how she 'disappeared' for so long only to return with a demon?"

"Maybe they planned the whole thing."

"Poor Ben."

"I'd wait a year, just in case, to make sure there's not a monster in the oven."

"Didn't she spend her whole life surrounded by demons?"

"I bet she's learned quite a bit from them."

"She probably offers herself to them."

"Humans aren't good enough for her."

"Whore."

The murmurs and whispers went on and on and rose in volume until many were shouting obscenities at Rin. Jacken watched as Rin huddled safely behind Sesshomaru's back and shivered at the words being hurled at her. Jacken lost patience and used his staff to set many of the humans feet on fire. Many screamed and chaos erupted as many of the onlookers rushed forward as if to snatch Rin from behind Sesshomaru's back while the rest swarmed over Jacken. He fought the hands that reached for him but he was soon overwhelmed and his staff was jerked from his hands.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru shouted and he thrust his hand out towards the crowd. A great burst of air hit the villagers head on and all flew at least three feet through the air as they were all knocked to the ground. A few of the rabble rousers attempted to stand but Sesshomaru used his power to push them deeper into the ground. "Stay." He commanded. "I will not be so kind as to let you live next time." It wasn't a threat, but a promise and the crowd recognized it as such.

Jacken found his staff and hit many of the humans still on the ground in the back as he passed them with it as he made his way quickly to Sesshomaru's side.

"Lord Sesshomaru please stop! You're making everything worse!" Kaede implored him.

"I will not tolerate such disrespect. And neither should you." Sesshomaru reprimanded.

Kaede stiffened before she deflated under his censure. "I knew the general sentiment of my people towards Rin but had not realized it had escalated so far."

"Why wasn't I informed?"

"You must understand. Rin has always been different. Special. Many fear those who are different. I've indulged her until now but you cannot interfere with this betrothal. I am old. Not long for this earth. Rin has no ties to this community. Should I die before she is married if she is not thrown from the village she will be among the lowest and only able to survive on their pity if that. Another village is not an option for her. With no family or friends, she will be abused anywhere else. This marriage represents safety for her. If she marries Ben then she will have the protection she needs and Ben cares for her deeply. He will be a fine husband. He is well respected already and I expect him to be a leader among the men. As his wife she will be respected and sheltered above all. This is for the best." Kaede pleaded desperately.

"Rin has a choice." Sesshomaru said after a moments pause.

"There is no choice Sesshomaru. If you have returned her then this is the only recourse we have. Especially after tonight."

Sesshomaru reached behind him and grabbed Rin's hand. He pulled her forward until she stood between himself, Kaede and Ben who looked on silently.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru tilted her chin up to look at him. "You have a choice. Anything you decide I will ensure comes to pass. I do not want you to marry out of necessity or obligation...but I do understand what Kaede is saying. If you choose...you can marry this human. If you choose...you can stay with Kaede and should she pass I will return for you and make sure this village understands if any harm befalls you intentioned or not they will deal with me. Or...you can continue your travels with us."

Rin's eyes widened in disbelief at Sesshomaru's offer. Jacken smiled at Rin and said "There's always room for one more on A-Un's back." A-Un had approached quietly and nudged her shoulder with his nose affectionately. She gently patted his forehead absentmindedly.

"Rin?" Ben drew her attention and she turned to face him. "I love you Rin. I always have. I'll be a good husband to you and protect you and our future children. We can have a great life together...You belong with humans." He finished lamely.

Rin bit her lip and glanced at Kaede.

Kaede sighed heavily before she drew Rin into a tight hug. She moved back and tucked a stray hair behind Rin's ear before she smiled tenderly at her. "You always have a home here as long as I live. You belong where your heart lies." Kaede glanced meaningfully at Sesshomaru. "And your heart has never been here." She looked back at Rin and smiled at her. "You have grown into a beautiful young woman. I think you have even passed my dear sister and she was considered the greatest beauty in our land. I am very proud of you Rin. Promise me you will never lose who you are. That you will be strong and be the wonderful young woman I know you to be."

Rin smiled happily at Kaede and hugged her. She looked at Ben and saw the unhappiness in his eyes. He already knew her decision was made. Rin held his hand between both of hers and raised his knuckles to her face. She rubbed her cheek along them then leaned forward intending to give Ben a kiss of farewell. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist and quickly snatched her back from Ben and back to his side. Ben didn't seem surprised. He waved farewell to her and walked away.

"Well!" Jacken interrupted. "I believe its time we went on our way."

Sesshomaru lifted Rin to A-Un's back and hopped up behind her when Kaede questioned "How long will my people be like this?" She asked while pointing towards the crowd of people that still laid on the floor unconscious.

Sesshomaru glanced at them uninterestedly before he said "As soon as I leave they should return to normal. Extend my apologies." Sesshomaru finished with a deadpan face.

Kaede smirked at him. "I'm sure their hearts will sing to know you apologized." Kaede looked at a beaming Rin and smiled. "At least you won't be bored. He does seem to have a sense of humor, albeit a rather odd one."

"Master has no need of humor. He is the great yokai! Son to the great Demon Lord to the west! He-" Jacken was interrupted from his tirade when A-Un flapped his great wings and launched into the sky. Jacken barely had time to catch the great beasts flapping tail before they left the ground. As they all flew into the air Jacken heard Kaede's mocking laughter.

Jacken grumbled to himself as he pulled himself up and attempted to climb onto A-Un's back. Rin suddenly reached towards him and helped him climb on. Jacken nodded to her gratefully and Rin smiled the most beautiful smile he had seen her bestow on him.

In the end, to Jacken at least, Rin was finally happy.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rin sat quietly in the camp and idly drew figures into the dirt with a small stick she had found. It was about mid-day and Sesshomaru, A-Un and Jacken had left with the promise to return by nightfall. This wasn't unusual, many times when she had been young they would go off on their own for a day or longer and return for her when they were done with whatever task they had undergone.

In the past it had never bothered her. She never questioned where they went or what they did before or after their return for her. But this time it was different.

Sesshomaru was avoiding her.

Not that he was being obvious about it. For all she knew she could just be imagining it but she knew in her heart she wasn't wrong or exaggerating.

Sesshomaru was avoiding her and he had been doing so for at least two months.

Rin bit her lower lip and frowned to herself. Perhaps saying he was avoiding her was going too far. He still spoke to her...well more like issued edicts and commands to her. Jacken returned to his normal aloof and superior self with her, as always taking his cues from Sesshomaru. A-Un was really the only one who was still affectionate with her but she couldn't very well talk to him all day.

She shouldn't have been surprised. Everything had gone back to normal. They traveled together, Sesshomaru protected them all and when he had to leave, he took Jacken with him or if he felt there was danger then he would leave Jacken with her. She still maintained the camp and packed it all up when they were ready to move forward.

So why was she so unhappy? This was everything she had wanted and prayed for for years.

She knew exactly why. This life wasn't enough for her. Not anymore.

Maybe at one time it would've been enough. Had she not had a glimpse of what life could be like with Sesshomaru?

After Sesshomaru had saved her from those ruffians and brought her back to life and had decided to return her to Kaede's village she had been devastated. She had wanted to fight him which had been very unlike her. All her life she had been submissive and always obeyed him in whatever he wanted, because she had never wanted to disappoint or anger him. All she had ever wanted was his love and approval.

Rin snorted. Right, the love of a demon. Of course not just any demon but one if not the most powerful yokai in the land. She had been a fool. When Sesshomaru had finally kissed her, Rin couldn't stop the small kernel of hope that had risen inside of her. She had thought he was finally going to admit that she mattered to him. She didn't expect a declaration of love, but she had wanted him to recognize she belonged with only him. Instead he had treated the kiss almost as a goodbye and carted her off to the village anyway.

Her heart had shattered.

Despite that, during their trip back to the village Rin had naively begun to hope again. As depressed as she had become, Sesshomaru had been so affectionate and gentle with her. Her lack of animation had frustrated him in a way she had never seen before and he had gone out of his way to not only care for her but he had treated her as if she had been some fragile flower he had to protect. She had honestly begun to feel that even though he was taking her back to the village, he did at least care about her as a woman...not a child.

And then the fiasco at the village happened. Rin rolled her eyes at Kaede's attempt to marry her off to Ben. Her heart had been in the right place and despite Ben's popularity in the village, Rin knew the marriage never would've worked. Kaede might deny it but Rin had always been fully aware of the sentiments of the other females in the village towards her. She had never said or did one mean thing to any of them, but if anything, her continued kindness appeared to infuriate them more towards her. She wasn't sure if it had been jealousy, envy, fear or perhaps a combination of all three that drove them to hate her as much as they did. In the end it didn't matter. Rin felt she really hadn't lost anything there. Ben, despite claiming to have been in love with her wasn't really anyone significant in her life. True he had always been sweet with her but they rarely if ever spoke. She rarely had spoken or interacted with anyone besides Kaede.

All of them had viewed her as the demon's pet. They had feared her connections to the demon world and assumed she would bring destruction down on their heads despite Kaede's reassurances. She had tried very hard to make Rin a part of the village but it had never truly worked.

Now here Rin sat by herself and wondered again what had become of her life. She had dedicated herself to the service of the yokai that had saved her life as a child. When he had settled her into Kaede's village to give her a chance to integrate herself in the human world she had faithfully awaited his return. When he had finally returned for her only to try and send her back to the village Rin had reluctantly obeyed. But when faced with the knowledge that had she stayed in the village she would marry, Sesshomaru had not only stopped it, but offered to allow her to continue her travels with him, the one thing she had believed she wanted above all others.

Rin had foolishly thought that his display of possessiveness was a good indication of his growing attachment to her. She had hoped that he was just realizing how important she was to him, maybe that he even cared for her...or even loved her.

At the least she had thought he wanted her. She would've settled for at least that. Rin threw the stick into the distance in frustration. Her whole life had revolved around Sesshomaru. Every decision she had ever made was always based on what he would've liked. Now what did she have to show for all her loyalty and love to him? Absolutely nothing. Her life was going nowhere. She had never wanted children or a husband...she always focused on wanting to be by Sesshomaru's side. But now that she had that? He treated her no differently then he treated Jacken or A-Un. True, she belonged to him and as such he protected her. But knowing she held no more importance to him, or more aptly put, held less importance than A-Un, Jacken and even his sword Tenseiga infuriated her.

Her entire world revolved around Sesshomaru and he treated her as nothing more than a possession. When she had been a child she could've sworn he not only cared deeply for her but that she brought him happiness. She had expected the same now. She had expected companionship, friendship...she had even foolishly hoped it would turn into something more. After the kiss and how affectionate he had been with her she truly thought those sentiments she sought were there within him. With a little coaxing on her part they would come forward.

But none of that had come to pass. Instead in the last two months he barely looked at her unless he had to give her some type of instruction or command. All of the gentle touches and fond looks were gone. Rin felt her eyes fill with tears but she stubbornly refused to allow them to fall.

She was done.

She was tired of being a doormat, especially to him. She was tired of waiting and hoping he would realize she was a woman now and no longer a child. She had wanted him to love her as deeply as she loved him but she grimly realized that was beyond stupid. It was slowly dawning on her that Kaede had been right all along and it was past time Rin took a hard look at herself and what she wanted out of her future. 

A demon could never love.

 

***********

 

Jacken rode atop A-Un's great winged back behind Sesshomaru when a strong blast of lightening from below zinged up towards them. Sesshomaru barely managed to redirect said blast before three more were promptly returned. One strike hit A-Un deep into his left wing and the great beast immediately plummeted to the ground. Sesshomaru leaped from his back and dove headfirst in a straight shot towards their attacker.

Jacken managed to use his staff to form a bubble of wind beneath them that caught A-Un before he slammed into the earth. Once they hit the ground Jacken immediately cauterized A-Un's wound with his staff before he turned towards the battle behind him.

The two moved too quickly for Jacken to keep up with, but a great nine tailed fox battled Sesshomaru viciously. It managed to strike Sesshomaru repeatedly in the chest and raked its claws from his neck down to his lower abdomen. Sesshomaru howled and transformed into his great dog form. He snarled at his attacker and rushed it. He snapped his long jaws at its hind legs before he managed to bite the tails at its base. He savagely jerked his head from side to side and the nine tailed fox hissed and raked its claws down the dogs’ side. The dog moved and pinned the fox beneath him and its jaws dove for its neck to finish it off. The giant nine tailed fox quickly transformed back into the form of a young woman who agilely leaped away from his jaws right before she turned and ran to escape.

Sesshomaru changed back into his regular form and shot across the field to slam into the young woman and pushed her beneath him.

To Jacken's shock, he could hear the young woman's laughter.

Sesshomaru growled down at her but moved back cautiously as he released her. She continued to openly laugh even as she held her back thigh that was bleeding profusely. Jacken looked towards his master and saw the deep claw marks that raked his chest and neck. Jacken immediately bounded over to them and quickly patched up his master, trusting he would deal with the woman if she attacked again. Jacken couldn't stand by idly and allow his masters precious blood to flow.

"So, Jacken still follows you like a loyal little pet does he?"

Jacken glanced back at the female briefly before his shocked gaze made his head snap back around to stare at her. "Kitsune!" Jacken said in disgust.

She tilted her head to the side and her flaming red orange hair fell over her shoulder. "I missed you too Jacken."

"What are you doing here and why did you attack me?" Sesshomaru demanded of her.

She smiled flirtatiously before she shrugged. "I needed to get your attention, and I wanted to have a friendly spar to be honest."

"There is nothing friendly about Masters wounds! You could've killed him!" Jacken yelled at the insufferable woman.

She grinned again unrepentant. "Your little pet doesn't seem to have much faith in your abilities Sesshomaru."

Jacken was in her face immediately as he yelled at her. "That is Lord Sesshomaru to the likes of you."

Kitsune stood slowly as she faced Sesshomaru and ignored Jacken. Jacken took in the bands of brown leather that crisscrossed her chest and wrapped around her midsection and upper thighs. She wore a tight black strapless blouse and matching leggings. Her feet were encased in supple brown leather boots and as usual her flaming red orange hair curled over her shoulder.

"Send your pet away Sesshomaru. We need to talk." She said to Sesshomaru seductively.

Jacken rolled his eyes.

"That has yet to be seen. As much as you say we need to discuss, I see no reason for Jacken to leave." Sesshomaru replied.

Kitsune smiled. “Afraid to be alone with me Sesshomaru? Think you’ll have a hard time keeping your hands off of me?” When Sesshomaru simply stared at her Kitsune pursed her lips in a little pout. "I promise I won’t bite unless you ask me to. Besides I wanted some time alone with you to catch up. You used to love being alone with me Sesshomaru."

Jacken stiffened at her implication. He glanced at his master and frowned at the heated look Sesshomaru gave her. "That was a long time ago Kitsune. I've heard you've moved up in the world. Even having the audacity to attempt to lay claim to my lands."

Kitsune's seductive ploy died under Sesshomaru's statement. "Those are now my lands! I earned them."

Sesshomaru relaxed. "Now that we have that out of the way, why don't you tell me what you're really after Kitsune? If it had been for a quick fuck there are other more pleasurable ways you could've garnered my attention."

Jacken glanced back at his master in surprise at his crude language. These two definitely had a sordid history. He never quite knew how their relationship began but Sesshomaru and Kitsune had been on again off again lovers for centuries. While Sesshomaru's father had still lived, his mother had been fond of Kitsune and made the young yokai believe that a match between her and Sesshomaru would be welcome. Sesshomaru's father however had never liked Kitsune for his eldest son. She was too bloodthirsty and vicious and he feared she would make Sesshomaru even more so.

Sesshomaru at the time had not been interested in any such match. He was still learning skills from his father and was still trying to understand his father's obsession with his human mistress. More so when Inuyasha was born. Sesshomaru viewed his younger half demon brother as more of a curiosity than a rival. Their father knew how ruthless Sesshomaru could be but he was also very aware of his eldest son's curiosity and encouraged it and him to get to know his baby brother and his human mistress he had loved dearly.

Kitsune constantly badgered Sesshomaru to kill Inuyasha and his human mother. She wanted him to take his father's lands and make her his queen. When Sesshomaru ignored her she seduced him in hopes of having more control over him. Unfortunately, Kitsune forgot Sesshomaru was not easily manipulated by anyone. He knew of his father's plans and he especially knew what Kitsune wanted. Sesshomaru simply took what he wanted from both.

When it became obvious Sesshomaru wasn't going to follow her plans, Kitsune had sworn revenge and left. Over the next few centuries whenever the two would meet she would often offer herself to him. Sesshomaru would sometimes take her up on her offer but more often than not he refused her. For the simple reason that she rarely was able to hold his attention for more than a day or two. Kitsune was not used to being dismissed so easily but it became a strange pattern for the two.

"I notice your other pet doesn't seem to be here. Where did you stash your little human female?" Kitsune asked slyly referring to Rin.

Sesshomaru stiffened "Tread carefully Kitsune."

Kitsune laughed. "So the rumors are true. You place high value on the girl. Very interesting."

Sesshomaru took a menacing step forward and Kitsune quickly stepped back and waved him off placatingly. "Don't worry I'm not planning on killing her. At least not yet." She grinned at him before she continued. "I did want to let you know personally I had no choice but to issue a ransom for her head."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm aware of this."

Kitsune paused in surprise but quickly recovered. "The other yokai will not recognize my claim to the lands to the west without your death. They don't believe I could defeat you."

"They are smarter than you are." Seshomaru replied.

Kitsune bared her teeth at him. "I have changed quite a bit. I'm much stronger now. Don't underestimate me." She warned.

Sesshomaru looked at her confidently. "Do you truly believe that you have grown more powerful and I stayed the same? I have had centuries to master my abilities and gain more. No matter how powerful you believe you have become, do not ever dare to think you could defeat me."

"Despite how much I would like to call you on that, I'm here to offer you a deal."

Sesshomaru blinked at her before he replied. "You have nothing I want."

Kitsune flushed in anger at his statement. "Be that as it may. I'm sure you don't want to constantly look over your shoulder, wondering what demon will be bold enough to snatch your little human away-"

"I can protect what's mine." Sesshomaru interrupted.

"What I'm offering is to remove the bounty I have on her head, if you will accompany me back to rescind your claims to your father's lands."

Sesshomaru considered her offer. "Even if I were to rescind my claim, it wouldn't signify I couldn't still easily take it back from you later."

"One, it wouldn't be that easily I promise you. And two, even if everyone realizes that, if you rescind your offer, I can claim what is rightfully mine and your little pet will be safe."

"Rin is always safe. The only true benefit I see in this offer is to yourself." Sesshomaru stated matter of factly.

"I don't know Sesshomaru. You say you can keep her safe but even now I don't see her with you. Do you really think you can keep stashing her away when you feel the need to go out and play? What about what she wants?" Kitsune asked.

"She has repeatedly stated she wants to stay by my side." Sesshomaru said.

"But she's not be your side now is she? How many times have you left your little human to fend for herself? Not that I'm an expert, but from what I understand humans are very social creatures. I don't see you having long conversations with her. I would think such a solitary life would be unwelcome for her."

Jacken piped up immediately, not at all liking either the direction of the conversation or his masters’ apparent focus. "She has had the opportunity to return to a human life and has refused both times. She belongs with us."

"Oh really? Well, since you both feel so passionately about it then I'll leave it be." Kitsune shrugged and with a wink at Sesshomaru she snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Jacken sighed and was about to turn to check on A-Un when Sesshomaru's low voice stalled him. "Is she right?"

Jacken frowned before he asked "Right about what master?"

"Rin. Is it possible she might be lonely despite our company?"

Jacken snorted. "Saying she might be lonely is like saying a cactus hates getting hot. Some things are just what they are and she knew exactly what lay in store for her when she decided to join us in our travels."

Sesshomaru did not respond. Taking a breath he turned his attention to A-Un and proceeded to examine his wing. Jacken stared at his master not at all liking Kitsune’s sudden interest in Rin. Though Sesshomaru seemed unconcerned over the whole affair, Jacken decided from now on he would stay back with Rin when Sesshomaru needed to scout ahead.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Rin had just began to prepare a rabbit she had caught for lunch when a woman appeared out of thin air in their camp. Rin gasped and quickly scrambled away before she stood and ran. Laughter followed her when suddenly the woman appeared right in front of her. Rin slammed into her and fell to the ground at her feet. Terrified Rin smoothed her hair away from her face and stared up at the red haired woman.

Leather brown bands wrapped around her body on top of a black skin tight shirt and leggings that left little to the imagination. The woman cocked her head to the side and studied Rin carefully before she knelt before her.

“So, you are Sesshomaru’s little human pet. I wonder if he realizes just how like his father he truly is.”

The woman laughed again. “I can see your allure. Deep brown chocolate eyes a man can get lost in, the way you innocently brush your hair from your face, plump ruby lips that makes a man just want to take a bite…yes I can definitely see your allure.” The woman finished while still studying her intently.

Rin took a deep breath and was about to say something else when the woman suddenly slapped her hard across the face. Rin cried out as she sprawled to the side from the force of the blow. She raised her hand to her stinging cheek and was surprised when she felt something wet. She raised her hand to her face and saw blood on her fingers. Her cheek was bleeding. She looked back at the woman and she merely smiled at Rin as she slowly re-sheathed her claws. “You even bleed so prettily. Just makes someone want to wrap you in a big hug and promise everything will be okay.”

The woman sighed as if already bored with her own game and stood. She looked down at Rin and raised a brow. “The tears sparkling on your eyelashes, very nice touch. Gives you such a nice tint of vulnerability…even a demon such as Sesshomaru couldn’t resist that.”

“I bet you’re wondering who I am.”

Rin nodded slowly.

“We’ll get into that later Rin.” Rin’s eyes widened in surprise. “Now you’re wondering how I know your name. Why from Sesshomaru of course. I left him and Jacken not too many miles from here because my curiosity was just killing me. I had to see his new little pet for myself.”

Rin froze and stared at the woman incredulously. This woman was with Sesshomaru?

The woman smiled knowingly. “Yes I was with him. He and I are old friends.” She said with a smirk that told Rin they were more than just friends. Rin felt her heart stop at the gleam in the other woman’s eyes. She and Sesshomaru had history, that was definitely clear and all Rin could think was Sesshomaru had left her here to go and meet this woman who was obviously another yokai. She knew she had no right to feel jealous but the betrayal still cut deep.

The woman laughed again and Rin couldn’t help but glare at her. The laugh was becoming extremely annoying. “Oh this is precious. You’re in love with him.”

Rin’s eyes widened and she shook her head in denial.

“Don’t even pretend. I can see the pain in your eyes. Unrequited love. A human and a demon. Just like his father before him.”

The woman reached down and grabbed Rin by her hair and pulled her up. Rin bit her lip to keep her yelp of pain from escaping. She knew this woman was capable of killing her instantly, but for whatever reason she was toying with her for now. Rin would not give her the satisfaction.

The woman smiled approvingly. “And pride as well. I like that. I can definitely see your appeal.” Suddenly the woman pulled Rin close and kissed her. Rin’s eyes stared into the woman’s in shock as she struggled against her. The woman used her other hand to squeeze Rin’s jaw until her mouth popped open. She moved her tongue sensuously against Rin’s and held her firmly against her body. Rin tried to push the woman away but her struggles were in vain. She was too strong.

The woman suddenly released Rin and she stumbled away with the back of her hand wiping at her lips. “And an innocent kiss as well. Just as I suspected. He hasn’t taken you yet.”

Rin continued to wipe the woman’s kiss from her lips angrily. The woman merely laughed at her again. “Well that definitely explains his fascination with you. He’s always like that you know. As much as you might care for him, as soon as he has you his interest will last maybe a day or so before he gets bored again.”

Rin slowly lowered her hand and stared at the woman with sympathy stirring in her chest. Though she did well hiding it, Rin could tell that she too was or had been in love with Sesshomaru and had felt the sting of his rejection.

“Every now and then we rekindle or relationship…though calling it that is generous on my part. But that’s neither here nor there. Once he’s taken you, I’m sure his fascination with you will abate.”

Rin frowned at the woman still unsure what her intentions were. The woman frowned back. “Why do you not answer me human?”

Rin shook her head and attempted to gesture she could not speak. The woman scowled. “You can’t speak? Are you kidding me? Another vulnerability you can exploit with him.” She said bitterly.

The woman snapped her fingers and a spider demon appeared before her. Rin gasped and stepped away. The spider demon had eight spindle hairy legs and from his torso up he had the body of a deformed human. He had eight eyes and a mouth with gleaming little fangs. He rushed forward to Rin with glee but before he could reach the woman released a vicious bark from her throat and the decrepit spider demon instantly stilled. He twitched as his eyes remained glued to Rin and licked his fangs hungrily. “Please mistress Kitsune…you know I love humans. They taste just like candy.”

He nearly slobbered at her feet and Rin took a few more steps back and glanced around quickly, hoping Sesshomaru and Jacken would be back before anything bad happened.

“Behave Milinu. Sesshomaru would not appreciate you eating his beloved pet.”

“I’ll just have a finger, he won’t even notice the difference.” Milinu said pleadingly.

“I said no.”

As they argued Rin eyed the woman carefully. Kitsune. So she was the nine tailed fox demon who wanted her killed. According to the rat demon that had attacked her some time ago, Kitsune needed Sesshomaru dead in order to lay claim to his lands in the west and also to absorb his abilities.

Rin wasn’t sure why Kitsune wanted her dead, or why she had placed a hit on her life. She was even more confused that Kitsune had not just taken the opportunity to dispose of her now.

“Human.” Kitsune said to Rin. “I want you to understand something. I’m not without compassion. Though I could easily just snap your neck right now, despite how much pleasure doing so would give me, I don’t rejoice in the idea of having Sesshomaru as an enemy of mine. At least not at this time. I’m in the process of gathering my forces so I can take the lands to the west that rightfully belong to me through rights of the tournament.”

Rin looked at her in confusion and Kitsune merely shrugged. “Yokai politics would be too difficult for your puny human brain to comprehend. Before Sesshomaru becomes a thorn in my side I need him occupied. I think you can help me quite nicely.”

Rin shook her head no in response immediately. She wanted nothing to do with this demon or her games.

Kitsune merely laughed before turning to her spider demon companion Milinu. “Isn’t that sweet. The human thinks she has a choice. Remedy that for me please.” Before Rin could even blink, Milinu rushed forward and picked her up with two of his furry spider legs. His strength was incredible. He spun her in midair and pointed her legs to the sky. The only thing that kept her kimono from flying over her face and exposing her was his hold on her knees that kept the kimono in place. Rin felt her blood rush to her head as he held her upside down and her long raven hair dragged the dirt floor. Milinu giggled and raised her higher so her face was equal to Kitsune’s despite being held upside down.

“Poor pitiful human. I find I have a thirst for Sesshomaru still. And before I go ahead with my plans I’ve decided to have some fun first.”

Before Rin’s shocked eyes Kitsune transformed herself to appear to be the spitting image of Rin. It was almost as if she was looking into a reflection. Kitsune smiled and ruffled up her hair. “Not bad.” She continued to primp and adjust the kimono until she gave a more bedroom and sultry look. “Now this is how you attract a demon.”

“Mistress…Sesshomaru is no one’s fool. Are you sure this is such a good idea? Perhaps we should just continue with the plan.” Milinu said nervously.

Kitsune smiled again and Rin was taken aback at the transformation. It was so odd to see yourself speaking without a mirror or reflective surface present. “It will be fine. And since the little mute doesn’t speak the chances of Sesshomaru catching on have been cut dramatically.”

“Still, to be on the safe side perhaps you should take her essence so you will have her scent within you.”

“I’m not stupid Milinu. I already kissed and stole her essence. She’s empty.”

Rin struggled, not understanding what Kitsune meant by stealing her essence but her fear intensified. Milinu moved her closer and sniffed loudly around her before he laughed again. “I can’t smell her at all. It’s like she’s not even there.”

“Of course. Release her.” Rin was instantly dropped to the ground unceremoniously and her head hit the floor hard as she crumpled into a ball. She gingerly sat up and glared at Milinu. He only giggled again. “She does have some spirit left. She would make a delicious snack.”

“I already said no. Besides, what I have in store for Sesshomaru’s precious pet will be much more gratifying. If you look closely you’ll see the little human is already becoming transparent.”

Rin quickly raised her hands to her face and with horror realized her hands and arms were nearly translucent. She was disappearing. She looked down at her legs and chest and all over but everywhere the result was the same. She was literally disappearing. Rin couldn’t help the tears of horror and fear that flooded her as she looked up at Kitsune beseechingly. She didn’t want to die.

Kitsune clucked her tongue mockingly and knelt before Rin. “Don’t worry, this won’t kill you. But I can’t very well have you running around when I’m taking your place now can I? I’m simply sending you to another dimensional plane. You will still be able to see and hear everything that happens in this plane but you won’t be able to interact with anything. Oh and on a side note, I highly recommend you don’t stray too far from me. The further you are from me the more likely your current predicament will be permanent. Your breathing will rattle. Your heart beats will stutter and ice will flood your veins. Eventually, after a lot of suffering…you will die.”

Milinu clapped his furry legs together with glee. “No one will be able to see or sense you either.”

“Precisely.” Kitsune agreed. “I took your essence into myself. Everything that identifies you now belongs to me. Your scent, your mannerisms…no one will be able to tell the difference no matter how well they may think they know you. So I wouldn’t hold my breath about Sesshomaru discovering us. I was originally just going to make you disappear and let Sesshomaru scour the planet looking for you. But this is just much more fun. Stealing someone’s essence iss an ability I’ve been developing for centuries and one he is not aware I possess if he even knows such a skill exists.”

Kitsune laughed again before she looked at Rin sympathetically. “This really has nothing to do with you little human. You should have stayed with your own kind. Now I’ll just use you to have my fun with Sesshomaru…and who knows. With his guard down around you…I may even just kill him.”

Rin launched herself at Kitsune as rage coursed through her, only to pass right through her.

Kitsune laughed again. “Sesshomaru has spurned me for the last time. After I make him mine again, I will kill him. And the beauty of it is, he will only see his precious human as his murderer.” Kitsune watched dispassionately as Rin slowly faded away. “Soon no one will be able to even detect you. Once Sesshomaru is disposed of, I’ll consider bringing you back little human. After all, in the end, if not for you I would never have had this opportunity.”

Rin attempted to scream but no sound would emerge as she slowly faded from their reality. Once she was gone, Kitsune looked towards Milinu “Time to make yourself scarce. If Sesshomaru see’s you then the game will be over before it’s even begun.” Milinu bowed to his mistress and jumped into a pool of dark oil that had appeared before him at his command. The oil closed over him and vanished as if it had never been.

Kitsune sat and awaited Sesshomaru’s return with a triumphant grin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Rin couldn’t stop screaming.

Sesshomaru and Jacken had returned to camp hours ago and Kitsune had yet to be revealed. When they had first returned Kitsune had immediately stood and rushed over to Sesshomaru. He had seemed to be a little taken aback by her enthusiasm but had said little in response. She followed him around everywhere and found any excuse to touch him.

Jacken looked on in confusion but whenever he tried to speak with her, Kitsune would dismiss him. Rin could see the hurt on his face every time before he finally relented and left Kitsune alone.

Rin tried to get their attention. In this realm she had found her voice and used it to call to Sesshomaru and Jacken but it was hopeless. Worse yet, Sesshomaru though surprised at first, now appeared to be allowing Kitsune’s continued shows of affection. Rin was distraught and her voice was hoarse from her yells. She stayed as close to Sesshomaru as she possibly could without physically stepping into his space in the hopes that he somehow will be able to sense her. Though she could walk right through them all, she found it disconcerting nonetheless. Rin’s eyes were swollen from all her tears and she was exhausted. Night had finally fallen and Sesshomaru and Jacken prepared to rest.

Rin gritted her teeth when Kitsune managed to maneuver her sleeping area very close to Sesshomaru’s.

Jacken, disgusted beyond belief, snapped at Kitsune “Rin! You forgot to douse the fire.”

“Do I look like your servant? You douse it.” Kitsune replied back haughtily before she turned towards Sesshomaru again. She froze when she met his curious gaze.

Jacken sputtered indignantly. “It is and always has been part of your duties Rin. What is the matter with you today?”

Kitsune held Sesshomaru’s gaze for a moment longer before they narrowed at her suspiciously and she quickly ducked her head. “Of course.” Kitsune crawled over to the fire and stared at it with confusion.

Rin looked towards Sesshomaru and his thoughtful gaze had yet to leave Kitsune. Rin smiled with the first stirrings of hope. Though Kitsune may have stolen her essence and her mannerisms, she had failed to take into consideration her personality. Whereas Kitsune was used to being obeyed and giving the orders, Rin had always been obedient if a little defiant every now and then. But she never shirked her duties or responsibilities in the group. Kitsune had no idea what was expected of Rin and with Sesshomaru’s very observant skills, she would end up giving herself away.

“Rin!” Jacken snapped again and stomped over to Kitsune. “Why do you act as if you’ve never doused a fire before? Throw dirt onto it and go to sleep. Where you normally sleep.” He said with irritation, not at all liking her open displays of seduction towards Sesshomaru. Unless master encouraged her, Jacken would not allow her to make herself a nuisance.

Kitsune’s eyes flashed with anger to Jacken who had already moved away. She leashed her anger and threw dirt onto the fire until she had doused it. She turned and found Sesshomaru still staring at her thoughtfully. She wanted his attention but he was too observant by far. She needed to stop underestimating him. If he discovered her ruse he would definitely kill her.

“Rin!” Jacken snapped at her again. Kitsune glared at the little maggot. She needed to get rid of him soon. He pointed his staff to the opposite of the fire away from Sesshomaru. She assumed that was Rin’s usual place. Of course, by the masters feet like a dog. Kitsune tamped down her humiliation and took the place of the human by his feet. She dared not glance at Sesshomaru but she could feel his burning gaze on her. Kitsune seethed as she laid down and tucked her hands underneath her cheek. Jacken quickly adjusted himself and A-Un snorted loudly before settling into sleep.

Kitsune waited for what seemed like hours before she raised her head slightly to look at Sesshomaru. She was shocked to find him still leaning up on one elbow and staring at her just as he had before. Had he not moved in all that time? Kitsune lowered her head and did her best to fall asleep.

Rin, though incorporeal stayed close by Sesshomaru’s side. As he stared at Kitsune Rin felt hope rise in her chest. Maybe he was already seeing through her deception. Rin took the opportunity to study Sesshomaru as he studied Kitsune. His long silver hair spilled behind him and she couldn’t help but reach out and finally trace the purple slashes on both his cheeks. Rin’s fingertips slipped right through him and a sob chocked in her throat. She had been an idiot. She had allowed her pride to get in the way. She promised herself if she ever got out of this entire mess she would dedicate herself to serving him again. She had been so selfish. She loved him so much and ached for him to return that love. She had been making demands upon him that wasn’t her right to make. He had saved her life and protected her. In his own way she was sure he loved her. But her selfishness had wanted more. How she wished she had been content to simply be allowed to stay by his side. And now, she wasn’t sure if she’d ever be given the chance again.

Rin had never been bold enough to touch him without his permission before, but now she couldn’t help herself. She traced the purple crescent moon on his forehead and sighed in disappointment. She couldn’t feel him. God how she wished she could feel him. “Sesshomaru.” She whispered with heartbreaking tenderness.

Sesshomaru’s golden amber eyes widened slightly and he turned his head until he was staring right at her. Rin froze. Did he actually hear her?

“Sesshomaru.” She said more loudly. “Sesshomaru please hear me. That person laying over there may look and act like me but she’s not me! She’s dangerous to you. Please don’t let her hurt you. I don’t care if I stay this way forever, I just don’t want to lose you. Please, Sesshomaru please…hear me!” Rin begged.

Sesshomaru’s eyes scanned the terrain before him and glanced behind only to continually look back to the spot slightly to his left. The wind had blown and he could’ve sworn he had heard a voice on the wind, a faint whisper that had called his name. His pointy ears twitched as he strained to listen for more but he could hear nothing. His instincts were screaming at him something was amiss and he rarely if ever ignored them. He glanced back towards where Rin slept. Something was definitely off. He just couldn’t figure out what. But he was patient and confident in his abilities. Soon the answers would reveal themselves to him. In the meantime he felt he should keep a closer eye on Rin. He wasn’t sure if the danger he sensed was directed at her or coming from her. He hoped it wasn’t coming from her. He prayed he had not done the unthinkable and pushed her into hating him enough to wish his destruction. He wasn’t positive he’d have the willpower to defend himself against her as he should. If anyone in this world deserved her hatred to him it would be Rin.

Sesshomaru was uncomfortable with the emotion she stirred within him. He preferred the company of his own thoughts and his pursuit of knowledge. He knew he felt protective of her and in the past he would care for the child as if she was his own. But now when he looked at her he found it very hard to see the young child she had once been. On her sixteenth birthday he had realized she had become a woman. A very beautiful and tempting creature. His thoughts at the time had shocked him. When she had thrown herself into his arms as was her usual manner he had felt her lush curves mold to him perfectly. The instant flare of lust had troubled him more than he wanted to admit. Not sure how to deal with the new feelings she had stirred, he had come up with some excuse and had departed her company immediately. He had hoped the distance and time would help him bury whatever it was she had unknowingly unleashed. He couldn’t afford to be out of control. His abilities were too great to be provoked by emotions such as anger, or lust.

Sesshomaru was not a demon prone to emotion. He had always seen his father’s love for Inuyasha’s mother as a weakness. He had blamed his father’s death on his infatuation with that human woman. Sesshomaru as well as other yokai had the ability to turn off their emotions like a switch. If they so choose they could be ruthless and never feel remorse. Many yokai chose to bask in greed and anger. In all his years, Sesshomaru had found that the deeper a yokai allowed emotions to lead him, the easier it was to dispose of them. Sesshomaru always relied on his dispassionate nature. It kept him from making mistakes and made him a more merciless killer when necessary. The times he had allowed his temper to win, he would lose time and hardly remember anything he did. He had wiped out villages of humans, and had even destroyed covens of yokai by the thousands before he finally awoke from his rage.

When he had returned for Rin only to find her gone, he had had to leash his temper with Kaede. Her one responsibility had been to care for Rin and she had failed. He had nearly killed the old woman without a thought to the consequences which was very unlike him. The thought of Rin in danger had terrified him. It was the first time in his long life he had tasted fear. And it had been for Rin. Inuyasha and Kagome had great affection for Kaede, and if he had succeeded in killing her than he would’ve caused a war between himself and his younger sibling. Which would have been a shame as he and Inuyasha had developed a standing truce, thanks mostly to Kagome and their children.

Sesshomaru and his younger brother Inuyasha had had a very rocky relationship. He wasn’t exactly sure when it happened but he found himself often willing to offer his younger sibling and his growing family protection whenever he could. Kagome was a beautiful human who could literally make his brother fall to his knees in worship to her. They had two young children that Kagome insisted Sesshomaru visit often. At first he had thought merely to indulge his brother’s wife, but to his horror he had found himself enchanted with his tiny niece and nephew. Both had inherited the demon dog ears from their father, his niece Chieko had inherited her mother’s beauty and her father’s determination. Of the two, she was the most calm and showed wisdom well beyond her years. She was content to simply sit in Sesshomaru’s lap and they could sit for hours in comfortable silence. Kichirou on the other hand was wild and would often get himself into trouble. Both Kagome and Inuyasha had their hands full keeping their son from killing himself with his adventures. Kichirou drove his father crazy by constantly saying he wanted to be as powerful as his uncle Sesshomaru. Kagome found Inuyasha’s jealousy humorous but Sesshomaru found himself not wanting to encourage his nephew’s belief that Inuyasha was the weaker of the two. He had his strengths as well and Sesshomaru would tell the boy of his father’s adventures and of their battles both together and against each other. Despite his attempts, Kichirou would sniff at his father’s accomplishments and wanted to model himself only after Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru had explained that Inuyasha had wounded him gravely on more than one occasion Kichirou would simply laugh and say his father had gotten lucky.

Sesshomaru grinned to himself thinking of his niece and nephew. He suddenly felt an incredible need to see them again. Kagome had a very calming influence and she and Rin were great friends. Perhaps a visit would do Rin a great deal of good. Plus, he could check in on his brother. He had become a powerful demon in his own right, despite his human half. Maybe, Sesshomaru acknowledged, because of his human half.

Sesshomaru frowned at his next thought. Perhaps the real reason he wanted to visit was to ask his sibling for advice, as grating as that was. Inuyasha had married a human female and appeared to be incredibly happy. Inuyasha had no trouble dealing with his emotions and Sesshomaru realized that more often than not, it was Inuyasha’s harmony with them that gave him even greater strength. Sesshomaru needed to rein in his emotions and Inuyasha might be able to shed some light on Sesshomaru’s sudden and very possessive feelings towards Rin.

Sesshomaru for an instant felt butterfly wings on his cheeks. The touch was very faint but there nonetheless. He glanced back to the spot slightly to his left where the faint voice had been carried away by the wind. He allowed his senses to flare out and he searched for the elusive voice and touch again but to no avail. Sesshomaru frowned and looked back towards Rin’s sleeping area.

Something was definitely amiss.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

They were only a day’s walk from Inuyasha and Kagome’s home.

Rin kept pace with Sesshomaru and gritted her teeth when Kitsune once more rubbed her breasts suggestively against his arm. What hurt the most was Sesshomaru’s reaction. He practically encouraged it. Rin bit her lip and kept telling herself he had no idea it was Kitsune, in his mind it was Rin. But she couldn’t help the trickle of betrayal that grew within her heart. She had expected him to discover the truth. She had had such faith in him. Especially after that night when she had touched his face and he had looked directly at her incorporeal form. She had thought something in him had sensed her. She had tried to touch him as much as she could again and again but he never reacted after that first time. She had tried crying to him, whispering to him, even screaming into his ear but he could not hear her. Or he didn’t want to hear her.

Rin quickly squashed that thought. Sesshomaru would never tolerate this type of deception if he knew. He would save her. She had to believe he would save her. He was becoming too comfortable around Kitsune and Rin feared her words would come true. Kitsune had promised to have her fun with Sesshomaru, and when his guard was down she would kill him. Rin had no way to stop it or even warn him.

Jacken had been sent ahead with A-Un to announce their arrival. Rin bit her lip and stayed as close to Sesshomaru as she could. She knew no matter what she did she couldn’t interact with anything, but she kept hoping against hope he would sense her if she just tried hard enough, or if she stayed close to him. They were approaching a grove of trees when Kitsune suddenly stopped.

Sesshomaru paced a few steps ahead before he stopped and glanced back towards Kitsune. “Rin?” He asked.

Rin stared at Kitsune suspiciously.

“Do you hear that?” Kitsune said as she cocked her head to the side.

Sesshomaru scanned the area ahead of them and to the back. “There is no one for miles.” Sesshomaru stated confidently.

Kitsune smiled a saucy smile and stepped closer to him and rested her hand against his chest. “I’m sure you’re right.” She said with a grin before she continued into the thicket of trees. Sesshomaru slowly followed her.

Rin didn’t like the extra twitch to her hips Kitsune threw into her walk. They walked a few more paces into the trees before Kitsune exclaimed sharply and fell to her knees.

Sesshomaru quickly rushed forward and knelt before Kitsune. “Rin, what’s wrong?” He asked with concern.

Kitsune raised tear-filled eyes to Sesshomaru and Rin snorted in disgust. Sesshomaru turned sharply to his right where Rin stood. She gasped in surprise and held her breath as his eyes locked to hers. Did he hear her again?

“Sesshomaru! Please hear me!” Rin begged loudly. Sesshomaru’s ears twitched then suddenly Kitsune reached out and cupped his cheek in her hand as she turned him to face her. “I seem to have twisted my ankle.”

Sesshomaru bent to examine her ankle and Kitsune smiled in the general direction of where Rin stood. Did she know Rin stood there?

Kitsune raised her hand and boldly allowed it to run through Sesshomaru’s hair. His head snapped up and he stared into Kitsune’s eyes. Their faces were mere inches from one another and Kitsune bit her lip as was Rin’s habit before she leaned forward and placed her lips against his.

Rin couldn’t tear her eyes away. Sesshomaru’s eyes widened before he closed them and kissed Kitsune back. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close to his. Kitsune moaned and laid back onto the ground, dragging Sesshomaru above her. Kitsune raised one leg to the outside of Sesshomaru’s hip and kissed him fiercely. Sesshomaru’s eyes snapped open again and he tore his mouth away to stare at her in confusion. Kitsune pressed her advantage and moved her lower body sensuously against his. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat and buried his face into her neck. She arched her neck to give him better access and looked towards the general area Rin was standing.

Kitsune smiled triumphantly and pushed Sesshomaru onto his back as she straddled him. He gripped her hips as she nipped at his lower lip and he grabbed the front of her kimono and ripped it open, exposing her breasts. Kitsune gasped in delight when Sesshomaru covered her breasts with his hands.

Rin felt her heart stop in her chest as she fell to her knees in despair. She gripped her chest tightly and rocked back and forth with her eyes shut tightly to the sight before her. She could hardly breathe as agony ripped through her. Rin covered her ears with both her hands but she could still hear Kitsune’s sighs of pleasure. Unable to take the agony any longer Rin rose and ran in the opposite direction.

Tears blurred as she ran from everything. From the agony, from the loss, from the betrayal…and from the anger. All of her emotions spiraled before her as her misery mixed with her growing resentment. How could Sesshomaru not realize it wasn’t her he was making love to? How could he not see through Kitsune’s deception?

Suddenly Rin stumbled as a different kind of pain shot through her. Her limbs lost all feeling and she fell face first into the dirt before her. Rin struggled to breathe as she slowly turned over to stare at the sky through the swaying tree top leaves above her. Her heart slammed painfully against her chest in fear. What was happening to her?

Rin felt her blood turning into ice in her veins and her organs bubbling as they boiled. Rin’s eyes widened in fear as she remembered Kitsune’s words when she first banished her to this realm. Kitsune had warned her to not stray too far from her side. The further away she was from Kitsune the more likely she was to die a very painful and slow death. Rin had not even realized Kitsune’s words had been true, but as she thought of it she had never strayed too far from Kitsune’s side in the past few days. She had remained close to Sesshomaru’s side and Kitsune had stayed with him as well.

When Rin had seen Sesshomaru in Kitsune’s embrace she had forgotten everything. She had just needed to get away. As far away as she could. And now she was dying.

Rin turned over and crawled slowly forward, reaching out and digging her nails into the dirt as she dragged herself forward, back towards Kitsune. Rin felt fire burn through her stomach and liquefy everything in its path. She screamed in agony and hunched into herself, trying desperately to stop the pain as she curled into a ball. Rin screamed again as her whole body turned against her and she began to spasm against the ground.

Sesshomaru felt a wrenching pain rip through him and pushed Kitsune away. He looked sharply to his left and felt something tugging him in that direction. Kitsune continued to kiss his chest and moved lower down his body. The wind blew towards him and he heard a faint, agonized scream that had him baring his fangs. He shoved Kitsune away from him and stood. He quickly donned his clothes and strode quickly forward, looking for the source of that agonized scream. He heard Kitsune quickly dress behind him and race after him.

He continually scanned the area but could find nothing ahead of him. Kitsune called to him and tried to get him to stop but he couldn’t. Something within him was demanding he continue forward.

Rin shook and was drenched in sweat. She no longer had the strength to even scream. She cried out weakly when the pain intensified and closed her eyes, wishing for the agony to end, wishing for death to take her, anything to escape the torment she suffered. Rin actually felt her bones break as the next spasm shook her and she mercifully fainted.

Sesshomaru felt deep loss slide through him and he put on a burst of speed, his image blurring as he raced forward. He suddenly felt as if a part of him was dying. As quickly as he ran he suddenly stopped. He was going the wrong way. He didn’t know how he knew that be he did. He glanced backward and took a few steps in that direction before something forced him to stop. This clearing was where he needed to be. He looked around him and found nothing. He could sense no one close. Was he losing his mind?

Kitsune finally reached him and glared at his back. What the hell was his problem? She finally had him exactly where she wanted him and he had not only stopped but raced from her.

“What is it Sesshomaru?” She asked his back.

Sesshomaru ignored her and set her teeth on edge.

Rin slowly awoke and felt the pain she had lived in recede. She slowly breathed in and out and moved her body, testing. Her body was sore but the pain was fading. Her ribs were sore and she couldn’t take deep breaths. She imagined her ribs were broken. Her arm hung at an odd angle and her leg was twisted beneath her. Rin attempted to stretch it out but she couldn’t feel her leg. She was pretty sure it was broken as well. She slowly raised her head and looked around. What happened? Why was she suddenly okay?

Rin looked up and found Sesshomaru standing a few steps ahead of her, looking around, scanning the trees and ground deep in concentration. There was a puzzle he was trying to figure out, she could tell. Behind him stood Kitsune who glared at him with anger. Rin smiled with little mirth. So, Kitsune was in her vicinity again and that’s why the pain receded. Rin gingerly stood and wondered at how she could have broken anything when she was little more than a ghost. Rin glanced at Sesshomaru once more before she lowered her head. She couldn’t look at him. Not after what she had witnessed. Her heart was beyond broken, it had shattered into a million pieces she feared would never mend again.

Sesshomaru sniffed, taking in all the information the air could give him. He still sensed nothing but the sense of loss he had felt had faded as quickly as it had struck. He looked back at Kitsune who was now glaring at him openly. Surprisingly he felt no need to explain himself to her. After what they had shared, he at the very least owed her an explanation but he felt no need. Concerned, he turned to face her fully. His emotions were just not there. He had thought with his growing attachment to her, the sharing of their bodies would have cemented something between them. However, all he felt was the need to continue on their journey. It had been a physical release, nothing more.

Sesshomaru wondered at the disappointment he felt.

“We should continue on our path.” He said with finality before he turned and continued towards Inuyasha and Kagome’s house, uncaring if she followed him or not. Which was another concern for him. He always placed Rin’s safety above his own, it was not like him to be so dismissive of her. He frowned to himself as he continued forward. It made no sense to him.

Rin limped after Sesshomaru and Kitsune. Kitsune was grumbling under her breath and Sesshomaru was acting very strangely. Any other time she would’ve been worried about him but she just couldn’t summon the strength to care.

 


	12. Chapter 12

_*Authors Note: I received so many lovely reviews and kudos I couldn't resist giving you another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Leave a review if you can, believe me they really help keep the inspiration going for this story. :)_

**Chapter 12**

Kitsune seethed to herself. She had him. She finally had him and before she could take the opportunity and kill him while he had been sated, he had instead shoved her away and took off. She had been furious! Now instead of the sated beast she expected, it appeared his guard was up and he watched her with growing suspicion. She didn’t understand it. If he had even an inkling that she wasn’t Rin he never would have lain with her. Had she somehow given herself away? She had no idea how humans had sex. Were they not as passionate? Were they not as violent?

Her plans were going to have to be adjusted. At the moment Sesshomaru insisted she walk ahead of him and they were about to enter the clearing to Inuyasha’s and Kagome’s homestead. Kitsune bit her lip as was Rin’s habit. The situation was becoming precarious. Inuyasha for a half demon was quite powerful, a testament to his strong yokai blood, despite being diminished by his human side. And from what she was aware, Kagome, his wife, was the reincarnation of the great and powerful priestess Kikyo. Her spiritual powers were nearly legendary and Kitsune knew she had to tread extremely carefully. The last thing she needed was to be discovered by this powerful family. She was tempted to abandon her quest for now but she highly doubted she’d ever have such a great opportunity to be rid of Sesshomaru. However, her whole plan was based on Sesshomaru being comfortable around his pet human and lowering his guard. If anything, it seemed the exact opposite was true. He kept a wary eye on her at all times and did not encourage conversation.

She had no choice. She just needed to bide her time.

Rin limped not too far behind Kitsune. It was difficult to take deep breaths but she had learned her lesson. She could not allow too much distance between herself and Kitsune. Rin looked off into the distance and could see the home Inuyasha and Kagome had built for themselves and their children. She could see Kagome’s daughter Chieko playing amongst the field of flowers as she studiously attempted to ignore her younger brother Kichirou as he bounced around, annoying his big sister and pulling her hair before dashing away before darting back in for a repeat of the same.

Rin couldn’t help but smile at his mischief. Chieko showed great patience. Kagome stepped from the house, her long black hair flowing in the breeze wearing her traditional priestess garb. Kagome had been in training under Kaede’s watchful eye for years after Sesshomaru had left Rin at her village. The two had become great friends. Rin considered Kagome the sister she never had. Rin could see Jacken was attempting to calm Kichirou who only kicked him and scampered away with laughter. Jacken chased after the young scamp infuriated with his disrespect and Kagome simply laughed.

As Rin, Sesshomaru and Kitsune neared the home a sudden boom exploded from the trees and a red figure streaked across the sky towards Sesshomaru.

Rin gasped, but Sesshomaru simply leaped backward and used his claws to deflect the force being thrown at him.

Inuyasha rolled, then crouched before leaping onto Sesshomaru’s back with a snarl. Sesshomaru tucked and threw his younger sibling over his shoulder as the two snarled openly at one another, their fangs bared and claws extended.

Kichirou hearing the commotion immediately raced to the battle and jumped into the midst of it, his tiny claws raking across his father’s cheek before Sesshomaru caught his young nephew in his arms as the boy struggled and hissed at his father. Inuyasha touched the blood his songs claws had left on his cheek and glared at Kichirou. “What is your problem? You should be defending me against him!” He yelled referring to Sesshomaru.

“You attacked him first! And tried to take him by surprise!” Kichirou yelled, fiercely loyal to his uncle. 

Inuyasha grunted and stood. “You’re lucky you’ve made a traitor of my son Sesshomaru.”

Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow. “Because otherwise you would have defeated me.” He said drily.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his brother, though they both had long ago developed a semi-friendly truce they had spent centuries as enemies and some things were hard to break. “If the children didn’t adore you as much as they do I would have taken you out a long time ago.” Inuyasha said smugly.

Sesshomaru snorted.

Inuyasha’s famous volatile temper snapped and he faced his older brother while shaking his fist in his face. “What the hell does that mean? You wanna throw down? You wanna do this? Let’s do this!”

“Inuyasha! Osuwari!” Kagome yelled from the porch.

Inuyasha stiffened before his face slammed down into the earth at Kagome’s command. His leg twitched and his beloved son Kichirou took the opportunity to jump on his father’s head and bury it deeper into the earth with glee. Sesshomaru bent and picked up his nephew while stepping over his sibling and put on a burst of speed to reach Kagome at the porch.

Sesshomaru handed Kichirou over to his mother and Kagome smiled adoringly at her son before placing a kiss on his forehead to her son’s horror. Kagome looked up and smiled in welcome at her brother in law. “Welcome nii-san! It has been much too long.” Kagome held Kichirou on her hip and reached up to place a friendly kiss on Sesshomaru’s cheek.

Chieko ran up to her uncle and tugged on his pants to gain his attention. Sesshomaru immediately picked up his niece so she could wrap her arms lovingly around her uncle and kiss him on the cheek as well.

Inuyasha quickly appeared by Sesshomaru’s side and snatched his daughter from his brother’s arms as he openly glared at him. Chieko giggled and hugged her father’s neck tightly. “I love you best daddy!” She said, fully aware of her father’s jealousy of his families open affection to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha nodded at his daughter gravely. “You’d better love me best.”

Chieko giggled again and nestled herself in her father’s arms.

Kichirou squirmed in Kagome’s arms and reached for his uncle. Kagome looked behind Sesshomaru and saw Rin walking towards the house warily. “Rin!” She called happily and handed her son to Sesshomaru as she sprinted off towards her friend.

Kagome hugged her dear friend close to her, extremely happy to finally see her again after so long but frowned when she didn’t hug her back. Kagome placed her hands on Kitsune’s shoulders and looked at her curiously. “Rin? Is everything alright?” She whispered, aware of her family’s incredible hearing.

Kitsune gritted her teeth and bared them in what she hoped would pass as a smile. “I’m fine Kagome. It’s been a long trip.” She said, wishing to hell and back the priestess would release her. Kagome had great spiritual power and just being in her presence was painful to Kitsune. Here mere touch burned her, but she had to bite back the pain lest she be discovered.

Kagome frowned and squeezed her friend’s shoulders before she turned and wrapped one arm around her, guiding her towards the porch. “Come inside then, you need to rest.”

Kitsune could stand the burn no longer and shrugged out of Kagome’s grip with a grimace. “It’s been a rough trek Kagome.” She replied lamely to Kagome’s confusion.

Kagome was about to reply when she felt pain radiate from beside her. She looked to her left and saw nothing. Kagome waved her hand in a complicated pattern and pushed her hand palm outward toward the empty space beside them.

Kitsune felt panic bite the back of her throat. Had Kagome sensed Rin beside them? “What are you doing?”

Kagome focused her energy once more before releasing her breath. “I’m not sure. I felt something in pain beside us. It could’ve been a spirit or something. I couldn’t stand its pain.”

Sesshomaru instantly appeared beside them to Kitsune’s rising panic. “You felt a spirit beside you?” He demanded.

Kagome was a bit surprised by Sesshomaru’s sudden interest but answered nonetheless. “I don’t’ know, I felt something. It wasn’t evil or demonic…but something in a lot of pain. I can’t connect to whatever it is but I couldn’t stand its pain any longer. It was so deep.” Kagome said with sadness in her eyes.

Rin beside them breathed a sigh of relief. Kagome was truly powerful. Her broken leg was mended and her ribs were repaired. Kagome had somehow sensed her presence and managed to send healing energy towards her.

Sesshomaru looked directly to where Rin was standing and he narrowed his eyes in concentration. “But you do sense something.” He said to Kagome.

“Yes.” Kagome said. “I’m surprised you haven’t sensed it yourself.”

“I have heard whispers carried on the wind. A touch as light as butterfly wings…but it’s gone as quickly as it appears.” He replied absently.

Before Kagome could answer another stepped onto the porch from within.

“Rin!” Kohaku said with a huge smile as he stepped confidently forward and gave Kitsune a tight embrace.

Kitsune’s eyes bugged out in horror. Kohaku! What the hell was this demon slayer doing here? He had grown quite a reputation as the most fierce of slayers, his name often whispered in both fear and reverence in the demon world. Kitsune had no idea Rin had befriended Kohaku as well.

Kohaku leaned away and smiled kindly into Kitsune’s eyes. Kitsune bit her lip in worry. Oh God, was the demon slayer in love with the girl as well?

Sesshomaru looked onto the embrace they shared dispassionately. He turned to the empty space beside him and Kagome and reached out with his hand. He felt a very subtle shift in the air around his fingertips but the sensation had disappeared too quickly for him to identify.

Rin had felt Sesshomaru’s fingers caress her cheek for a heartbeat before they had slid right through her. She looked towards her dear friend Kohaku and marveled at how much the boy had grown since she had last seen him. His long black hair was clipped to the back of his neck instead of the usual pony tail she had been accustomed to. His armor shone dully in the bright sun, demonstrating his many battles he must have fought and won. His weapon of choice, the Kusarigama rested on his back, the long chain wrapped on his hip and linked to his wrist for easy withdrawal. A sword rested on his hip as well. Kohaku came from a powerful line of demon slayers, renowned for their skill and abilities. His village had been wiped out, when he was a young child, and the only survivors had been himself, and his older sister Sango thought neither had been aware of the others survival until much later. He had had a very rough young life, had been manipulated and used by the evil demon Naraku and had been tasked to kill Rin as a child. Luckily, he had been thwarted in his attempts, and later after regaining his memories he had become extremely protective of Rin and they had become great friends. Determined to make up for his numerous sins, Kohaku had dedicated himself to becoming a very skilled and sought after demon slayer. He had often sent Rin letters to check up on her, but she had never been able to reply, not knowing exactly where he was. Still, she had always been grateful for his attention.

Now staring at the boy who had grown into a devastatingly handsome man, Rin couldn’t help but wish she had had the foresight to fall in love with him instead of a demon. Love should not be this painful. She looked at Kagome and Inuyasha and the love they shared for one another shone brighter than any star in the sky. Rin had always prayed for something like that with Sesshomaru. Kagome had been able to heal Inuyasha’s wounded heart and spirit and together they had found that great love that most could only dream of. She had been such a fool to believe Sesshomaru could ever look upon her with even a hint of the same amount of affection.

Kohaku frowned at Kitsune and stepped warily away from her. “What is it?” Kitsune said in Rin’s voice.

Kohaku shook his head slightly and looked at Kitsune intently. Kitsune stiffened, preparing herself to take flight if need be. She would never survive a battle with this powerful family and Kohaku as well. “Something is…different about you. Are you feeling well Rin?”

Sesshomaru looked at Kohaku and narrowed his eyes at Rin once more. Even the demon slayer, a mere human had sensed something amiss with Rin. “Of course I’m feeling alright. What would make you think differently?” Kitsune replied brightly.

Kohaku took another step back and caught up the chain to Kusarigama in his hand. Inuyasha reacted to Kohaku’s tension and crouched slightly. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and pulled her behind him.

Kitsune took a step back from them. “What’s wrong with all of you?” She asked, desperate to salvage the situation.

Chieko placed both her palms facing each other before her, and a bright light flashed into a twinkling ball floating between her palms. She issued a silent prayer and raised her hands skyward so the ball flew above them before it burst into a million tiny sparkles that rained down upon them all. Inuyasha glanced at his daughter with great pride. She had inherited her mother’s affinity to the spiritual world.

The sparkles that rained upon Sesshomaru and Inuyasha made their demon side’s surface. Both their eyes turned red and they snapped their fangs in irritation. The sparkles fell harmlessly upon Kagome and Kohaku but as they hit Kitsune she cried out in pain. Everyone’s attention focused on her as she felt the mirage of Rin’s image fade away, leaving her exposed to the group.

Sesshomaru snarled openly in anger. “Kitsune!” He hissed right before he attacked her. Kitsune leaped back and turned into a great nine tailed demon fox, bent on survival. Sesshomaru turned into his great dog demon and slammed his head into the fox’s chest driving it back away from his family. Kagome ran to her children and immediately erected a lavender colored dome around them. Inuyasha’s fear for his family caused his latent yokai blood to push him into a feral rage as he went into his full demon form. His claws lengthened and two jagged purple stripes appeared on his cheeks as was his yokai family trait. His blood red eyes focused on his enemy and he immediately plunged into the battle and clawed Kitsune’s sides.

The fox snapped its jaws at Inuyasha and used one of its tails to fling him away from her. She raked her own claws down the great dogs chest but he retaliated by gripping one of the fox’s front legs and snapping the bone with his powerful teeth.

The fox screamed in pain and summoned forth fire to erupt from the ground and surround it. It breathed balls of fire and shot them towards the great dog and Inuyasha as he returned. Kohaku threw his chain up into the air and wrapped it around one of the fox’s tails. When it stepped backwards Kohaku used its momentum to help thrust him high into the hair until he landed on the fox’s back. He raced forward to its head and used his chain to wrap inside the fox’s mouth and pulled back on its jaws, forcing it to expose its throat. Inuyasha sliced his claws at the opening and blood spurted from the fox. The dog demon dove forward and clamped his jaws onto the fox’s throat and slammed it into the ground. The fox’s tails became pointed spears and pierced the dog demon’s neck, haunches and side in an attempt to get him to release her. The dog demon only held on more tightly and refused to release her, determined to crush the fox’s wind pipe. Inuyasha sliced open the fox’s belly and Kohaku used his sickle to stab out one of the fox’s eyes.

The fox screamed in pain and stabbed the dog demon repeatedly with its speared tails. The dog demon grunted in pain and its hold on the fox’s neck slackened. The fox used its tails to wrap around the dog demon’s body and thrust it from her. The fox rose and shook fiercely, attempting to dislodge the demon slayer from its back. Kohaku grabbed his sword and used it to stab deep into the back of the demon fox’s neck to hold him steady. When the fox attempted to use its tails to stab at Kohaku, Inuyasha was there and sliced off the tips of her tails as they attacked.

Saliva and blood dripped from the demon dog’s sharp fangs as he raced back into the battle and gripped the fur at the fox’s shoulder. He shook his head viciously back and forth and Inuyasha leaped forward and pushed the fox’s back legs out from beneath her so she fell to the ground. The demon dog clamped its jaws around the fox’s neck once more and this time there was a very audible crunch as he crushed the fox’s windpipe. Kohaku pierced the fox’s other eye, knowing this could very well be just the beginning of the battle. Inuyasha reached into the fox’s exposed belly and ripped out its insides, determined it would not threaten his family again. The fox fell limp and ceased its struggle. It was dead.

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha waited until Kitsune reverted back to her human form before they both did the same. Kohaku used his sickle and slammed it down, separating Kitsune’s head from her body. Inuyasha spat at the dead body before he turned back to his family. Kagome dropped the barrier and the children ran forward to make sure their father was okay. Kichirou hugged his father’s legs and Chieko cried softly in her father’s arms. Kagome wiped the blood from Inuyasha’s hands and face before she leaned in and kissed him deeply, thankful he was unhurt.

Kohaku breathed heavily after dismembering Kitsune’s body. It was difficult work but he had to make sure the demon would not rise again. A sudden weak whine escaped Sesshomaru before he fell to his knees besides Kohaku. Kohaku looked at Sesshomaru in surprise and Sesshomaru grimaced before he fell backward onto the ground and lost consciousness. Kohaku quickly called to Kagome and examined Sesshomaru. He was bleeding profusely from many deep stab wounds the fox had embedded into his sides and shoulders. He had lost more blood than he could afford.

Kagome rushed forward and Inuyasha grabbed his crying children, stopping them from running forward to their uncle’s body on the ground. He rushed them into the house despite their heartbreaking protests and cries.

“C’mon Sesshomaru! You’ve survived worse than this.” Kagome cried as she used her powers to seal his wounds and thrust healing energy into him. She poured all she could into him, but he was a full-fledged yokai and her powers couldn’t connect with him as well as they could with a human.

“He can regenerate can’t he?” Kohaku asked Kagome.

“He can but he needs to rest. Quickly, help me get him into the house, we can’t allow anyone to know how seriously hurt he is otherwise there will be more demon’s coming our way, thinking to take advantage of his weakness.”

“No demon shall get near him. I’ll stay and protect him along with you and Inuyasha.” Kohaku vowed solemnly.

Kagome smiled at Kohaku and with his help they both lifted him and were striding into the house when Kohaku glanced up and noticed a body lying in the grass not too far from their location.  He very gently placed Sesshomaru on the ground and held Kusarigama in his hand as he cautiously approached the still form. Kitsune’s body had disintegrated into the earth after he had finished dismembering it.

Kagome erected her barrier around herself and Sesshomaru as she watched in trepidation as Kohaku approached the still figure.

Kohaku used his foot to flip the still figure over and gasped when he recognized Rin. “Rin!” He exclaimed as he dropped to his knees beside her and checked for a pulse. It was threadbare but there.

“Are you sure it really is Rin?” Kagome asked cautiously.

Kohaku looked down at Rin tenderly as he brushed the hair from her face. “I’d recognize Rin anywhere.” He gently lifted her in his arms and walked back to where Kagome lowered the dome again.

Jacken came running from the distance and glared at Kagome in disgust. “Your little shit of a son trapped me in an underground gully! It took me this long to climb my way out.” Jacken finally looked at his surroundings and saw his master badly wounded and Kohaku carrying Rin in his arms. “What happened?” He asked in dismay


	13. Chapter 13

# Chapter 13

“He’s not regenerating.” Kagome said with concern to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha leaned forward and checked his brother’s sides. The wounds Kitsune had given him would’ve been fatal to any other but Sesshomaru had somehow survived it. Kagome had sealed his wounds but could not heal him. They had hoped he could regenerate but something in Kitsune’s poisoned tipped tails was blocking his regeneration.

“If we could kill that bitch again I would.” Inuyasha grumbled.

“What are we going to do?” Kagome asked him with worry in her eyes.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his wife comfortingly and looked to the other side of the guest bedroom where Rin laid in the bed. “She hasn’t come around either.”

“It’s been days Inuyasha. She has no visible injuries that I can see and every time I try to give her healing energy something blocks me.”

As they both watched Rin, her form suddenly seemed to fade for a brief moment before she solidified before their eyes. “I don’t have your spiritual energy Kagome. My powers come from physical strength. I have no way of sensing or figuring out what the hell is wrong with her.” Inuyasha said.

“Is she going to disappear?” Chieko suddenly asked worriedly, giving away her and Kichirou’s hiding place under Sesshomaru’s bed. “Aww man! I knew I shouldn’t have let you hide with me.” Kichirou complained as Inuyasha quickly pulled both his children out from under the bed. “I told you two to stay outside.” He scolded them.

Kichirou rolled his eyes. “If Rin’s disappearing I want to see her go. It’s so cool how she goes and comes back.” He said with his usual excitement.

Inuyasha balled up his fist and hit his son on the top of his head in punishment. “You’re scaring your sister.”

Kichirou rubbed the sore spot on his head. “She’s always scared.”

“Am not!” Chieko said defensively.

“Are too!”

“No I’m not!”

“Yes you are!”

“All right you two it’s time to go.” Kagome said as she tried to stop them from bickering. Both easily dodged their mother’s arms and Kichirou ran around her in circles as he laughed with glee.

Inuyasha easily caught his son as he tried to run past him and wrapped his arms around both his children’s waist and hoisted them up onto his hips. As he walked out, Kagome close on his heels, they both squirmed and tried desperately to hit the other much to Inuyasha’s annoyance as the door shut loudly behind them.

Sesshomaru awoke to the loud bang and quickly mentally scanned his surroundings. Finding no danger he slowly assessed his injuries. Frowning to himself in annoyance he summoned Jacken.

Jacken quickly appeared by his masters side with tears in his eyes. “Master, I was not there to protect you! There are no apologies as there can be no forgiveness. I offer you my life as is your due for my negligence.”

Sesshomaru gingerly forced himself to sit up, calling upon his vast reserves of discipline to not cry out from the crippling pain surging through him. “Silence.” He commanded.

Jacken clamped his mouth shut and awaited his instructions.

Sesshomaru gripped his side, his muscled arm rippling suggestively as his body tensed from the pain.

“Master, you are not regenerating.” Jacken exclaimed in surprise.

Sesshomaru glared at Jacken. “I’m aware of that. Take A-Un and retrieve for me an herbal root I require. You will find it to be the only living thing in my mother’s lands.”

“Would you like me to deliver a message to your mother?” Jacken asked politely.

Sesshomaru gazed at Jacken with sincere confusion. “Why?”

Jacken nodded his head, already aware there was no love or affection between Sesshomaru and his mother. Still, he felt the need to ask. Just as Jacken turned to do his masters bidding his eyes fell on Rin as she faded in and out again. “She’s fading in and out with more frequency.” Jacken said sadly.

“For how long?” Sesshomaru demanded.

“Three days. Kohaku found her after you had lost consciousness.”

“Kohaku not only sensed what I could not but also rescued her.” Sesshomaru said.

Jacken glanced at his master. “You did sense something was amiss master.”

“I allowed Kitsune to distract me.”

Jacken remained silent, not at all sure how to respond. Sesshomaru rose from the bed holding his hand to his side where Kagome had bandaged him up. He only wore a pair of loose trousers Inuyasha had insisted he wear while Kagome treated him. Kagome had rolled her eyes at Inuyasha’s demand. “I need to treat him. My healing powers are not connecting with him because he’s a demon. So I have to do this the old fashioned way.”

“He’s naked.” Inuyasha had growled.

“He’s covered by the blanket and wounded.” Kagome had replied drily.

“I’m not chancing my wife seeing my brother naked. If he wants you to treat him then he can wear some damn pants.” Inuyasha grumbled.

“Fine. Get the pants then.” Sesshomaru had said.

“I’m not leaving my wife alone with a naked demon.” Inuyasha had quickly grabbed Kagome and dragged her protesting out the door while Sesshomaru had shaken his head. Now as he stood Sesshomaru was grateful for Inuyasha’s insistence. The loose fitting grey pants hung low on his hips, and though he was comfortable with his nudity, the last thing he wanted was for Kagome or the children to walk in while he checked on Rin.

He sat gingerly next to Rin and watched as her body slowly faded in and out. “Three days she has been suffering these effects…and that is not even taking into account how long Kitsune had been playing doppelganger.”

Jacken looked on worriedly. “You can help her right?”

Sesshomaru frowned. “To push someone into another realm like this is a rare ability, one I did not know Kitsune possessed.”

“Shouldn’t her death have removed this from Rin and brought her back into our plane?” Jacken asked.

Sesshomaru sighed. “It would depend on the length of time she was in that other realm.” Sesshomaru tried to raise his arm to scan her but pain shot up his side and he gasped before he could control himself.

Jacken immediately jumped forward an attempt to stop him. “Master please, Rin would not want you to cause yourself further injury.”

“What about the injury I have caused her with my negligence.” Sesshomaru asked quietly.

“Master?” Jacken asked with confusion. Not at all liking the pain he could hear in his masters voice.

“She’s my responsibility. My duty is to protect her yet I have failed her in every way possible. I’ve allowed her to come to harm on more than one occasion. Why? Why do I permit such foolhardiness? If I had left her in the village with Kaede she would be safe.”

“She would also be married to Benimaru.” Jacken added absently.

“What?” Sesshomaru growled.

Jacken gulped audibly. “Benimaru. That is the name of the young man who wanted Rin as his bride. I believe in the village they shortened it to Ben.”

“He was unworthy of her. I would never permit such a union.” Sesshomaru said.

Jacken thought it best to hold his tongue. Little good it would do to remind Sesshomaru that he would have no say in that decision. If Rin was to stay in the human world then she would need to bend to its rules. Marriage was a protection for women. However the thought of Rin married appeared to infuriate Sesshomaru.

Rin’s breath stuttered at that moment and she faded out again but instead of only becoming translucent and reappearing solid as usual, she disappeared fully and returned a heartbeat later.

Sesshomaru immediately reached up and ignoring his pain brushed his knuckles over her cheek before he allowed his hand to trail down her throat until he rested his palm against her chest, right above her heart. He closed his eyes and began to mutter under his breath.

Jacken felt the hairs on his arms and head stand at attention as he felt the energy in the room gather around the bed. Alarmed, Jacken called out to his master. “Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing?”

“She needs an anchor in this plane. I need to tie her soul here or she is lost to us.”

“What will be her anchor then?” Jacken asked with growing alarm.

“I am.” Sesshomaru said with determination.

“Lord Sesshomaru you cannot!” Jacken said quickly. “You are a full blooded yokai and she is a human. By anchoring her to you, you are tying your lives together. It could either shorten your life to human years or-”

“Or lengthen hers to mine. I am aware of the risks Jacken.”

“It is irreversible my lord! No one has attempted to do this before and for good reason! The possibilities are endless.”

“She will be much harder to kill.” Sesshomaru replied.

“But you could be killed through _her_ death! Please my lord, I beg of you do not do this. If you must anchor her then anchor her to me! I will take the responsibility.” Jacken volunteered with bravery.

Sesshomaru for the first time looked down at Jacken and a small smile tilted his lips in approval. “But you have no soul Jacken. In order for this to work I have to tie her soul to another’s.”

Flustered Jacken adjusted his hat atop his head. “No demon has a soul master.” He said pointedly to Sesshomaru.

“My family was cursed or blessed with souls Jacken. A deep and hidden family secret. A gift bestowed upon my line by my grandfather.”

Jacken froze in shock. Sesshomaru possessed a soul? It was unheard of. And he could understand the need for secrecy. In the demon world, having a soul would be looked upon as a weakness. It also explained so much. How his father the great Demon Lord had fallen in love with a human. Inuyasha, though only half demon, had still fallen for another human. And even with Sesshomaru’s obvious affection for Rin…it explained so much!

Sesshomaru lowered his head and continued his small chant. Jacken, recovering from his shock at Sesshomaru’s revelation ran forward and pulled on the leg of Sesshomaru with his green clawed hand. “Master please…the danger to you is too great.”

“I owe it to her.” Sesshomaru said quietly.

“But my lord-”

“My decision has been made Jacken. Go gather what I need and leave me to finish what I started. I will not fail her again.” He vowed.

Jacken bowed his head and turned to complete his masters bidding. It did not behoove him to question his master’s decisions. As much as it pained him and as much as he cared for the human child he had helped raise, he was just not willing to trade her life for Sesshomaru’s. Jacken left and immediately searched for Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru breathed out and continued his chant. He reached out, deep within Rin and allowed energy to flow from within him into her. He felt her then, felt her deep pain at his betrayal as if it were his own and her spirit shied away from him. Sesshomaru ruthlessly pulled her spirit back and wrapped himself around her dwindling spirit, forcing her to accept him. He would not fail her again. He would fight to protect her, even against herself. He felt her cry of pain and despite his best efforts he could feel her withdrawing from him. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat. He followed her relentlessly and demanded her obedience. Expected her compliance. When she continued to withdraw, Sesshomaru opened his eyes and could only see a pale outline of her on the bed. She was leaving him.

Fear spiked within him. _Do not leave me!_

Though he meant for it be a command it ended up being a hoarse plea from deep within him. He called to her and begged her to stay. Her fragile spirit hesitated hearing the deep grief in his calls and he immediately took advantage and surrounded her spirit with his energy again, locking her to him. Before she could slip away from him again he tied her soul to his. He felt a strange wrenching from within him, as if tiny threads were being woven between them. On the cusp of that he was suddenly flooded with emotion. Anguish, deep and slicing into him. Fear, paralyzing and heart stopping. Sesshomaru suddenly realized that the emotions flooding him were hers. He opened his eyes and stared at her. Rin’s form was slowly solidifying as she anchored herself to him in this realm.

Sesshomaru couldn’t help taking her hand within his and rubbing his thumb across her knuckles soothingly. He hadn’t protected her the way he should have. He hadn’t paid her the attention she deserved. He was the cause of her torment. She had hidden a well of deep agony from him. He was surprised when he dug a little further and found an even deeper well of love for him. She selflessly had dedicated her life to his happiness and welfare. He had always assumed it had been more a matter of convenience she followed him when she was a child. Now he realized she had idolized him as a child because he had saved her life.

At the time he hadn’t been interested in saving the child’s life. His intent had been solely to test the power of Tenseiga. He had felt the sword pulse beside him as he had stared at her young dead body. With Tenseiga he had restored her life and that had been his final thought of her. From that moment forward she had followed him at a distance and eventually, he wasn’t sure exactly when, she had become a part of his group. As time passed, he had looked upon her as little more than a possession. She had belonged to him and he would not tolerate harm befalling her. Not necessarily because he had cared for the child, but because she had been his. Kagome and Inuyasha had always assumed he had viewed her as an adoptive daughter but that couldn’t be further from the truth. He hadn’t loved her or cared about her future. All that had mattered to him was that no one would take her from him. It was a question of power. He was powerful enough to protect the child from any who would use her against him. As a result, she had idolized him and later her fascination with him had grown to infatuation.

Sesshomaru sighed heavily. She believed herself in love with him. Though he had protected and sheltered her nearly her whole life, she believed he had cared for her as deeply as she for him. Any tiny crumb of affection she could claim from him she took as if he had gifted her with the sun. No wonder she believed it was love. She knew no other. Her loyalty and endless devotion astonished him.

Guilt for his almost dismissive nature with her when she was a child was a heavy burden. For a brief moment, elation had overtaken the surprise he had when he discovered she thought she was in love with him. It was an emotion he wasn’t very familiar with but just as quickly as it had come it was gone as reality set in.

For the first time in his life Sesshomaru felt regret. If Benimaru wasn’t worthy of her he knew damn sure he wasn’t. He didn’t deserve her. Sesshomaru had never really known love in his life. His father had not known love until he met Inuyasha’s mother. His father had been different afterwards and had been very loving towards Inuyasha and his mother. He had even attempted to include Sesshomaru in their circle, but Sesshomaru had been uncomfortable and unsure. Later he had seen the open displays of love and affection as a weakness in his father. A weakness that would and did get him killed.

She couldn’t be in love with him because there was no way he could ever return such a tender emotion. She believed whole heartedly he could but he wasn’t prepared to risk hurting her more than he already had, only to discover he was incapable of love.

If anyone in this world deserved love it was Rin. And he felt regret, knowing he could never be the one to give it to her.

Sesshomaru bent suddenly from the waist and grasped his bandaged side as dizziness besieged him. He looked down and realized his blood now coated the bed sheets and seeped from between his fingers. The door to the bedroom slammed open and Sesshomaru quickly placed his body between Rin’s prone form and the door protectively, instinctively.

Inuyasha filled the doorway with Jacken peering worriedly around him. “What the hell are you doing? You’re supposed to be resting.” Inuyasha snapped at him.

Sesshomaru grimaced in pain and gingerly stood but swayed so suddenly Inuyasha rushed to his good side to steady him. Sesshomaru wrapped his good arm around Inuyasha’s shoulder for support.

“You’re getting blood all over my damn clothes.” Inuyasha grumbled, attempting in vain to hide the worry in his voice.

Sesshomaru grinned. “Weren’t you the one that cut off my entire arm years ago? There was more blood back then and you didn’t care.”

“Yeah well, you were an asshole back then.” Inuyasha said as he guided his older brother back to bed, slightly taken aback by his grin. Sesshomaru tended to bare his teeth more than actually smile.

Jacken pulled back the bed sheets and backed away, giving Inuyasha room to place Sesshomaru into bed. Inuyasha looked towards Jacken. “Go get Kagome.”

Normally Jacken would’ve scoffed at being ordered by what he considered to be a lesser demon, but the quiet urgency in his voice spurred him as nothing else could. Jacken dashed out of the room in search of Kagome.

Sesshomaru laid his head upon the pillow and Inuyasha stood back with his fists on his hips. “Mind telling me why you suddenly smell like Rin?” He asked suspiciously.

Sesshomaru paused before answering. “We are in the same room and you did find me checking on her.”

“No. Her scent may have clung to your person but not like this. Her scent is mingled with yours and is coming out of your pores. Almost like you were the same person.”

“Or that we had sex.” Sesshomaru replied drily.

Inuyasha laughed. “You look like you could barely fight your way out of a paper bag.” He glanced over to the bed where Rin lay silently. “And she looks nearly comatose. So unless you suddenly have a thing for necrophilia I highly doubt that’s what happened.”

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. “Leave me.” He said, as one used to instant obedience.

Inuyasha snorted. “You don’t order me around in my own house ancient one. Your scents were never combined like this before. You’re hiding something from me.”

“Hiding something from you would give you importance in my life that you simply do not have.”

“Are you saying you wouldn’t bother hiding something from me because you find me that insignificant?” Inuyasha blustered.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome snapped from the doorway when it looked like Inuyasha was about to strangle his brother. She pointed to the door. “Out.”

“I’m not leaving until he tells me why the hell his scent has changed. He did something to Rin. I know it!” Inuyasha said stubbornly while glaring down at Sesshomaru.

“Either you leave voluntarily or you can kiss the floor for the rest of the night.” Kagome said threateningly, reminding her dear husband she had the power to slam him into the ground by the necklace around his neck.

Inuyasha glared at his wife then glared at his brother. “We’re not finished ancient one.” He said angrily before he stomped towards the door. Before he could leave Kagome raised her hand and stopped him by her side. “Kiss first, then you can go.” She said haughtily and presented her cheek.

Inuyasha bit back a curse before leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek. Jacken suddenly had a coughing fit that sounded suspiciously like laughter and Inuyasha glared at him before he stomped out of the room.

Before Jacken could enter the room Kagome slammed it into his face. Jacken yelled from the other side but from the sound of it her children had immediately jumped on him and forced him to go play with them.

Kagome waited until all their footsteps left before she sat by Sesshomaru. She looked down at her brother in law and looked over to Rin on the other bed. She used her other senses and could feel the tiny threads binding their souls together. “So it’s true. You tied her soul to yours. I almost didn’t believe Jacken when he warned me of your plans.”

Kagome poured healing energy into his body, almost forgetting her powers did not work on demon flesh. Biting her lip she grabbed the bowl of hot water and towels she had Jacken bring in earlier, then bent to clean Sesshomaru’s wounds. He hissed in pain and his fangs snapped together. Though Kagome couldn’t use her powers to heal his flesh, she could and did use what she could to block as much pain as she could from him.

“Well?” Kagome persisted.

“You didn’t ask a question little sister. There was no need for a response.” Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome grinned. “Talking to you is like crossing a mine field. I guess I’ll just have to wait until Rin comes to and ask her what’s going on.”

Sesshomaru’s hand clamped down on her arm and surprised her enough to raise her startled eyes to his very serious ones. “Do not interfere.” He gave her the only warning he could.

Kagome carefully changed the energy she was giving him to a calming stream. Very slowly he responded and laid back down. She encouraged him to sleep deep and though he fought her a bit, he was too weak to put up much of a struggle. Once he was asleep Kagome released a slow breath. Even at Sesshomaru’s most ruthless, he never displayed emotion. But when he had warned her to not interfere, she had actually felt threatened. Though he had tried to stay in control, Kagome was very susceptible to energies around her, and his had been a boiling cauldron of fear of losing Rin, and anger at anything threatening what he believed was his tenuous hold on her.

Kagome was very worried. Sesshomaru was the most powerful demon she knew, and that power required strong discipline. The few times she had known of him losing his temper had been devastating. He had destroyed entire villages and other powerful demons within minutes with no real recollection of what had happened. When he had flown into his rages, Jacken had told her he could barely tell the difference between friend and foe…or that he just simply did not care. What mattered was death and blood. The screams he could induce in his victims only drove him to more madness. When it was all over and Sesshomaru was back in control of himself, he never remembered what he had done.

Kagome looked over at Rin. Rin had always inspired something special in Sesshomaru. Kagome had always liked the influence she had over him, but now she wasn’t so sure. If Rin was the cause of the confusion she had sensed inside Sesshomaru they were in big trouble. She doubted Sesshomaru would ever willingly let her go. He was much too possessive of her, and had always been since she had been a child. But now that she was an adult, it appeared their relationship dynamic was changing and Kagome wasn’t sure if the change would be for the better.


	14. Chapter 14

#  **Chapter** 14

Rin slowly opened her eyes and felt cold. She looked down and realized she must have kicked the covers off of her during the night. She sat up slowly and looked around. She saw Kagome bent over a still figure on the bed across the room. It took her a moment to realize it was Sesshomaru. Rin gasped, and quickly jumped out of bed and rushed over.

Kagome looked up from her work. She had a needle and thread in hand. “Oh Rin you’re finally up! How are you feeling?”

Rin’s horrified gaze went from Sesshomaru’s oozing wound to the bloody needle and thread in Kagome’s hand. “What happened to Sesshomaru? Why isn’t he regenerating?”

Kagome sighed. “I’m not sure. Jacken said he sent him and A-Un to get some herb he needs. I’m assuming it’ll help him get his regeneration back. But Jacken refused to leave until he was assured I properly cared for his wounds.”

“Heal him!” Rin said with a whip of command that surprised both women. Kagome narrowed her eyes at Rin. “Someone’s been hanging around Sesshomaru too much lately. You’re starting to sound like him.”

Rin bit her lip. It wasn’t like her to snap at someone like that. “Please heal him.”

“My powers don’t work that way. I can’t heal demon flesh.” Kagome replied.

“But you heal Inuyasha all the time.”

“I heal his human side. His regenerative powers take care of his demon side.” Kagome gave Rin a knowing look. “The real question here is what happened to you? How did Kitsune double you?”

Rin lowered her head and slowly recounted the story of how Kitsune and her demon familiar Milinu had stolen her essence and sent her to the other realm.

“So you could see everything that was happening but couldn’t interact? Wow I would’ve gone crazy!” Kagome exclaimed.

“It wasn’t that bad.” Rin said while staring at Sesshomaru as he lay still on the bed, trying her best to forget what she had seen.

Kagome frowned as she felt piercing stab of misery flow from Rin in waves for a second before it was gone. Tears sprung to Kagome’s eyes as she looked at the young woman beside her. “Rin.” Kagome said with a whimper.

Rin looked at Kagome and buried the hurt deeper within her. She had forgotten how sensitive Kagome was to energy, a testament to her spiritual powers.

“What happened Rin? You have to tell me.”

Rin shook her head and dug her nails into the palms of her hands, hoping the biting sting would help her keep back the sobs building within her. “It was nothing Kagome.”

Kagome finished up the last few stitches on Sesshomaru’s side before she cleaned her hands in the hot water, washing away the blood. She rose and looked at Rin. “Whatever it is Rin, you can’t bury it the way I know you are. Believe me, I know how that can come back and bite you in the ass. Please, tell me. If you’re worried Sesshomaru will hear us he cannot. I’ve sent him into a deep sleep so he can heal.”

Rin bowed her head and allowed her hair to fall forward and cover her face.

Kagome reached forward, cupped Rin’s face and forced her to look at her. “Rin,” Kagome implored her. “Please tell me what is killing you slowly inside. The kind of pain I’m feeling from you…it’s too much for you to bear alone. Please lean on me.”

Rin’s eyes filled with tears she held back determinedly. “I can’t Kagome. Please don’t make me.”

“Rin you must.” Kagome insisted.

Rin sniffed as tears fell to her cheeks. “Kitsune…I think she knew Sesshomaru was becoming suspicious. There were times…moments…it was almost like he could hear me. Even though there was no way I could contact him there were seconds when I could swear he could almost see me.”

Kagome wiped the tears from her friend’s eyes and smiled at her encouragingly. “Go on.”

“To…to keep him from discovering her deception…” Rin broke off and choked back a sob before she took a stuttering breath and continued. “She seduced him.”

Kagome blinked in shock. “They had sex?”

“They’ve been lovers on and off for centuries in the past. She would know what to do to entice him.”

“You saw her have sex with him?” Kagome asked horrified.

“I couldn’t!” Rin cried as she wrenched herself from Kagome’s arms and ran her fingers through her hair in agitation. “I, I had to get away. I couldn’t watch it. I ran, and the further away I got the worse the pain got! But going back would’ve killed me! Either way I knew I was going to die! My bones snapped, my insides melted-”

“Sh! Sh! Rin calm down!” Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around Rin, trying to calm her hysterics.

“I thought I was going to die. I was going to die and watching him with her would’ve been the last thing I saw.” Rin whispered in agony.

“Rin…I know you’ve always loved Sesshomaru. I can’t imagine what you must have gone through seeing him with her.” Kagome said gently.

“I don’t just love him. I need him Kagome. I know Kitsune looked like me. I know he thought he was with me. But it wasn’t _me._ How could he not have known?” Rin finally voiced what had been tormenting her. “If it had been the other way around I would’ve known it wasn’t him. He…he doesn’t love me Kagome, he’s never cared for me, not really.”

“Rin how can you say that? He’s guarded you from the moment you found him in the woods. He’s changed so much because of you. Of course he cares for you.”

“But he doesn’t love me.”

“Rin, he looks at you like a daugh-”

“I’m not his daughter!” Rin shrieked startling Kagome with her passion. “And let’s just say he did love me like a daughter. He still couldn’t tell it wasn’t me!”

“Kitsune knew what she was doing Rin. You can’t blame him for falling for her ruse. We all did.” Kagome soothed.

“Kohaku didn’t.”

Kagome remained silent for a moment before she nodded gravely. “You’re right. Kohaku knew she wasn’t you.”

“I haven’t seen Kohaku since I was a child. Yet he knew almost instantly. How?” Rin asked bewildered.

“I, I honestly don’t know Rin. Kohaku’s become quite powerful as a demon slayer. Maybe where the rest of us have grown complacent about our abilities, he’s only honed his.”

Sesshomaru whimpered lightly in his sleep and Rin reacted instantly, trying to get around Kagome to him.

Kagome instantly blocked her path. “He’s in a healing sleep and a little pain won’t kill him. He can handle it.”

“But-”

“No buts Rin.” Kagome interrupted her. “You really have to stop putting your wants and desires on the back burner here. Your world does not have to revolve around Sesshomaru.”

“He’s in pain.” Rin answered miserably, almost desperate to reach him now as he whimpered again.

“Rin! Snap out of it. It’s almost like an obsession with you. What’s gotten into you?” Kagome demanded.

Rin tried to calm herself but she felt like she was going insane. She _needed_ to help him. To touch him. To have him by her side. It was more than an obsession, it was a compulsion. She didn’t understand it and despite trying to fight it she couldn’t help herself.

Kagome watched Rin struggle vainly to control herself before she let her go. Rin instantly dashed around her and sat by Sesshomaru’s side on the bed. The moment she touched his arm the wildness in her eyes eased and even his whimpers subsided. His body relaxed again instantly just by her touch.

Kagome reached out with her senses to understand what was going on. She could see bright pulses of energy flowing between the two. It was almost as if they were tapping into each other’s emotions. The more hysterical Rin had become the more Sesshomaru had whimpered and fought his way out of the deep sleep Kagome had placed him in. As soon as she had touched him she had calmed down and so had he in reaction to her. What the hell was going on?

Fearing for Rin’s safety Kagome reached out with her powers gently and constructed a barrier between those pulses of energy. Not to completely stop it and alarm either of them, but a barrier that would grow over time. She wasn’t sure why they were suddenly connected but it was unnatural, and it was Kagome’s duty as a priestess to keep harmony. She also helped distance Rin from her love for Sesshomaru. She couldn’t remove her love completely but she could minimize it. Help Rin to move on. Kagome couldn’t stand to see her in such pain. She even went as far as to dim Rin’s memory of Kitsune and Sesshomaru together. As soon as she was done Kagome felt incredible guilt. Sesshomaru had warned her not to interfere. Kagome now wondered if he knew exactly what was happening between them. She loved Sesshomaru as family, but she felt Rin needed her protection and she could do no other but to provide it.

Rin sat quietly beside Sesshomaru and frowned at her earlier outbursts. She felt slightly numb but in control now. She no longer felt the need to cry and the piercing pain she had felt was now only a dull ache. Rin felt like she could finally breathe again. She sighed in relief. Rin grabbed the hot towel by Sesshomaru’s bedside and wiped away the blood from his side and chest. Her hands continually smoothed over his arms and chest and she frowned slightly. It was almost like her hands had a mind of their own. She could barely stop them from caressing his skin, but she felt nothing.

Kagome noticed and remembered though she could put distance and dim memories, Rin’s heart would and did still beat for him. She just wouldn’t quite understand why she did certain things around him. To help distract Rin from thinking too much Kagome forced a laugh and said. “If Jacken could see how well you care for him he’d be livid. He likes to believe Sesshomaru needs no one but him.”

Rin flinched at Kagome’s remark. “I know he doesn’t need me.” She whispered.

Kagome looked at her young friend and immediately regretted her words. “That’s not what I meant. I meant the way Jacken fawns all over him he-”

“He doesn’t need me. Got it.” Rin interrupted her rather glumly.

Kagome frowned not at all liking the waves of unhappiness that poured off of Rin. Kagome dared not do anymore to Rin’s emotions with her powers or she risked stealing her ability to feel completely. “My powers don’t work on demon flesh so I can’t heal him. He’ll just have to go about healing the long way.”

Rin nodded but continued to run her hand down his arm.

“Why don’t you go outside Rin? Jacken is busy with the kids, you know how Kichirou loves to torture him. You look like you could use some fresh air.” Kagome subtly influenced Rin to take her advice and go outside. She figured Rin would never leave Sesshomaru’s side unless she pushed her to.

Rin slowly nodded before she turned and left the room reluctantly.

Rin walked outside into the cool night air on Inuyasha’s porch of his home and stared across the open field where she could see Jacken running from the children. He squawked when Kichirou leaped into the air and managed to slam him into the ground. Chieko laughed with glee and jumped around them. Rin couldn’t resist laughing at their antics.

“It’s good to hear you laugh.” A deep voice said from the shadows.

Startled, Rin turned and saw Kohaku smile at her before he stepped out of the shadows and approached her. The moonlight glinted off of his armor and his mischievous smile helped her try to ignore the way his eyes slid over her appreciatively. “What are you doing hiding in the shadows?” Rin asked him nervously.

“Well, someone has to keep an eye on poor Jacken. I think Kichirou might actually think of him as a big chew toy instead of a demon familiar.” Kohaku said.

Rin laughed again as she looked back at the children. Right at that moment Kichirou stole Jacken’s hat and ran gleefully away as Jacken desperately tried to get his hat back, screeching at the top of his lungs for the children to behave and obey him. Chieko clapped her hands and chased after them throwing her hands up into the sky shooting tiny flares of purple stars above them to light their way in the dark. The tiny stars twinkled before they faded away only for Chieko to shoot more from her hands.

“At least you have a great view.” Rin said with a smile as she watched the pretty flairs light up the night sky.

“I don’t know. The view got a helluva lot better in the last few minutes.” Kohaku replied with his eyes locked to hers.

Rin blushed, not used to that kind of attention and shifted uncomfortably.

“C’mon Rin. I know someone must have mentioned how beautiful you are. I refuse to believe all the men in your village were blind.” Kohaku said.

“Everyone in the village was scared of me. They thought I would draw the demons to them.” She said matter of factly.

Kohaku sighed. “Yeah. I know that feeling.”

Surprised Rin looked at Kohaku. “You do?” She said doubtfully.

Kohaku smiled at her. “I’m a demon slayer Rin. And a good one at that. I’ve made my share of enemies in the demon world. Though I’m welcome in villages, I’m only ever allowed to pass through. Never stay. Most are scared the demons will attack me at any given moment and don’t want that battle at their village.”

“So you have no home?” Rin asked.

“Not since I was a child and lived with my family. When my village was destroyed, Naraku took me and used me as his puppet. I traveled with him, and later when he was finally defeated I had a lot to prove to myself. Kagome likes to say I had a death wish, but I really needed to regain my honor.”

“I remember. You were filled with so much hatred back then. Kagome even told me you disappeared for years because Inuyasha and your sister Sango would join you in battle.” Rin said.

“I couldn’t very well learn the craft of slaying demons if Inuyasha and Sango did all the work.”

“You cut all contact with everyone. They didn’t even know if you were alive.” Rin said.

“I had to do it on my own. They kept getting in my way.” Kohaku said with a bit of a bite in his tone.

“They were worried about you Kohaku.”

“Doesn’t matter now. It’s all in the past.” Kohaku replied.

Rin hesitated for a second before she closed her mouth resolutely.

Kohaku looked at her and his eyes softened. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” Rin said with a shrug.

Kohaku laughed. “I know you want to say something. Just say it.”

“I don’t want to upset you.” Rin said.

“I promise I won’t get upset. I don’t want you to ever feel you can’t tell me something Rin. I doubt I could ever stay mad at you anyway.”

“What makes you say that?” Rin asked curiously.

“I might have cut ties with everyone else but I never stopped writing you.”

Rin smiled at him. “I would’ve written you back but I never knew where to send it. Why did you keep writing me but stopped talking to everyone else?”

Kohaku shrugged. “I’m not sure. At the time, maybe I just needed a friend. You’re pretty much the only one I’ve ever had.”

“What about Kagome and Inuyasha?”

“It’s not the same Rin. At least not back then. They felt responsible for me. They wanted to save me.”

“Can you blame them for wanting to save you?”

“Yes I can. I was dangerous to them. When Naraku took possession of my mind I was his instrument to use and do what he wished with no thoughts of my own. I was his puppet Rin. I couldn’t risk my sister. Naraku would’ve used me to hurt her, Inuyasha or anyone else in their traveling group. Every time they hesitated to defend themselves because they didn’t want to hurt me was just another advantage for me. Where they hesitated, I never did. Given the chance I would’ve murdered them ruthlessly. I did my best to stay as far away from them as I could.”

“What about me?” Rin asked.

Kohaku shook his head in disbelief. “I tried to stay away from you as well. But you kept running into me. Couldn’t keep away could you?” He joked.

Rin made a face at him and he slowly sobered. “You were just nice to me Rin. You offered me your friendship and I was too lonely and weak to say no like I should have.”

“Kohaku…you were alone because you chose to be. Sango would’ve helped you, any of them would’ve been there for you.”

“But I couldn’t risk them!” Kohaku said with frustration.

Rin bowed her head. “But you could risk me?” She asked quietly.

Kohaku frowned, stepped close to her and used his forefinger to tilt up her chin. “I had orders to kill you. I knew I wouldn’t be able to stop myself. That’s how powerful a hold Naraku had on me. I would’ve murdered you Rin.”

“But you didn’t.” Rin insisted, hating that he had seen himself as so weak and useless.

“Not for lack of trying baby. I _wanted_ to die. I knew Sesshomaru would protect you and not hesitate in killing me where as the others would. Sesshomaru protected you. You were the only one that was safe around me.”

“You wanted Sesshomaru to kill you?” Rin asked horrified.

“Rin you have to understand. I was just a boy. I had lost my entire family brutally and all I had left was my sister. My honor had been taken from me long ago. I was on borrowed time. I hoped Sesshomaru would put me out of my misery.” He admitted quietly.

Rin reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand seeking to comfort him.

Kohaku leaned into her touch and covered her hand on his cheek with his own, holding her hand in place. “I wanted to die Rin. But being around you, your warmth, your kindness….you saved me like nothing else could have ever done. After a while I forgot I wanted Sesshomaru to kill me…I just wanted to be around you.”

Rin’s breath caught in her throat at the deep emotion she could see in his eyes. Gratitude, friendship…and something more she wasn’t quite ready to identify yet. “Kohaku...” Rin trailed off, wishing she could put into words how important he had been to her in those days. Where Sesshomaru had been her guardian and protector, Kohaku had been her only friend. His letters over the years had given her such joy, and later when Sesshomaru had stopped visiting her, they had been her only solace besides Kaede.

Kohaku leaned in and pulled her body closer to his. Rin closed her eyes and Kohaku gently pressed a feather light kiss against her lips. Rin didn’t want to open her eyes. Kohaku had always been important to her, and now when she was filled with confusion and feeling adrift, he was here with her. Solid and real.

Kohaku pressed his forehead against hers and sighed. “I know we only just came back into each other’s lives. I’m not asking for anything Rin, I swear. I’ve just missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.” Rin leaned away from him and he loosened his arms from around her.

Kohaku grinned at her. “You missed me huh? I can work with that.”

Rin frowned at him. “Kohaku, I want my _friend_ back.” Rin stressed, not wanting to give him any illusions. Her heart had always belonged to Sesshomaru whether she liked it or not.

“You’ve always had the friend Rin. I just want more.”

“But Kohaku-” She tried again in vain.

Kohaku grinned at her and shook his head. “I know you don’t love me Rin. I’m not an idiot. I just want us to get to know each other again.”

Rin looked at him suspiciously. “And that’s _all_ you want right?”

Kohaku looked at her pointedly. “Is that all _you_ want? You’re the one that let me kiss you, remember?”

Rin’s jaw dropped and she was struck speechless.

Kohaku grinned happily. “Like I said, I can work with that.”

Rin stamped her foot in frustration and Kohaku simply wrapped his arms around her and spun her around in the air once before settling her on her feet again. Rin glared at him and turned back to watch the children play.

Kohaku grinned and settled himself in next to her.

Rin glanced at him from beneath her lashes and she could’ve sworn he preened a bit when he felt her gaze on him. Rin rolled her eyes but couldn’t fight the smile that broke through. “So you’re a big bad demon slayer now.” She said, trying to pick up where their conversation had left off.

“I guess so. Practice makes perfect.” Kohaku said.

“I’m glad you’re a much better demon slayer now.”

“What do you mean now?” Kohaku asked as he turned towards her.

“Kagome told me you would get hurt pretty bad around when we were younger.” Rin said.

“Keeping up with me huh?” Kohaku said and grinned broadly when she rolled her eyes again. Kohaku shrugged. “I wanted to kill every demon I could and I wasn’t shy about it. Got myself into some close calls. At the time it’s what I needed. What I thought I deserved.”

“Why would you think you deserved that?” Rin asked.

Kohaku stared off into the distance and remained silent.

Rin reached towards him and hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Kohaku turned to look at her and smiled affectionately. He grabbed her hand in between his and kissed her knuckles before looking down at her from his greater height. He wasn’t as tall as Sesshomaru but he didn’t intimidate her either. Where Sesshomaru always appeared cold and aloof Kohaku was warm and seemed to genuinely enjoy her company.

“You were the first person to really believe in me you know that? Despite Naraku’s hold on me and everyone warning you away, you truly believed I could beat his hold on me. Your faith in me was humbling. After everything you had been through, you didn’t let it darken you. And you were so much younger than I, so much stronger. It made me really believe I could do it too. If not for you I don’t think I could’ve had the strength to break Naraku’s hold over me.”

Rin squeezed his hand comfortingly, feeling the need to clear the shadows in his eyes away.

“No one will ever take away my freedom again Rin. I owe you my life, my very sanity.” He told her solemnly. “If you ever need me Rin I will be there for you.” He promised.

Rin stared into his eyes as he very carefully tucked her hair behind her ear. “It doesn’t hurt you’ve become incredibly beautiful too.” He said with boyish charm.

Rin laughed and the tension between them dispersed. “You’ve become very shallow.” She teased him and felt great doing it. With Sesshomaru she would have never dared.

“You were beautiful as a child. Your beauty now just radiates from within making you gorgeous. You’ve always been a good person Rin. You deserve the world at your feet.”

“You offering?” Rin surprised herself by asking saucily and quickly covered her mouth in horror.

Kohaku threw his head back and laughed. “Are you flirting with me Miss Rin?” He teased, enjoying this more playful side to her he knew she rarely let anyone see.

Rin shook her head and stuttered, trying to take back her reckless comment.

Kagome stepped out and laughed at Rin’s embarrassment. “Well, well.” She said knowingly having heard the last bit of their conversation.

Rin looked between both their laughing faces and made her excuses before dashing back into the house.

Kagome laughed at her friend before she turned back to Kohaku. “You were really mean to her.” Kagome chided softly.

Kohaku grinned unrepentantly. “I like how she blushes.”

Kagome grinned at him. “Is that all you like?”

Kohaku smiled back at her. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” He said with a laugh.

Kagome shrugged. “Well, I like to know what a man’s intentions are to a very good friend of mine before I decide if I want to help him or not.”

Kohaku raised an eyebrow at her. “And what makes you think I would need the help if I wanted Rin’s attention.”

“She’s a really shy girl. She might need some encouragement from a dear friend. And you won’t be getting any help from Sesshomaru.”

Kohaku just grinned. “I can handle Sesshomaru.”

“Then I’ve just learned something very important about you.”

“And what’s that?”

“It’s a good thing you’re hot. ‘Cause you’d have to be an idiot not to be afraid of Sesshomaru.”

“I know my abilities. Plus I’ve taken the time to study his. I’m not planning on fighting him anytime soon. Rin seems to have an attachment to him.” Kohaku said mockingly.

“Yes she does. You would think he was someone important to her.” Kagome said drily.

“I like Rin. I’ve always liked her. We’ll see how things go.”

“So it’s safe to say you won’t be heading out like you said you were before they showed up?”

“I might have business to attend to in the area.” Kohaku said seriously.

“That business being Rin.” Kagome said knowingly.

Kohaku grinned and walked out into the field towards the happy screeches of the children and Jacken’s painful cries.

 


	15. Chapter 15

# Chapter 15

Kohaku frowned as Kagome and Inuyasha continued to bicker. It had been only a few days since the attack and Sesshomaru had yet to fully recover. Jacken and A-Un had yet to return from the lands of Sesshomaru’s mother for the herb he had claimed he needed and everyone was on pins and needles since then. It would be a boon to any demon to kill such a powerful demon as Sesshomauru. Normally they would steer clear of him but if word got out how injured he was then every demon from here to the underworld with a wish to make an instant name for themselves would make a beeline for Inuyasha’s home. Kohaku had stuck around for just that reason to Inuyasha’s relief. So far they had been able to keep everything quiet but news like this never stayed silent for long. Kagome had suggested it was time to teach Rin how to defend herself just in case the worst they feared would happen. Before Rin could answer, Chieko ran forward and grabbed Rin’s hand insisting she come outside and play with her and Kichirou. Once they had disappeared Kohaku had volunteered to train Rin and Inuyasha had all but bitten his head off.

“What’s your problem Inuyasha?” Kagome demanded with exasperation lacing her tone.

Inuyasha sat cross legged on the floor, with his arms crossed over his chest belligerently and glared at Kagome. “It’s a stupid idea. She’s human.”

“So am I.” Kohaku said.

“You’re different. You’re a man.” Inuyasha said.

“Oh I can’t believe you Inuyasha. What does he being male have to do with anything?” Kagome asked.

“As a human and a male he’s expected to defend his family and village. And Kohaku comes from a long line of respected and powerful demon slayers. Many of his skills were imprinted on him even before birth, that’s why his family was so powerful. He’s human but a little more.”

“And Rin is expected to what? Just sit at home and have babies?” Kagome growled.

“What the hell is _your_ problem Kagome? Rin travels with demons. Sesshomaru and Jacken plus A-Un are more than capable of taking care of her.” Inuyasha said.

“Obviously not as well as you think since she’s been attacked many times before.” Kagome said.

“By demons! That’s the key word here you seem to be missing. Even if she was trained, what kind of damage do you think a puny human female can do to a hungry yokai? It’s a waste of time to train her. Even if she was a bad ass she’d still be nothing in comparison to a demons strength.”

“But I-”

“And before you say you can hold your own against a yokai.” Inuyasha interrupted her rudely. “Remember you have strong spiritual powers you gained as the reincarnation of a powerful priestess. Rin won’t be able to do shit by comparison.”

“Even if she could just gain seconds in stalling, it would be worth it and give Sesshomaru and Jacken more time to recover her safely.” Kohaku tried to interject reasonably.

Inuyasha made a face. “It’s a stupid idea and Sesshomaru is not going to like it.”

“Well Sesshomaru has no say right now until he gains back his strength. In the meantime Kohaku can train Rin to defend herself.” Kagome finished triumphantly.

“All she’s going to accomplish is to piss off her attacker and either get herself killed much quicker or hurt very badly.” Inuyasha said ominously while openly glaring at both Kagome for thinking up this ridiculous idea and Kohaku for going along with it. The demon slayer at the least should know better.

Kagome stubbornly crossed her arms and glared right back at her husband. He could bark all he wanted but in the end she’d have her way. Kagome glanced over at Kohaku, expecting him to back her all the way, and was surprised by the knowing look he and Inuyasha shared. Kagome frowned. Was she wrong? Was she placing Rin in more danger? Kagome loved her friend dearly, even looked upon her like a little sister. But was she being overprotective? Kagome was extremely familiar with what it felt like to feel insignificant and intimidated by this world as she herself was from a distant time in the future.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and felt a little pang in her chest. She even knew the pain one could endure when you loved someone and for them not to love you back. It had taken Inuyasha a long time to get over his great love Kikyo. Kagome hated to remember that she was in reality the reincarnation of Kikyo. At the time the entire situation had been so confusing and extremely painful. Kagome couldn’t bear the thought of Rin experiencing that kind of pain. She knew Kohaku had a serious interest in Rin and Kagome felt she needed to help nudge Rin more in his direction. He would always be there for her, he was human and he could protect her. Sesshomaru on the other hand could easily lose interest or….well Kagome wasn’t really sure what he was capable of. He was a full blooded yokai, and as much as she adored her brother in law she couldn’t really see him falling in love with Rin.

Kagome sighed. Maybe she was overstepping her bounds. Who was she to arbitrarily decide for anyone? Sesshomaru had changed a lot over the years, and she could even see the very strong affection he had towards the children, Inuyasha and even herself. That change she could even go as far as crediting it to Rin alone…but that had taken a very long time to develop. He was a demon after all.

“I’ll go talk to Rin and see how she feels about all this.” Kohaku said.

“Sesshomaru is not going to like it.” Inuyasha repeated for the hundredth time.

“You know as well as I do if we don’t keep Rin busy she’ll spend every waking moment by Sesshomaru’s side while he’s recovering.” Kagome pleaded with Inuyasha.

“That’s where she should be.” Inuyasha insisted.

“She’s in love with him you idiot. You can’t honestly expect her to dedicate the rest of her life to being his beck and call girl.”

“Beck and call girl?” Inuyasha repeated the strange words in confusion before he rolled his eyes. “I’m never going to get used to your future speak. And she’s already said more than once that all she wants. To be with him. Hell, every time we visited her all she would do was ask about him.”

“Because she’s in love with him.” Kagome said.

“So she’s confused. She’ll get over it.” Inuyasha said with his normal infuriating logic.

“Are you serious?”

“What? It’s not like he’s encouraging that from her. She belongs to him. End of story. You humans, always confusing possession with love.” Inuyasha snorted.

“You love me.” Kagome said.

“Of course I love you. I would die for you.” Inuyasha replied automatically.

Kagome smiled. “So because you’d be willing to die for me, that means you love me?”

Inuyasha hesitated, sensing a trap. “To protect the ones I love I would willingly sacrifice my life if necessary.”

“Sesshomaru has risked his life for her many times. That’s encouragement.”

Inuyasha burst into laughter. He rolled to the floor on his back and held his sides as the hilarity of her comment repeated in his head. Infuriated Kagome walked stiffly over to him and kicked his shoulder. Inuyasha raised himself back into a sitting position and kept a wary eye on Kagome as he tried to contain his grin. “Sesshomaru risks his life for no one. Every battle he’s ever entered can hardly be called a battle. They’re one sided. He’s one if not the most powerful living yokai and he only grows stronger every day. So no, as there’s no demon that can truly even provide a decent challenge to him, he has not risked his life for Rin.”

“Then how do you explain Kitsune?” Kagome demanded.

Inuyasha sobered. “She caught us all off guard.”

“It’s not healthy for Rin to be so devoted to him.” Kagome said returning to the subject at hand.

“It works for them Kagome. Don’t meddle.” Inuyasha warned.

“I’m trying to watch out for her.” Kagome said defensively.

“You’re being a busy body.” Inuyasha retorted.

“I’m not the bad guy here. I’m looking out for Rin’s best interests because it doesn’t look like any of you are willing to do so.”

“No, we’re respecting her wishes. I know your heart is in the right place but that doesn’t give you the right to interfere. You can give her advice, you can have that girl talk crap you’re always going on about…but you can’t run her life.” Inuyasha said quietly, willing her to really hear him this time.

Kagome felt tears sting her eyes at his gentle scolding. Inuyasha saw the hurt flash across her face and instantly walked over to her side. “You’re just so overprotective sometimes Kagome. You impulsively act without thinking things through.”

Kagome stiffened in shock. “Wait a minute. You’re calling _me_ impulsive?”

Kohaku laughed. “Well they do say after a few years of marriage you start resembling each other.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “That must be why Chieko has a regularly scheduled tea time appointment with me.”

Kagome laughed. “You’re not turning into a girl you’re being a good dad. Besides you love tea time.”

“My manhood cannot tolerate such lies!” Inuyasha said with mock severity.

They all laughed and Kohaku repeated. “I’m going to go find Rin.”

“I’m telling you it’s a bad idea. Sesshomaru is not going to approve.” Inuyasha stressed.

“Weren’t you the one who was just defending her right to make her own choice without interference?” Kagome asked sweetly.

“Fine. Train her. But let the record show I think it’s-”

“A bad idea.” Kagome and Kohaku finished for him together as Kohaku left the room.

 

*******

 

Weeks later Kohaku peeked into the guest bedroom and found Rin sitting in her usual spot watching over Sesshomaru. “How’s he doing?” Kohaku asked Rin as she sat by his bed and placed new bandages on his side.

“He’s healing, just very slowly.” Rin replied.

“So he’s healing as a human?” Kohaku asked as he quietly entered the room and stood beside Rin looking down at Sesshomaru’s prone body.

“I don’t understand why he’s not regenerating.” Rin grabbed the washcloth from the nightstand, rinsed it in the cool water of the bowl she had brought in earlier and used it to dab at Sesshomaru’s chest.

Kohaku crossed his arms and frowned. “It doesn’t make sense. Kagome checked him for poison. We know Kitsune had poisoned tips on each of her tails. Inuyasha cleared the remnants from his system and luckily I didn’t get hit. It would’ve probably killed me, but Sesshomaru got the worst of it. Still, he should’ve been able to fight it off. Maybe something in the poison stops his regenerative properties?”

Kohaku glanced at Rin when she didn’t reply. Her eyes followed her hands as she silently smoothed the cloth over Sesshomaru’s chest trying to keep him cool. He had just broken a fever earlier and she was determined to keep his temperature down.

Kohaku gently placed his hands on her shoulders and kneaded her tense muscles. “Hey.” He whispered near her ear as he bent over her. “He’s going to be okay. You know that right?”

“It’s just hard to believe she could do this to him.” Rin said quietly.

“You mean Kitsune?” Kohaku asked.

Rin nodded her head. “They were lovers. How could she want to kill him?”

“To demons sex is a tool. It can be used as just a release or as a way to manipulate or deceive.”

“Humans can be like that too.” Rin answered, unconsciously defensive.

“Of course we can. But as for tender emotions like love or affection, that’s a sign of grave weakness in the demon world.”

“Kaede told me demons can’t love. It’s just not in them to give into such a selfless emotion.” Rin said quietly.

Kohaku straightened up and looked at the top of her bowed head and to Sesshomaru’s still form. “There are always exceptions to the rule Rin.”

Rin looked over her shoulder up at him. “What do you mean?”

Kohaku looked down at her and smiled. “Take Inuyasha. Do you think he doesn’t love his family?”

“Kaede told me it was his human side that loved them. Demons can only feel possession.”

“Kaede is a very wise woman Rin. But in my experience, even the wisest among us make mistakes.”

Rin frowned at him. “I don’t understand.”

“Sesshomaru has watched over you since you were a child. He protected you and guided you in his way.”

“As a possession, nothing more.” Rin said.

“Do you worry about your possessions? Do you talk to them? Do you wonder if they’re comfortable or doing well? It’s more than possession Rin. Surely you can’t be that blind? He cares for you. And because of you he learned to care for Jacken and A-Un.”

“Why are you telling me all this?” Rin asked curiously.

Kohaku smiled even though she saw sadness in his eyes. “I care about you Rin. Very deeply. You are my best friend. But I’m not stupid. I’ve always known where your heart lies. I know I could make you happy…but I don’t think you could make me happy.”

Rin’s eyes widened in surprise. “I would never try to hurt you Kohaku.” She fervently denied.

“You would never try to. But no one wants to be second place in the heart of the one they love.”

When Rin lowered her eyes Kohaku forced her to look up at him. “This is a good thing Rin. I’m not in love with you. Or at least I’m not that far yet. Part of being a demon slayer is knowing how to pick your battles. I lost this one before I was even on the field. But I’ll always be your friend no matter what Rin.”

Rin placed her hand above his on her shoulder. “Thank you Kohaku.” Rin said gratefully.

“I’ll help you watch over Sesshomaru for as long as it takes him to be at full strength again. You have my word on that.”

Rin was smiling at him when the door opened and Kagome stepped into the room. “Guess this is where the party is.” She teased. She saw the tender way Kohaku squeezed Rin’s shoulder before he stepped away and she appeared to be very comfortable around him. Kagome smiled at both of them, relieved things were progressing between the two.

Kohaku grinned at Kagome. “All we’re missing is Inuyasha and the kids.”

“Kichirou wanted to go swimming so Inuyasha took the kids to the lake.” Kagome answered as she gently pried the washcloth from Rin’s hands. “Why don’t the two of you go outside and continue your training? I’ll watch over him.” Kagome said to Rin.

Rin hesitated before reluctantly nodding and leaving the room with Kohaku.

“Are you okay Rin?” Kohaku asked her as they stepped out onto the porch.

“It’s getting harder for me to leave him.” Rin answered absentmindedly.

“You have been pretty devoted to his recovery.” Kohaku observed quietly.

“You don’t understand.” Rin said as she looked at him.

Kohaku frowned. “Explain it to me then.”

Rin bit her lip and tried to explain what she herself didn’t quite understand. “Before I would’ve done anything to help him. I’ve spent my whole life following in his wake. Dedicated myself to serving him. I always wanted to help him. But lately I’ve felt so strange.”

“Felt what?” Kohaku asked her.

“Nothing. I know he’s hurt and of course I want him to get better but it’s almost as if I’m slightly detached from it all. But I can’t bear to be physically parted from him for too long now either. I don’t feel the need to stay by his side all the time but before I know what I’m doing it’s like my body drags me back to his side.” Rin said anxiously as she raked a hand through her hair. “It’s as if the more I don’t feel the need to be there the more my body forces me to be closer to him.”

“You’re not making any sense Rin.” Kohaku said. “I’ve seen you taking care of him. You watch over him with the same diligence you did before.”

“But I don’t feel the need to do it anymore.” Rin cried out in distress. “When I’m not with him I feel normal. When I’m around you I can laugh and smile. When I’m with the children or Kagome I feel love and affection for them. But then I have this incredible urge to be beside Sesshomaru, I go to his room, and it’s as if someone sucked all the colors and emotion from the room. I feel empty. But I remember how much I missed him, how great it felt when he finally came back for me. I know the feelings were there but it’s like they’re not now and I don’t know what’s happening to me-”

“Rin.” Kohaku said with concern as he interrupted her and pulled her into his arms. “We’ll figure out what’s going on.” He said as he stroked her back. “In the meantime, let’s focus on your training okay?”

Rin nodded slowly and allowed him to hold her hand and guide her out into the clearing. The two faced one another and did a few stretches and took deep breaths. “Ready?” Rin asked.

Kohaku grinned. “Always.” Kohaku immediately struck forward with his fist towards her face. Rin immediately shifted to the side and twisted so his fist would go past her. Kohaku quickly adjusted and opened his fist and chopped to the right towards her neck as they went through the steps of their routine. Rin quickly dropped to the ground and used her leg to spin out and kick towards his feet with the intention of tripping him.

Kohaku simply hopped and avoided her leg before he dove on top of her. Rin surprised him by using his forward momentum, laying back on the ground, and using her legs to push him over her head. She quickly flipped onto her stomach and used her hands to push herself back up into a fighting stance.

Kohaku rolled with his shoulder and stood back up to face her with a grin on his face. “Very good.”

Rin smiled and rolled her shoulders, loosening herself up like he had taught her. Kohaku dropped his kusarigama and with a hand on the chain he began to swing it in wide circles before him. “Ready?”

Rin swallowed and nodded her head a little nervously.

Kohaku smiled at her encouragingly. “Okay, just remember the pattern. Left, right, left, right. Okay?”

Rin nodded again and Kohaku swung the weapon forward quickly to Rin’s left which she easily shifted on the balls of her feet to avoid. With his other hand, Kohaku fisted the chain, pulled the kusarigama back, swung it behind him and with his foot, kicked the side of the weapon, shooting it forward toward Rin’s right. Rin shifted to the left and avoided the strike. They continued on in that fashion for what seemed like hours.

Kohaku was determined to teach Rin evasive moves, Inuyasha’s words ringing in his ears. She would never survive a full on attack from a demon no matter what Kagome thought. In the end, no matter how much he trained her, she was still only human. Her best tactical move would be evasive measures and stalling tactics. Their speed increased and Kohaku began to move forward. Rin stepped back for every step he took forward, still avoiding the deadly sickle.

Her heel suddenly caught a rock and she tripped backward. Instinctively Rin tried to right herself but the sickle was already heading back towards her. Kohaku immediately wrapped his leg around the chain and slammed his foot down trying to stop the weapon before it hit her. Rin tried to dodge it but the broadside of the sickle hit her temple and she went down with a cry.

“Rin!” Kohaku yelled as Rin lost consciousness.

Kohaku ran forward and slid to his knees besides Rin as he quickly checked her pulse and then proceeded to check her head without moving her.

The sudden bang of the wooden door against the side of the house was Kohaku’s only warning. Hands slammed into his chest and pushed him backwards with the force of a freight train and sent him spiraling through the air. Kohaku attempted to somersault midair to land on his feet but a body slammed into him, throwing him off balance and driving him down into the ground. Dirt spewed up like a geyser around him as the force of their landing forced him down into the ground a good foot. Blinded and dazed, Kohaku managed to grab his sickle and he pressed upward into the neck of the blur that attacked him.

“Sesshomaru stop!” Kagome screamed and only then did Kohaku realize who was above him.

Sesshomaru’s eyes bled red and his sharp fangs gleamed as he continually hissed and snapped at Kohaku’s face. Kohaku tried to defend himself but Sesshomaru’s strength easily overpowered him. He simply grabbed Kohaku’s elbow with one hand and squeezed, eliciting a scream of pain from Kohaku when he felt the tendons and bone break. With his arm now useless Sesshomaru immediately went in for the kill.

Inuyasha was just walking back into the clearing with his children in tow when he heard his wife’s screams. Inuyasha immediately recognized Sesshomaru and bolted forward, yelling at Kichirou and Chieko to get to safety with their mother. What the hell had Kohaku done to piss Sesshomaru off?

Inuyasha watched in horror as Sesshomaru broke Kohaku’s arm as if it was no more than a match stick and barely managed to shoulder slam his older brother off Kohaku before he could go for the throat.

Kohaku quickly rolled away to safety and Inuyasha had no choice but to withdraw his sword Tessaiga as he continually had to block his brother’s claws as they attempted to rend and tear at him. “Sesshomaru! What the fuck?” Inuyasha yelled, highly disturbed by Sesshomaru’s continuous vicious attacks against him.

Sesshomaru was in a killing frenzy and the only thing that was saving all of them from instant death was Sesshomaru’s anger. He had lost all semblance of control and was luckily not using any of his powers against them. Inuyasha was very powerful in his own right but if Sesshomaru had been in his right mind and really wanted to kill him, Inuyasha didn’t doubt he could easily do so. Inuyasha could hear his children crying as they watched their beloved uncle and father fight viciously. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kagome run to their children and Kohaku and erect the lavender colored dome barrier around them for protection.

Inuyasha managed to avoid the majority of the blows as he yelled at Sesshomaru to snap out of his rage. But his one second of making sure his family was safe cost him dearly. Sesshomaru’s claws sunk into his shoulder and ran across his chest leaving deep slashes. Inuyasha screamed in pain and Sesshomaru managed to backhand him, the hard blow sending him hurtling backward through the sky.

Sesshomaru immediately turned back towards his original target Kohaku. He leaped forward to the terror of his family and used his claws to swipe at the dome protecting them and Kohaku. Kagome cried out in pain with each blow but held her dome for as long as she could. She could see where Sesshomaru’s slash marks were actually cracking her dome and she continually screamed at Sesshomaru to stop. When she tried to reach out to him with her powers all she found was a red haze of fury. A desperate need for retribution. Kagome dug a little deeper and found great well of sorrow and mourning. Her eyes snapped to Rin’s still form on the ground then back to Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes.

“Oh my God!” Kagome cried out in pain and her dome weakened against Sesshomaru’s attacks. “Rin is dead!” She sobbed, trying desperately to hold the dome together, knowing her emotions were deeply tied to the strength of her powers.

Inuyasha slammed his shoulder into Sesshomaru’s and the two rolled over into the ground and came together in violent snarls as Inuyasha used Tessaiga to beat Sesshomaru back.

Confused Kohaku looked up at Kagome as he gingerly held his broken arm. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Rin is dead! That’s what pushed him into a killing frenzy. We’ve lost her!” Kagome yelled as tears of regret and anguish poured from her eyes.

Kohaku grimaced in pain and closed his eyes against the dizziness that assailed him. “Rin is not dead. She’s just unconscious. I checked her pulse before he attacked me. She took a hard blow to the head but she’s not dead.”

Kagome hiccupped and looked down at Kohaku with hope. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Kohaku said as another wave of nausea rode him hard.

Kagome laughed with relief. “That’s wonderful! Sesshomaru lost his connection to her and seeing her prone form must have made him think she was dead. Inuyasha! Rin is not dead! Tell him!” Kagome called out to her husband as her children quickly picked up her yells and chanted along with her that Rin was not dead.

Inuyasha heard his families calls to him and repeatedly yelled at Sesshomaru “She’s not dead you shit head!”

It took a while before the red haze slowly receded from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could see the fight slowly dying out of him. “Rin’s not fucking dead!” Inuyasha repeated, praying his words were finally beginning to register. Inuyasha backed away and placed his body squarely between Sesshomaru and his family protectively as he watched Sesshomaru grimly take back his hard fought control. Without even acknowledging any of them, Sesshomaru walked over to Rin’s unconscious form and gently picked her up before quietly walking back into the house with Rin in his arms.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief and looked back at Kagome and Kohaku as she slowly lowered the dome and turned to tend to Kohaku. “I told you it was a bad fucking idea to train her.” He reminded them grimly.


	16. Chapter 16

# Chapter 16

Sesshomaru carried his light burden back into the room he had burst from upon awaking. Carefully he laid Rin down on the bed and quickly checked her for any injuries. His fingers feathered over the knot forming on her head and she flinched lightly with a pained moan. Sesshomaru had to grit his teeth to tamp down the spurt of fury that filled him again. He grimaced as sharp pain shot from his side and he gently covered his wound with his hand. Glancing down he checked the bandages covering his side and the blood that was slowly seeping through. He was still not fully healed but the abrupt void he had felt when Rin had lost consciousness had brought him fully awake despite Kagome’s sleeping spell.

Hearing footsteps approach, Sesshomaru pushed aside any remnant of pain he might still feel and placed himself at the opposite side of the room where he could observe the entire room and its coming occupants easily. He leaned against the wall and reserved his strength as he waited patiently for his brother to enter. Sesshomaru highly doubted Inuyasha would be foolish enough to allow any of the others to enter before he himself verified Sesshomaru was in control of himself again.

Inuyasha opened the door and Sesshomaru bit back a grin as he predictably entered first and cautiously swept the room before his eyes unerringly landed on Sesshomaru. Behind Inuyasha, Kagome entered and nervously glanced in his direction with Kohaku close on her heels as Inuyasha moved forward and protectively placed himself between Sesshomaru and his wife.

Sesshomaru suddenly growled low in his throat and caused Kohaku to tense and Kagome to gasp in fear. Inuyasha, quickly recognizing the reason for his brother’s displeasure, moved slightly to the left to keep his body firmly between Sesshomaru and Kagome but kept a clear path between Sesshomaru and Rin.

His warning heeded and his view of Rin no longer hampered, Sesshomaru rolled his shoulders and forced himself to relax. He didn’t enjoy seeing his family so nervous around him but he was still struggling to control his baser instincts that were demanding he destroy Kohaku for daring to hurt Rin, though he had to reluctantly admit, it had appeared to have been accidental. Kohaku’s horror had registered briefly to Sesshomaru when he had burst onto the porch, but seeing Rin’s prone body lying on the ground like a broken doll had snapped something within him he had not realized was even tethered. Sesshomaru noted Kohaku was moving with his usual confidence and he could only assume Kagome had fully healed him. Kagome took a step towards Rin but hesitated as her gaze flew back to Inuyasha then Sesshomaru. He merely raised an eyebrow at her, and after a brief nod from Inuyasha she knelt next to Rin but made sure Sesshomaru had a clear view of Rin at all times.

Kagome felt Kohaku step closer to her other side and flank Inuyasha. She allowed her powers to flow from within her and reached out to Rin to heal her. Kagome was surprised to find the threads that binded Rin and Sesshomaru together were not only vibrating with energy again but the barrier she had constructed to dim their connection and grow stronger over time was pulsing with tension. The energy coming from Sesshomaru now that he was awake was battering against the barrier and close to shattering it. Kagome briefly considered strengthening the barrier but she doubted she could do it without drawing Sesshomaru’s attention to it…and to be honest she had been considering taking it down herself. Though she had done it to protect Rin, the guilt she had been living with over taking Rin’s choices from her had been eating away at her. Kagome decided to leave well enough alone. When she had an opportunity she’d speak with Rin privately and see what she wanted to do. Now that she thought about it she wondered if Rin was even aware of what Sesshomaru had done. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru and decided maybe she would approach Sesshomaru himself and have him tell Rin he had tied their souls together. Sesshomaru had specifically warned her to not interfere and Kagome just hoped that if she left everything as it stood, nature would take its course and hopefully Sesshomaru wouldn’t kill her.

It took only a few minutes for Kagome to finish healing Rin but the tension in the room made it seem like hours passed before she was done. She briefly spoke with Kohaku and they both moved Rin gently into a more comfortable position.

It had not escaped Sesshomaru’s attention how attentive Kohaku had been while Kagome healed Rin or his lingering touches on her arm. Kagome’s nervous glances between Sesshomaru and Rin drew his curious gaze as well. He could’ve easily dismissed her concern based on his attack earlier, but the guilt he detected on her face and her deference to Kohaku instead of to him when it concerned Rin made his lips tighten in annoyance.

The children suddenly ran into the room, but before either could run towards Sesshomaru Kagome had quickly stopped her children and glanced in his direction with trepidation. Sesshomaru merely raised his eyebrow at Kagome. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha who nodded his head and she reluctantly allowed the children past her. Kichirou was the first to approach Sesshomaru cautiously. Sesshomaru, unused to this new sudden wariness from his nephew frowned.

Kichirou pushed his nervousness aside at his uncle’s frown and openly glared at him. “You hurt mom.” He accused angrily, his tiny dog ears so similar to his father’s flattening back on his head.

Sesshomaru inclined his head. “I did.”

“You haven’t told her sorry.” Kichirou said with his lips thinning in displeasure.

Sesshomaru immediately turned to Kagome. “I apologize little sister for my lack of control. I beg your forgiveness.” He said formerly.

Kagome flushed when her son’s expectant gaze landed on her when she didn’t answer right away. “Of course. All is forgiven.”

“Would that I will be so forgiving when I discover what causes your wary glances Kagome.” Sesshomaru added quietly.

Kagome turned away, unable to hold his probing stare and Inuyasha frowned at Kagome. “What is he talking about?” He asked her suspiciously.

“Nothing.” Kagome hissed back still refusing to meet Sesshomaru’s gaze. He couldn’t possibly know or suspect what she had done for Rin.

Kichirou studied his uncle for a moment before Sesshomaru asked. “Anything else you require for your forgiveness?”

Kichirou suddenly grinned. “You really kicked dad’s butt.”

“The hell he did.” Inuyasha defended gruffly.

Kichirou laughed and launched himself up into Sesshomaru’s arms with his usual exuberance.

Sesshomaru hugged Kichirou tightly and whispered for his ears alone. “I’m sorry I frightened you and your sister.”

Kichirou smiled and kissed Sesshomaru’s cheek before he squirmed, signaling he wanted to be put down.

Chieko shyly tugged Sesshomaru’s pant leg to get his attention. He knelt by his nieces side. “Were you angry because Rin is empty?”

“Empty?” Sesshomaru asked with a frown.

“Only when she’s in your company. She’s normal with all of us.” Chieko answered solemnly.

Sesshomaru nodded his acceptance of her answer. Chieko had inherited great many gifts from her mother and had already demonstrated great spiritual powers of her own.

“Do you know why-”

“Children, we need to give Rin time to rest.” Kagome interrupted with a nervous glance at Sesshomaru. He narrowed his eyes at her but made no comment.

The children quickly ran towards their father and began pulling and tugging at him to play with them outside. Inuyasha stared at his older brother and Sesshomaru shrugged in answer to the question in his eyes. He was in full control again and Inuyasha could feel free to watch over his children while he remained alone with Kagome, Rin and Kohaku. But if Inuyasha wasn’t comfortable with the thought then he could take Kagome and Kohaku with him for all Sesshomaru cared. But his warning glance to his younger brother assured him he’d be damned if anyone attempted to remove him from Rin’s side. Inuyasha rolled his eyes before leaving the room. Sesshomaru couldn’t help the small grin at his brother’s impatience. He still found it amazing the two of them could speak without trying to kill one another.

Once Inuyasha had left the room Sesshomaru stared at Kagome and Kohaku without blinking. Kohaku returned his stare but Kagome shifted nervously before she finally snapped. “What Sesshomaru?”

“Anyone care to explain?” He asked of them both.

“Explain?” Kagome hedged.

Sesshomaru remained silent but his focus made it clear he wasn’t in the mood to play games. Kohaku and Kagome glanced at each other briefly before she reluctantly explained they had agreed Rin needed to learn how to protect herself, and that Kohaku had taken her training upon himself.

Sesshomaru’s response was a widening of his eyes. The mere idea of any human, let alone Rin, believing they could really stop a full blooded yokai or even delay them long enough for help was laughable. Sesshomaru’s shock had held his tongue long enough for Kagome to breathe a sigh of relief at his apparent agreement before he looked at her as if she was the greatest of fools. “It’s safe to assume you were the master mind behind this brilliant idea?” Sesshomaru asked drily.

Kagome had straightened her shoulders and looked at Sesshomaru in the eye. “Yes it was. Rin doesn’t always have to play the damsel in distress. She needs to know how to take care of herself.” Kagome defended.

“Don’t presume to know what she needs or doesn’t Kagome.” Sesshomaru chastised. “She was murdered as a child, before that she had been abused by her village and left to her own devices for survival. True, when she traveled with us, I as well as Jacken and A-Un, watched over her but she was expected to pull her own weight. She gathered her own food, learned what roots and herbs would heal her flesh and which would poison her through trial and error. I nor Jacken had need of such knowledge so she had no choice but to learn on her own. She learned to hide when necessary and escape when attacked. She has taken care of herself as well as Jacken, A-Un and myself as much as we took care of her. I see no benefit to her with these lessons.”

“The point is she needs to gain more confidence-” Kagome tried again.

“You _think_ she needs more confidence.” Sesshomaru corrected.

Kagome openly glared at him. “You are intentionally misunderstanding me.”

“No, I am correcting your assumption. You believe Rin is weak. She is not.” Sesshomaru stated matter of factly.

“I never said such a thing. Look Sesshomaru, Rin has been attacked before, and if she had the skills Kohaku is teaching her now she wouldn’t have been hurt.”

“As she was hurt today?” Sesshomaru asked pointedly.

“That was an accident. Accidents can happen when you’re training.”

“I see. After all, she’s not a powerful priestess such as yourself. You have the spiritual powers of this lands greatest priestess and are being trained even further by her younger sister. Such a thing as the attacks on Rin would never have happened to you right?” Sesshomaru asked her.

Kagome frowned warily. “Unlike Rin I do have powers to defend myself with when necessary.”

“And you consider yourself to be stronger than Rin?”

Kagome hesitated. “I’m more prepared than she might be and being older I have experience where she does not.”

A brief flicker of the light was the only warning Kagome had. In the next breath Sesshomaru had one of his sharp claws poised over her jugular and his other hand held both her wrists immobile before her.

Kagome’s shocked eyes sought Sesshomaru’s.

“The only reason you are allowed to use your powers with any success is because battling Inuyasha requires more attention than a lowly human like you would deserve.” Sesshomaru said with barely concealed anger lacing his tone. “You are more of an irritant than a true threat or opponent to our kind. Though powerful you may be, had Inuyasha not weakened the demon, your powers would be of little concern. Inuyasha has allowed you this delusion, but I will not allow your willfulness and arrogance to place Rin in any danger. Where you see weakness, I see intelligence and strength. She knows her limitations and works within them to her advantage. She trusts us to protect her because we have powerful abilities where she does not.”

“I’ve helped Inuyasha many times-” Kagome tried to insist without moving for fear of stabbing herself upon the lethal claw still at her throat.

“You place Inuyasha in grave danger by forcing him to divide his attention between protecting you and slaying the threat to you and the children.” Sesshomaru interrupted her, his anger fueled by his deep seated fear that Inuyasha would fall in protecting the family and Sesshomaru would lose them all. Though he hated to admit it, Inuyasha’s family was very important to him and he could not imagine life without them. “Rin would have known to never place herself or those protecting her in such a position.”

“So the women should stay home? In my time women are independent and are equals of men.” Kagome said.

“This is not your era. It’s past time you adapted. You have children and poor excuses for your behavior. I could have easily killed you just now.”

“You took me by surprise. I wasn’t ready.” Kagome sounded like a sulky child even to her own ears.

“Do you expect your enemies to warn you? To count to three and then attack? Don’t be ridiculous.” He said finally and sheathed his claws and stepped back.

Kohaku breathed a sigh of relief and released his hold on his weapon. Sesshomaru had even caught him by surprise with his unexpected attack. He barely had time to react himself. However, he knew Sesshomaru would never hurt Kagome and if he were honest with himself, Kagome had needed this lesson.

The swift look of impatience and censure Sesshomaru bestowed on Kagome made her feel a bout of shame. She needed to speak with Inuyasha as soon as possible. All this time she had never considered the possibility that she was a liability for him. She had only wanted to help.

“The training I’ve been giving her have had to do with evasion and escape. I didn’t want her trying to take on a yokai by herself.” Kohaku admitted with a quick glance to Kagome in apology.

Sesshomaru nodded in approval. “At least one of you displayed some intelligence.”

“To be fair Inuyasha was firmly against these lessons.” Kohaku added with a guilty look towards Kagome.

“Next time it would behoove you to listen to your husband who has greater experience than you with dealing with yokai.” Sesshomaru scolded Kagome. “As for Rin’s injury, though it was minor, it was unnecessary. The lessons stop now.” He decreed.

Kohaku crossed his arms over his chest. “Don’t you think that’s a decision that should be left to Rin?” He asked.

“Learning these techniques will be useless to her since you are not as fast as a yokai.” Sesshomaru said to Kohaku. “As talented as you may be, your true skill comes from the surprise of your attack and being underestimated.”

“Rin would have the same advantages.”

“But she doesn’t have your experience or instincts. That cannot be taught. The only way she could truly learn is to train with another yokai.”

“You volunteering?” Kohaku asked with a grin.

“She’s mine. Her protection falls to me and she knows that.” Sesshomaru said, ignoring Kohaku’s question.

“You weren’t there for her before.” Kohaku dared to say, watching Sesshomaru for his reaction.

Sesshomaru’s face remained expressionless. “My cross to bear.”

The tension in the room rose and Kagome quickly interjected. “Rin needs rest boys. Why don’t we all leave her be for a while? And you should still be lying in bed as well Sesshomaru. You’re still recovering.” She said with concern.

“Where is Jacken? I need that herb I sent him for.”

“He already left for your mother’s lands. We expect him back any day now.” Kohaku answered for Kagome.

“Why are you still here Kohaku?” Sesshomaru asked, fully aware Kohaku’s normal visits were never longer than a day or two. He suspected his delay had much to do with Rin.

“Rin asked me to stay on so we could catch up.” Kohaku said with a tender smile in Rin’s direction.

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw and moved back, deeper into the shadows. Though he understood Kohaku’s interest in Rin it did not mean he had to like it. Even if Rin never responded in kind…he feared Kohaku would never be completely safe from him again.

Inuyasha’s sharp scream from outside drew all their attention, followed by the laughter of the children. Kagome rolled her eyes. “Let me go check on him before the children kill him.” Kagome hesitated for a moment, not sure if leaving Kohaku and Sesshomaru alone would be wise. But when neither made a move to follow her Kagome turned and followed the sounds of Kichirou’s taunts and Inuyasha’s threats outside.

Kohaku and Sesshomaru stood watching each other for a time but a rustle and distressed moan from the bed drew their immediate focus.

Rin slowly opened her eyes and looked into the concerned eyes of Kohaku.

“Kohaku.” She whispered his name with a wince. She suddenly realized she was lying on a bed with a comforter pulled over her.

Kohaku smiled back down at her. “You gave me a fright there Rin.”

“What happened?”

“We were training and you tripped. I ended up nicking your temple and knocked you out. You had a bit of a concussion but Kagome fixed you right up so you’re perfectly fine now.”

Rin laughed. “Is that why my head is still throbbing?”

Kohaku grinned and brushed her bangs lightly from her forehead with his fingers.

A low growl rumbled through the room and Kohaku immediately removed his hand from Rin’s forehead as he glared behind him.

Rin turned her head and saw Sesshomaru with his arms crossed, leaning his back against the wall at the far end of the room. She was shocked he was up and knew she should be thrilled he seemed to be better but that same hollow feeling began to shift through her whenever she was around him now.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kohaku and held his stare until Kohaku rolled his eyes in disgust and stood. Rin frowned and looked at Kohaku. He shrugged. “Inuyasha was right in his assumption Sesshomaru would not be pleased with your training.”

“She was needlessly injured.” Sesshomaru said with a bite.

“I thought we agreed we’d leave it to her to decide if she wanted to continue her training or not.” Kohaku reminded him.

“To say that we agreed, implies that I cared or sought your opinion. I do not. Her protection does not concern you. It falls to me.” Sesshomaru said.

“Great protection when she almost died while you fucked Kitsune.” Kohaku said with anger, suddenly recalling the conversations Rin had shared with him during Sesshomaru’s recovery and not liking at all how easily Sesshomaru not only dismissed him but made him feel as if he was laughing at him for even thinking his opinion mattered.

Sesshomaru shimmered then reappeared right before Kohaku. He glared down at the young man threateningly but Kohaku held his stare. A twinge of grudging respect grew in Sesshomaru for the human male despite his insolence.

Kohaku held his stare for a moment longer before he looked down at Rin and smiled tenderly at her. “I’ll be right outside if you need me Rin.”

Rin bit her lip to keep from asking Kohaku to not leave her alone with Sesshomaru. She glanced at Sesshomaru’s face but it held no expression now.

Kohaku squeezed Rin’s hand encouragingly before he walked past Sesshomaru saying briefly “Be careful with her.”

Sesshomaru flicked a dismissing glance to Kohaku before he continued to look at Rin, effectively ignoring him and his comment.

Kohaku sighed in frustration and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Sesshomaru waited a beat before he stepped towards the bed Rin laid upon. Rin tucked her blanket more firmly around her chin and took a deep breath.

Sesshomaru sat by her hip. “You’ve found a protector in that one.” He said casually.

“Kohaku has always been a great friend to me.” Rin said soothingly, slightly fearful for Kohaku.

“The first time you speak to me in years and it’s his name falling from your lips.” Sesshomaru said with lethal stillness. Flames briefly flashed in his eyes before he tamped down his growing jealousy.

Very curious.

When Sesshomaru had believed Kitsune to be Rin, he hadn’t cared at all when Kohaku had embraced her. But now when he had seen the way Kohaku had tenderly brushed his fingers across Rin’s forehead, and how she trustingly had leaned into that touch and whisper his name with a smile had spoken volumes to him.

Sesshomaru wondered now if perhaps a part of him had always known Kitsune was not actually Rin. He had had his suspicions but nothing concrete. He also briefly entertained the notion that his sudden flare of jealousy may have a lot to do with his tying their souls together. He could sense a hollowness within her that had not been there before and Chieko’s words echoed in his mind. He knew there would be repercussions for his decision to tie them together, but the risk of losing her had forced his hand.

“Kitsune spoke to you…” Rin began but trailed off.

Sesshomaru nodded. “She did, though at the time I was distracted and the little detail of her speech returning was lost on me.” Sesshomaru answered honestly referring to Rin having lost her voice again.

“Distracted? By what?” Rin asked.

“My curiosity is rarely peaked but there were moments when I could hear muffled words, or sense another’s presence, which I now assume was you. Kitsune knew what she was doing and paid attention to the tiniest detail. I know she stole your essence. It’s the only explanation I can conceive of where she was able to deceive me so thoroughly.” Sesshomaru said with regret.

“She attacked me while I was alone at camp. I did everything I could think of to warn you but you couldn’t hear me.” Rin said quietly with a hint of shame.

Sesshomaru cocked his head. “Rin, I’m the one who failed _you._ If there is guilt to be born then it lays solely on my shoulders not yours.”

“I was terrified she was going to kill you.” Rin said with a catch in her voice.

“She was far more intelligent than I gave her credit for. Only by your hand would I willingly accept death and I think she knew that.”

Rin gasped in shock. “Why would you say that?”

“I’ve spent more time with you than anyone else. If you could find nothing redeemable about me then I do deserve death.”

“Jacken has spent more time with you than I ever could.”

Sesshomaru shrugged. “I don’t think I’m capable of causing you physical harm. However I’ve killed him and revived him for the sake of knowledge.”

“He loves you.”

“He has his uses. And he loves the prestige he receives from serving me.”

“Prestige?”

“I as well as Inuyasha could be considered royals in the demon world because our father was so powerful.”

“The respect and fear you receive has nothing to do with your father.” Rin said.

“I ask that you don’t tell Inuyasha I said that. We don’t need that pup running around believing himself a prince.” Sesshomaru responded drily.

Rin couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her at the image of Inuyasha acting haughty.

Sesshomaru looked at her in surprise. He was happy to know he had been the cause of her amusement and for a moment he wanted to just sit and bask in the warmth of her smile.

“Jacken acts more like a wife than a servant to you.” Rin teased. “Would that make him your queen?”

“If I were a king I would have no need for a queen. Making someone my queen would give them the impression they have power or can have an opinion about decisions I make. I don’t explain or cater myself to anyone. The decisions I make are my own and any consequences are my responsibility.”

“And we all know how you feel about other’s opinions.” Rin said with a laugh, recalling how easily he had disabused Kohaku’s notion that his opinion mattered.

Sesshomaru turned his head, not wanting her to see the struggle that consumed him and ruin this moment they had shared. He was glad she seemed to enjoy Kohaku’s company…but a very selfish part of him he wasn’t sure he recognized found he didn’t want to share her with anyone.

“He’s only a friend.” Rin said quietly, though Sesshomaru had said or done nothing.

“He wants to be more.” Sesshomaru said with no emotion to his voice which only caused Rin to clench her fists in the comforter nervously.

Sesshomaru reached up to brush his fingers across her forehead, as Kohaku had done, but she flinched away involuntarily.

Sesshomaru froze briefly before he allowed his hand to fall back to his side. “Why do you fear me Rin?” He asked, with a trace of hurt in his tone.

“I don’t fear you Sesshomaru.” Rin denied, hating the hitch in her voice which made a liar out of her.

Sesshomaru sighed. “You said his name with such affection, but mine is said with such fear.”

Rin didn’t know how to react. The room was small, dimly lit and the fire kept it warm. Rin hugged the comforter closer to her chest despite the warmth.

“You’re sweating.” Sesshomaru said with a frown. He turned towards the window and waved his hand, making the curtains and window fly open allowing a cool breeze to flow into the room.

“Thank you.” Rin said quietly.

“How are you feeling?” Sesshomaru asked into the silence.

Rin thought for a moment before she answered. “I’m fine.”

Sesshomaru remained quiet for a minute before he replied. “Don’t lie to me Rin. You must know I would never hurt you. I have failed you miserably these last few weeks. And I will spend the rest of eternity regretting I had not discovered Kitsune’s deception sooner. There’s nothing you can say that would ever make me hurt you.”

“There’s not much left to hurt now.” Rin said before she could censor herself. Her eyes snapped to Sesshomaru’s and he bowed his head.

“Rin…” He trailed off, almost unsure of what to say.

Rin gazed at him curiously. Sesshomaru was always so sure of himself. He always knew what to do, what needed to be done. He was never at a loss for words. Sesshomaru was showing her a nearly vulnerable side to him she had never seen before and it touched her as nothing else could. She couldn’t stand to see him suffer. Hesitantly she placed her hand above his on the bed.

Sesshomaru looked at her tiny hand atop his and he turned his so he could thread his fingers through hers. He looked into her eyes and slowly raised their connected hands to his mouth as he tenderly kissed her fingertips.

Rin held her breath, awed at the affection he was displaying.

“Rin…little one…I owe you a thousand apologies. There aren’t enough lifetimes for me to make up to you what was done. What you must have witnessed.” At his reference to his time with Kitsune, Rin tried to release his hand but he held on tightly and would not allow it. “I ask for your forgiveness.” He asked formally.

Sesshomaru could feel the void within her. A hollow emptiness he could only blame upon himself. Whereas before Rin had always demonstrated affection, loyalty and love for him in abundance, he could not feel it or even sense it from her now. Just that emptiness. Her body responded to his lightest touch but he couldn’t detect her emotions and it was driving him crazy. Which was odd in itself as he was always in control, but the thought of Rin slipping away from him, even with just her emotions was killing him. He feared she would never forgive him for his betrayal and he wanted her forgiveness. He needed her forgiveness.

For the first time in five hundred years Sesshomaru gave in to impulse. He leaned down and brushed her lips with his. Rin’s eyes widened in surprise, then he pressed his mouth more firmly against hers, deepening the kiss and she was lost. Rin felt him pour all his emotion into that kiss, his sorrow for failing her, his longing for her and his near desperation to have her forgive him. Rin couldn’t help but respond to him. She reached up and threaded her free hand into his silver hair. Sesshomaru lightly trailed kisses along her cheek then nibbled her jaw playfully.

Rin felt herself tremble against him when he leaned back and slowly pulled the comforter down, exposing her body wrapped in her kimono to him, then ran both his hands up her arms and back to her neck in a soft caress. He allowed his hands to trail lightly down to where the kimono wrapped across her chest in a deep v. Sesshomaru ran his fingers down her cleavage, skin to skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake before he looked at her questioningly as if asking for permission to continue.

Rin swallowed audibly and nodded her head as her heart pounded.

Sesshomaru slowly, reverently opened her kimono down to her stomach. Her nipples hardened but were still covered by the fabric. Using both hands to span her tiny waist, Sesshomaru moved them up slowly to her ribcage causing Rin’s breath to stutter in anticipation. Rin was grateful he was moving very slowly, giving her more than enough time to stop this if she wanted and keeping her from feeling too exposed. If he had bared her instantly she was sure she would have panicked. She had had many fantasies and dreams of Sesshomaru touching her, caressing her but they paled in comparison to the reality of it. He was being extremely gentle with her and that void she had felt whenever she was around him was starting to warm, as if he was filling her up with the touch of his bare skin against hers.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and ran gentle kisses along the path of her exposed chest, past her stomach and to just beneath her naval. He then opened his mouth and used his tongue to trace the same path back up to the valley of her breasts and nipped lightly at her throat before he kissed her lips again.

Rin was lost in the magic of the moment. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue sweep inside, leaving her hot and aching. He moved his hands up, cupping her breasts over the fabric and ran his thumbs over her tight nipples before lightly flicking them with his fingernails.

Rin gasped into his mouth.

Sesshomaru leaned a little away and watched the expressions sliding across Rin’s face at his touch. He flicked her nipple again and enjoyed watching her eyes nearly roll to the back of her head as she panted lightly.

Sesshomaru moved aside the fabric covering her breasts and leaned down to take one turgid nipple into his mouth as he gently kneaded her other breast with his hand. Rin moaned loudly and she could feel Sesshomaru’s lips smile against her. He gave her nipple one last lick before he moved up and whispered into her ear “Quiet little one. Unless you would like for my family or your precious Kohaku to burst in to see if I’m distressing you.”

Rin felt herself blush to the roots of her hair and Sesshomaru took a stinging nip of her earlobe before soothing it with his tongue. Shivers raced down her spine with every flick of his tongue to her ear. She had had no idea it was that sensitive.

Sesshomaru reached down with his hand and very slowly caressed her knee before sliding his hand up her thigh through the high slit of her kimono.

Rin froze and would’ve protested if he hadn’t, at that very moment, captured her lips with another soul searing kiss. Distracted, Rin didn’t even realize his intention until she felt his fingers between her thighs.

Rin squealed and attempted to clamp her thighs together. She pressed her hands against Sesshomaru’s chest and whispered raggedly. “Please…” She begged, not entirely sure if she was begging for him to stop or to continue. Every sensation she was experiencing was new and frightening for Rin. Her body didn’t feel like it was her own anymore. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to stay or run as far away as she could.

Sesshomaru kissed her lips lightly and whispered against them. “Relax little one. I would never hurt you. Allow me to do this for you.”

He kissed her eyelids closed and kissed the tip of her nose so tenderly Rin felt her heart beat wildly within her chest. He was being so gentle with her, giving her a moment to make her decision. Unsure, and not understanding her own bodies demands, Rin was about to halt everything when he said with heartbreaking vulnerability. “Don’t fear me Rin.”

Rin looked into his eyes and saw the remorse he wasn’t trying to hide from her. He hated the idea that she feared him. There was desperation in their depths as well. He needed something from her and she could do no other than give him what he needed. Rin took a deep breath and forced herself to relax. Sesshomaru kissed her rewardingly for placing her trust in him again. He very gently explored her with his fingers and when thumb found a knotted bundle of nerves she nearly jackknifed off the bed. He circled the tiny knot before he pressed against it firmly and then played her body to the tune of his own making.

Rin felt herself climbing towards something incredible. Heat engulfed her and she turned her head and pressed her fist to her mouth, trying desperately to remain silent. Her heart hammered against her chest and blood rushed to her ears. His magical fingers pushed her over the edge and she would’ve screamed in ecstasy if he hadn’t caught her cry with his mouth. Once her body stopped pulsing she felt lethargy take over her. Her limbs felt heavy and her eyelids drooped with the need to sleep, her climax had been so strong.

Sesshomaru raised his fingers to his lips and licked the moisture from them to Rin’s infinite embarrassment. He gently raised the comforter up to her chin again and placed a warm kiss to her cheek. “Rest little one.”

“Please stay with me.” Rin whispered before exhaustion overtook her.

Sesshomaru climbed in behind her on the bed and wrapped his arms protectively around her. Rin had never felt safer in her life or more cherished. She happily dozed off to sleep with Sesshomaru’s lips against her temple, bathing her in sweet, small caresses.


	17. Chapter 17

Author Note: I know ya'll love me and my hiatus's. :P Anywho, hope it was worth the wait. Finally see the end in sight. Please leave me your reviews, I'm not kidding when I say they really get the creative juices flowing. Love it? Hate it? Share! ^_^

# Chapter 17

A few hours later Rin awoke on her side with Sesshomaru’s long length curved around her.

Oh God, he was in bed with her! How could she look him in the eye after what had happened between them? Rin tried to edge out from under his arm, her only thought to escape, but he immediately felt her withdrawal and tightened his arm around her. Rin felt him lean up on his elbow and bend over to look at her. Unable to help herself, Rin immediately pulled the comforter over her fiercely blushing face and kept her back to him.

She could hear Sesshomaru’s soft laugh, which shocked her, as he gently tugged on the sheet she had a death grip on and refused to let go. “Little one…what are you doing?” He asked with amusement.

“Just give me a minute.” Rin said more to herself than to him, a little more disconcerted by his amusement than she would like to admit.

Sesshomaru attempted to tug on the sheet again only to be met with renewed resistance. Rin heard him sigh loudly before he made the sheet suddenly disappear from her hands as if it had never been. Rin quickly covered her face with her hands.

“Rin?”

“Shh.”

“What?”

“Just shh! Don’t talk.”

“Will I be allowed to look at you any time soon or am I doomed to only speak to you through your hands.”

“Just for the foreseeable future.” Rin said, embarrassment gripping her in its vice and refusing to let go.

“Well if that’s the case.” Sesshomaru tugged Rin until she was lying full on her back, then she felt his hand running down her chest and cupping her breast. Shocked Rin grabbed his hand to stop him and her eyes met his filled with humor. “If you won’t let me look at you there are other things I can do in the meantime.” He said with a smirk.

Rin swallowed and tried to answer him but she could feel heat crawling up her neck and full across her face again.

Sesshomaru studied her lazily and looked at her exposed breast. “I didn’t realize human females could blush all over.”

Rin groaned and quickly buried her face into his chest as she clutched her kimono closed. Sesshomaru laughed again and rubbed her back soothingly as he pulled her close. It took a bit but Rin finally relaxed enough under his ministrations to dare peek at him.

Sesshomaru looked down at her expectantly and Rin blurted out. “You’re still wearing all your clothes.”

“If you prefer me sans clothing I can accommodate you with pleasure.” Sesshomaru replied seriously and began to shrug out of his fur mantle. Rin couldn’t help the shriek that left her lips as she leapt out of bed quicker than Sesshomaru could snatch her back. She backed away quickly and readjusted her clothing, half expecting him to drag her back. He didn’t. Sesshomaru rested his head against his fist as he lay sprawled across the bed with his elbow supporting his upper body.

Rin nervously ran her hand through her hair, pushing it off her forehead in a curiously sexy gesture Sesshomaru had never acknowledged before. What made it even more appealing to him was the gesture had been an innocent one.

Sesshomaru was not a novice when it came to sexual matters. Far from it. Since he had been a boy, many other female demons had thrown themselves at him in the hopes he would make them his concubine. Or for the sheer bragging rights of claiming to have spent if not a full night, then to have lain with the son of the legendary Great Dog Demon Inu no Taisho. Though as a child Sesshomaru had not been nearly as powerful as he was now, just knowing he was The Dog General’s full blooded yokai son and not a half breed like Inuyasha, made him extremely sought after by any who thought to use him for their own gains.

Over the centuries Sesshomaru learned how to use his body to gain what he needed, either through manipulation or intimidation. He also learned how to give pleasure and how to take his own. But it was always done with a purpose. Kitsune herself had been very vocal in her want to be claimed as his wife in the hopes he would take his father’s lands as was his due despite his clear indication that he had no interest in doing so. She had been the only one he had ever taken to bed more than once and mostly only due to the convenience.

Sesshomaru had never dallied with a human female before, let alone an innocent one such as Rin.

Sesshomaru was having an extremely difficult time keeping himself from devouring her with his eyes. Centuries of discipline crumbled under his need to touch her. The only reason he was attempting to refrain from doing so was her obvious discomfort with his attention at the moment. He had always known Rin would grow into a beautiful young woman but what surprised him was how much he wanted her. There was really no reason for him to. He would gain nothing by bedding her and she would bring him nothing of value. She garnered him no advantages whatsoever. Most discomfiting of all was Rin wasn’t even trying to gain his attention in that way. Females were normally much more blatant in their demands of him. There was never any doubt how easily he could gorge himself with any number of females he could want. And he did in his younger days. But the novelty of sex just for enjoyment had worn thin very quickly. Especially with the calculation he had clearly seen in those female demon’s eyes when he would finally succumb to their advances.

Rin’s innocence lured him more than any other previous bold invitation from another female ever had. Her honest reaction to his touch was a temptation he doubted he could go for too long without. When her hesitation had finally given away to ecstasy when she writhed in his arms, he had forgone his own pleasure just to enjoy watching her receive hers. Sesshomaru was well aware he had given her her first taste of passion. As he watched Rin begin to pace and ring her hands in agitation Sesshomaru couldn’t help smiling. This was a side of Rin he had never witnessed before and he was ridiculously pleased with himself to be the cause of it. He ended up shaking his head at his own behavior. He was acting very out of character but he could not remember a time when he had had more fun. Sesshomaru chuckled to himself. Every wile, lure and temptation had been bestowed on him by willing and scheming females over the centuries. Yet none had affected him as strongly as Rin did. It was humbling to realize just how much power she truly had over him and he was damn lucky there wasn’t an ounce of deceit within her. In the end he had been thoroughly seduced by an innocent.

“What are you laughing at?” Rin asked him in shock when she heard his laughter from the bed. Had she ever heard him laugh before?

“I doubt you’d find it as amusing as I do.” Sesshomaru replied.

“That’s still not answering my question.” Rin said with a bit of pique.

“I never intended to answer your question.” Sesshomaru said.

Rin opened her mouth only to snap her mouth closed. She had spent her entire life following and serving him. She thought she had known everything there was to know about him but she didn’t know him like this. Was he actually teasing her?

“I’ve never seen you laugh before.” Rin said with a bit of awe.

“You’ve never been quite this amusing before.” Sesshomaru replied.

“No I mean I’ve never even heard you laugh before. I didn’t think you laughed.” Rin said.

“Would you prefer a scowl?”

“I just…I just need you to be normal. Act normal.” Rin demanded.

“And laughter isn’t normal?”

“Not for you, no.”

“What do you consider normal for me?” Sesshomaru asked curiously.

“Giving orders. Demanding obedience. You do have a dry sense of humor but never laughter.”

“Boring.” Sesshomaru supplied helpfully.

“Deadly.” Rin looked at him and was taken aback by his gentle smile. “And you don’t smile.” Rin added with a little frown.

“I’ve never had a reason to smile before.”

Rin felt her heart beat faster at his implication that she gave him a reason to smile. Rin covered her heart with her hand. It had been a long time since she had felt that familiar ache in her heart while she was around him. She had gotten used to feeling that strange hollow feeling in his presence but she felt the strange shifting now within her. As if there was some type of barrier shutting her off from her emotions but it was thinning now. Almost to the brink of shattering.

Suddenly terrified Rin took a few steps back. She could feel it all slowly coming back. The loneliness, the fear…the agony of knowing she loved him but that he could never love her back. Rin hadn’t realized how much she had come to rely on that emptiness until it was threatened to break. She didn’t want to feel the pain again. She couldn’t survive it. Not again.

Rin turned and quickly dashed for the door. She had just managed to open it a crack before Sesshomaru slapped his hand above her and shut it firmly. He spun her around and caged her in by raising his other hand to brace on the door on the other side of her head. Rin shrank back into the door and tried to tamp down on her rising hysteria…and her excitement at the heated look in his eyes and the close proximity of his body to hers.

“Don’t run. Don’t ever run from me unless you want me to chase you Rin. I won’t be held responsible for my actions _when_ I catch you.” Sesshomaru said quietly. “I wouldn’t test my instincts here. I can’t seem to help myself around you.” He admitted under his breath.

“You’re always in control.” Rin whispered in surprise as she felt him rub his cheek against her temple. She pressed the palms of her hands against the door in an effort to keep them from touching his chest as her fingers ached to do.

“Yet here I am holding on to the thread of control I have left by my teeth.” Sesshomaru realized what he was doing even if she did not by rubbing his cheek against her the way he was. He was leaving his scent on her deliberately. Just by traveling with him all these years she had his scent on her person, claiming her as his. But this was more intimate. He had never set out to mark her so possessively but he wasn’t kidding when he said he couldn’t seem to help himself around her. He stepped forward and pushed her into the door with his body. She was tiny, her face almost buried in his chest now so he simply lowered his hands to her rear and hauled her up so she was eye level with him.

Rin gasped as she automatically widened her knees on either side of his hips to accommodate him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed himself into her and she tried to stifle a groan as she felt his hard flesh against her core. Heat rushed through her when she felt him nibbling on her earlobe. The ear again. He seemed to be fascinated with it and she realized it was a weakness he would definitely exploit every chance he had. And she wouldn’t stop him.

She might even encourage him.

Rin dug her fingernails into Sesshomaru’s back and reflexively tightened her thighs around him. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the sensations she was feeling. It took her a moment before Sesshomaru’s voice penetrated her sensual fog.

“What?” Rin asked.

“Kiss me.” Sesshomaru said.

Rin opened her eyes and stared at him in confusion. “Why don’t you just kiss me?”

“You said so yourself. I give the orders. You obey.”

“I didn’t say it quite like that.” Rin muttered rebelliously.

Sesshomaru gave her a wicked grin. “Close enough. Obey me.”

Rin hesitated. Sesshomaru always kissed her not the other way around. How would she even begin to kiss him?

Rin leaned forward and pressed her lips against his in a quick peck then stopped. When all he did was look at her expectantly Rin tried again. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his but this time she held it. It felt so nice she rubbed her lips back and forth against his.

“Better.” Sesshomaru murmured against her lips.

Tentatively Rin kissed him again and again, over a dozen times and slowly moved on to a few open mouthed kisses. Sesshomaru had remained still during all of this, until she shyly sucked on his lower lip. He moaned and tightened his hands on her rear, moving her slightly against him. Thrilled by his response, Rin recalled how he had deepened the kiss with her and decided to do the same. She tilted her head to the side and lightly flicked his lips with her tongue. Sesshomaru immediately responded with his own and Rin felt shivers race down her spine as she felt his tongue slide delicately against hers. Sesshomaru appeared to have forgotten whatever lesson he had been trying to teach her and was just as consumed by the kiss as she was. They held each other tightly and moaned together as their kiss deepened.

Suddenly the door they were leaning on was opened and Sesshomaru quickly jumped back as his eyes met those of his brother’s as he poked his head around the door to see what obstruction had blocked him from opening it completely.

Inuyasha’s jaw dropped in shock when he took in the scene of Sesshomaru’s swollen lips, mussed hair and Rin wrapped tightly around him looking no better.

Rin squirmed in Sesshomaru’s arms but he was loathe to let her go.

“Put me down!” Rin hissed in mortification, her face bright red.

“No.” Sesshomaru said.

Rin pushed harder against his chest. “Please put me down!” She begged, on the verge of tears.

Sesshomaru reluctantly allowed her feet to touch the floor but when she would’ve ran he clamped his hand on her wrist and pulled her back to his side.

Rin tried vainly to get him to let go of her wrist but his grip was implacable. Beyond frustrated Rin gave in to an uncharacteristic spurt of anger and kicked him in the shin.

Surprised more than hurt, Sesshomaru’s grip slackened enough for Rin to snatch her hand back and run through the open doorway. Before Sesshomaru could give chase Inuyasha stepped in his way.

“Whoa! What the hell was that?” Inuyasha sputtered.

“Married with children and I still have to explain?” Sesshomaru said dryly.

Still recovering from his shock Inuyasha ignored the jibe. “That was Rin.”

“Yes.”

“You and Rin?”

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as was his habit.

“You and Rin?” Inuyasha paroted in disbelief.

“Will saying that repeatedly really make it easier to accept?” Sesshomaru asked.

“It’s just…Rin? When did all this happen?” Inuyasha asked utterly bewildered.

“Nothing had happened. Yet. Your timing leaves much to be desired.” Sesshomaru said with a frustrated growl.

“It’s unbelievable. You were all over each other!” Inuyasha accused.

“And?”

“She’s just a baby. You’re old enough to be her greatest grandfather!”

“You’re one to talk. Rin’s older than Kagome was when you two first met.” Sesshomaru pointed out.

Inuyasha flushed at the reminder of his own great age difference with his wife. “You pretty much raised Rin.” Inuyasha said, ignoring Sesshomaru’s comment. “She should be like a daughter to you. It’s like incest.”

“She’s not my daughter and she’s no longer a child.” Sesshomaru said simply.

“She’s like family to us. You can’t toy with her.” Inuyasha continued angrily.

“Who says I’m toying with her.” Sesshomaru answered quietly.

Inuyasha stopped and stared at his older brother in surprise. “You’re a demon. You can’t love her.” He said matter of factly.

“You love Kagome.”

“Of course I love her. But I’m the half breed here remember? My human side loves and cherishes her and the kids. I’ll die to keep and protect what is mine.”

“So will I.” Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha stopped for a minute and allowed his brother’s words to sink in. “Possession is not the same thing as love.”

Sesshomaru shrugged. “She’s mine.”

Kagome at that moment rushed in to find them both arguing. “I just saw Rin run off into the woods in tears.” She said pointedly to Sesshomaru.

“You let her go by herself?” Sesshomaru was about to follow when Kagome stopped him by placing her hand on his chest. “It’s all right. I sent Kohaku to keep an eye on her.”

Sesshomaru stiffened and Inuyasha laughed. “Wrong thing to say Kagome.” Inuyasha chuckled.

“What’s going on?” Kagome asked them both.

“I stumbled upon Rin and Sesshomaru trying to climb into each other’s skin.” Inuyasha said dryly, very similar to Sesshomaru.

“Knock next time.” Sesshomaru replied.

“Wait…when you say climbing into each other…” Kagome asked Inuyasha who shrugged before he answered. “I mean on the verge of tearing each other’s clothes off.”

Kagome turned to look at her brother in law with a concerned frown. “Sesshomaru…you can’t do this.”

“I don’t see how this is either of your concern.” Sesshomaru said to both Inuyasha and Kagome.

“Look, as long as she’s willing then I’ll stay out of it.” Inuyasha complied.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome gasped in outrage.

“Rin’s an adult Kagome. She can make her own decisions.”

“If you feel that way then why were you pestering me earlier?” Sesshomaru asked.

“I was shocked. Excuse the hell out of me for not dealing with it well.” Inuyasha snapped.

“Rin’s in love with him. If he continues this then he’s taking advantage of her and I won’t allow it.” Kagome said angrily to Inuyasha.

“She’s not in love with him.” Inuyasha replied in exasperation.

“Yes she is!” Kagome insisted.

“If she was, which she’s not, she wouldn’t be acting the way she does when she’s around him. I’ve seen it Kagome. Maybe before I would’ve agreed with you but obviously that was just a crush. Recently she’s been very indifferent towards Sesshomaru. Besides, she’s young and evidently horny. What’s wrong with her getting her rocks off? At least she’ll be getting it from Sesshomaru instead of some human idiot who might hurt her.” Inuyasha said with his annoying male logic.

“She’s only acting like she doesn’t love him because I stopped-”

“Stopped what Kagome?” Sesshomaru interrupted her pointedly.

Kagome froze and her eyes widened when she looked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru’s eyes studied her carefully before he asked again. “What did you do Kagome?”

“I didn’t-”

“I warned you to not interfere. Don’t lie to me.” Sesshomaru said quietly.

Kagome looked towards Inuyasha for support but he glared at her along with his brother. Kagome swallowed audibly. “She was in so much pain Sesshomaru. She was miserable and I couldn’t stand it.”

“What did you do?” Sesshomaru snapped at her angrily.

Kagome flinched and though Inuyasha was still upset himself he stepped closer to her for support.

Kagome lowered her eyes before she continued. “I helped her.”

The silence that followed her statement dragged on for so long Kagome couldn’t help but look up at Sesshomaru. She nearly fainted from fear when she saw the barely sheathed fury in his eyes.

“How?” Sesshomaru growled.

“The connection between you was unnatural. Rin was nearly hysterical with her need to be by your side. I sensed the tiny tethers between you. I placed a barrier between you to help her cope and over time it was meant to sever the connection completely.”

“Kagome!” Inuyasha stared at his wife in shock. He couldn’t believe she had done that.

“You didn’t see her. You don’t know how she suffered. I was only trying to help her.” Kagome nearly pleaded with them to understand, the guilt from her choice weighing her down.

“We nearly lost Rin.” Sesshomaru said. “After Kitsune’s attack I discovered Rin’s soul was trapped between dimensions. She was fading in and out of our world. She became weaker by the second. If she couldn’t make a firm connection with either world she would have died. I made the decision to bind us together and solidify her connection to this plane.”

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru in shock. “Binded?”

“You will remove the barrier you placed immediately. If it succeeded in breaking our connection as you would have liked, you could have easily condemned Rin or both of us to death.”

“I don’t understand.” Kagome said.

“We are bound Kagome. Our souls are intertwined. Should one die the other would be sure to follow.

“I-I didn’t know.” Kagome said, horrified by what her meddling could have done.

“Don’t interfere again.” Sesshomaru walked past them both and left the house through the front door.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and held her close as she trembled from what she had nearly done. “I could’ve killed them both.”

“But you didn’t. That’s what matters.” Inuyasha said comfortingly.

“I can’t believe he bound them together.” Kagome said.

“I can’t believe he did either.” Inuyasha said.

“What does that mean? I mean how will that affect them?” Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. “Who knows? Demons rarely do so with each other unless mated. But even then, demons are selfish by nature and refuse to share their powers.”

“Share their powers?” Kagome asked.

“The few instances I know of a successful bonding like that, the two demons lives were tied and they acquired the other’s powers. So in effect they become very powerful. But like I said its very rare. Most refuse to do so, no demon gives dominion of their lives to another so easily. And Rin is only human. Her body can’t hold demonic powers like that so I doubt that would be their case anyway.”

“Sesshomaru has lived for centuries. Does that mean now Rin is going to live as long as he does?”

“Or he will live only as long as she does. A normal human span of years.”

“Oh my God. We have to tell Sesshomaru!” Kagome cried anxiously.

“Believe me he already knows the risks involved.”

“Then…I would say that he loves her but love comes from the soul. Demons have no souls. It’s impossible for them to love.”

Inuyasha sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around Kagome.

Kagome felt his warmth seeping into her and she snuggled closer when her eyes suddenly popped open as she remembered Sesshomaru’s words. “He said their souls were intertwined.” Kagome said.

Inuyasha stilled. “Demon’s do not possess souls.  He must’ve meant he bound them as demons do. Through power and life force.”

“That’s not what he said. He said he bound their _souls_ Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha scoffed. “The only demons who have souls in this family are myself and Kichirou, and that’s only because of our human halves.”

“Are you sure?” Kagome persisted. Inuyasha’s silence spoke volumes.

Kagome frowned. Could Sesshomaru actually have a soul?


	18. Chapter 18

# Chapter 18

Rin ran into the forest adjoining the meadow as fast as she could. She was mortified! Bad enough she had allowed Sesshomaru the liberties he had taken but to be caught in the act by Inuyasha!

Out of breath, Rin slowed to a brisk walk and grimaced as she pressed the heel of her palm against her heart. God she could still feel him. Her fingers flew to her swollen lips and she flinched at their tenderness. She could vividly recall Sesshomaru’s lips against hers, the silky smooth texture of them as they rubbed against her own, the way he nibbled and sucked them until she thought her mind would explode. His hands on her body…his tongue in her mouth. Rin flushed in embarrassment and what she would later recognize as arousal as well.

Rin suddenly froze when she heard running steps bearing down on her from behind. She quickly dashed into nearby shrubbery and hid. She waited until she saw Kohaku slide to a halt not more than a few feet from her. He looked around and scanned the terrain around him with his eyes. His glance moved over her hiding spot only to return again. “Rin I know you’re there. Come out.” He called gently.

Rin sighed in exasperation before she stood and stepped out of her hiding spot towards Kohaku. “I can’t be alone for five minutes?” She grumbled.

Kohaku’s eyes widened in surprise at her attitude. “Kagome asked me to come after you. You ran out of the house like the hounds of hell were after you.”

“I just needed some space!” Rin shouted before she covered her mouth in horror at her outburst.

“Rin, are you okay?” Kohaku asked with concern disturbed by her out of character shout.

Rin slowly lowered her hand and ran her fingers nervously through her hair. “I don’t know.” She whispered, sounding very lost.

Kohaku immediately pulled her into his arms and held her, offering what comfort he could. “What happened Rin?”

“Everything. Nothing. It’s just…everything is changing so rapidly. I’m having a hard time keeping up.”

“What’s changed?” Kohaku asked, growing more concerned by the minute.

“Sesshomaru…he…we…did things.” Rin whispered.

Kohaku stilled. “I see.” He said with a carefully blank expression.

Rin stepped back and Kohaku moved his hands to rest on her shoulders. “I’m sorry Kohaku. I shouldn’t have said anything, least of all to you.”

Kohaku smiled tenderly at her. “It’s okay Rin. You just caught me off guard. I’ve told you, you can tell me anything. I’ll always be here for you. I wish it could be more but I’m happy to just be here as your friend.”

“Thank you.” Rin said sincerely. “I should probably be speaking with Kagome but she’s been acting so funny around me lately. She always looks like she’s about to cry and can’t quite look me in the eye. I wish I knew why but she won’t tell me.”

“So, what happened?”  Kohaku asked, bringing the subject back around without really wanting to know the details.

“Not a lot.” Rin quickly tried to recover from her obvious lie. “It was just unexpected.”

“Really?” Kohaku asked her doubtfully.

“What do you mean?” Rin asked.

Kohaku sighed. “C’mon Rin. Anyone with eyes can see how devoted you are to Sesshomaru. You willingly allow your life to revolve around him, it’s been the same ever since we were kids.”

Kohaku gently caressed the side of her face with the back of his knuckles. “But you’re not a kid anymore. You’ve become a beautiful young woman anyone could lose their head over. Even such a powerful demon as Sesshomaru. Is it really surprising to you that Sesshomaru finally lost his head with you?”

“Yes!” Rin cried out as she tore herself out of his arms and paced back and forth frantically while wringing her hands in agitation. “Sesshomaru was supposed to come back for me. He promised. Every year he didn’t broke another piece of me. Every month with no word from him was agony. Every week, every day, every hour…every second I felt abandoned. He had become the only constant in my life and I was terrified he had forgotten me. I don’t know why I thought if he would just come back everything would be perfect. Just like before. I could take care of him again. Just be near him and make sure he was okay.”

Kohaku watched her lovely eyes glisten with tears.

“Do you know what it was like for me?” Rin asked Kohaku quietly. “For my heart and soul to be with him while my body was stuck in that village by myself like an empty husk? I was a freak. I had no friends. Everyone feared the “Demon’s Pet.” Rin spat out. “As foolish as the decision may have been in light of what happened, I finally decided to strike out on my own. To let the dream of what my life had been go and try to find something to relieve the pain.”

“Your dream? Rin, no one dreams about serving a demon.” Kohaku said.

“I was happy Kohaku. Despite everything I was happy just being in Sesshomaru’s presence. He’s everything to me.”

Kohaku quieted with her revealing statement.

“Then suddenly he came back.” Rin said with the delight of a child. “He rescued me for what had to be the thousandth time and I was ecstatic. I thought I could finally live again. Not just breathe in the hollow existence my life had become.” Rin’s face fell as her voice lowered and bitterness she had been burying finally pushed to the surface. “Sesshomaru couldn’t wait to be rid of me. He wanted to take me back to the village and leave me there. Again. He _needed_ to leave me.” Rin’s voice cracked and Kohaku took a step towards her only to have her retreat with a quick shake of her head. Kohaku reluctantly stopped and watched as she struggled to regain her composure.

“I tried Kohaku.” Rin said softly with her head down, not wanting to see Kohaku’s face or the pity she was sure was there. “I tried so damn hard to do what Sesshomaru wanted because all I’ve ever done was try to please him. But…I couldn’t do it this time. Something inside me refused to go back there and die. Because going back there would’ve killed me. Knowing I would never see him again destroyed me. Then he came back for me and I had to force myself to accept his decision. Then we got to the village, and after everything that happened, and he decided to allow me to stay with him...it was everything I had always wanted finally delivered in my lap. I was happy for the first time in forever. Then it was Kitsune and her schemes and then…it’s like there was always something there preventing me from just being happy. I’m at the point where I’m actually scared to smile because I’m still waiting for the next catastrophe to strike.”

Kohaku’s surprise from Rin’s rant held him immobile as he continued to listen.

“But in the end it didn’t matter. He didn’t want me Kohaku. He never wanted me, even when I was a child. I was always an obligation to him. A curiosity at best. I tried so hard to be worthy of service to him but no matter what I did, it was never enough. After Kitsune’s attack on him and he wouldn’t wake up I panicked. I could barely function from the worry and despair. What would I do without him? It all became too much. I ran the gamut from depression to misery and then suddenly one day it was gone. All of it. The pain, the fear…the longing to see him open his eyes. It was like a switch had been turned off inside me. I could breathe again.” Rin looked at Kohaku as tears streamed down her face. “I was so relieved. My heart could beat without every pulse resonating for him. My mind could think without every thought conjuring up his image. I felt such relief and such a profound sense of guilt because of it.”

“Rin…” Kohaku said, unsure what he could possibly say to comfort the girl breaking before his eyes.

“I actually felt guilty for not putting him first. I felt guilty for feeling free. For feeling light. Like a great weight had finally been lifted from me. I-I couldn’t feel anything for him anymore. But I almost didn’t care. It was nice to not have that constant torment within me I’ve always felt. Now he’s finally awake and I can already feel myself sinking into that familiar bog again. I’m sinking and I can’t seem to stop myself. Then he’s kissing me and his hands are touching me and I’m being pushed further down until it all just fills my lungs while I’m screaming for help but no one can hear me.”

Rin fell to her knees as she struggled to hold back her sobs. “I can’t survive him Kohaku. Not again.”

Kohaku knelt beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she continued to cry. “Why now Kohaku? Why is he pushing me back where I don’t want to be?”

“Where don’t you want to be Rin?” Kohaku asked.

“I don’t want to love him anymore. I’m tired. I see Inuyasha and Kagome and I think, that’s what it’s supposed to be like. You’re supposed to be able to look at the other person and share secret smiles and glances. Know what the other is thinking and just feeling blessed to be by their side. When that switch shut off I thought I could finally move on and find something like that.” Rin shook her head and wrapped her arms tightly around Kohaku, burying her face in his chest. “But now I can feel it all coming back and I can’t stop it.”

Kohaku held her while she cried. He held her until her sobs slowly turned to sniffles and she finally succumbed to sleep, exhaustion overtaking her slim body.

Sesshomaru stepped from the shadows of a nearby tree and slowly walked towards Kohaku and the sleeping woman in his arms.

Kohaku instinctively tightened his hands on her, not willing to release his burden into Sesshomaru’s care. But one look into the demon’s anguished eyes and Kohaku knew he had heard everything Rin had said. He had heard it all and was obviously suffering for it.

Kohaku gently deposited Rin into Sesshomaru’s arms and watched in awe as he very tenderly rubbed his chin against her temple before slowly walking into the nearby trees and disappearing into the night.

Demons don’t love. Kohaku smiled before shaking his head at the absurdity of it all. Demons may not love but _that_ full-fledged demon was definitely in love. Kohaku could easily recognize the signs of a fallen comrade. And both to the same remarkable girl. Rin deserved her fairy tale and her first and only love. If anyone could tame a demon it would be Rin. Kohaku sighed before shaking his head ruefully and starting his long trek back to Inuyasha’s home.

 

************

Rin awoke on a comfortable mossy fern bed on the ground and to the sound of water hitting rocks. She gingerly raised herself up and took a careful look at her surroundings. Plants were growing up the walls of the cave she was in, to an opening up above where moonlight easily seeped through. Vines hung low above the crystal clear blue water of the hidden pool and the ground was spongy with moss covering the dirt and rocks beneath. The beauty of this hidden lake nearly took her breath away. She could see the stars above from the opening at the top of the cave and the water nearly danced, causing the moonlight to bounce off of it and then against the walls causing them to sparkle.

“Beautiful isn’t it?”

Rin gasped and turned to see Sesshomaru leaning against the walls of the cavern, hidden in the shadows. She swallowed audibly before mutely nodding her head in agreement.

“No one else knows of this place. Not even Jacken.” He said.

Rin could barely make out Sesshomaru in the darkness, but his gleaming golden eyes stared back at her with unerring focus.

“I’ve kept it shielded since I found it. It’s remarkably soothing. Wouldn’t you agree?” Sesshomaru asked.

Rin turned and gazed at the water and took a deep breath. He was right, it was very calming. “Yes.” She replied.

“I brought you here in the hopes it would help ease your inner turmoil.”

“What makes you think I have inner turmoil?” Rin asked quietly.

“I overheard your conversation with Kohaku.” Sesshomaru revealed.

“You heard all of it?” Rin asked, her eyes snapping back to Sesshomaru in disbelief.

“I don’t want to be the cause of any further pain for you Rin.” Sesshomaru said quietly with regret.

Rin bit her lip. He had heard everything. She quickly went over what she had been rambling on about to Kohaku and felt tears sting the back of her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize to me for Rin. How can I fault you your honesty? I would however like the opportunity to clarify a few things?” Sesshomaru asked, urging her to say yes with the intensity of his gaze.

Rin nodded cautiously.

Sesshomaru approached her slowly, as if she was a bird he was worried would fly away at the least provocation. “I never wanted to be rid of you Rin. I did not handle myself well with you.” Sesshomaru said with self-recrimination.

Rin frowned at him. “What do you mean?”

Seeing her confusion Sesshomaru considered her for a moment before appearing to reach a decision. “I think it’s only fair if you knew a little more about my past. It might be the only way for you to truly understand why I’ve bungled this entire situation.”

Rin’s brows furrowed in the center but she waited for him to continue. She nervously wrung her hands in her lap but looked at him expectantly.

Sesshomaru lowered his eyes to look at the ground before he rubbed the back of his neck briefly, the only indication of his tension before his features smoothed out. “From the moment I was conceived, my parents had my destiny laid out before me. They knew I would be a great demon lord and control most if not all of the lands if I so chose as my father’s, Inu no Taisho’s, first born and heir. But I needed to be trained first. Most demons master their initial abilities by the time they first begin to walk. I on the other hand did not until I was six years old. Lady Mother was so agitated over this, thinking I was weak, that she attempted to murder me on several occasions.”

Rin gasped in horror. How could his mother have tried to kill him? Rin’s heart ached for that little boy that had to face that type of monster.

Sesshomaru looked up at her and his granite features softened. “Obviously she didn’t succeed Rin. The Dog General intervened each time.”

Rin sighed in relief. He hadn’t been alone was her only thought. His father had looked out for him.

Sesshomaru shook his head. “Not for any emotional reasons you may think. His decision really had nothing to do with me in particular. I was his only heir at the time so I’m sure that factored into his decision to spare me. He later told me it was because he couldn’t bear the thought of bedding Lady Mother again. If she had succeeded in killing me he would have been obligated to help her bear him another child as was their agreement.”

“But he was your father! Inuyasha always told me what a great man he was.” Rin exclaimed.

“Demon, Rin. The Dog General was a great demon. The most deadly and feared. He never showed human sentiment until after he met Izayoi, Inuyasha’s mother.” Sesshomaru corrected her.

Rin’s brows furrowed in sympathy as she looked at Sesshomaru, picturing the young and defenseless child he had been, the survivor he had learned to be and at the hands of his own mother no less. 

“I continued to struggle, Lady Mother continued to provide accidents for my demise and my father would intervene when necessary.”

“When necessary?” Rin asked, almost unsure she wanted his answer. She also noted he never referred to his mother as other than Lady Mother.

Sesshomaru shrugged. “He would wait, give me an opportunity to take care of the situation myself. Only when it appeared my demise was imminent would he interfere.”

“He would allow you to get hurt?” Rin asked, disgusted with his parents.

“There were times I would become badly injured, but every lesson was valuable. Lady Mother never caught me with the same trick twice.” Sesshomaru continued. “When I finally reached six years of age she tried to drown me in a nearby lake. I was finally able to use my abilities to not only escape but wound her as well. She still bears the scar from my attack on her left cheek.” Sesshomaru said with ill-concealed pride. “She was so delighted by my display of power she decided to continually attack me at various times throughout each day to make me stronger. By the age of eight, my powers had far exceeded hers. She didn’t dare attack me again after that. Later, though I was still young in demon standards, by human I was a fully grown adult male. Father brought home his human mistress and she bore him Inuyasha. The Dog General was very attentive and gentle with Izayoi and though Lady Mother never truly cared for my father, she deeply cared for her position and felt the human female was a threat. I was already traveling quite a bit by that point but father’s keen interest in his human and half breed son was unusual and drew my attention. Father and I were never close but we respected one another. I had long discussions with him about his unnatural interest in his mistress. Lady Mother was a powerful demon, yet he not only risked her ire but her enmity by placing such high value on his mistress above her own. I warned him, but he was confident in his ability to protect his new family from any threat and there was little reason to doubt him. Izayoi’s pregnancy had taken its toll and though still beautiful, resulted in her becoming weak and fragile. Delicate even.”

“Inuyasha rarely if ever speaks of his mother.” Rin said.

“He wouldn’t would he? He was barely a newborn when she along with father were slain.”

“Inuyasha’s mother must have been a great beauty to win your father’s affection from your mother.” Rin offered kindly hoping to encourage him to continue speaking of Inuyasha’s mother. A bit of warmth would surface in his eyes and tone when he spoke of her.

“There was more to Izayoi than just her physical beauty. She radiated from within. Much like you.” Sesshomaru said meaningfully to Rin. “For some ungodly reason I have yet to ascertain Izayoi took a great interest in me and always tried to tend to me and my affairs.”

“She wanted to mother you.” Rin realized with a grin.

Sesshomaru raised an imperial brow. “I was no longer a child at that point so her actions were needless.”

“She sounds amazing.” Rin said, happy to know there had been at least one person in Sesshomaru’s life that had appeared to care for him as he deserved.

“She was kind.” Sesshomaru agreed quietly. “But she did not belong in our world. She was too frail. When Lady Mother finally openly attacked Izayoi I had to stop her.”

“I’m glad you did. But why would you bother?” Rin asked curiously, aware of Sesshomaru’s usual disinterest for such matters.

Sesshomaru hesitated a moment before a frown settled on his face. “I don’t really know why. I gained nothing by protecting her. She was very gentle and very stubborn. No matter how many times I ignored her, she would always give me a smile and would consistently question me about my day.”

“She cared about you.” Rin said with confidence.

“Maybe. Father banished my mother after the attack but allowed me to stay because of my intervention. I stayed with them only a short time before I had to move on as well.”

“Why?” Rin asked.

“I didn’t belong there. Inuyasha was adored by his parents and they would shower him with affection. Izayoi either didn’t respect my boundaries or pretended she didn’t see them.” Sesshomaru said with a grimace.  “According to her we were all family. She would consistently try to bring me into their fold and father followed her example and began to be openly affectionate with me as well, or at least he attempted to be.”

Rin couldn’t help but laugh at Sesshomaru’s pained expression. He smiled at her for a moment before he said somberly. “When father and Izayoi were finally slain…I was angry. I avenged them both but it never should have come to that Rin. Father was considered the most powerful demon in that time, and he was still murdered. I swore I would be greater than he was. Not only would I exceed him but I would never stop seeking greater power and knowledge. Father’s arrogance and my complacency resulted in the death of that fragile human female.”

Rin stared at Sesshomaru with her heart aching for him. He may not have realized how much he had revealed with that statement, but the death of Inuyasha’s mother and his father had affected him deeply. Rin finally understood his thirst for knowledge. Despite what he himself might think, he did it because he never wanted to lose anyone else. “How were they killed?” Rin asked.

Sesshomaru walked to her side before he joined her on the moss bed. He sat with his legs crossed and stared at the water before he continued with Rin at his side.

Instinctively, wanting to offer what support she could Rin boldly laced her fingers through Sesshomaru’s. In surprise, he glanced down at their locked hands and immediately regretting the move, Rin attempted to let him go.

Sesshomaru immediately tightened his grip on her hand and refused to allow her escape. He liked the feel of her hand in his. “Humans from a different dimension, the very same where Kagome comes from, had begun dabbling in the black arts aggressively at the time.” Sesshomaru continued. “Father could control the demon world easily but human’s learned how to summon low level demons and control them at their behest. The possession would only last for so long but it was enough.”

Rin listened to him with rapt attention and squeezed his hand.

Sesshomaru squeezed back. “There were demons who allied themselves with those humans and taught them to harness portals. Though father sent out word for all to be on the defensive many disregarded his words. They thought him paranoid. After all, what demon of worth couldn’t handle a human? But it became a slaughter. Many demons were destroyed and others were being controlled. We underestimated the human numbers. Simple as that. Father was bombarded from all sides. He warned Lady Mother and she fortified her stronghold in response but father refused to leave Izayoi or Inuyasha’s side and stayed close to them. He sent me to handle the outer perimeter and work my way back to his side. After months of constant attacks he inevitably weakened and their home was besieged before I could get back to them. Izayoi had been killed and father managed to destroy the links the humans had made to our world minus one that has been guarded since. Father perished not long after and now Inuyasha and Kagome guard that final portal, the very drinking well Kagome herself used to travel from her time to ours.”

Rin cried silently at Inu no Taisho and Izayoi’s tragic story. “What happened to Inuyasha?”

“I had little need for the child. I would have killed him if not for father sending him to stay with Myoga who went into hiding not much long after that so I could not find him or the baby.” Sesshomaru said matter of factly.

“You would have killed Inuyasha?” Rin’s jaw dropped in shock.

“If I had perceived him as a threat I would have killed him without a second thought. Myoga was an old friend of father’s and he could trust in him to guard the child until he had grown enough to protect himself. Myoga is also the one who crafted Tenseiga and Tessaiga from father’s fangs.”

Sesshomaru grew quiet, staring somberly over the water. “Father never should have died. If he hadn’t been so preoccupied with protecting Izayoi and Inuyasha he would still live.”

“You don’t know that.” Rin said.

“If not for them, he could have easily defeated his enemies that night. But Izayoi and Inuyasha had made him vulnerable and weak. It’s a position I swore never to allow myself to be in.”

Sesshomaru turned so he was facing Rin and with his forefinger he lifted Rin’s chin up until she was staring into his golden eyes. “It’s a vow I found myself breaking a little more every day from the moment we met. I now understand father’s determination to see not only to their protection but their happiness. Izayoi refused to leave his side. To please her, despite my warnings, he allowed her to stay with him. His attention was divided as a result. I swear to you Rin, before anything else, your safety will always come first.”

“You’d send me away again?” Rin said with horror.

“I will always come back for you.” Sesshomaru tried to reassure her.

“No!” Rin cried out. “Every time we’ve been apart, bad things happen. The only time I’ve ever been truly safe was when we were together.”

Sesshomaru shook his head. “Kitsune found you because you were with me.”

“Kitsune knew to look for me. Even if I hadn’t been at the camp, she would’ve searched for me until she found me to set her plan in motion. If I had been at the village she might have killed everyone just for sport. Either way she would’ve grabbed me.”

Despite his misgivings, Sesshomaru had to agree she had a point. He had effectively painted a red target on her back since she was a child. The demon world knew she belonged to him. As much as their fear of him gave her safety, those like Kitsune would know she was his one weakness and do everything in their power to exploit it.

Coming to a decision he wasn’t particularly fond of, Sesshomaru grit his teeth. “Your safety comes first. Whether you agree with my decision or not, you will obey. Give me your word.”

Rin hesitated for a split second before she nodded her head.

“Say the words Rin.” Sesshomaru insisted.

“I swear I will obey your wishes.” In regards to safety, Rin added silently.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her and Rin couldn’t help but think he knew damn well what she had added silently to herself.

Gathering her courage in the following silence, Rin whispered the words she had held within her heart for years. “I love you.”

Sesshomaru stilled but said nothing.

Rin licked her lips nervously and searched his eyes. “Do you love me?” She asked.

Sesshomaru’s eyes darkened and Rin held her breath. “Love is not an emotion I’m familiar with. For many centuries I’ve only ever considered it a human fallibility.”

When Rin lowered her eyes Sesshomaru tried to explain himself. “There’s very little in this world I don’t understand, but the connection my father had with his human, the same I see between Inuyasha and Kagome, what you name love…is unique to me. I have never seen anything like it. I want to understand it.”

Rin felt her heart beat a little faster. He wanted to understand it? Did that mean he was willing to try and love her?

Sesshomaru saw the hope bloom in her eyes. “When we first met there was a strength in you I learned to admire, albeit reluctantly. A tenacity and stubbornness that wouldn’t allow you to leave me alone in those woods. I’ll admit, when you first joined us you held little importance to me. Yet you stubbornly followed me and became a constant in my life. I won’t lie and say I cared for you at the time, but you brought me warmth. Your laugh, your smile…you even managed to win over Jacken despite how badly you both bickered.” Sesshomaru finished with a grin.

Rin laughed.

“I considered you a silly even at times annoying human child…but you were very loyal.” Sesshomaru said.

“A pet.” Rin said with a hint of bitterness.

Sesshomaru smirked. “Perhaps. At first.”

“At first?” Rin asked with a slight frown.

“Rin, hear me when I say this. I never wanted to be rid of you. You’re mine.”

Rin’s breath stuttered at the possession she could see blazing in his eyes for her.

Sesshomaru leaned in closer and pressed his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes, attempting to cool his ardor for her as he continued. “As much as it pained me…I needed you to determine your own fate, whether that was with a life with other humans or to continue your dangerous path with me. I knew the moment I left you in that village with Kaede all the warmth you had generously given, that I had grown accustomed to would be gone. Though I selfishly wanted to keep you with me I knew I couldn’t. At least not yet.”

 “I never asked for that choice. You forced it on me.” Rin whispered as a tear trailed down her cheek.

“You need to understand. I only wanted to do what was best for you.”

“A part of me hated you so much for leaving me.” Rin admitted.

“I know.”

“I kept praying you’d come back for me…but I think a large part of me was terrified if you did.” Rin confessed softly.

“Why?” Sesshomaru asked finally looking up at her with their faces only inches apart.

“I don’t trust you to not leave me again.”

“I know Rin.” Sesshomaru said with a hint of sadness in his eyes. “When I returned for you all those years ago, you were no longer that child that trusted me implicitly. There was a wariness in you that hadn’t been there before. I hated the knowledge that I was the reason for that wariness. Despite that, you threw caution to the wind and launched yourself at me.” He said with a tender smile.

Rin laughed as she remembered that day. “I was so happy to see you. All those negative feelings I had been harboring vanished because you were finally with me again.” Rin slowly bowed her head. “Didn’t last long though did it?”

“Rin,” Sesshomaru leaned forward and cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to meet his eyes. “Listen. You were no longer the child I remembered. You had matured into a stunning young woman and I…I was rattled by my intense attraction to you.” He finally admitted reluctantly.

Rin froze and stared at him, unable to believe what he had just said. “Y-you were attracted to me?”

Sesshomaru nodded his head.

“Why? Why did you leave me then?” Rin demanded. 

“Your protection has always been at the forefront of my thoughts, and in that moment I knew I had to protect you from myself. I was a threat to you. I couldn’t allow that. I left as quickly as I could to give myself a chance to figure out what had happened to me. When I couldn’t think of a satisfying answer I did everything I could to keep myself occupied so I wouldn’t run back to the village and claim what I believed to be rightfully mine…and in doing so destroy us both.”

Rin regarded Sesshomaru in wonder. “You wanted me?”

Sesshomaru grinned mockingly while allowing his thumb to trail over her bottom lip. “Want is too mild a word for what I felt for you.”

“But you knew I wanted to be with you. That I wanted to stay with you.”

“I didn’t believe you really knew what you wanted. I didn’t realize what the village represented for you or what it did to you. I was still trying to protect you from me.”

“Well stop!” Rin cried out in frustration and climbed into his lap. She kissed him wildly, desperately as he wrapped his arms around her like steel bands and held her tightly against his chest.

Rin pulled back slightly and rained kisses all over his face. “Please stop pushing me away.” She begged desperately. “You’re not protecting me, you’re killing me. I can’t stand it anymore. Just let me be with you. It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“Rin…I don’t know if I can love you.” Sesshomaru said regretfully. “You’ll want for nothing and I will guard you until the end of my days...but you deserve to be loved. This is your last chance to walk away. I won’t have the strength to let you go again.”

Rin felt her heart squeeze painfully at his words but she pushed that feeling away and smiled brightly. “That’s okay. I’ll love you enough for both of us.” She said as she nuzzled his neck with her nose.

“Rin…you have to be sure this is what you want. I don’t want to hurt you.” Sesshomaru whispered into her hair, trying one last time to save her from himself.

“You only hurt me when you deny us both what we want. I want to stay with you forever. I don’t want you to ever send me away again. My whole life you’ve been everything to me. Let me love you.” She said as she suddenly ran her tongue along the hot flesh of his neck and she had the thrill of feeling him shudder in her arms.

Sesshomaru groaned in surrender before he claimed her mouth with his own. He allowed his hands to trail over her back and press her more firmly against his chest.

Rin squirmed in his arms and he hoisted her up until she sat astride his lap. He deftly loosened the belt around her waist and gently pushed her back. He used his hands to stroke down her neck until he reached her collarbone. Holding her eyes with his he placed his fingertips underneath the lapels of her kimono and slowly moved them to her shoulders, dragging the kimono open with them. When the kimono dropped open to her waist Rin immediately bowed her head forward, allowing her long flowing black hair to cover her naked breasts.

Sesshomaru smiled tenderly at her modesty and used his hand to drag her forward by the nape of her neck until he could kiss her again. He couldn’t stop kissing her. Her mouth was heaven to him. She shyly followed his lead as he deepened their kiss until she writhed in his arms unabashedly. He cupped her breasts in his hands and her gasp of surprise quickly turned into a moan of pleasure as he softly kneaded them without breaking their kiss. He tweaked her nipples and flicked them lightly with his fingernails until they pebbled into hard peaks.

Rin’s head felt so heavy from the heady sensation she let it fall back onto her shoulders, involuntarily offering her breasts to Sesshomaru’s seeking mouth. Rin panted in ecstasy as he continued to tease and play with her. Shivers raced up and down her spine, nearly to her toes as she held herself steady with her hand on his shoulders. Rin couldn’t seem to stop her hips from rotating on his lap and Sesshomaru’s moans as one hand clamped on her buttock to try and keep her still only spurred her on. Sweat beaded her brow as all the shivers seemed to race down to her core between her legs.

When Sesshomaru’s teeth gently bit down on her pebbled nipple, Rin’s shout of pleasure surprised them both as her world spun crazily around her. She trembled violently in his arms from the aftershocks before she finally regained her breath. Her forehead was pressed against his and she shyly peaked at him from beneath her lashes as he smugly rolled her hips forward in his lap again causing her to shiver again.

“How do you feel little one?”

Rin stared at him in surprise. He wanted to talk now?

“Rin, answer me.”

“I feel…happy.”

“Happy?”

“Exhilarated.” She said with a tiny smile.

“Do you know what just happened to you? You experienced it last night as well.”

Rin remembered the way he had touched her last night and the feelings she had experienced.

At her silence Sesshomaru nibbled softly on her jaw. “That was an orgasm Rin.”

Rin smiled at his playfulness even as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. “This was better.”

“It’ll only get better from here.”

Rin finally looked him in the eye in shock. “There’s more?”

“Much more. We’re nowhere near done.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

# Chapter 19

“I don’t understand.” Rin said.

“You will.” Sesshomaru said before lightly kissing her lips again. He carefully stood with her and gently placed her on her feet.

Rin immediately shrugged her kimono back on.

Sesshomaru tsked at her. “I didn’t say you could cover up.”

Rin froze but held the kimono tightly to her chest.

Sesshomaru smiled. “You said you wanted to be with me Rin. You said you wanted to please me.” Sesshomaru slowly backed away until he was hidden in the shadows of the cave again and she could only make out his brilliant golden eyes again. “I want you to remove the kimono.”

Rin worried her lip with her teeth, unnerved by his distance from her and only seeing his eyes. They gleamed at her from the darkness in anticipation and something else she would later recognize as lust. Rin hesitated a moment longer when his voice echoed in the cavern. “I want to see your naked skin Rin. Don’t deny me that pleasure.”

Rin slowly released the death grip she had on her clothing and slowly allowed it to fall, it snagged on her hips briefly and she wiggled a bit so it could pool at her feet. She used her hair to cover her breasts and lowered her hands to keep her long hair covering the thatch at the top of her thighs. There was silence in the cave as she stood there in her naked glory and Rin ducked her head self-consciously. The cool night air brushed her sensitized flesh and made her shiver slightly from the chill. She was about to snatch up her kimono when Sesshomaru’s low voice filled with awe slid over her. “You’re perfect.”

Rin blushed becomingly at his praise. Embarrassment kept her eyes on the floor but Sesshomaru’s continuous murmurs of approval and the feeling of his eyes raking over her in appreciation left a warm glow behind. She had never felt this beautiful before and she liked that he could see her this way. That he was the only one to have ever seen her this way.

Rin felt his hands on her belly and her eyes snapped up to his where he still stood in the shadows a distance away. But she still felt the touch of his hands on her stomach and span her waist before moving up to her ribs and touching her breasts. Rin gasped in surprise and looked down but there was nothing touching her body. Sesshomaru still stood where he had been but she could feel his touch. His invisible hands moved her hair out of the way and when she tried to move it back his hands restrained her. Then she felt the moistness from his open mouth as he trailed kisses from her neck, down the center of her body and his teeth gently nipping the tops of her thighs.

Rin moaned and suddenly she was released and she couldn’t feel him anymore. Rin took a shaky step towards the shadows, wanting him to continue when his voice halted her. “Turn around and step into the pool Rin. You need to cool off a bit.” He said with a laugh.

Rin couldn’t help the frustrated glare she sent him which only caused his laugh to bounce off the cavern walls. She turned and all but stomped into the pool. She could feel Sesshomaru’s amusement behind her but all that was forgotten when she stepped into the surprisingly warm depths of the pool and felt the water brush against her skin. Her highly sensitized flesh could feel every drop as it teased her body and ran in rivulets down her chest. To try and stop the feeling, Rin ducked low into the pool until her chin touched the surface. The more she moved the more waves and ripples would caress her body until she thought she would scream from the overload of sensations.

Rin heard the rustle of clothing and looked up to see Sesshomaru step from the shadows completely nude. Her eyes traveled swiftly over his body and noted the matching purple stripes that slashed his hips and forearms that were on his cheekbones. His body was well defined and lithe, the body of a fighter. His muscles moved suggestively as he stepped forward confidently and joined her in the pool. He swam gracefully toward her and stopped before her. They gazed at each other for a moment before Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed her gently. When he moved forward and tried to bring her body up against his Rin froze at the first touch of his naked flesh against her own. As soon as she felt his hardened flesh against her stomach Rin hissed as if she had been burned and pushed the palm of her hands against his chest.

Sesshomaru wouldn’t let her get too far away and kept his arms loosely around her. “What’s wrong?” He asked with concern.

Rin gulped and tried to calm her herself. This was what she wanted wasn’t it?

Sesshomaru allowed his hands to slither down to her waist until they gripped the flare of her hips. “Your heart is racing.” He said, hearing the thunderous patter.

“I’m just…a little nervous.” Rin offered lamely.

Sesshomaru’s eyebrow shot up. “You’re afraid.” He corrected.

Rin licked her lower lip and Sesshomaru’s eyes followed their trail hungrily. “It’s natural to fear the unknown Rin. I know this will be your first time. I’ll be gentle with you.” He promised.

Rin hesitated then bit her lip, indecision clouding her eyes.

Sesshomaru flexed his fingers on her hips, struggling to give her the time she evidently needed without losing his mind in the process. “Talk to me. It’s not just that is it?”

Rin moved her hands to his shoulders and gripped them tightly. “What if you don’t like it?” Rin asked her biggest fear. “What if you change your mind after this and decide you don’t want me anymore?”

Sesshomarus eyes widened with shock. “Not want you?”

“What if I’m terrible at this?” Rin said anxiously.

Sesshomaru couldn’t help himself. She looked so forlorn and dejected…he burst into laughter.

Rin reeled back as if he had slapped her but Sesshomaru couldn’t stop laughing. He released her so he could hold his sides as sheer joy and incredulity soared through him. Not want her? Was she insane?

Rin treaded water and openly glared at Sesshomaru. “You don’t have to make fun of me.” Rin was very upset and pushed down whatever happiness she felt seeing him laugh so freely…even if it was at her expense.

When his laughter finally turned into brief spurts of gaiety he grinned at her and pulled her struggling body flush against his.

Rin gasped at the heat emanating from his body and involuntary shivers skated down her spine at the feel of his naked chest against hers.

“I wasn’t laughing at you.” Sesshomaru said while biting back laughter.

When Rin raised her eyebrow in a very good imitation of his own expression Sesshomaru smiled. “I wasn’t laughing at you.” He reiterated.

“You were certainly not laughing with me.” Rin grumbled.

“I laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of your statement. You can put those fears to rest immediately Rin. There’s nothing you can do that would provoke me into no longer wanting you.”

“How do you know?” Rin asked, still annoyed with him but she needed to know how he was so sure.

Sesshomaru moved his hand on her back in a soothing gesture. “Because just being near you is better than every other previous sexual experience I’ve had.” He said sincerely.

Rin felt a warm glow rise in her at his words. “I’ve never-”

“I know.” Sesshomaru interrupted her.

“What if I’m terrible at this?”

Sesshomaru’s grin turned predatory as his eyes raked over her and one hand cupped her bobbing breast in the water. “I’m more than willing to practice with you until you’re an expert.” He said wolfishly.

Rin gasped and arched her back involuntarily, pressing her breasts more firmly into his hand.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and captured her mouth under his. His kiss was deep but gentle. He encouraged her response patiently and continued to knead her breast. Rin responded to his touches but in the back of her mind, the worry of disappointing him wouldn’t allow her to fully enjoy his caresses.

Sesshomaru felt the tenseness in her body and pushed her slightly away with a sigh. “If you don’t relax Rin, neither of us is going to enjoy this.”

“I’m trying.” Rin said, her worry still niggling in her mind. Kagome had explained to her the intricacies of sex but Rin had seen the evidence of his desire and was having a hard time imagining them fitting together. Her thoughts caused a fierce blush to consume her.

“You’re overthinking this Rin.” Sesshomaru said.

“I’m trying not to.” Rin said.

“I can help you get your mind off of this.” Sesshomaru offered helpfully.

“How?” If Rin had seen the mischievous light brighten Sesshomaru’s eyes she would have been prepared for when he suddenly and unexpectedly placed his hands on her head and dunked her beneath the water.  

Rin came up sputtering and Sessomaru laughed before he dove beneath the water seemingly in the direction of the deeper end of the pool. Rin quickly swam after him determined to return the dunking when she felt hands on her ankles pulling her under again. Rin managed to kick away and resurfaced coughing and glaring at Sesshomaru as he surfaced right beside her.

With his wet hair plastered to his face and his boyish laughter filling the cavern Rin couldn’t help but return his smile. It warmed her heart to know she had done that for him. She splashed him back with her open palm hitting the water and Sesshomaru quickly retaliated. Before they knew it they were in an all-out splash war while laughing and trying to dodge the other. Rin proved to excel at this and managed to put Sesshomaru on the defensive fairly quickly. Sesshomaru dove forward in front of her so she wouldn’t have too much room to splash and felt her naked breasts brush against his chest.

As sudden as their playfulness had beset them they now stared deeply into one another’s eyes. Rin swallowed audibly, nervously knowing there’d be no turning back for them after this. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Rin tightly and buried his face in her neck. Rin gasped when she felt his tongue bathe her neck before nipping lightly.

Rin held his shoulders tightly, her fingernails biting into Sesshomaru’s skin as she felt his hands reach down and pulled her closer to his body by her rear. She could feel the heavy thick weight of him between her legs. Rin groaned when Sesshomaru’s hands trailed from her rear to the back of her thighs before hoisting them around his waist. She felt the tip of him bump that hard bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs and felt electricity shoot from there to the top of her head. Her toes curled as he moved her lightly against him, forcing her to ride the length of him and continuously glide over that ball of nerves. Rin squirmed in his arms, unconsciously grinding herself a little harder against him, seeking the right amount of pressure to send her flying as he had done for her before.

Water splashed around them but as much as Rin moved her lower body against him, she couldn’t quite get the release she so desperately wanted. She bit her lip and threw her head back, grinding herself even harder against him when she felt his lips wrap around her wet nipple and suck hard. Almost painfully. Rin nearly felt her eyes roll to the back of her head as pleasure raced through her, then she felt his fingers thrust inside her and her world broke apart.

Rin shrieked and knew she would’ve fallen and probably drowned if not for Sesshomaru’s arms holding her up. He brushed strands of wet hair from her face and kissed her gently. Rin lazily opened her mouth to him, inviting his tongue to play against hers. She was completely pliant in his arms but with his tongue dueling hers the languidness was being replaced by a slow burn heating her body. Her legs were still wrapped around his hips and she couldn’t help but tighten her thighs, enjoying the feel of him sliding between her legs as he moved them to a deeper end of the water where ledges and outcroppings were spread from the bottom of the pool to the surface edge.

Without warning Sesshomaru sat Rin on one of those rock shelves. The water lapped at just below her knees as her legs and feet were still submerged while the rest of her sat on the cropping. The rock wall behind her had water running in rivulets down into the water, making it as well as the shelf smooth to the touch.

Sesshomaru was able to stand on a ledge that was submerged and stay at eye level with her. He kissed her until her toes curled then stepped back from the ledge he stood on and allowed himself to sink into the water again.

Rin bemusedly watched as Sesshomaru placed his hands on her knees and spread her legs, maneuvering his shoulders between them, not quite sure what he was up to. When he leaned forward and ran his tongue along her slit Rin jumped and immediately gripped Sesshomaru’s hair in her hands and pulled him away. Though Rin tried to close her legs he wouldn’t move back enough to permit it.

Sesshomaru stared at her exposed core with deep yearning and Rin couldn’t help the chagrin that lanced through her. He tried again to lean forward but Rin’s grip on his hair was unyielding as she held him away. His eyes traveled up her body until he focused on her. Rin was about to rebuke him for attempting to do something so wicked when the heated look in his eyes nearly scorched her. “I was only permitted a taste before. Don’t deny me now.”

Rin shuddered against that look but shook her head negatively. “You can’t.”

 “You taste as sweet as milk and honey.” Sesshomaru said more to himself than to her as his focus went back to its goal.

Rin felt his words wash over her and the ache between her legs intensified, but she shook her head again, steadfastly refusing to do something so wanton.

Sesshomaru suddenly pulled her thighs forward, her knees over his shoulders and her rear was halfway into the water and half on the ledge. Before she could recover from the sudden movement she felt his tongue between her legs again and she cried out from delicious bursts of pleasure that shot through her body everywhere he licked.

For a heartbeat her grip on his hair tightened to pull him away again, extremely self-conscious, when she felt him reach her Achilles heel, that knot of nerves again and suck hard.

Rin screamed from the orgasm that burst through her and shuddered violently against his skillful tongue. Her hands gripped his hair in tiny fists and she pulled him back towards her when he would’ve moved away. She felt his muffled laughter against her before he continued his assault on her. The sensations soon became overwhelming again as he licked, nipped and sucked. Her heartbeat thundered in her ears at a rapid pace as she tried to push him away from her again. “T-too much. Please, please!” She pleaded.

Sesshomaru’s response was to push two fingers within her and pump them in time with the play of his mouth. A barrage of stars flared behind Rin’s eyes as she cried out his name and violently shook as another orgasm ripped through her. This time he wouldn’t stop, only increasing his pace and she cried out again as her body was bombarded by mini explosions of lust and pleasure. Rin was panting, trying to regain her breath when he finally released her and sat her back onto the ledge with her back straight against the smooth rock.

Sesshomaru stood back up on one of the lower ledges underneath the water with her legs resting on either side of his hips. He stood close enough to feel her wet, pebbled nipples poke his pecs and feel her breath stutter against his chest. Water dripped off his nude body and Rin suddenly had the incredible urge to lick the water tracing the purple stripes that slashed his hips and forearms.

The spike of lust in Sesshomaru’s eyes when she looked at him told her he knew exactly what she had been thinking. He slowly raised her arms above her head and pinned her there against the wall with one hand locked around her wrists while holding her gaze.

Rin couldn’t help testing Sesshomaru’s hold at her wrists and was shocked into stillness by the low growl that rumbled through his chest in warning to her. He restrained her easily in his powerful grip and though she was a bit intimidated by his casual strength, he was beyond gentle with her. Rin’s breathing quickened at the dominance he displayed, his hold implacable as he tenderly allowed the back of his knuckles to trace from Rin’s raised elbow, past the outer curve of her breast to the dip of her waist…then slowly back up. All while staring deep into her eyes. The heated hunger in his eyes for her made her tremble in his arms and despite his continued restraint of her, Rin didn’t feel trapped, she felt cherished.

Sesshomaru ducked his head and gave her a scorching deep kiss that curled her toes again. He continued to caress her, feeling the gooseflesh pebble along her skin in his fingertips wake. He gently cupped her breast in his hand and tested its weight.

Sesshomaru captured Rin’s deep seated groan of rapture into his mouth, her eyes shut tightly as she basked in the sensations enveloping her innocent body. Well, not so innocent anymore. Sesshomaru couldn’t prevent his wicked grin as he recalled his head buried between her thighs, her cries of ecstasy filling the cavern. To his surprise, Rin licked his smile, a small feisty flick of the tongue he couldn’t resist trapping between his lips. He nudged her, encouraging her to explore his mouth and almost felt his eyes roll to the back of his head when her tongue plundered his mouth with rapt attention. There was no finesse to her actions, only pure, reckless passion. What she lacked in experience she more than made up for with enthusiasm and Sesshomaru nearly howled in delight.

Sesshomaru hadn’t planned on introducing her to the more intimate forms of love play but her innocent passion had pushed him over the edge. He had wanted her taste on his tongue again. The shock in her young eyes with the first swipe of his tongue, instead of forestalling him had only made him want to shock her more. His centuries of rigid discipline and control stood him well while he held her exquisite body at his mercy.  Sesshomaru wanted her so damn badly he feared she would make him lose his sanity with his fierce need to claim her. He wanted to devour her. Force her to crave his touch as badly as he needed hers. Despite his near desperation for her, he refused to put his own needs before her own. This night belonged solely to Rin. He would worship her body as she deserved and hopefully make her yearn for his embrace in return. The thought of her begging for his caresses, to give her the release only he could offer her nearly brought him to his knees. The sensation was not one he appreciated but one he would accept as long as he could keep her coming back for more. Rin was his and he intended to claim her in every way possible until she couldn’t breathe without him.

The heels of Rin’s feet curled around Sesshomaru’s backside and he nearly laughed when she pulled him closer, demanding more from him then he thought she realized. The bulbous head of his rigid member bumped against her bud of nerves and she squealed into his mouth and began to gyrate her hips, riding him and forcing the head of his member to bump her again and again.

Sesshomaru gasped himself at her eagerness and tried to calm her before she drove them both over the edge. When the tip of him slid inside her, Sesshomaru hissed and gripped her hip as he withdrew immediately, needing a moment to control himself before he completely lost himself within her.

Rin whimpered, her eyes glazed with lust as she attempted to pull him back.

Sesshomaru used his strength to hold her hips still with one hand while the other held her arms above her head. He nipped her lower lip in punishment. “Be still.”

Rin ignored his command and nipped him back with a stinging bite.

A growl rumbled from Sesshomaru’s chest. Rin felt the rumble of his chest against her own and her nipples ached to be touched again. She used her legs to pull Sesshomaru close to her again, grinding against him again and he helplessly let the scalding heat of her core brush his tip again before he shuddered and nearly lost control. He reined himself in ruthlessly before he openly glowered at her. “If you don’t keep still I’m going to forget you’re a virgin and fuck you hard.” He said menacingly.

Rin froze at his crude language. She really shouldn’t have been surprised, he was a demon after all. But what shocked her even more was how it made the delicate folds between her thighs clench in anticipation.

Sesshomaru took her stillness for compliance and reached down between them to circle the bud of her desire with his fingertip.

Rin gasped at his touch and tried to squirm backwards. She was still extremely sensitive there and wasn’t sure she liked what he was doing. It was too intense.

Sesshomaru plunged two of his fingers within her and curled them gently as he thrust in and out. Rin cried out when he moved his thumb to her sensitive bud and circled it slowly in time with his thrusts before he moved his thumb counterclockwise. Rin struggled against his at her wrists, desperate to stop him or to pull him closer.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and whispered in her ear. “Ride my hand Rin.”

Rin blushed at his words and shook her head in denial.

Sesshomaru licked lightly around her ear before giving her a tender bite. “Don’t fight it. You’ve never looked more beautiful than you do now. Your skin glistening with water, your eyes dazed and full of so much passion and innocence. Your body naked and your desire mine to command. Don’t be ashamed of your need. Don’t deny me your hunger. It is but a small reflection of my own. Just feel the pleasure I can give you again and again…” Sesshomaru trailed off as his words had a heavy impact on Rin. Her body wasn’t hers anymore, it moved to his bidding with a will of its own. Sesshomaru watched her closely as she moaned and cried out his name as she climbed higher and higher until she climaxed once again against him.

As soon as the shudders of ecstasy engulfed her Sesshomaru removed his hand and guided himself into her, unable to deny himself a moment longer. He glided in easily and Rin only gasped with a pinch of discomfort when he slipped past her barrier, her many releases having fully prepared her for his invasion. 

Sesshomaru groaned at the tight fit and it nearly killed him to give her a moment to get used to the feel of him filling her. He waited impatiently until he felt her hips tilt and pull him in further. He kissed her and moved his hand to her lower back to anchor her against him. He withdrew and plunged himself back into her slowly. Rin threw her head back and he buried is face into her neck. “Rin.” He groaned her name into her neck and Rin shook when he bit her. Unable to help herself Rin tried to increase his speed, desperate for more.

Sesshomaru fought against her and kept the pace slow and steady, dragging out their pleasure. The smooth, cold stone against her back and buttocks and the flaming heat between their bodies was such a contrast Rin clenched her fists and bit her lip in near delirium.

Rin felt Sesshomaru quickly kiss her lips and sweep his tongue into her mouth. Rin suckled and rubbed her tongue against his until she felt him involuntarily increase his pace. Tremors shot through her entire body and Rin moved with him. She struggled against his firm grip on her wrists again but the warning growl that left his throat froze her in her tracks. Rin opened her eyes and was caught by his focused stare. His eyes were no longer their amber gold but were a deep burgundy red. Rin’s eyes widened, knowing his eyes only changed color that way when he was on the verge of losing control and unleashing his demon he usually held a tight reign over. For a moment, paralyzing fear overtook her. She had only seen him lose control twice in her life and both times had resulted in screams and death.

Sensing her withdrawal Sesshomaru’s ears flattened against his head and Rin felt her heart nearly stop at his aggressiveness. Though her body still reveled under his hands and she kept telling herself he would never hurt her, she couldn’t help the building fear inside her. He wasn’t hurting her but his aggression, the intense pleasure and the riot of feelings bombarding her were confusing.

Rin’s body shied away from his infinitesimally and Sesshomaru bared his teeth in warning and slapped his hand in a stinging blow against her backside. Rin gasped in shock at the spike of heat that shot down from his blow and straight to her core. Rin’s inner muscles clamped down on him suddenly and the burgundy red in his eyes turned to burning flames as he shortened his strokes and thrust harder within her. Rin felt each stroke slam within her and she squirmed again in his grip, her thighs tightening reflexively.

Sesshomaru moved one hand to clench against her buttock and with his incredible strength, he lifted her at an angle with her hands still pressed tightly against the rock above her as her back was arched. His strokes penetrated her deeper than before and his lips immediately clamped down on one of her nipples now on display to him.

Rin screamed her release as stars blinded her vision catching her completely off guard. Sesshomaru didn’t stop. He gave her no time for recovery. He pulled her away from the rock wall and Rin instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to pump within her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her naked breasts were pressed tightly to his chest. Sesshomaru licked a path from her neck to her shoulder when Rin suddenly felt his teeth instinctively clamp down on her shoulder. Rin threw her head back and cried out his name as she reached another peak of ecstasy. Sesshomaru thrust hard within her two more times before he moaned deeply and spilled himself within her.

They both rested against each other for a moment breathing raggedly while Sesshomaru held her tenderly against his chest treading chest deep in the pool. They both winced at the loss of their connection when he withdrew but Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed her with such gentleness after their stormy encounter that it brought tears to Rin’s eyes.

Sesshomaru leaned away and Rin was surprised at the brief flash of vulnerability she caught flicker in his eyes that were now back to his normal gleaming gold.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” Sesshomaru asked quietly with concern in his eyes.

Surprised at his question Rin shook her head negatively as she unwrapped her legs from his waist self-consciously but he pulled her back into his arms when she would’ve moved away. “I frightened you.” Sesshomaru stated.

Rin rested her hands against Sesshomaru’s chest. “You…we were…intense.” Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru hesitated before finally saying. “I apologize for frightening you. I should’ve been more in control, especially considering your inexperience. I lost my head.” He said self-deprecatingly and with a look of bewilderment.

Rin grinned impishly, loving that she could do that to him. Still pressed closely against him Rin marveled at the feel of his lithe muscles under her fingertips and couldn’t help lightly pressing down into his flesh shyly.

She smiled with satisfaction when Sesshomaru’s breathing became slightly harsher but felt the blush creeping up her face when she glanced up at him and he grinned at her knowingly. “How do you feel?”

Rin tried to appear worldly as amusement lit her face. “It was okay.” She said with what she hoped passed for boredom.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. “Okay?” He asked incredulously.

Rin fought back a smile. “It was probably hard for you to keep up with me, considering your age.” She said mischievously.

“Evidently.” He agreed mockingly.

Rin shook her head with feigned resignation. “I see I have no choice but to let you practice with me more so you don’t embarrass yourself in the future.”

“I wouldn’t want to put you out.” Sesshomaru said, enjoying her light teasing.

“It would be no trouble at all.” Rin offered helpfully as she could feel her blush deepening.

Sesshomaru laughed and hugged her tightly.

Rin stilled for a moment, taken aback by his sudden hug but smiling to herself with joy. She was finally able to hold him, to touch him like she had always dreamed. “Mine.” She whispered softly against his shoulder.

Rin felt Sesshomaru stiffen against her and for a moment she feared she had gone too far with her possessive declaration. She felt Sesshomaru wrap her long hair around his fist before he tugged it, forcing her head back. His lips immediately swooped down and his fiery kiss consumed her. She felt his other hand under her thigh, pulling her leg back around his waist and she quickly followed suit with the other. She gasped against his mouth when he plunged himself back within her and she flinched a bit, still sore from earlier. Suddenly she felt a rush of warmth flow into her and sooth her soreness around him until her muscles relaxed. Rin looked at Sesshomaru, knowing it must have been he who eased her body so she could accept him with no further discomfort. Feeling him fill her again, Rin couldn’t help moving against him, pushing him further within her. His hands supported her back as she moved up and down against him, biting her lip from the pleasure flowing through her.

Sesshomaru groaned watching Rin with her eyes shut moving quickly against him, her wet hair clinging to them, her skin dripping with water. He helplessly moved to meet her, his thrusts shallow and deep as he clenched his teeth when he felt her inner muscles clamp down on him. He leaned forward and licked the mark he had left on her shoulder earlier from his possession. He had no idea why he felt the intense need to bite down on her shoulder and mark her. He had never done that before, was surprised by the age old instinct that ruled him at that moment.

It was strange. Sesshomaru knew all forms of making love, there was little he was not knowledgeable in. Normally he viewed sex as just another bodily function he needed to indulge in every few years or so. It was nice, but he would almost get bored during. Sesshomaru was quick to make sure his partner reached their peak so he could quickly finish with the task and move on to other endeavors.

But with Rin it was different. He couldn’t stop touching her. He studied every expression that crossed her face and every movement of her delicious body against his. Her mouth was paradise and her tight sheath drove him crazy. He had never felt a pleasure so powerful as just the feel of her in his arms let alone the thrill of losing himself in her depths. He couldn’t get enough of her. He wanted her mindless and begging him, beseeching him to give her the only pleasure she had ever known. Knowing he was her first lover filled him with a sense of ownership and he’d be damned if he allowed any other male the feel of his precious Rin in their arms. The image of her next mystery lover made him angry and he growled low in his throat knowing whoever dared to even attempt to touch her would die a slow and painful death. Rin was his woman now, she belonged to him. To hear her whisper “mine” against his shoulder made him wish she could mark him as well. But knowing she felt possessive of him would have to be enough. For now.

Sesshomaru felt Rin stiffen as her inner muscles rippled around him as she found her peak again. Sesshomaru’s head fell back to his shoulders as he nearly howled into the cave as he came as well. He rested his forehead against hers and they both panted, recovering their breath.

Rin closed the gap between them and kissed him sweetly on the lips. “I love you.” She said with conviction.

Sesshomaru smoothed his hand over her wet hair and smiled as he carefully withdrew and carried her back to shore. He lay her down on the same bed of moss he had earlier and she lazily tucked herself into his side as he joined her. He allowed his fingers to trace her arms as he felt her breathing slow, indicating sleep. His body still begged him for more of her sweetness but she was exhausted.

Sesshomaru felt something in his chest expand as Rin trustingly kissed his chest in her sleep before snuggling closer to his warmth. Curiously Sesshomaru used his powers to examine their connection. The tiny threads that had tied their souls together shined brilliantly and pulsed with strength. He smiled to himself. Any remnants of Kagome’s interference had been shattered. If he focused he could actually feel Rin’s contentment and joy within himself as if they were his own. He was shocked when he discovered the depth of her love for him. His happiness was hers. Her selflessness concerning him made him tighten his arms around her protectively. He could break this young woman. Easily.

Sesshomaru rubbed his chin atop her head and promised himself he would protect her with his dying breath. He would guarantee her safety and happiness by whatever means necessary. He would keep her by his side for eternity if need be.

Sesshomaru shook his head ruefully. Who was he kidding? He was going to keep her by his side because he didn’t think he could breathe without her anymore. He prayed she was strong enough to sustain the consequences of loving a demon.


	20. Chapter 20

# Chapter 20

Kagome stared off into the distance and wrung her hands worriedly.

“Will you please stop worrying? Sesshomaru is with her.” Inuyasha said for the hundredth time.

“That’s what worries me.” Kagome said more to herself than him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “Are you going to be this much of a pain in the ass when Chieko grows up?”

Kagome turned startled eyes back to Inuyasha. “What?”

“Our daughter will have sex someday.” Inuyasha said with a deadpan voice.

“Oh don’t say that!” Kagome exclaimed horrified.

Inuyasha snorted. “You _were_ there when Chieko and Kichirou were conceived right? You do know the process? ‘Cause it’s not like we got it right on the first try.” He snickered.

“Stop it Inuyasha!” Kagome said fighting back a smile.

“I don’t see what you’re worrying about.”

“They’ve been gone for three days Inuyasha.”

“And three nights, don’t forget those nights.” Inuyasha replied with a wiggle to his eyebrows.

Kagome rolled her eyes. “Stop being silly. We don’t know if they’re gone, doing what you think they’re doing.”

Inuyasha answered with a droll look. “Really?”

“They could be in trouble. I think we should go look for them. Sesshomaru didn’t even leave word-”

“I am not going to cock block my brother.” Inuyasha interrupted with a laugh.

Kagome bristled with irritation. “Oh I hate that Sota taught you that saying.” She fumed referring to her little brother.

Inuyasha laughed.  

Kichirou suddenly sprang up from behind the chair Inuyasha had sprawled into and pounced on his father with a growl and sharp claws digging into Inuyasha’s shoulder. Inuyasha winced in surprise and quickly turned on his son and threw him onto the floor before landing on top of him. “All right you little shit, I’m going to teach you who is alpha now.”

Kichirou let out a loud yip that instantly had Inuyasha easing up on his grip. Kichirou quickly took advantage and bit him savagely on the hand.

“Ow!” Inuyasha exclaimed, exasperated with his son but proud of him as well.

The two scuffled across the floor and Kagome rolled her eyes. “Don’t break anything this time!” She called out knowing they would ignore her. The loud crash of them slamming into the wooden table proved her words.

When Inuyasha finally managed to restrain his son, Kichirou immediately called out for reinforcements. “Chieko!”

Chieko streaked through the living room like a bat out of hell and wrapped her arms around her father’s legs using her powers to push him back down into the floor. Inuyasha immediately maneuvered so as not to hurt his children as he fell. The moment he hit the ground face first Chieko pounced onto his back and Kichirou grabbed Inuyasha’s hair and yanked.

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha growled but tried his best to keep his injuries to a minimum while allowing the kids to have their fun beating him up. Kagome looked out the window and was shocked to see Jacken and A-Un stumble into the clearing. “Inuyasha.” Kagome said before she opened their front door and ran outside.

Recognizing Kagome’s tone, Inuyasha quickly hustled the children into their bedroom with stern orders to stay there before he followed.

Outside Jacken reached towards Kagome with one green claw while the other held his side tightly before collapsing onto the ground. Inuyasha beat Kagome to his side and knelt to check on him.

Kagome raced to A-Un and he favored a cut bloody hoof and one of his great wings was bent at an awkward angle. She immediately set about mending him as she heard Inuyasha demand “Jacken what happened?”

Jacken looked at Inuyasha through slit eyes. His brown robes were tattered and covered in scorch marks and blood. His hat was long gone. Jacken gently licked his lips and croaked. “Master.”

Inuyasha shook his head. “Sesshomaru isn’t here Jacken. He’ll return soon but you need to tell me what happened to you.”

“Master.” Jacken weakly croaked again.

“Kagome, can you heal him?” Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome knelt by them and shook her head sadly. “I can’t Inuyasha. It’s the same as if I tried to heal Sesshomaru. They’re both full blooded demons, there’s nothing human for me to latch onto and heal.”

“What about A-Un?”

“He’ll be fine. I was able to set his wing and his leg will mend with time, it’s only sprained. The blood isn’t his.”

“Let’s get Jacken inside.”

“Sesshomaru had sent them to his mother’s lands in the underworld to obtain that root he needed for his wounds. He’s healed slowly but hasn’t regained his ability to regenerate yet. That root was supposed to help.”

“L-lady…m…mother…” Jacken opened his eyes and struggled to speak.

“Save your strength Jacken.” Inuyasha urged as he gently lifted him and turned towards the house when Kagome said “Wait! Here comes Sesshomaru and Rin.”

Inuyasha looked to his left and sure enough, Sesshomaru strode confidently through the clearing with Rin by his side. If not for Jacken and A-Un, Inuyasha would’ve been hard pressed to hold back a grin. Rin was still her shy little self but he noticed Sesshomaru herding her in the direction he wanted to go. He hovered protectively over her and Inuyasha would’ve been blind to not see the new possessive light in his eyes when he regarded her. Those same eyes snapped to attention on A-Un and Jacken and narrowed.

Sesshomaru frowned when he saw Jacken lying still in Inuyasha’s arms. He immediately pulled Rin to a stop and stepped in front of her looking around the clearing cautiously. He allowed his powers to flare out, seeking the disturbance he sensed in the air but to no avail. His lip curled threateningly but he couldn’t identify what was bothering him. Every instinct he had was screaming at him to take Rin back to their cave where she would be safe. But he needed to check on Jacken and A-Un who even now was calling out a greeting to him.

Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru’s tense stance and hesitation and immediately went on guard himself. He handed Jacken over to Kagome and pulled Tessaiga from his scabbard. Kagome’s eyes widened and she also used her powers to try and search out whatever threat Sesshomaru was sensing.

Sesshomaru pulled Rin closer to his side and line of vision while cautiously moving towards the group. He looked down at Jacken in Kagome’s arms and his frown deepened. “What happened?”

“He’s not making any sense. They both just arrived minutes before the both of you.” Kagome said hurriedly.

“Let’s get everyone in the house, we can guard better there.” Inuyasha said.

Rin gasped when she finally got a look at Jacken and tore a strip from her kimono and used it to wipe some of the blood from Jacken’s face. His clawed green hand grasped her wrists and his eyes opened and looked at her with fear. “L-lady….m…m…” He coughed but his anxious eyes stayed trained on Rin. “L-lady….” He struggled to get the words out, desperate to be understood.

“Lady Mother.” Sesshomaru provided. “What of her?” He asked Jacken.

“Sh-she...is…here.” Jacken whispered urgently to Sesshomaru, eyes wide and fearful.

Before any of them could react to that revealing statement a huge blast of wind slammed into them all unexpectedly and hurled them back in different directions. Sesshomaru immediately used his powers and pulled Rin towards him as they flew through the air and wrapped himself around her to take the brunt of the fall. They landed hard on the ground, dirt and grass flying all around them. When they finally came to a halt, Sesshomaru quickly ran his hands over Rin’s body, checking for any injuries. Rin was shaken but alright. Slowly, Sesshomaru scanned their surroundings and turned his attention to where the blast had originated and froze.

Standing regally in the center of the blast radius…was his mother.

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed as he stood and pulled Rin up with him. He watched as Inuyasha did the same with Kagome. A-Un sat a distance away with a wing wrapped protectively around Jacken.

Sesshomaru’s mother cocked her head to the side and eyed Rin curiously before she raised her hand towards her and a glimmering but transparent net, shot from her fingers and speared into Rin’s chest.

Rin gasped in agony beside Sesshomaru for a second before he immediately threw up a barrier blocking his mother’s powers from touching Rin. He growled openly at his mother as she blew air onto her singed fingers. “Was that truly necessary Sesshomaru? I was only curious to see how much the human child I saved for you had grown.”

“Stay away from her.” Sesshomaru warned.

His mother smiled. “Is that any way to greet me after all this time?” She chided softly.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a heartbeat before he bowed slightly without allowing his eyes to leave her face. “Inukimi.”

“Mother should suffice.” She replied back dryly.

Inukimi’s eyes slid to Rin assesingly and Sesshomaru quickly stepped in front of Rin blocking her from his mother’s sight.

Inukimi laughed softly. “Protective. Sesshomaru, this unnatural affection you have towards your pet has gone far enough don’t you think?”

“What brings you here?” Sesshomaru asked ignoring her question.

“Why did you attack us?” Inuyasha demanded.

Inukimi spared Inuyasha a quick glance before she sighed and raised a hand causing the earth at Inuyasha’s feet to explode around him in a geyser as large tentacles reached up through the bowls of the earth and attempted to drag him down into their depths.

Sesshomaru sighed as well and raised his hand in a similar fashion his mother did. The tentacles immediately burst into ashes and floated away harmlessly on the wind. Inuyasha fell to the ground and Kagome rushed to his side.

“Your games are growing tiresome Inukimi. As well as predictable.” Sesshomaru said to his mother.

Inukimi sniffed in response. “The company you presently keep leaves much to be desired Sesshomaru. The half breed should know better than to dare to speak to his betters.”

“You fucking bitc-” Kagome quickly clamped her hand fearfully over Inuyasha’s mouth as he glared at Inukimi.

“Why are you here?” Sesshomaru asked again.

“I came for your pet.” Inukimi said as she smiled serenely. Her statement had been so unexpected Sesshomaru reacted seconds too late as Rin disappeared from his side and appeared in his mother’s arms across the way.

Fear the likes of which he had never known struck him deep as he watched his mother wrap her arms around Rin and place a lethally sharp claw to her jugular. Rage quickly replaced the bone chilling fear when a drop of Rin’s blood welled from the point Inukimi’s claw had pierced her skin.

“I was so offended when you sent your lackeys to my home instead of coming yourself. Especially when you were planning to steal from me. Such disrespect requires punishment.” Inukimi said with no inflection to her voice as she stared at her only child.

Sesshomaru bared his teeth menacingly and raised his hand, but before he could strike her following words froze him in place. “Your father did tell you what would happen should you ever kill me did he not?”

His father. Sesshomaru remembered a long ago conversation the Great Dog General had with him. He knew it would only be a matter of time before Sesshomaru would kill his mother. She was too manipulative and devious, knew too many of his weaknesses to be allowed to live for long. She was a threat to him and Sesshomaru did not tolerate threats well. His father had warned him he had crafted a powerful spell, should Sesshomaru ever actually kill Inukimi then that would result in the immediate death of whomever he held dearest. At the time Sesshomaru had scoffed at such an idea, but because his father had been so adamant he not strike back at Inukimi, Sesshomaru had respectfully, albeit grudgingly, agreed to spare her. He had cared for nothing back then, and doubted he ever would. And even if he did, any sacrifice would’ve been worth Inukimi’s death.

But now Sesshomaru knew. He knew if he killed his mother for daring to touch Rin, he would be condemning Rin to death as well. She was what he held most dear now. His eyes widened with the realization that his mother knew as well. She didn’t just suspect Rin’s importance to him. She was certain of it.

Inukimi tsked. “I had so hoped my suspicions were wrong. But now that you’ve stayed your hand I know how important this girl is to you. You should know better than to display your weakness so blatantly my son.”

“Inukimi.” Sesshomaru took a cautious yet threatening step forward.

Inukimi laughed. “Don’t worry as of yet. I have no plans to kill your pet. I’m simply taking her to assure myself your following visit to my home will be done personally. And in all due haste. After all….I may get a little hungry on the way.” The Meido Stone around her neck, the gift from Sesshomaru’s father to her that opened portals between worlds flared to life on the pearl necklace around her neck. A bright light burst from within the stone and forced them all to look away from the sheer brilliance of it. It hadn’t lasted more than a few seconds and when Sesshomaru turned back, they were both gone.

Sessomaru’s howl of anger echoed through the clearing as other wolves and animals joined in on his cry of rage.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

For a second, bright light flashed in front of Rin’s eyes so brilliantly she had to shut them. A feeling of lightness entered her as if she was floating before a deep feeling of dread infused her. The pit of her stomach dipped and she felt as if she was being pulled down into a vortex when her feet finally touched ground.

As soon as they reached their destination, Inukimi’s arms that had been banded around Rin’s chest released her suddenly and, still recovering from the travel, Rin stumbled forward and had no choice but to slap her hands against the cool porcelain floor to break her fall as she fell to her knees. Rin swallowed and took a few steadying breaths before she looked behind her as Inukimi regarded her steadily.

Rin couldn’t help but stare at Sesshomaru’s mother. She was beautiful. Her long white hair was pulled into a ponytail at the top of her head and two loose strands framed her oval face lovingly. She wore a long purple and white kimono with butterfly designs wrapped around her body and a fur mantle similar to the one Sesshomaru bore was tucked comfortingly around her waist. A purple crescent moon, identical to Sesshomaru’s rested high atop her forehead framed by her bangs. She still held the scar on her left cheek from when Sesshomaru had defended himself from her successfully that first time and Inukimi held the same golden eyes as her sons. Rin shifted slightly away from Inukimi, her blank look so void of emotion as she stared at her it made a shiver of fright course through Rin.

After regarding Rin a moment longer in contemplation, Inukimi turned and took a seat at her throne with an air of superiority.

Rin nervously looked around her and was taken aback by the sheer opulence of the palace she was within. Marble covered the walls and floor, sculptures ran throughout the large room and water fountains were abundant throughout. Fabric and curtains fell from the ceiling and luxurious pillows of all sizes and shapes were thrown across the floor.

Movement from the throne drew Rin’s attention again as Inukimi rested her chin atop her fist and crossed her legs comfortably as she eyed her curiously. Suspicious of the faint twitch of her lips, Rin tensed when she suddenly heard the sound of scurrying footsteps flooding the room. Rin quickly looked around and horror flooded her when a grotesque looking horde of demons rushed towards her eagerly. Rin jumped to her feet but before she could run, a demon appeared behind her and spun her around as his cohorts laughed uproariously at her startled squeal. His paws dug cruelly into her arms and she struggled against him for a second before his eight eyes suddenly widened in pain and a horrible scream left his throat, halting the others in their tracks and freezing Rin in place as they all stared at him in horror.

The clawed paws that had gripped Rin’s arms smoldered as the acrid smell of burning flesh hit them all. Smoke spurted from where he held her and he tried to let her go but his paws appeared to be seared to her. Though Rin felt no pain or discomfort, it seemed the mere touch of her skin was agonizing. The demon tried desperately to let her go and Rin used her hands to push against his chest to get him to release her. His screams became more excruciating, his skin sizzled and smoked underneath her hands  and Rin realized that her hands were literally melting her palm prints into his chest.

Rin screamed in dawning terror she was the one hurting him, albeit not deliberately, and the demon finally breaking away from her fell back a few paces. There was a very brief pause before his screeches gained volume and Rin could see the flesh peel back from his fingers slowly, revealing bone and sinew as a horrible stench filled the room. He cried hoarsely, losing his voice from his ceaseless screams as his flesh continued to peel back from along his arms, reaching past his shoulders to his neck, then to his face.

The noxious odor hit Rin’s nostrils and made her gag as the flesh peeled from the demon’s face and fell in chunks on the floor at his feet. Pitiful sounds of misery now left his muzzle as his body continued to melt, his bones slowly sizzling and bubbling over before they too melted until all that was left of him was a bloody mass of pulp and fur on the floor.

The rest of the horde stared at what remained of him in shock, then one lifted his snout and sniffed loudly before hissing and backing away from Rin immediately in fear. “She smells of Sesshomaru.” He whispered with panic to the others.

The rest quickly backed away as well, clearing a wide berth between themselves and Rin as they as well sniffed the air confirming the demon’s claim.

“His scent is coming from her pores.”

“Sesshomaru mated?” One demon asked incredulously as they all recognized the deliberate mark and that scent screamed of Sesshomaru’s possession.

“She must be his famed human pet.” Another demon whispered.

“He’s claimed her? Mated her?”

“Impossible, she’s human.” Another hissed.

“Then why the fuck does she reek of him?” Shrieked yet another.

“We’ve all kept a human for a quick fuck or snack.”

“Yeah but we never marked them.”

“It’s impossible to mark a human.”

“Apparently not for Sesshomaru.”

As the demons continued to snicker and argue amongst themselves, Rin tried to make sense of it all. Sesshomaru had marked her? She knew he protected her but Jacken would’ve told her immediately if she had Sesshomaru’s scent. She would imagine it would’ve offended his tender sensibilities to think a lowly human, even one he held in esteem as she, would have his masters scent on her skin.

One of the demons inched a little closer to Rin, as the others continued to bicker, and would’ve reached out to touch her if not for another demon immediately tackling him to the ground away from her. “Don’t touch her you fool! Do you want to bring the wrath of Sesshomaru down on all our heads?”

“What do you think made the flesh rot off the bones of that one? He dared to touch what belonged to Sesshomaru!” Another demon yelled into the fray.

Their roars and growls grew in intensity and noise before as one they all turned to Inukimi. “Why would you offer her to us if you knew she belonged to Lord Sesshomaru?” One of them demanded.

Inukimi grinned with a tilt to her head. “Curiosity.” She said simply.

Another of the demons blinked in surprise. “Curiosity? You would condemn us all for curiosity?”

Inukimi shrugged “I wanted to know the lengths my son would go to protect this one. As his ever reaching powers have made an example of that pile of demon on the floor over there so brutally, I can only imagine he would gladly torture and maim any who touched his little human.”

“You fear him as well.” The taunt was heard but no one in the group would claim they had made it as they murmured amongst themselves. Inukimi was well feared in the underworld. It was her domain and she ruled it ruthlessly. But unlike Sesshomaru, she was known to take great pleasure in torturing other demons, for the sheer joy of listening to their screams.

Inukimi sniffed disdainfully. “Is it fear to know one’s own flesh and blood? Sesshomaru comes from a very powerful line, almost god like with their strength, myself included. I supposed you would be honored to be used as fodder in this little game.”

Many of the demons shuffled their steps as they backed further away from Rin, not daring to go against Inukimi but not stupid enough to challenge Sesshomaru in any way. Death from the mother was far preferable as far as they were concerned. At least Inukimi they understood. Sesshomaru was unpredictable with his moods, especially concerning his human.

Inukimi giggled. “What? No one thinks they are powerful enough to at least touch his little pet? Sesshomaru is not even here and still you cower before him?” She said with glee and pride for the fear her son provoked.

“To defy Lord Sesshomaru is to tempt death.”

“Kitsune was very powerful and look what happened to her.”

The replies continued as more and more demons were named that had fallen under Sesshomaru’s sword.

“He must be destroyed.”

Inukimi raised a mocking brow to the voice that called out and the rest of the demons stepped back from him clearing his way to the throne.

Rin looked towards the raspy high pitched voice that had spoken with such loathing and her eyes widened with recognition. Milinu, the old decrepit spider demon that had been Kitsune’s loyal servant, eight eyes stared back at her with malice.

“Sesshomaru murdered my mistress. She offered herself to him and he refused her gift because of this _human._ ” He sneered towards Rin and she couldn’t help the slight flinch at the pure loathing in his voice.

“No, this human had nothing to do with Kitsune’s untimely death.” Inukimi replied calmly.

“Untimely? She was dismembered!” Milinu spit out with rage.

“Kitsune attempted to play one of her games and she lost.” Inukimi said dismissively.

“How can you shrug off her murder? You were instrumental in her obsession with Sesshomaru. You promised her he would take her as his mate yet he commits an abomination by claiming his pet human as his mate instead-”

“I promised to support any who was strong enough to stand beside my son.” Inukimi growled, seemingly at an end with her patience.

“And this human is supposed to be that powerful? Your son has spat upon our laws-”

Inukimi threw her hand out and the demon to Milinu’s right immediately burst into flames, the others stepped back quickly away from him as his cries filled the room as he died painfully but quickly. “Laws? Our laws are made by the most powerful. I still enforce the laws laid before you by The Great Dog General because it pleases me. It is _my_ desires and wishes that enforce or break the laws. My son has always lived by his own creed.”

“Are you saying he’s more powerful than even you? As you said, power lies with the strongest and you seem to be afraid to make him follow daddies’ laws.” Milinu said with a smirk.

Inukimi smiled. “I have no wish to temper my son’s will. All who have tried always end up dead. Even your bitch of a mistress proved too weak. Pity.” Inukimi finished with false sympathy.

“She was powerful enough to mate him yet he dared to refuse her!” Milinu raged.

“Still dead.” Inukimi said in a singsong voice, fully enjoying Milinu’s temper.

“Because of his obsession with his pet human.” Milinu yelled. He glared at Rin with such hatred she involuntarily took a few steps back, closer to the throne and what little protection Inukimi offered.

“He defended himself. Kitsune tried to kill him.” Rin said glancing nervously between the two.

Inukimi’s eyes widened in surprise and interest at her bold statement. Rin tried to cover the tremor in her voice and shaky hands but she couldn’t allow Milinu to label Sesshomaru a murderer.

“How dare you speak her name human!” Milinu growled. “You, who are not fit enough to lick at her boots. He killed her for you! Sesshomaru must suffer.” Milinu seethed.

Inukimi laughed. “Surely you don’t expect to challenge my son and live do you? You’re nothing more than an annoying gnat flittering around. Easily ignored, easily rid of.” She said mockingly.

Milinu stiffened at the jeers and laughter from the demons around him. “I am nothing more than a servant, that is true. I know I could never even dream to defeat one of such power as Sesshomaru.” He acknowledged grudgingly. Then, Milinu pinned Rin in place with his glare. “But humans are different. This bitch’s death is mine. Because of her my mistress was stolen from me. With the human’s death I will ensure Sesshomaru suffers from losing his favorite toy even if it’s the last thing I do. I will avenge my mistress’s death by depriving him of his.” He vowed.

Rin shook her head in denial. “I am not his mistress.”

“His stench is all over you!” Milinu snapped. “We can smell him on your skin.”

Rin flinched at his and the others knowing gazes. What Sesshomaru and she had shared was private. The moments she had lain in his arms, under his caresses were hers alone. She hated knowing they knew exactly what had transpired between them.

“No need to feel shame human.” Inukimi said to her with a surprisingly gentle tone. “Any, should be honored to share his bed.”

“It’s more than that and you know it Inukimi!” Milinu yelled at her from his position at the foot of the dais.

Inukimi bared her fangs at Milinu in warning. “Do not forget yourself servant.”

Milinu still shook with rage but wisely held his tongue.

After a short pause Inukimi smiled indulgently at Milinu. “And so you shall avenge your mistress. But at my discretion and not a moment sooner.” Inukimi agreed.

Milinu snarled, his fangs clicking against one another as Rin looked at Inukimi nervously.

“Leave us.” Inukimi commanded and the abundance of demons immediately bowed before disappearing into thin air.

Milinu stood staring pointedly at Rin. “I will see you soon.” A black vortex formed beneath him and he fell through disappearing from sight with his promise still lingering in the air.

“Come here child.” Inukimi said to Rin with a voice devoid of emotion.

Rin struggled to control her breathing and turned to face Sesshomaru’s mother. Rin stepped up onto the dais and stood before Inukimi trying valiantly to still her fear.

“Like father like son.” Inukimi said with a hint of a mocking smile. “Both fell obsessed with a human female.”

At Rin’s silence Inukimi’s gaze wandered down Rin’s body examining every detail. “You are beautiful. No one can fault my son for his tastes.”

Rin kept her head bowed and stared at the floor shaking like a leaf.

Inukimi sniffed the air before grimacing. “Your flesh does reek of him. I had thought since he had not claimed you on your eighteenth birthday that he would control his baser instincts. His interest in you disturbed me then, but not enough for my interference. A decision I have come to regret.”

Inukimi stood and grabbed Rin’s jaw with one hand, forcing her to meet her golden eyes. “A decision I can rectify.” Inukimi raised her hand and her lethal claws extended. “I had hoped Sesshomaru would take Kitsune, but unfortunately she was just a tad too ambitious. What his father and he find so entrancing about weak human females I will never understand.”

Seeing her death in Inukimi’s eyes Rin gasped out. “I thought you promised my death to Milinu?”

Inukimi smiled. “In spite of what you may think child I am not cruel. Milinu would be sure to make you writhe in agony before you begged him for death. I can at least offer you a painless one.” Inukimi paused briefly before continuing in a quieter voice “He shall mourn the loss of you. I at least can give him the comfort of knowing you died quickly.”

Tears filled Rin’s eyes knowing she would never see Sesshomaru again. She would die here by his mother’s hand. He would blame himself for not protecting her. For failing her. She thought of his laughter and smiles he had shared with her, the passion he had given her and the tenderness in his heated touches and kisses. He may not be capable of loving her but she knew he had come as close as possible for a demon.

Would he miss her?

A soft sob hitched in her throat. There hadn’t been enough time. She wanted more time to be with him. To feel his body covering hers. To encourage his playful side they had both been surprised he had. To see his boyish grin he had only ever revealed to her. Kagome had always said if Sesshomaru had a heart it belonged to Rin. As a child she had worshiped him, as a woman she loved him. She wanted more time. 

Inukimi tilted her head to the side as she studied her. “Such deep sadness suddenly fills you instead of the fear I expected or the wails to spare you for my son’s sake. Your tears sparkle on your lashes making your frail beauty shine even brighter.”

“Please, don’t let him see my body.” Rin whispered to Inukimi, ignoring her previous statement as her tears welled over and spilled down her cheeks.

Inukimi raised Rin’s chin higher, her strength forcing Rin to stand on her tip toes and place her hands on Inukimi’s wrist for support. “What did you say?”

Rin stared at Inukimi’s sharp claws and tried to still her sobs. “Please, don’t let him see me dead.”

Inukimi cocked her head slightly staring at the little human female she held in her grip. “Why?” She asked curiously.

Rin felt a strange calmness come over her as she silently accepted her death at Inukimi’s hands. “I don’t want him to suffer.”

“You think your death would make him suffer?” Inukimi with a smirk at the little human’s arrogance.

“I know he would blame himself for not protecting me.” Rin looked at Inukimi. “And I know he would kill you.”

Inukimi smiled. “And why would you care if he attempted to kill me or not? That I took you from him at all has sealed my fate in his eyes. Despite his father’s interference, my death at Sesshomaru’s hands is inevitable. Your attempt to win compassion is in vain.”

“I’m not trying to win your compassion. I don’t want him to have to murder his own mother.” Rin answered quietly.

Inukimi studied Rin closely. Almost as if she were unsure of what she was dealing with. “Sesshomaru is strong. A more powerful demon than he has not been seen since before his own father. I believe he has even surpassed him. Sesshomaru will survive my death, just as he’ll survive yours.”

“Survival is not the same as living.”

“Your human standards do not apply. He is a demon. Survival is everything.”

Inukimi suddenly found herself under the intense perusal of the tiny human. “You think you’re saving him from something.” Rin said with sudden clarity.

“His obsession with you is a weakness. One other demons will be more than happy to exploit. Just as his father before him.”

Rin blinked when she heard the deep pain in Inukimi’s voice she tried to disguise when she spoke of Sesshomaru’s father. “You loved his father.”

“Demons do not love!” Inukimi snarled, her fangs suddenly dripping and her eyes flaring a brief red before she reigned in her control and they returned to their golden brilliance.

“His father admitted to loving Inuyasha’s mother. And he was a demon. No greater or more powerful demon than he, you said so yourself.” Rin reminded her softly.

Rin watched as Inukimi’s face crumbled with deep grief and sadness. “His weakness for her got him killed. I will not allow the same fate to befall our son.”

Rin smiled sadly at Inukimi. “It won’t. Sesshomaru doesn’t love me.”

Inukimi laughed incredulously. “I watched as his father fell for his human pet. The apple didn’t fall far from the tree in that respect. I’ve watched over my son and his activities for centuries. Do you really think I wouldn’t recognize the signs?”

“You’re right.” Both women turned immediately to the new voice that echoed through the great hall. Sesshomaru stepped from the deep shadows into their view. “The signs are the same.” He agreed.

Inukimi pulled Rin to her chest and turned her to face Sesshomaru. She pressed her back tightly to her chest as she wrapped her forearm around Rin’s neck.

Rin grabbed Inukimi’s arm and tried to give herself some space to breathe as she steadied herself.

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed on Inukimi’s arm held tightly across Rin’s throat. Smoke sizzled from Inukimi’s sleeve that touched Rin’s neck.

Inukimi hissed but loosened her grip. The smoke dissipated instantly and Rin was able to breathe more easily. “You never did like others touching your things Sesshomaru.” Inukimi mocked.

“Release her.” Sesshomaru demanded as one used to instant obedience.

“So you agree?” Inukimi said, ignoring his command. “Do you finally admit it? Your love for your precious pet?” She sneered.

Sesshomaru calmly walked closer. “It’s difficult to give name to an emotion I have never experienced before. But if I recall, father did display the same symptoms as I.”

“How would you know what he displayed or didn’t? You weren’t there to guard him as you should have been. He may have survived had you done your duty!” Inukimi accused with an undercurrent of rage and pain that resonated throughout the room.

“I was exactly where he wanted me to be. I was following his orders to guard you.”

Rin felt Inukimi stiffen behind her in shock. “He told you to guard me?”

Sesshomaru took a few steps closer and nodded.

Rin felt Inukimi’s body shudder in disbelief behind her. “Even if he had. You were wrong to obey him. He needed you. I didn’t.” She declared firmly.

“He felt differently.”

“His obsession with his human female led to his destruction.” She said hoarsely.

“He trusted in my ability to guard you while he guarded his human and Inuyasha.”

“I should have killed that human the moment your father showed an ounce of interest in her.” Inukimi spat out.

Sesshomaru inclined his head. “Perhaps. But you appear to be under a misconception. Father didn’t banish you because he feared you would kill his human female. He banished you because he feared you would succeed.”

“If I had succeeded he would still be alive!”

“He would have still met his end.” Sesshomaru countered.

“That’s a lie!” Inukimi yelled.

“The pain of your betrayal and his obligation to kill you in return would’ve destroyed him as surely as those that murdered him did.” Sesshomaru said softly.

Silence reigned. Sesshomaru waited a heartbeat before he took another step closer, almost within arm’s reach of them when Inukimi suddenly pulled Rin back a few steps with her. “Don’t take another step. Even if everything you say is true, I won’t allow you to follow in your father’s footsteps. This human must be disposed of. I refuse to lose you as well.” Inukimi said with determination as her arm tightened around Rin’s neck again, making her wince.

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed at Rin’s wince. “Rin is mine.” 

“She is your demise! Don’t you see that? I’m doing this for you. So you can live. Kill me as you must in return but at least I will know that you continue to live.”

Sesshomaru shook his head sadly. “If you kill her you’re condemning me to the same fate.”

Rin felt Inukimi stiffen behind her in shock. “More lies. You have claimed her as your mate but-”

Sesshomaru held Inukimi’s gaze. “Is it? A lie easily revealed if you look.” He suggested helpfully.

Rin felt Inukimi hesitate behind her before she suddenly felt something cold seep into her skin. The energy flowing from Inukimi surged into her veins and Rin immediately fought off the invasive sensation. When she felt the energy clamp into her blood, Rin couldn’t help the whimper of distress that escaped her.

Sesshomaru flinched at the sound before he closed the distance between them and pulled her quickly into the safety of his arms while Inukimi was distracted.

Rin felt the energy try and reach deeper within her and the anger she felt come from Sesshomaru snapped the connection between Rin and Inukimi instantly.

Inukimi cried out and pressed a fist against her chest tightly. She breathed harshly, struggling for words as Rin turned slightly in Sesshomaru’s arms to look at Inukimi as Sesshomaru held her protectively against his chest, his hands running soothingly down her back.

“No.” The heart wrenching denial that tore from Inukimi surprised Rin enough to allow Sesshomaru to tuck her into his side.

“No!” Inukimi’s blazing eyes focused on Sesshomaru in accusation. “You couldn’t have done it. You wouldn’t do it! Tell me it isn’t true! You did not bind her to you!” She shrieked.

Rin frowned in confusion and looked up at Sesshomaru in question. He held his mother’s gaze. “Do you doubt your own power to verify the truth?”

“Son…you are damned.” Inukimi whispered in defeat as she fell to her knees dejectedly. “You _are_ your father’s son.”

Inukimi raised her head and her eyes were filled with tears of sadness. “Sesshomaru, you are not the first demon in this family to bind himself to a human female.”

“What?” Sesshomaru demanded in surprise.

Inukimi smiled slightly. “Are you really surprised my son? Your father adored his human. He couldn’t bear the thought of only having her by his side for the limited time her human years allotted them. So he bound them together so he could follow her always, even in death.”

“Binded?” Rin’s own shock held her immobile as she felt Sesshomaru’s fingers tighten on her arms. :When? Why?” Rin babbled her questions in rapid fire succession to him.

“I had to tie you to this dimension Rin. You were fading…escaping into a world I could not follow. I couldn’t allow that.”

“Why would you save me?” Rin looked at Sesshomaru completely bewildered.

Sesshomaru looked down at her and his eyes softened as he gently tucked her hair behind her ear. “The thought of losing you, of not hearing your laughter or seeing your smile…I couldn’t bear it.” He admitted.

“Why?” Rin demanded.

“I’d miss you.”

Tears filled her eyes at his words.

Sesshomaru leaned closer and whispered in her ear “Inukimi was right. Your beauty shines even brighter with tears sparkling on your lashes.” He said, revealing he had been listening to their conversation.

“I’m sorry.”

“Whatever for?” Sesshomaru asked her.

“For having to constantly save me.”

Sesshomaru tenderly kissed Rin’s forehead. “You’re mine to protect. Always.”

Inukimi laughed bitterly as she stood. “I recall your father using those exact words before he and his human were killed.”

Sesshomaru frowned at Inukimi before he laced his fingers with Rin’s. “We’re leaving now.” He said to both.

Before Sesshomaru could leave with Rin however, Inukimi raised her hand placatingly. “Sesshomaru, you can at least spend the night here.”

“I would prefer we left immediately.” Sesshomaru said.

After a brief pause Inukimi nodded. “Very well.” She agreed with no inflection to her voice.

Rin looked at Inukimi and realized though her expression gave away nothing, she was very much like Sesshomaru. The relaxed demeanor she displayed did little to hide the tenseness around her eyes and the tight lines to her mouth. Though she tried to hide it, Rin could tell Inukimi was disappointed Sesshomaru was leaving.

Rin placed a restraining hand on Sesshomaru’s arm. “Maybe we should stay.” She surprised herself by saying.

Sesshomaru and Inukimi looked at Rin in astonishment. 

Sesshomaru was about to argue when Rin looked at him imploringly.

Reluctantly he nodded his head in agreement and turned towards his mother. “It appears we will need a room.”

Inukimi smiled hesitantly and gave Rin an imperceptible nod in gratitude. “Your room as always has been prepared for your arrival. Will I see you both for dinner?” She asked, trying valiantly to hide the hopeful tone in her voice but Sesshomaru caught it and was taken aback momentarily. “Of course.” He said in response before he gathered Rin in his arms and walked her from the throne room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Sesshomaru escorted her through the hall, down to another grand staircase and proceeded to take her around until they reached another set of doors he opened and scanned quickly before he allowed her inside.

Rin looked around was a little discomforted by the sheer opulence and luxury to his room. A large bed dominated the center of the room, with a dark grey fur mantle and a cushioned chest at the foot. A sitting area was off to the side in front of the large fire place and a large bank of windows looked out into the vast garden beyond.

Rin walked over to the large bank of windows and realized that one actually opened and led out onto a balcony. She opened the doors and stepped out into the darkness overlooking the garden. Looking down she could see a vast maze as well as trees, flowers and other type of wildlife she couldn’t identify.

Rin felt Sesshomaru step behind her and he lightly gripped her hips, guiding them into the cradle of his thighs. He moved his hands forward so they were laid flat against her lower abdomen, his fingers forming a v. He pressed her closer to his chest and Rin naturally leaned back into his arms. He held her against him for a few silent moments before one of his hands lifted and brushed the hair from the side of her neck. She tilted her head to give him greater access and he rewarded her by trailing his lips down her neck and to her shoulder, leaving fire in their wake.

“I thought your mother lived in the underworld. But looking out I only see open sky.”

Rin felt Sesshomaru’s smile against her skin before he answered ruefully. “Inukimi is the last thing on my mind right now.”

Rin couldn’t help her grin. “I’d still like an answer.”

“All an illusion. The open sky, the wind on your face…” He answered distractedly as he nibbled at her ear.

“The demon at my back?” Rin added impishly.

“Do I feel like an illusion?”

Before Rin could answer, she gasped as she felt Sesshomaru’s free hand inch between her thighs. He urged her legs further apart and his fingers glided over her silken flesh. Rin couldn’t help the desperate whimper that escaped her when his fingers scissored the tight bundle of nerves between her legs. Her hands gripped his forearms as shivers raced over her. When his fingers finally penetrated her, her head fell back onto his shoulder and rolled to the side as the heel of his palm kept rotating and tormenting her tight bud.

“You feel like a dream.” Sesshomaru whispered against her ear.

Rin moaned as he pushed deeper.

“Keep singing for me.” Sesshomaru ordered her huskily and she couldn’t help moaning again. Her heavy pants floated out over the garden as she felt her body climbing higher to that elusive peak only he could take her to. She felt his tongue bathe her shoulder a second before she fell apart in his arms. He bit down on her shoulder to hold her still, a dominant trait he seemed to be unaware of as he kept pumping his fingers within her. Her body shuddered involuntarily as tiny explosions consumed her. Unable to take more of the profound pleasure, Rin tried to clamp her thighs together to stop his movement. She felt his growl rumble through his chest and out to her in warning before he simply lifted her without letting go and moved them inside.

Sesshomaru laid her out on the bed and with a flick of his hand they were both instantly nude, their clothes vanishing as if they had never been. She saw his eyes devour her hungrily before he grabbed her upper thighs and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He knelt before her then a low growl rumbled through the room when he buried his face at her core. Still not having fully recovered Rin screamed when she felt his tongue nudge her tightly woven bud. Despite the time he had taken to introduce her to lovemaking those days and nights they had spent together in the cavern, Rin was still shocked by his intensity and her temerity reared its ugly head. She grabbed a fistful of his hair with the intent of pulling him away from her when he lightly bit down in warning before sucking her into his mouth.

Consumed by fire, Rin urged him closer and her fingers tightened in his silver hair. She wasn’t sure how long he feasted on her, it could’ve been minutes or hours when she felt his fingers join in her demise and sink into her depths. He hooked them within her and Rin’s screams turned hoarse as she convulsed on the bed, her climax bursting through her as a sheen of sweat dampened her skin.

Sesshomaru finally relented and climbed onto the bed with her, moving between her legs and covering her body with his. He cupped her breasts, playing and tweaking their tips before he took one into his mouth. Rin’s hips surged forward instantly and she nearly impaled herself on him but he managed to move back far enough in time.

Rin groaned in frustration and Sesshomaru chuckled. “You need to relax Rin.”

Rin’s eyes widened in shock at his words. “You expect me to relax?”

Rin’s hands trailed over his back then his chest and she smiled with pure feminine satisfaction when his body tensed and a groan left his lips as her fingernails scratched lightly down his chest. Rin leaned forward and kissed his chest then reached up to his neck with the tip of her tongue. Sesshomaru captured her lips with his and swept his tongue within, dancing along with her own. He rolled to his back and took her with him, sitting her astride his thighs. He allowed her to have her fun and explore his body with her hands, lips and teeth. He rested his hands on her backside and urged her forward to take him within her. She surprised him by leaning down and brushing her pebbled nipples down his chest. He enjoyed the feel of her body on his so much that he barely registered she was lowering herself and crawling lower along his body until he felt her open mouthed kisses on his hip and going lower.

Before he could stop her, he felt her tongue flicker over the tip of him, then swirl around to the sensitive spot underneath that made him nearly bolt upright. Her lips shyly surrounded him and she tentatively gripped the base with both hands. Sesshomaru’s claws extended and ripped into the bedding on either side of him as his teeth clenched, desperately trying to maintain a semblance of control.

What Rin lacked in experience she more than made up for with enthusiasm and his growls only spurred her on. When she took him deeper into her mouth he groaned and his hips helplessly thrust upward into her mouth. Rin tightened her fists along his length and traced the beating vein alongside with her tongue . A sharp growl was the only warning Rin had before he flipped her onto her back and thrust himself within her. She let out a loud puff of breath when she felt him bury himself into her and thrust in and out hard and fast.

Rin whimpered and tightened her thighs on him as he pounded into her, his growls permeating the room with her moans and panting breath. They climbed that peak together and when they finally exploded, Rin held him tightly to her chest as he buried his face into her neck. He shuddered against her and Rin soothingly smoothed her hands along his back.

“So…you liked it then?” Rin asked feeling her face heat with embarrassment.

Sesshomaru raised his head to look at her incredulously before he burst into laughter. He fell onto his back by her side and kept laughing uproariously as Rin frowned in offense for a minute before she laughed right along with him. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her, his laughter still echoing around them. Rin giggled and snuggled closer as exhaustion overtook her. She felt him kiss the top of her head as he settled her more comfortably to his side. “Sleep.” He ordered.

Rin grinned. No matter what, she doubted Sesshomaru would ever cease to put her safety and comfort above his own. Even if that meant bossing her around and ordering her about.

 

***************

 

Rin awoke later and found herself alone in the big chamber. She stretched gingerly, delighted by the soreness in her body, evidence of his possession of her. She sat up and looked around before she remembered Sesshomaru had not just removed her clothing but made them disappear. Rin frowned lightly. There was no way she was walking around naked all day long. She wasn’t sure when Sesshomaru would return and she didn’t want to lay naked in bed all day, though evidently that had been Sesshomaru’s plan when he left her without any clothing.

Rin closed her eyes and sighed, wishing she could just conjure up her kimono as easily as he could make it disappear. She opened her eyes and was about to see if she could find a place to freshen herself up when she saw her kimono lying on top of the covers at the foot of the bed.

Rin paused. She knew it hadn’t been there when she first looked around. Figuring Sesshomaru must have suddenly remembered to leave her something to clothe herself with, Rin simply picked it up and wrapped herself in it. Standing, she smoothed out the wrinkles and tried to run her fingers through her hair to give it some semblance of order. She found a large mirror placed on the far wall and she walked over to it and looked at her reflection. Her hair was a mess, and the bite Sesshomaru had left on her shoulder tingled underneath her kimono…but no one could deny the happy glow that shone from her. Her eyes were large and looked as if they held many secrets. Rin blushed. Anyone could take one look at her and know instantly those secrets were learned in Sesshomaru arms.

Rin shrugged off her embarrassment and again tried to disentangle her hair with her fingers. Frustrated, Rin wished she still had the brush Kagome had given her years ago, but it was still sitting on the dresser at Kagome’s home.

Kagome would often travel to her own world through the well and return with many unique and useful treasures. The hairbrush alone had bought Rin’s undying gratitude. Before, she had to use sharpened bones or twigs to fix her hair. She wasn’t sure what Kagome’s brush was made from, all she knew was the bristles helped her with her hair as nothing else could. Rin sighed. She stepped away from the mirror only to jump back when she felt her foot about to step on something. Looking down Rin saw her hair brush lying on the floor. She quickly snatched it up and eyed it carefully. It was definitely the brush Kagome had gifted her.

What was going on?

Rin frowned but decided to not look a gift horse in the mouth and used it to brush out her long raven black hair. After freshening up a bit more and when her hair was silkily soft Rin then wandered out into the hall to look for Sesshomaru.

After a brief search, she found not only Sesshomaru but Inukimi sitting together alone at a long table in an elegantly furnished dining room.

Sesshomaru was the first to sense her and looked to his left towards the door. Spotting her, he stood and walked over to her. He held his hand out to her and she obediently placed her hand in his. He pulled her close and gave her a quick, hard kiss that nearly melted her on the spot. His eyes flared at her hungrily before he tugged her hand and walked her back to where he had been. He pulled the chair out and had her sit next to him on his right as he took his own seat next to Inukimi who sat at the head of the table on his left.

“Welcome Rin. I wasn’t sure if Sesshomaru would allow you to join us.” Inukimi said in welcome.

“You kidnapped then nearly murdered her only a few hours ago. I thought it prudent to allow my temper to lower to a simmer before having you so close to her again.” Sesshomaru said.

Inukimi placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on top of her interlaced hands. “Think you I could not have simply killed her while you spilled yourself within her? Something you will have to learn my dear son. While in the throes of passion, your enemies can easily dispose of you as well as your human.” She cautioned.

Rin bowed her head, infinitely embarrassed his mother not only knew they had been together intimately earlier but that she would comment on it so unabashedly. 

“Oh dear I didn’t mean to embarrass you. But in the future if you would like more discretion then perhaps you shouldn’t scream so loudly when you cum.” Inukimi said with a mischievous smile.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and a deep displeasured growl rumbled in his chest.

Ignoring him, Inukimi called out to a servant to serve their meals. Instantly, a full course meal appeared on the table, with various meats, fruits and other edible items. “Sesshomaru asked that I make sure to only provide nutritious food you would enjoy Rin. Excluding of course my favored meats of demon and human I normally enjoy having.” Inukimi said.

Rin looked at Inukimi in shock as Sesshomaru glared at her.

“Y-you eat human?” Rin stuttered.

Inukimi laughed lightly. “Child, all demons devour their enemies.” Inukimi looked pointedly at Sesshomaru. “Isn’t that right son?”

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to his food without answering.

Not wanting to know the answer, Rin turned to her food as well and felt her stomach roll. She didn’t trust Inukimi and didn’t want to eat anything provided on this table. But she was starving. What she wouldn’t give for a freshly poached fish from a river?

Rin’s plate was suddenly devoid of all food but a thickly poached fish that had appeared. She jerked back in surprise and Sesshomaru and Inukimi both looked at her plate then at her in amazement.

“Your bond with her has already strengthened to the point she can conjure her desires? Even Izayoi never quite accomplished that until she and your father had been together for a few years.” Inukimi said to Sesshomaru impressed.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at Rin and she back at him.

Inukimi’s eyes darted between the both of them when her eyes widened in realization, “Sesshomaru…did you not at least know what would happen if you tied yourself to a human?”

“Her life and death would be tied to my own.” Sesshomaru said simply without tearing his gaze away from Rin.

“True. But one of the reasons why binding happens so rarely among our kind includes the sharing of powers.”

 “Humans have no such abilities. I didn’t think it would apply.” Sesshomaru answered with bewilderment.

“Ah but you have a soul. You in effect, binded your _souls_ together while normally a demon would tie either their lives or powers or both.”

“I thought demons didn’t have souls.” Rin said, shocked to learn Sesshomaru possessed a soul.

“We don’t. The only demon I’ve ever known to possess a soul was Sesshomaru’s father. A curse placed on the men in his line I later learned. A deeply guarded secret I myself was unaware of until his father favored Izayoi. And just like you son, he was foolish enough to tie his soul with a humans.”

“He did?” Sesshomaru asked with surprise.

“You two were much more alike than you thought.” Inukimi nonchalantly continued to eat. “Not only did Izayoi gain his near immortality, she also gained many other things.”

“Such as?”

“His abilities for one. Your father also mentioned to me his irrevocable connection to her thoughts and feelings as well as vice versa.”

“They could read each other’s thoughts and emotions?” Sesshomaru said with shock.

Inukimi looked up and smiled. “Every bond is different. Besides the sharing of powers and lives some gain similar temperaments or talents while others do not. I guess we just won’t know what will happen with the both of you until it happens. However I do strongly suggest you train your human how to control her newly gained powers. She should gain access to more of your strengths and gifts as time moves on. If she survives that long.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Sesshomaru demanded.

“She’s human Sesshomaru.” Inukimi said as if speaking to a simpleton. “Her body is not made to house demonic powers. If it doesn’t kill her, it will eventually drive her insane.”

“Impossible. Izayoi lived alongside my father for many centuries. And never once did I see an ounce of insanity in her.”

“I knew of your affection for Izayoi. Your father was aware of it as well. Out of respect for you as well as for her…whenever she would have her bouts of delirium he would tell you she was taken ill and needed rest. In reality, he had to have her chained to her bed for weeks at a time to keep her from hurting herself.”

Sesshomaru shook his head in disbelief. “I would’ve known. He would have told me.”

Inukimi’s eyes softened marginally. “He adored Izayoi. He couldn’t afford your discovery of her many attempts on his life towards the end.”

Sesshomaru sat back in shock. “Izayoi attempted to kill him?”

“As I said, she was demented by the end. Your father feared you would take her away if you found out she was a threat to him.”

“I would have.” Sesshomaru answered honestly.

Inukimi looked at Rin and a gleam of pity filled her eyes. “I know it’s selfish of me but I hope you lose your sanity and not your life. At least then we can simply lock you away. If you die then Sesshomaru dies with you.”

Rin was frozen. She had no idea how to respond to all the revelations. She could either die or lose her mind. And if she lost her mind she could try to kill Sesshomaru?

Rin felt Sesshomaru’s hand cover hers on the table and she looked up at his determined face. “We don’t know what may or may not happen. Inukimi said so herself, every bonding is different.”

“I-I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to try and hurt you.” Rin said fearfully.

Sesshomaru grinned. “I can take care of myself. I can take care of us.”

“But what if-”

“If in the far future,” Sesshomaru interrupted her, “I could not guarantee our safety…then I would kill you myself.”

“And kill yourself in the process! I won’t allow this!” Inukimi hissed at him.

“You have no say in the matter.” Sesshomaru snapped at Inukimi.

Inukimi glared at him before she turned her glare to Rin. “Damn you. And every other human like you.” Inukimi rose and stormed out of the dining room.

Sesshomaru and Rin sat in silence for a bit before he turned to face her. “I will take care of us.”

“She’s right. You can’t die!” Rin whispered raggedly, more horrified by his possible death at her hands then her own loss of sanity.

Sesshomaru framed her face with his hands and covered her lips with his. He kissed her with long, drugging kisses until she opened her mouth, begging for something deeper. His tongue lightly moved along hers as they tangled and danced together. He pulled her closer to him and Rin eagerly climbed onto his lap without breaking their kiss. His hand reached into her kimono, cupping and massaging her breast.

Rin attempted to pull away but Sesshomaru held her firmly against him. “Someone might see.” Rin said as she looked around.

Sesshomaru smiled at her temerity. “I guarantee no one will interrupt us.”

Rin suddenly heard all the doors leading into the dining room shut and their locks click into place.

“Just like you locked them, someone can use their own powers to unlock them. Or just appear.” Rin replied smartly.

Sesshomaru laughed. “If anyone, even Lady Mother, managed to get into this room without my express permission I will be highly impressed.” Considering the matter to be done with, Sesshomaru used his knees to pitch Rin against his chest again and kissed her.

Rin moaned into their kiss forgetting all about her objections.

Sesshomaru bared the breast he had been plumping and left a trail of fire as he moved his mouth down her neck to her breast and covered the tip with his mouth.

Rin held his head to her breast and her head fell back, enjoying his ministrations to the fullest. He suddenly stood with her in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. When she reached to continue their kiss he moved his head back.

“First lesson Rin. Clear the table.” Sesshomaru whispered to her.

Rin frowned in confusion and tried to kiss him again only for him to move his head back once again. “Clear the table Rin.” He told her again.

“I-I don’t know how.” She said breathlessly.

“Just do as you did when you wanted that fish for dinner.”

“Which I didn’t get to eat.” Rin grumbled under her breath.

Sesshomaru laughed. “Just clear the table.”

Rin glanced back at the full table and closed her eyes wishing everything was gone. She felt Sesshomaru’s hands kneading her backside and she turned to glare at him. “I can’t concentrate when you do that!”

Sesshomaru grinned boyishly before pinching her bottom. “Discipline.”

Rin turned to look at the table as her arousal spiked and closed her eyes again, focusing and demanding with all her heart that damn table cleared of all items and food. Rin opened her eyes and the table was spotless. She turned back to Sesshomaru with a brilliant smile. “I did it!”

Sesshomaru sat Rin on the table and gave her the kiss she had been begging for. His fingers threaded into her hair and he pulled it, forcing her head back farther so he could deepen the kiss. Rin pushed at the white fur mantle he wore and tore at his clothes trying to get to the skin underneath. He wouldn’t cooperate with her. He just kept kissing her. She needed him to move back a bit so she could rip his clothes off. She was desperate for him. When he wouldn’t give her the space she needed Rin growled low in her throat, shocking him and suddenly they were both as nude as Rin needed them to be.

“Good girl.” Sesshomaru groaned in approval as he nipped at her lips and moved closer between her widespread thighs. He pushed her back until her back touched the cool surface of the table. Without warning he thrust himself within her and Rin cried out in pleasure. The coolness of the table at her back and the heat between their bodies was driving Rin higher and higher as he pumped furiously within her. His hand grabbed her ankles and he forced her legs together and pressed them against his chest.

Rin gasped feeling him deeper than he had ever been before. Sesshomaru shifted her so her legs were now resting on the surface of the table and she still faced him. The new position rotated him within her and he didn’t stop thrusting. She felt his hand land on her exposed cheek below her hip in a light heated slap. Rin cried out again, shocked she enjoyed the stinging sensation. Stars exploded behind Rin’s eyes when she felt that stinging slap hit her derriere again.

Sesshomaru’s hands gripped her hips as he rode her through her orgasm until his own shout of completion filled the room. He collapsed on top of her, careful to not drop all his weight onto her slight frame.

Sesshomaru’s silver hair fell around them like a shield and Rin couldn’t help but play with the ends. “I love you Sesshomaru.” Rin whispered to him.

Sesshomaru raised his head to look at her and smiled so tenderly at her she wanted to cry with happiness. He leaned forward and kissed her with such yearning she knew though he hadn’t said the words he must love her.

“Fourth lesson Rin-”

“Fourth? What happened to the second and third?” Rin interrupted him playfully.

“The first was clearing the table. Second was removing our clothing.”

“And the third?”

“The third…” Sesshomaru gazed deeply into her eyes and Rin felt her heart beat faster in anticipation. “The third lesson was mine to learn.”

Before Rin could question that cryptic remark he lifted her into his arms. “Fourth lesson we’ll learn upstairs together.”

Rin couldn’t help the happy giggle that escaped her when he flashed them from the dining room back to his bedroom with just a thought.

 

*********************************

 

Hours later, leaving Sesshomaru sleeping comfortably in their bed, Rin carefully crept from their room and made her way back downstairs. She passed the dining room and followed the path to the outside gardens. It was still dark out but the sun would rise in a few hours. If it was even really a sun they had. Illusions one and all Sesshomaru had told her. The underworld offered many of the comforts the surface did, or at the least made you think it did.

Rin stepped out into the gardens and walked towards the huge hedge maze. Before she could step through, Inukimi suddenly appeared before her, making Rin jump back in surprise.

“Why do you search for me human?” Inukimi demanded suspiciously.

Rin swallowed audibly before replying. “How did you know I was looking for you?”

Inukimi grinned. “Nothing happens in this world I’m unaware of. This hell belongs to me.”

Rin bit her lip and took another step back from her.

Inukimi laughed. “By your nervousness I assume Sesshomaru is unaware of your late night adventures. So little human, what do you want?”

Rin licked her dry lower lip and gathered her courage. “Sesshomaru can’t die.”

“I know. And since your life is tied to his I can’t very well kill you as was my original plan. So what can we do little human? Because you will either die or go insane.”

The banked frustration in Inukimi’s eyes faded away and a deep sigh of weariness left her lips. “He resembles his father very much. Too much I fear. Though Inu Taisho was able to keep Izayoi chained when she entered her bouts, it did take its toll on him. He could hardly bare to see her that way but he allowed no one to take care of her except for himself. Sesshomaru is far more besotted with you then his father was with Izayoi. I doubt Sesshomaru would tolerate having you restrained as protective as he’s proven to be of you. But unless he has you chained down you will more than likely just end up killing yourself or attacking him. If you attack him, he’ll attempt to not hurt you while he defends himself, but with your newly found powers you might succeed in killing him and follow close on his heels since the idiot tied you together. So either way I lose my son. Unless of course you have any ideas you wanted to share?” Inukimi said sarcastically.

“Do you?” Rin asked her, holding her gaze.

Inukimi paused. “What makes you think I have any ideas?”

Rin shrugged. “I know Sesshomaru. Whenever a situation arises with only two options he always makes a third. I’m counting on you being the same. So what’s your third option?”

“Sesshomaru would never approve of my third option which is why I didn’t discuss it.”

“But you were going to attempt it anyway right?” Rin asked astutely.

Inukimi said nothing and Rin threw caution to the wind. “I want to help.”

Inukimi looked at Rin closely. “You really do love him don’t you?”

“I can’t breathe without him.” Rin said honestly.

“You are not the mate I would’ve wished for him. Nor the mate he deserves.”

Rin bowed her head. “I know that. He’s taken care of me nearly my whole life. But this time I need to take care of _him_ for once.”

“You surprise me human. I stand here and I tell you you are a poor mate for my son and you agree? Have you no pride?”

Rin glared at Inukimi. “Pride? We’re talking about saving his life. If the only way to do that required me to kneel before you and beg I would do it gladly and with no reservations. Pride is not a luxury I can afford right now. If that makes me weak in your world then I accept that. Tell me what we need to do to save him. If you can’t then I’ll find someone who can.”

“Any demon you approached would kill you if they didn’t torture you first.” Inukimi said with an eye roll.

“I don’t think so. I saw what happened when those demons touched me. Sesshomaru did something to me to make sure no one would touch me with the intent to harm.” Rin said confidently.

“I touched you easily.” Inukimi reminded her.

Rin studied her for a minute before nodding her head in conclusion. “You did. But I don’t think you ever had any intention of killing me.”

Inukimi raised one eyebrow, very reminiscent to Sesshomaru’s long ingrained habit. “Don’t fool yourself human. I would have killed you as easily as you step on an ant and think nothing of it.”

Rin shook her head. “No. You’re lying. If you had wanted me dead you would’ve done so immediately. Instead you toyed with me. You needed to lure Sesshomaru here and I was the best bait you had. You wouldn’t have killed me and risk causing a rift between the two of you greater than what was already there.”

Inukimi’s brows rose to her hairline and she couldn’t help but feel respect grow in her chest for this little spitfire her son claimed for his own. “Perhaps.”

“You and Sesshomaru have told me over and over again a demon is incapable of love. But Sesshomaru has a soul. He can love me, he just doesn’t know how.”

“And you think to teach him?” Inukimi snorted.

Rin raised her chin in defiance. “And why not?”

Inukimi couldn’t help her grin. “Why ever indeed?”

“Inu Taisho loved Izayoi. He-”

“Inu Taisho was weak and a fool!” Inukimi snapped. “Izayoi was unworthy of him!”

Rin stared dumbfounded hearing the jealousy in Inukimi’s voice. “You were in love with Inu Taisho.”

Inukimi remained silent.

“You were in love with him. How is that possible?” Rin asked.

Inukimi lowered her eyes for a moment before looking back at Rin solemnly. “His father loved me. And for the longest time I saw it as a weakness I could use to my advantage. I manipulated him whenever the mood struck. I toyed with him for the joy of knowing I could easily wrap him around my finger. The most powerful demon the world had ever known was mine to do with as I wished.”

Rin stayed silent, surprised by her words.

“I treated him very poorly.” After a long pause Inukimi seemed to gather herself before she continued, “When I became pregnant with Sesshomaru Inu Taisho was so pleased. He wanted me to share in his happiness but I only saw Sesshomaru as a way to cement my position at his side. Unbeknownst to Inu Taisho, because Sesshomaru had a soul….I shared it with him for the duration of my pregnancy.”

Inukimi took a deep breath. “I felt love then. Love for my mate and love for my child. Unfortunately, I had already spent so many centuries manipulating and ridiculing Inu Taisho for his love for me…that when I finally told him how I felt for him, he didn’t believe me. He thought it was another scheme. I suffered greatly then.”

Feeling her deep pain, Rin immediately placed her hand on Inukimi’s arm in support. Inukimi looked at Rin and was surprised by the amount of warmth she felt flowing into her body from Rin. Inukimi doubted she was even aware of the comfort she was pouring into her through her hand. “After Sesshomaru was born, I expected those feelings to dissipate but they did not. I theorized because I had shared Sesshomaru’s soul for a time…perhaps a piece of it stayed with me. I tried desperately to show Inu Taisho how much I truly did care for him, that I wanted to bond with him but the damage had already been done. He didn’t trust me. Then he met Izayoi. And she made him very happy.”

Rin squeezed Inukimi’s arm and she patted her hand gently. “I wanted Sesshomaru to be strong. I pushed him, perhaps harder than I needed to but I didn’t want his soul to make him weak. I only shared his soul for the pregnancy but in that time I felt it had weakened me.” Inukimi looked at Rin and smiled. “I don’t want my son to die. I’ve already lost his father. But I am happy to see him so dearly loved that you are willing to listen to the third option. One you will not like.”

  “Tell me anyway.” Rin encouraged.

Inukimi turned away from her and stepped into the large hedge maze. .

Rin slowly followed behind her.

“We really only have one answer if we want to save his life.” Inukimi said.

“And that is?”

“Kitsune.”

Rin stopped midstride. “What?”

Inukimi turned back towards Rin. “Kitsune is the only demon besides myself that was powerful enough to hope to hold Sesshomaru’s power within her body.”

“But Kitsune is dead. Her body was destroyed.” Rin said.

“Ah yes, dismembered if I remember correctly. But her spirit lives on.”

“I don’t understand what that has to do with Sesshomaru?”

“Simple. Kitsune stole your essence into her body. It was the only way she could fool Sesshomaru and convince him she was you. But in order to do that she had to give you a bit of herself. Her spirit lives within you Rin. Dormant for now…but I can change that.”

Rin frowned. “You mean bringing her back to life?”

“In a sense. I would draw her spirit forward and she would take over your body.”

Frightened, Rin stepped back from her. “My body is still human. That’s the problem, not who’s controlling it.”

Inukimi rolled her eyes. “Stop jumping to conclusions child. Sesshomaru would never allow her to keep your body. And he would eventually find out it was my power that gave her that avenue. So no, she won’t stay in control. We’re pulling her spirit forward to trick her.”

Confused Rin looked at Inukimi. “I don’t understand.”

“Of course you don’t. You’re only human.” Inukimi mocked. “I cannot force a human body with a human spirit to become a demon. But I can force a human body to have enough strength to hold demonic powers-”

“If it has a demonic spirit.” Rin finished for her. “Is that possible?”

“I’ve never had a reason to attempt it before but it does seem likely. It all really depends on you.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning I don’t know how badly Kitsune wants to live. Or how strong your own spirit is. These are the risks involved. If Kitsune’s spirit is stronger than yours, she can retain control of your body and hence be nearly reborn. Unless you can push her out there’s not much I can do to stop her from consuming you.”

“And if my spirit isn’t strong enough?” Rin asked.

“Your spirit dies.”

“But my soul is tied to Sesshomaru’s. If I die he dies.”

“Yes dear, your _soul_. Your soul would be absorbed by Kitsune’s spirit. Your soul would then be hers.”

“Then she would be the one who’s tied to Sesshomaru?”

“Exactly. Now normally this type of thing wouldn’t work unless the spirit was willing. But since all she’s ever wanted in life was to be bonded with Sesshomaru, I’m sure she’ll be more than willing to help.”

Rin bit her lip. “So in any of these scenarios…I die.”

Inukimi looked upon Rin a little sadly. “In one you both die. Another you both live but you without your sanity. The third gives you a chance at life and guarantees Sesshomaru’s as well.”

Rin nodded. “A chance.” Rin said hollowly.

“It’s our best option. If you were to go insane…Sesshomaru would slowly die with you. You’re only here for a few more hours at best. Sesshomaru won’t let me within a mile of you once you leave. This ritual takes time to prepare. If we’re going to save my son, I need your answer now.”

Rin looked at Inukimi forlornly. “Can I at least see him one more time in case I don’t make it?”

“He’ll know. There’s no way he won’t sense your soul weeping if you go to him now.” Inukimi said feeling the amount of sorrow emanating from the tiny human female and moved by it despite herself.

Rin bowed her head. “I don’t want to lose him.”

“Then your choice has been made. Let’s begin.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 ******

********

It took Inukimi some time to prepare the ritual but once everything was ready she began immediately, a wary eye on the approaching sunrise.

Rin stood beside Inukimi, looking out over the crystal blue lake in front of them. Inukimi had taken them farther out into her personal garden, into a secret grove she had obscured from prying eyes. Inukimi warned Rin Sesshomaru would sense any surges of power so she quickly masked their presence and did her best to make the levels of power seem normal, counting on the fact that it had been centuries since Sesshomaru’s last visit and hoped it would take him some time to remember the levels of energy that permeated the realm.  

Standing there, with a gentle breeze brushing her cheek, Rin quietly looked out over the tranquil lake and found acceptance for her decision. She owed him everything. No matter what, Sesshomaru needed to survive. He had tied their souls together to save her. He had saved her life countless of times, the least she could do now was follow through with Inukimi’s plan. If things went awry and she did in fact die…at least she had been given this week to be with him as she had always dreamed. It wasn’t nearly enough time for her, but it was a gift she had never expected. She loved him too much to condemn him to an eternity of caring for her should she lose her sanity and possibly risk his own safety in the process. Sesshomaru was never one to shirk his responsibilities. She refused to be a burden to him. To be a constant threat to him. It was likely in her mind broken she would attack him and possibly kill him if she got lucky. She just couldn’t allow that.

“We’re ready to begin. Step into the lake.” Inukimi said.

Rin looked at her with trepidation. Taking a deep if shaky breath Rin tried to relax her muscles and move. Seconds turned into minutes and Rin felt herself tremble in fear. Every time she tried to take that first step into the lake, that first step to her probable demise…she was frozen in place. Rin closed her eyes as tears fell to her cheeks. She was so pathetic. Sesshomaru had placed himself in danger for her more than once with no hesitation…yet here she stood gripped in a battle between her decision and self-preservation.

Rin hated herself in that moment. Why couldn’t she take that step? It was all good and fine to have grand ideas of sacrificing herself for Sesshomaru…but now, sheer terror held her immobile and she despised herself for it **.**

Rin jumped when she felt a light touch at her elbow. She turned to look at Inukimi who stood beside her and gave her a gentle smile. “The fear that grips you now is natural. The drive for survival is embedded in us all.” Inukimi paused as if struggling to continue. “I would not have chosen you as a mate for my son. But that would have been a disservice to him. The risk you take now is grave and not something any other I would have chosen for him would have even considered let alone attempted. My son chose well.”

Rin smiled with gratitude at Inukimi’s admission.

Inukimi squeezed Rin’s elbow and gently nudged her forward.

Taking a deep breath, Rin gingerly removed her footwear before she stepped into the lake. To her surprise the water was warm around her toes. Walking slowly and finding her steps in the soft wet ground below the surface Rin glided in deeper into the water. Her Kimono's hem absorbed the water into its fabric and it slowly spread upward to her chest, the now wet cloth becoming heavy and burdensome to her. She was now chest deep in the water when she turned and looked at Inukimi on the shore, awaiting further instructions.

Inukimi looked at her and said nothing. The silence became almost deafening for Rin. She opened her mouth to speak when suddenly the ground beneath her feet disappeared. Rin attempted to tread the water but her kimono was so heavy she was slowly dragged deep under water. Rin held her breath for as long as she could until her lungs literally burned. Panicking, she frantically tried to swim to the surface but the more she struggled the lower she sank. She was being dragged down into a deep and cold black abyss, the water surrounding her, freezing the blood in her veins. The desperate need for air was too great and Rin involuntarily opened her mouth sucking in great gulps of water as her lungs filled with the liquid.

She was dying. Rin felt herself drowning and her only thought was something had gone wrong. Inukimi had explained to her the risks, but this was nothing like what she had expected. Something had gone terribly wrong, she was dying but she didn't feel the presence of Kitsune. There was no battle for possession of her body...there was only death.

Rin's frantic struggles slowed as she became exhausted. Though her mind continued to struggle for life, her body was slowly losing the battle and giving up. Rin wished fervently to have the strength to save Sesshomaru when suddenly her starving lungs absorbed the water within her, and breathed it as if it were air. Rin gasped painfully for breath and her lungs continued to filter the water surrounding her in and out as if they were gills. Rin felt a hysterical giggle escape her throat. She had wished for strength and suddenly she could breathe easily under water. She had tapped into Sesshomaru’s power again as if it were her own. Relief nearly sagged her body.  Rin slowly opened her eyes and froze in shock.

Kitsune floated in the water before her as a transparent apparition, staring at her intently. A scowl suddenly crossed her features and she bared her fangs in anger. "Die!" She screeched.

Rin swam backwards instinctively trying to put distance between them. Kitsune bolted forward and fisted the lapels of Rin's kimono and shook her. "Whore! His powers live within you when they should have been mine. He was mine! You spread your thighs for him, you lured him to you and now you are bonded?" Kitsune screamed.

Rin shoved Kitsune away from her and was shocked to see the power she wielded as she easily thrust Kitsune a good 10 yards from her in the lake.

Kitsune barreled backward before she steadied herself and shot forward like a rocket through the water back towards her. Remembering Kohaku’s training, Rin glided to the left and Kitsune missed her by scant inches. Shrieking in anger, Kitsune continued to try and grab Rin but she kept evading her.

Kitsune stopped and glared at Rin. “You not only ruin my plans and steal _my_ destined mate. But now you think to rob me of my rebirth?”

Kitsune raised her hand towards Rin and suddenly the water she had been easily swimming in froze around her, trapping her in its icy grip. Unable to move, Rin stared at Kitsune in rising terror.

Kitsune smiled back in satisfaction. “You may have Sesshomaru’s powers within you, but you are still only human. You have no knowledge how to wield such power. They are wasted upon you.”

Gliding forward, Kitsune began to systematically chip away at the block of ice encasing Rin with her claws, playing with her as a cat would a mouse. “Poor little human. Inukimi should have prepared you better.”

Startled, Rin looked at Kitsune who only laughed at her expression. “Yes. I’m well aware of Inukimi’s plan. That you honestly believed you could defeat me is laughable. It took one of the greatest demon slayers we’ve ever known along with both sons of the great Inu Taisho to destroy me in life. And you thought you could take me in death on your own?”

Kitsune shook her head, smugness pouring from her. “Your body will be mine. Your spirit will be consumed by mine and Sesshomaru will be locked to my side for all time as it should’ve been all along.”

Kitsune growled, “I will make him pay for spurning me so many times. For preferring a weak little bitch of a human over me. Over his own kind.” Kitsune trembled with fury and to Rin’s horror began to pull out her own hair. “His father betrayed us all by allowing his human to birth him a son. A stinking half-breed. Sesshomaru isn’t even a half breed, but he still fell and now his mark is all over you.” Kitsune’s ramblings trailed off as she was lost in her own thoughts before she snapped back towards Rin. “If I didn’t need your body I would tear you limb from limb and keep you alive so you could feel every excruciating detail. I would send you back to him piece by piece after I bathed in your entrails and mashed that face he so adores into fine powder.” Kitsune laughed maniacally and sped up chipping away the ice encasing Rin. “I can just picture him trying to piece you back together. That fucker deserves all the horrors of this world and the next. I offered myself to him and he dared to spurn me? I will make him pay. He’ll pay, pay, pay, pay!” Kitsune continued to rant hysterically.

Kitsune’s obsession with Sesshomaru having followed her even unto death. Rin cursed herself for her weakness, for her fear…but more for not trusting in Sesshomaru. Because she wanted to save him from having to stay by her side with her insanity as his father did before him with his mate, she instead condemned him to an eternity of being bound to Kitsune, who’s obsession had turned into a hatred so deep it had driven her to madness.

Kitsune broke the ice around Rin’s head. She yanked Rin’s head back painfully and leaned in so her face was level with hers. “Inukimi sent you for the vial didn’t she? Would you like me to give it to you?” Kitsune laughed with glee only to stop as suddenly as she had begun. “I knew Inukimi searched for it. I couldn’t afford her to find it after the trouble I went through to steal it. Your human body shielded it well. From Inukimi and even Sesshomaru himself.” Kitsune pulled Rin’s arm palm up away from her body at a painful angle. Rin gasped in pain and Kitsune gleefully pulled a little harder, popping Rin’s shoulder from the socket.

Rin cried out but Kitsune’s entire focus was on the length of Rin’s arm. Rin looked down in alarm and screamed in horror as a tiny bubble formed at her elbow, just beneath the skin and slowly became bigger until it was about the size of a nickel. Kitsune pressed it forward, down Rin’s arm towards her wrist. Suddenly Kitsune used her claw to deeply slit Rin’s wrist down the length of her arm. Rin screamed in pain and Kitsune used her claws to shred Rin’s skin to pieces as she dug into her arm and removed a round vial that was filled with a silver mercury liquid. Rin’s arm dulled to a painful throb, but even as she watched, the open folds of her skin merged back together and knitted closed completely healed.

Kitsune watched Rin’s regeneration and snorted in disgust. “You possess Sesshomaru’s ability to rejuvenate? Good to know. I don’t have to treat you as delicately as I have been.”

Kitsune held up the small rubbery vial and smiled at Rin. “Bottoms up.” She gripped Rin’s jaw and forced her mouth open as she dropped the vial into Rin’s mouth and closed her mouth tightly. Rin tried to struggle away but Kitsune held her securely. The small rubbery vial hardened against her tongue until Rin felt she was holding glass.

Kitsune smiled evilly. “Now here’s the fun part.” She slammed her fist into Rin’s jaw, forcing her to bite down on the glass vial and thus shattering it into her mouth. Rin screamed in agony, but with Kitsune’s hands clamped onto her jaw and mouth, it was nothing more than a pitiful whimper. Kitsune forced Rin to swallow the liquid from the vial. Her blood flowed down her throat along with the shards of glass slicing into her tendons and muscle. Rin closed her eyes and fervently wished the glass gone from her mouth and felt instant relief when it disappeared from her already healed mouth.

Rin tried desperately to wish the fluid she had swallowed out of her body but to no avail. She could feel it flowing through her veins, cold and icy and merging with her blood cells. The liquid vibrated throughout her body, a soft hum as little shocks buzzed through her.

Kitsune smiled. “Do you feel it? How does it feel?”

Rin felt her mouth drop open as euphoria and a deep languor settled into her skin.

Kitsune eyed her in envy. “Inukimi had this vial locked away so deep and far she forgot she even possessed it until I took it.” Kitsune smiled at Rin and shook her head at her gullibility. “I needed insurance in case she ever tried to betray me or if I needed to force her hand. I know her much better than she thinks. Little did she know the vial was actually hidden within you.”

Kitsune laughed aloud when a shudder ripped through Rin and she smiled stupidly at Kitsune, lost in her own little world. “I was warned when I had this liquid examined that it would effectively drug the user.” Kitsune smiled to herself as she slapped Rin hard across the face but Rin only smiled back. “I assume Sesshomaru’s father wanted his little pet to at the very least feel pleasure if her body couldn’t stand the demonic powers. Enjoy my final gift to you human. That of blissful oblivion. Sesshomaru will finally be mine. And I’m going to make him suffer for every tear I ever shed over him.”

Kitsune palmed Rin’s face between her hands. Electricity spurted from her hands into Rin’s temples as she slowly infused her spirit and power into Rin’s body. Despite the euphoria consuming Rin, the intense pain woke her and she screamed in agony. Kitsune merely laughed at her and poured more of herself into Rin’s body. “Sesshomaru will never be rid of me. He will learn to love me!”

Rin’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and blood began to pour from them. Kitsune leaned forward and licked the blood from Rin’s cheeks, her demonic laugh surrounding them when it was suddenly cut short as Kitsune gasped in sudden pain as a great force suddenly pushed into her chest and she was blown backward through the water, instantly losing her connection to Rin.

Silver tendrils surrounded Rin before hands gently cupped her face. The silver tendrils drifted away and Sesshomaru’s face was revealed. Rin smiled and reached out in her drugged state and pulled at one silver tendril that was Sesshomaru’s hair floating in the water around them.

“Are you alright?” Sesshomaru asked her with concern even as he quickly examined her. Realizing he would get no answer from her in her condition Sesshomaru gritted his teeth in frustration. Rin’s fear had awoken him instantly but it had taken much longer than he had expected to unravel his mother’s shields and locate Rin. When the first ripple of her agony had ripped through him he had ceased all attempts to be gentle with his mother and had blasted through all her blocks and delaying tactics. Inukimi had cried out in pain but Sesshomaru had ignored her and pulled on his connection with Rin to locate her quickly.

Sesshomaru attempted to pull Rin with him to the surface when he realized a block of ice encased her body. He had been so focused on finding and healing any injuries on her he had completely missed the ice. Cursing under his breath, Sesshomaru waved his hand and the ice instantly melted away. Cradling Rin in his arms he quickly swam for the surface. Once there, he tried to take them to the shore but something blocked him from removing her from the water completely. He examined every avenue he could but could not separate her from the water. Suddenly her eyes opened and her pupils were completely black. She opened her mouth and a scream the likes of which he had never heard burst from within her and bright light flared from her gaping mouth like a beacon into the sky. He was thrown from her side as if a big hand had slapped him away. Sesshomaru landed agilely on his feet on the shore but when he would’ve gone back for her Inukimi quickly intercepted him. “Stop!”

“Out of my way.” Sesshomaru growled at her, blaming her for the entire situation.

“Kitsune managed to pour her powers into Rin. The combination of Kitsune’s powers and your own are too much for Rin’s body to withstand even with the liquid. Her body is rejecting them both. The power is eating her from the inside out. I saw this before with Izayoi.” Inukimi said quickly before he evaded her. “No one could’ve predicted how long her human body could’ve survived even with the vial.”

“Liquid? What vial?” Sesshomaru demanded.

When Inukimi hesitated Sesshomaru stepped forward and placed his hand on the side of her head as he ruthlessly took the information he needed from her mind ripping through her mental blocks as if they were confetti. Inukimi screamed in pain but it was over as quickly as it had begun.

Sesshomaru’s teeth snapped together in a snarl. “You knew this could happen and you still allowed her to go through with this idiocy?”

“We were both determined to save your life.” She said weakly as she determinedly used all her strength to close her mind which he had inadvertently left open and raw.

“Not at the expense of hers!” Sesshomaru yelled. He suddenly felt something, the tether that tied him to Rin weaken within him. Horrified Sesshomaru turned back to the lake.

The knowledge he needed lay there within Inukimi’s memories. His father had created that vial to save his mate but to also weaken his tie with her so her death would not take him immediately as well. Should the worse occur he had needed only a few hours after Izayoi’s death to avenge her.

Sesshomaru knew the liquid was successfully weakening his tie to Rin.

“She’s dying.” Inukimi whispered behind him.

Sesshomaru blanked at her words. His eyes went back to the water where Rin lay and the bright light now burst from her ears and eyes. “The only reason you are still breathing is the true regret I hear in your voice.” Sesshomaru growled, “Rin would disapprove my murder of you.”

The sound of Rin’s screams pierced their eardrums, interrupting Sesshomaru with the sound of her torment.

Sesshomaru pushed Inukimi aside and took a determined step into the lake towards Rin. He would not be defeated so easily. Even by this.

The moment he stepped into the lake he was hit with a force so awesome it threw him back again forcefully. He slammed into Inukimi and they both fell hard onto the shore.

Grimacing they both struggled to their feet when Kitsune’s ghostly spirit suddenly appeared before both of them. “She’s mine!” She screamed before hitting them both with another wave of her hand. Prepared this time, Sesshomaru easily blocked the power.

Sesshomaru glared at Kitsune. “Stop wasting my time.”

Kitsune bared her teeth at him. “Stay out of my way!

Kitsune’s shrieks annoyed Sesshomaru and he simply raised his hand and closed his fist snuffing out Kitsune’s spirit. With a cry of denial she disappeared.

Inukimi stared at him disbelief and a touch of fear. “Even I have trouble exorcising spirits yet you accomplished it with nary a blink of an eye.” Inukimi said shocked at how quickly Sesshomaru had dispensed with such a powerful spirit.

“She was already dead.”

Inukimi opened her mouth to speak but Sesshomaru’s fierce glare her quieted her immediately. “I don’t require your assistance any more than I needed Rin’s.”

Sesshomaru quickly dove beneath the surface of the lake and was able to grab Rin and pull her towards his chest. He covered her lips with his mouth and pulled as much of Kitsune’s powers into himself as he could. He methodically catalogued what Kitsune had been capable of and absorbed what he could use and the rest he simply redirected to strengthen his own abilities. The bright glow slowly dimmed until Rin’s skin changed back to its normal hue. When he was done he had them both rise above the lake until they were able to stand on the water.

Rin slowly opened her eyes at the feel of Sesshomaru’s hands gently smoothing her hair from her face and cried out in joy when she saw him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly, almost fearful he would be ripped from her arms. Sesshomaru held her back just as fiercely in return.

It took them both a long moment before they were able to ease their grip on each other. With a quick downward sweep of his hand he dried them both then offered her his hand as they slowly walked towards shore.

Inukimi awaited their return and sighed with resignation, clearly seeing Sesshomaru’s condemnation in his eyes.

Sesshomaru stared at his mother and attempted to walk around her not trusting himself to deal with her at the moment.

Inukimi shrugged negligently and said to his back as he walked by. “I do not care if you’re upset. I knew Kitsune had that vial but I couldn’t locate it. The quickest way to get it was from Kitsune herself which we needed to keep you both safe.”

“You should have come to me first.”

“You would have never agreed. You’re too besotted with the girl to think clearly. Just like your father.” Inukimi said with disgust.

Sesshomaru turned around and took a menacing step towards Inukimi. She couldn’t help stepping back, awed and suddenly fearful of the rage she could see seething in her son.  “Never interfere in my affairs again.” Sesshomaru warned quietly. “This will be your only warning. Heed it well.” He vowed menacingly.

Inukimi hesitated a telling moment before she nodded her head respectfully. “As you wish.”

“It was my choice.” Rin interjected not liking the tension between Sesshomaru and Inukimi.

Sesshomaru’s head whipped around and pinned Rin with a deadly glare. “We will discuss your part in this duplicity in private.”

Rin bowed her head and Sesshomaru scowled as he tried to control his temper.

“At the least this whole endeavor wasn’t for naught.” Inukimi dared to utter. “It appears the serum worked for Rin.”

“Leave us.” Sesshomaru said to Inukimi.

After a telling pause, Inukimi unused to taking orders from anyone in her own realm, thought it best to obey considering the smoldering anger Sesshomaru was visibly holding in check. “I’ll leave you two alone.” She bowed her head slightly in deference to Sesshomaru before she vanished.

Sesshomaru instantly pulled Rin into his arms and kissed her.

Taken aback, Rin compliantly wrapped her arms around his shoulders for support. He pulled Rin to the ground with him and continued to disrobe her. Stunned by his aggression and her own passionate response Rin pushed at his chest. “Wait.” She said with a gasp.

Sesshomaru raised his head from where he had been nibbling on her neck and the anger in his face startled her. “You conspire behind my back. You sneak from my bed like a thief in the night and willingly put yourself in danger and now you think to deny me your body?” He growled.

Stunned, Rin lay frozen for a moment.

Sesshomaru released her and stood, cursing under his breath as he strode away, angrily raking his hand through his hair.

“I-I wasn’t denying you.” Rin said helplessly as she rearranged her clothing. “I never conspired-”

Sesshomaru slashed his hand through the air as he cut her off. “What do you call making plans with Lady Mother to leave me?”

Shocked, Rin’s eyes widened in horror. “I wasn’t leaving you I was only-”

“I know what your reasons were.” Sesshomaru interrupted her again. “Should I thank you for your noble sacrifice?” He said derisively.

Rin’s mouth gaped open. Sesshomaru wasn’t just angry.

He was pissed.

Sesshomaru walked back to her and though he pulled her up by her arm impatiently, she absently noted his touch was still gentle.

Rin felt tears fall to her cheeks. “I just wanted to protect you.” She said miserably.

“Am I so weak in your eyes that I need human protection?” He snapped at her.

“No!” Rin denied.

“Liar!” He roared at her before he released her as if touching her disgusted him. “If you trusted in me as you claim you wouldn’t make deals behind my back that could get you killed!”

“I did it for you.” Rin insisted.

“No one makes decisions for me. Ever. I have given you more leniency than anyone or anything. But that stops now. I am your master. You will obey me.”

Rin shivered at his words. The heat that had remained banked in his eyes flared briefly, suppressing the anger that still smoldered in their depths.

“You will never place your life in danger again. Least of all for me.”

Rin shook her head in regret. “I can’t help it. I love you.” She whispered, aching with the knowledge that despite his anger she couldn’t lie to him.

Sesshomaru bared his teeth and leaped at her. A startled squawk left her lips as he tumbled them both to the ground again. His claws raked down her kimono, shredding it to ribbons. He fondled her breasts and Rin gasped in delight. He pinched her nipples roughly, bringing them to peak before he covered her breasts with his mouth. Rin held his head to her breast as he suckled and nipped at her breasts. Feeding off of his passion, Rin pushed at his clothing until she was able to reach his skin. She raked her fingernails down his back and had the pleasure of feeling him shudder against her.

The flames and desperation shot higher between them as they kissed, fondled and licked each other everywhere. She boldly reached between them and guided him to her core. When he rammed into her Rin cried out in ecstasy. Their joining was fierce and electric and left them both gasping for air when they shuddered against one another helplessly in completion. It had been hard and swift and Rin couldn’t help the small smile of satisfaction that touched her lips at Sesshomaru’s loss of control.

Rin lightly caressed his face and was surprised when he turned away from her and rose to his feet, clothing himself in the process. When he finally turned back to her Rin felt something in her chest tighten painfully at the anger that still resided in his eyes. She was almost glad he had left her to sit up on her own because his following words shattered her.

“I don’t want your love. The claim is an excuse for your foolish actions. I only require your obedience.” Sesshomaru said coldly before he turned and vanished.

Rin bit her lip miserably and tried to pull together the tattered remnants of her kimono. He said he didn’t want her love. Not only that but he left her alone sitting on the dirt like a dog. She felt used and discarded. What they had just shared suddenly felt dirty and ugly. It had been love on her side but it had been a claiming for him. A way to display his dominance of her. To punish her. Her body and her feelings had betrayed her.

A soft sob escaped her and the sting of rejection consumed her. Rin pulled her knees to her chest and huddled into herself as clouds instantly opened up above her and rain poured down, brought on by her tears. Rin shivered in the cold and smiled grimly. The serum must have worked. She was miserable and the weather was matching her mood. She would have to learn to use these powers soon and she doubted Sesshomaru would be willing to be the one to teach her anymore.

Rin had only wanted to save him. To repay him for everything and it had all backfired so badly. Rin bowed her head and let the rain mingle with her tears and anguish.


	24. Chapter 24

# Chapter 24

Over the next few weeks tensions were high between Rin and Sesshomaru. They picked up Jacken and A-Un from Inuyasha’s and Sesshomaru barely uttered a word to her. Both Kagome and Inuyasha had looked extremely worried but Sesshomaru had already begun walking off, leaving Rin little choice but to follow. She had barely had enough time to give Kagome and the children a kiss before she had raced off after the group.

Rin doubted if Sesshomaru would have truly cared if she had followed or not.

Rin still prepared the meals and watched over their campsite but Sesshomaru barely acknowledged her existence.

Except for the nights.

The nights, Sesshomaru would drag her into his arms and make her burn for him. He was nearly ravenous in his need and she relished his unquenchable thirst for her. Every night he waited longer and longer before he seemed to lose the battle with himself and would take her with a fierceness they both longed for. He would take her deep into the woods or wherever he could find a private location where she wouldn’t have to worry if Jacken or A-Un heard her passionate cries. Rin ached for those moments. Not only for the pleasure she found in his arms but because it was really the only connection she had with him anymore.

The days were hell. Sesshomaru looked right through her. The times Rin had tried to approach him or talk to him, to try and bridge the gap that lay between them he had been abrupt or dismissive.

Rin had given up trying to speak with him at all.

Jacken was as nice to her as he could be, but as usual without needing to know the details, he surmised if Sesshomaru were upset with her then it must be for a very good reason. With that conclusion set, Jacken turned up his nose at Rin and left her to her own devices, ignoring her as effectively as Sesshomaru himself.

Sesshomaru spent as little time as he could in her company, and though he left her in very secure locations, he would be off with Jacken and A-Un for days at a time. Sometimes in her weakest moments she often wondered if he would even bother to come back for her. Those were the nights Rin cried herself to sleep.

She missed him. Even though they were traveling together and every night he was near and claimed her as his, they may as well have been worlds apart.

That morning Rin sat near an embankment after she had cooked everyone’s breakfast and allowed her fingers to gently sway in the small stream. Lost in her own thoughts she faintly heard Sesshomaru approach and looked up at him as his shadow loomed over her.

“Have you eaten?” He asked expressionless.

Rin’s eyes widened in surprise. It was the first time he had bothered to speak with her in weeks. “I’m not hungry.”

Sesshomaru frowned. “You must have nourishment.” He turned and called out back to the camp, “Jacken, bring Rin her meal.”

Jacken immediately gathered what he could on a small leaf and scampered over quickly to Rin. Before he reached them Sesshomaru had already walked away.

Rin looked after him in confusion when Jacken handed her the fruits he had brought her. “Make sure to eat from now on.” He scolded her.

Rin turned to Jacken reluctantly. “I didn’t realize I hadn’t.”

“You didn’t eat yesterday either.” Jacken informed her grumpily.

Rin shrugged her shoulders. “Wasn’t hungry yesterday either.”

Jacken turned to leave before he hesitantly turned back towards her. “It upsets master greatly when you don’t eat.”

“I’m surprised he noticed.” Rin said.

Jacken looked at her as if she were a moron. “There isn’t anything about you he doesn’t notice.” And with that he left.

Rin watched as Jaken prepared A-Un for what she assumed was another scouting ahead party, which Rin really only saw as a way for Sesshomaru to not be in her repulsive presence for a while.

With barely a farewell in her general direction they were gone.

Bored and more than a little depressed, Rin sat alone cross legged on the floor as she approached camp and folded up her bedding. Suddenly the scent of old stale blood floated through the air. It took her a minute to realize it was getting closer and her newly developed heightened sense of smell guided her to which direction it was coming from. Quickly looking behind her, Rin shrieked in fright when she came face to face with a blue eyed devil may care wolf demon.

“Koga?” Rin clutched her chest, willing her heartbeat to resume its normal pattern. She glared at Koga accusingly. “You scared me!”

Koga grinned as he crouched beside her. “You actually smelled me?” He said in disbelief before he outrageously sniffed her and grimaced in disgust. “You reek of Sesshomaru.”

“So demons keep telling me.” Rin said grimly.

“Then stop fucking him and the scent would dissipate.” Koga laughed at his joke and at Rin’s mortification. “I couldn’t believe Kagome when she told me he bound you two together. I just had to see this for myself. A demon and a human. Especially _that_ particular demon who’s spent centuries loathing your kind and making no bones about it. Crazy.”

“Didn’t you court Kagome when you two first met?” Rin reminded him not appreciative of his less than complimentary if highly accurate observation.

“No, I kidnapped her because I needed her to find the jewel shards of the Shikon no Tama. The mercenary in me was more concerned with that than what a babe she was.”

“But you noticed regardless.” Rin insisted.

“Of course I did. What red blooded wolf wouldn’t? I’m not blind.” Koga comically smacked his lips together as if eating a succulent piece of meat. “A body like that wasted on a fucking mutt. I had hoped she’d come to her senses but then she had to go and have his litter.”

“Well at least you draw the line at home wrecker.” Rin replied with a smirk at his reference to Inuyasha.

“Hey I would happily take Kagome off of Inuyasha’s hands. He doesn’t scare me. But she seems to be attached to the pups and since they aren’t mine I’d have to eat them. I think she’d take that a little personally.”

Unsure if he was being his usual forthright self or telling a joke Rin thought it best to move on. “Why do you reek of old blood? Don’t you bathe?” Rin changed the subject.

Koga stood from where he crouched next to her and struck a pose. “It’s my new gear. I ripped it from the back of the new pack leader after he banished me.”

Rin checked out his black and silver armor, shoulder plates and brown wolf pelt he wore. “Y-you mean literally?” Rin asked in shock.

“Couldn’t let them banish me without taking his hide and showing them all I could’ve stayed if I wanted to.”

“Why did you get banished?” Rin asked trying desperately not to think about the body that pelt used to be attached to.

Koga growled in frustration before he plopped back onto the ground next to her. “Ayame wanted pups of her own and I refused.” He said referring to his estranged wife.

“Don’t you want pups of your own?” Rin asked.

“I want Kagome to give me my pups.” He said stubbornly.

Rin shook her head at him. “Kagome is happily married with children of her own. And a husband whom she adores.”

“Fucking mutt. Why settle for a dog when you can have a beast?” Koga said while wriggling his eyebrows.

Rin laughed for the first time in weeks. “You don’t really love her. You only want her because you can’t have her.” She said confidently.

Koga grinned boyishly. “Maybe. Now that I’m a lone wolf I find I have plenty of time on my hands so I figured I’d pass the time by being a tick under Inuyasha’s collar for a time.”

“And yet here you are.” Rin said with a knowing smile.

Koga shrugged. “What can I say? The mutt wouldn’t stop growling at me.”

“He has a name you know.” Rin said.

“He’s a mutt. Mutt’s don’t deserve to be named. Anyway, Kagome thought it best to give me guard dog duty and stop ruffling the mutt’s fur.”

“Guard dog?” Rin asked in bewilderment.

“I don’t have a pack anymore Rin. The banishment gives Ayame free reign to choose a new mate. I’m dead to them. Need to keep busy.”

“You’re lonely?” Rin asked partially amazed.

Koga narrowed his eyes at her. “I’m here because Kagome wanted me to watch out for you. Neither she nor the fucking mutt were comfortable with your last goodbye. Kagome wants me to take care of you. Inuyasha I’m pretty sure wants Sesshomaru to kill me because he encouraged me a little too enthusiastically to check up on you.”

Rin lifted her chin. True she was miserable but she didn’t need anyone else to know about it. “I’m fine. I don’t need a guard.”

“Then think of me as a stray that won’t go away.” Koga fell backward and interlaced his fingers behind his head with a contented sigh.

Rin inched away from him while sniffing delicately. “You really need to bathe.”

“Don’t like water.” Koga said without opening his eyes.

Rin closed her eyes and wished he’d just take a bath.

“What the fuck!?” Koga suddenly yelled.

Rin opened her eyes and couldn’t prevent the loud burst of laughter that escaped her. Koga sat before her drenched from head to foot in water and smelling of roses. Rin laughed gleefully and bent forward holding her sides. He looked beyond offended but sparkly clean.

Koga immediately rolled all over the floor, creating a dust cloud and making himself smell like the earth again. Koga knocked into Rin and they sprawled against each other in the dirt with Koga ending up on top of Rin. Smiling down at her he settled himself more comfortably atop her, thoroughly enjoying himself. “Well I could certainly get used to this.”

Rin blinked and suddenly Koga leaped from her and agilely landed on his feet a few feet from her, barely missing the razor-sharp claws that slashed the air above Rin where he had been a few scant seconds before. The whisper of movement, of claws tearing through wind had been Koga’s only warning. His instincts and sense of imminent danger alone saved his life.

Sesshomaru crouched protectively over Rin while keeping his eyes firmly on the intruder. Immediately sensing he was reacting on pure instinct, Rin slowly shifted only to have Sesshomaru growl at her in warning without taking his eyes from his target. Comfortingly, Rin gently placed her hand on his chest. She could feel Sesshomaru trying to calm himself, his breathing labored as he shook under her hand in restraint. He slowly stood and pulled Rin up and behind him. Rin carefully circled his wrist with her fingers, instinctively letting him feel her skin against his. The contact appeared to appease him somewhat as he turned his hand in the light circle of her fingers and gently rubbed the pulse at Rin’s wrist with his middle finger. Rin’s breath caught in her throat at the hidden caress. She wasn’t even sure he was aware of what he had done.

Koga watched the entire byplay and snorted in disbelief before rolling his eyes.

At the sound, Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed threateningly on the wolf who merely shrugged dismissively. “Are you really going to blame me for copping a feel? Your little human grew up very nicely.” He baited Sesshomaru with a gleaming smile.

Sesshomaru’s irises blazed red and he dove at the laughing wolf. Koga spun and turned into a whirling tornado, managing to easily dodge Sesshomaru before he settled back into his human form, balancing himself on the balls of his feet in case Sesshomaru attacked him again. The only thing Koga really had on the legendary demon was his speed. Plus, Sesshomaru was acting impulsively, not with his usual cold logic which gave Koga a thrilling opportunity he just couldn’t pass up. The blood rushed in his veins as excitement poured through him. He loved a challenge and what better way to test his skills than against this impressive demon feared by all?

Sesshomaru snarled menacingly and dove for the wolf again. Using the same tactics, Koga spun again and turned into a whirlwind to get himself to safety. Sesshomaru was a little more in control of himself by this point and stopped the wind with a wave of his hand, slowing Koga’s transformation down by seconds, giving him just enough time to grab the wolf by his bushy tail and hauled him back towards him.

Koga yelped and tried to defend himself but Sesshomaru’s lengthened claws came down with deadly accuracy and would’ve ripped his guts open if Rin hadn’t intervened. She clapped her hands together, the loud echo hitting both combatants at the same time as a powerful burst of energy hit them both squarely in the chests, blowing them away from one another.

Stunned, Rin looked down at her hands in surprise. That was new. She really needed to master these powers.

Sesshomaru quickly redirected the energy from the blow and hovered over the ground before he landed lightly on his feet while Koga slammed into a nearby tree with a groan. Sesshomaru only had eyes for the wolf and would have gone after him again if Rin had not closed her eyes and teleported herself to stand firmly in front of Koga as he shook his head, trying to regain his senses.

Sesshomaru spared her a brief glance before he quietly ordered “Move.”

“No.” Rin said firmly with a catch in her voice.

Sesshomaru glared at her and made a move to go around her but Rin stepped with him, staying firmly between the two. Sesshomaru growled at Rin, furious with her disobedience and she couldn’t stop herself from flinching involuntarily.

“Calm down Fido. I wasn’t moving in on your mate.” Koga said grouchily as he stood but wisely stayed behind Rin. Unwittingly, Koga gave Rin a quick perusal from behind and couldn’t help the admiring whistle. “Damn she looks as good from behind as she feels from the front.” He complimented recklessly.

Sesshomaru visibly bristled and took a threatening step towards Koga pushing Rin backwards. Rin immediately threw herself into Sesshomaru’s arms and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Sesshomaru stop! Koga doesn’t mean anything by it.”

Koga whooped in delight. “I don’t mean anything by it? You can’t be that innocently adorable can you? I’m disappointed in you Fido. Believe me Rin, I mean it when I say if you were my bitch you’d stay naked and beneath me all day and night.”

Rin gasped in outrage and glared at him over her shoulder but he laughed as he gave the couple some space. “What? And here I thought Kagome was the babe. Is there some type of gene in humans that makes their women hot?”

Taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru painstakingly calmed himself and called upon his infinite reserve of patience that seemed to desert him with anything involving Rin. “Why are you here wolf?” Sesshomaru finally asked. He allowed himself to enjoy the feel of Rin wrapped around him before he firmly extricated himself from her arms. He ignored the hurt that emanated from her as she quickly let him go. He almost reached out to pull her back into his arms again but refrained. To his vast annoyance, Koga watched them both intently and his intelligent eyes missed nothing.

“I’m here on behalf of your loving sister in-law. She was worried about Rin.” Koga volunteered.

“Rin is fine. Leave.” Sesshomaru ordered.

Koga’s never dying grin deepened. “’Fraid not Fido. Wolves don’t do too well on their own and since I no longer have a pack I can either annoy you or that fucking mutt of a brother you have. Kagome thought my mouth wouldn’t get me in as much trouble here as it would with her mutt throwing his temper tantrums.”

“You take your life in your hands here as well wolf.” Sesshomaru warned dangerously.

Koga shrugged good naturedly. “More fun here anyway. Nothing but pups running amok there. Besides, Kagome asked me to keep an eye on Rin and I can deny her nothing.”

“Rin doesn’t need you watching her at all.” Sesshomaru growled.

“Why do you insist on taking all of life’s pleasures from me? It won’t be a hardship to watch her, believe me.” He said with a leer at Rin.

Rin glared at Koga. “If you persist in being a pain in the neck I’m going to insist that you leave.”

Koga returned her glare in full measure. “I’m not your bitch. You don’t order me around. I go where I damn well please.”

As the two continued to bicker Sesshomaru’s stepped back and observed them both closely. He knew Koga for all his faults had remained a close friend to Kagome, much to Inuyasha’s annoyance. And though the wolf would claim otherwise, he was very loyal to her family and had gone into battle to cover Inuyasha’s back on many occasions. Still, he hadn’t been aware Koga and Rin had spent any time together, but judging from their familiarity with each other he could see that was the case.

Sesshomaru studied Rin carefully as she and Koga continued their bickering. She was comfortable around Koga. Secure enough to chastise him openly and even cared enough about the rogue to protect him. Sesshomaru hated the gnawing feeling deep in his gut, and much to his disgust he suspected it could be jealousy.

Sesshomaru was still quite angry with Rin. He had learned at a young age to trust nothing in this world. Everyone was out for their own gain. He hadn’t even realized how much he had come to trust her until she betrayed him. He knew her reasons well. She had wanted to save him and selflessly sacrifice herself in the process. In his lifetime, no one had ever questioned his strength or power. He was feared, loathed and envied throughout the lands. Even if other demons decided to join forces against him, he was confident it would all be for naught. Their demise would be inevitable, for there was no one more powerful than he.

Yet his own mate had no confidence in his abilities. No faith in his strength. No trust in his power. A demon who couldn’t protect his own mate was no demon at all. With her betrayal she had shaken everything he knew to be true. He always knew she was his only true weakness, he just hadn’t realized her doubt in him would affect him so harshly.  

“So, demon king,” Koga said to Sesshomaru. “Well, not really king since you refuse to take the throne. But you’re not a prince either. Court jester might be more fitting, since I have yet to see a bigger fool than you, especially in the treatment of your mate. Is it because she’s human you treat her so poorly? A female demon would’ve flambéed you by now.”

Sesshomaru glared at Koga. “You’re trying my patience.”

Koga childishly stuck his tongue out at Sesshomaru right before he leaned in and gave Rin a quick kiss on the cheek.

Snapping his teeth together Sesshomaru would’ve attacked Koga again if Rin hadn’t immediately stepped solidly between them.

“Enough!” Rin glared at Koga. “If you insist on goading him I’m not going to stop him next time he wants to rip your teeth out through your ears.” She snapped. Then she turned and glared at Sesshomaru. “And you stop being so easily baited. Utilize that restraint you’ve proven to be so damned proud of.” She yelled before she stomped off into the woods.

Koga whistled under his breath. “That is one pissed off female.” Koga good naturedly wrapped his arm around Sesshomaru’s neck and hit him in the chest playfully.

Sesshomaru bared his teeth at Koga who wisely took a step back with a laugh before he gestured between the two of them. “You and me…I see a great friendship in our future.”

“I knew wolves were color blind but that’s taking it a bit far.” Sesshomaru replied drily.

Koga hooted in laughter. “Was that a joke? Did the great Sesshomaru crack a funny?”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on the wolf demon. “Steer clear of Rin.” He said before turning and walking into the woods after Rin.

Koga grinned. This was going to be so much more fun than he thought.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Author Note: Finally the end! I had a great time writing this story. I wanted to thank everyone who wrote a review and pushed me for so long to come back and finish this. Sesshomaru and Rin deserved it. Hope everyone likes it. Thanks for all the suggestions with Rin's developing personality. I think she finally was able to find her voice.

Please be sure to check out my other story if you haven't already featuring Sailor Moon characters SerenaxDarien "Levana Ceri (Moon Love)" and leave a review! ^_^

*****************

# Chapter 25

Rin plowed through the trees, so angry she could spit. She couldn’t recall a time she had ever been this angry. She could feel Sesshomaru prowling behind her, and the thrill that shot up her spine just pissed her off even more. Was she a masochist now? Was she supposed to be at his beck and call for the rest of eternity? Their lives were tied together now, she shared his powers and his life span…and if this was what he had in mind for them then he was sadly mistaken. She’d be damned if she was going to meekly allow him to continue dictating to her. She’d been obeying him nearly all her life and what had she really gotten for it? She wasn’t any better off now then she had been back at Kaede’s village. At least there she had options. She could’ve gotten married or had children. She could’ve chosen to continue to study under Kaede. But she couldn’t be content with that. Oh no, she just _had_ to insist on being with Sesshomaru again. Bad enough like an idiot she allowed herself to fall in love with him. Now she was barely anything more than a sex toy for him. And the worst part of it was she actually didn’t mind that part all that much. The sex was mind boggling. But could she just be happy for once instead of always wanting more? Of course not, because she wanted him to love her too damn it. She knew she could never truly be an equal partner for him, he was much too dominant of a creature for that, and her own submissive personality should’ve complimented his but she didn’t want to be a fucking door mat either.

Rin bristled even more just thinking about it. She should’ve listened to Kaede. Instead, she had left everything behind for the chance to have something more with Sesshomaru. Anything. She had thought she would’ve been happy with anything. But the anger churning inside her begged to differ. Sesshomaru had pulled completely away from her emotionally and she was tired. She was tired of being unhappy, she was tired of being dismissed…and most of all she was tired of being in pain.

“Lovely night for a stroll.”

Rin gasped and whirled toward Koga who stood leaning negligently beside a tree. Rin glared at him. “How did you get here when I left you back at camp?”

Koga rolled his eyes at her. “Demon, remember? Plus I’m a remarkably good tracker, especially for a wolf. It was easy to figure out which direction you were headed. What was slightly more difficult was making a trail with your scent headed in the opposite direction.”

Rin frowned. “Why and how would you do that?”

Koga shrugged. “I swiped your hair ribbon when we were tussling around on the ground. Sesshomaru looked like he was hot on your trail when you stomped away, luckily for me he was trying to keep a healthy distance, so I was able to get between you and lead him in the opposite direction. Managed to snag your ribbon on a stag before it darted away, so that should keep Sesshomaru busy enough. I’m surprised he fell for it to be honest. You must be quite a distracting little thing for him to fall for such a simple ruse.”

“I can only assume you went through so much trouble to make sure Sesshomaru wouldn’t interrupt us. So what do you want? Really?” Rin asked, already mentally done with the day and it was barely sun up.

Koga laughed, “You are nothing like I remember. What happened to the meek little thing you used to be?”

“She got tired of being walked all over.”

Koga grinned, “Yeah, those footsteps all over your back must’ve been a real nuisance.”

Rin narrowed her eyes at him in anger which only made Koga smirk. “Damn, you’re almost as hot as Kagome is when she’s pissed. You look similar enough, if I close my eyes and pretend would you be up for a quick naked tumble?”

Rin rolled her eyes and turned away.

Koga quickly dashed in front of her, blocking her path. “Okay, okay, can’t blame a wolf for trying.”

Rin ignored him and tried to walk around him only for Koga to block her path again. Aggravated beyond measure Rin looked down at his feet pointedly before moving around him again. “This game is getting old Rin.” He said as he attempted to move and block her path again, only for his feet to remain cemented to the ground. “What the hell?” Koga tried to move his feet again but there was a strong force holding him in place. “Rin c’mon!”

Rin continued walking. She could hear Koga shouting after her “I have a message for you Rin! If you want it you have to come back. I’m serious! No more jokes.”

Rin stopped in her tracks. He was truly a pain but she never knew him to be a liar. Reluctantly, Rin walked back to him.

Koga glared at her. “Can you remove whatever hocus pocus shit you did to my feet?”

After a lengthy pause, Koga felt the force leave his feet and instantly jumped up and down and ran in place for a bit. “I really don’t like feeling or being tied down.”

“Then get to the point.” Rin snapped.

Koga studied her for a moment. His somber gaze was what caught Rin’s attention. Very different from the carefree rascal she often knew him to be. “I made an extra stop before I came to find you.” He said.

Rin raised an eyebrow in query.

“Kagome had a letter she wanted delivered to Kaede.”

At the mention of her name Rin excitedly stepped toward him. “Kaede? You saw her? How is she? Is she taking her medicines?”

Koga shook his head at her. “For someone who seemed so desperate to get away from that human village, you certainly ask a lot of questions about your former guardian.”

“Kaede was very kind to me. My desire to leave had nothing to do with my love for her.” Rin defended.

Koga nodded. “That’s what Kaede told me. Of course, that was after she used her stupid magic to have me restrained.”

Rin giggled. “Kaede managed to capture you? I’m shocked you managed to get away. Despite her relationship with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, she has a very low tolerance for demons.”

“I noticed. The only thing that saved me from getting skinned was Kagome’s letter.”

“What did the letter say?” Rin asked nervously.

Koga cocked his head. “Not sure. The hag wasn’t very forthcoming. But Kagome’s letter must’ve said something decent about me, because the woman trusted me to deliver a message to you.”

“Message? What message?”

“First, she wanted me to make sure you needed the message. If you did, then I was to deliver it, but if you were happy with Sesshomaru, then I was to keep it to myself.”

“What was the message?” Rin asked again impatiently.

“You’re not happy Rin. A blind man can see that. And the only reason I care is because Kagome cares. It’s odd enough Sesshomaru keeps you as a pet, but to take you on as a mate as he has is bizarre. And you’re not even a true mate.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Rin demanded offended.

“It means little human, though his stench is all over you and his powers reside within you…you’re both miserable.”

Rin suddenly felt an intense urge to cry and bit her lip to keep herself from crying. Koga had been in their company for less than twenty minutes and he could tell.

“Y’know…a wolf can smell sadness. It’s pretty pungent. We’re passionate demon’s by nature and feel everything acutely more than anyone else. I’ve known pain…especially the rejection of a mate.” Koga said quietly then he shocked Rin when he unexpectedly patted her shoulder with his hand, albeit awkwardly in comfort. When she could only stare at him in surprise he cleared his throat before stepping back uncomfortably. Rin felt a tiny grin touch her lips. So, that was what Kagome must have seen within him. A heart.

“Let me cut to the chase. Kaede has been working with Kagome for years on a potion to allow the user safe passage between this world and Kagome’s human world. Kaede has finally perfected the potion and even tested the potion on herself. She has seen the wonders of Kagome’s world and wishes to give you access to it.”

Rin was speechless. She had known of Kaede’s work on that exact potion. To her knowledge, only Kagome and Inuyasha had been able to safely use the drinking well to travel between worlds. “She was able to use it?”

“Yeah and Kagome went with her. Now, both Kagome and Kaede want you to have it.”

“Why would I use it?”

“Freedom.” He answered simply.

Rin knew what leaving through the portal would entail. Sesshomaru would not be able to follow her. He wouldn’t be able to find her, or drag her back.

“Think of it Rin. A chance to start over. Independence. Where your past wouldn’t matter…” Rin could hear the longing in Koga’s voice. She glanced at him and he seemed far away in thought. “Freedom, Rin. Escape. You can’t say it doesn’t appeal to you.”

Before Rin could even think, she felt a tug on her connection with Sesshomaru. Surprised, Rin glanced in the direction it had come from. She had never felt him use their connection before. Her hold on his powers were growing. She could feel him. He had found the stag and was greatly irritated he had been duped. He assumed she herself had dispensed the ploy. It didn’t even occur to him Koga would be so foolish as to challenge his claim on her, even in so small a way. Through their connection, he knew exactly where she was and was quickly headed their way.

Koga alertly studied her and she knew the moment he realized Sesshomaru was on his way to them. Koga quickly pulled Rin close to his chest and whirled them into a tornado and sped them away.

Rin had barely managed to yelp in surprise when they suddenly stopped and Koga released her. Disoriented, Rin looked around slowly and realized they were actually in front of the old drinking well, the portal between worlds. Shocked, Rin could only stare. Koga simply shrugged, “Wind can travel very fast. I can cover quite a bit of distance in a short amount of time if I put my mind to it.”

Rin felt another tug and could feel Sesshomaru’s anger. He knew she was with Koga and despite the great distance Koga had placed between them she could feel Sesshomaru covering that distance quickly. “I think he’s actually going to kill you this time.” She warned.

Koga rolled his eyes. “He isn’t the first to try. I can take care of myself. The potion Kaede gave me has an expiration date. You have to make a decision now.”

“Then the answer is no.”

Koga rolled his eyes. “Okay so maybe I lied a little bit. You don’t have to decide now, but you do have to make your decision tonight. It’s only good for 24 hours and it took me some time to find you. So you have until the sun sets.”

“Then why did you lie?” Rin asked with annoyance.

“I have a flair for the dramatic. I’m only the delivery boy here. I’m not planning on staying and getting killed by Sesshomaru.”

“I’m shocked to hear you even admit that Sesshomaru could defeat you.”

“I said kill darling, not defeat. If it was a fair fight I could take him. But in this boxing match I’m completely outclassed and in the wrong weight category.”

Rin looked at him oddly. “What?”

Koga rolled his eyes. “Kagome’s little brother sent me a square mirror he calls a cellphone and he put a lot of boxing video’s from his world into it. Whenever the square mirror goes black I just have to send it back to him to recharge. I think he calls it an ipad.”

When Rin continued to look at him strangely Koga shook his head quickly. “Never mind, that’s neither here nor there. Just know that I, despite what some may think, like a little danger but I’m not suicidal.”

Rin crossed her arms over her chest. “Then you’ll probably not want to be here when Sesshomaru gets here.”

“I’m trying to help you here.” Koga defended.

Rin bristled in anger. “No, Kaede and Kagome are trying to save me. You are just obeying Kagome like you always do, it has nothing to do with actually helping me. Because as usual, everyone wants to make decisions for me. I don’t need rescuing from Sesshomaru. I need everyone to stop trying to run my life.”

Koga grinned at her. “Then why don’t you step up and take control of your life? No demon worth the name can truly take a mate they don’t respect. You might be only human but you still have the right to demand your place by his side. You want your mate? You want his respect? Take it.” With a grand whirl Koga sped away just as Sesshomaru cleared the nearby trees and walked towards her while scanning the area.

Rin looked down at her clenched fist and realized Koga had left her the potion.

Sesshomaru prowled the area. “Where’s Koga?”

“He’s gone.” Rin said simply.

Sesshomaru paced with barely restrained aggression. “I’ll deal with him later.” Visibly trying to control his temper, Sesshomaru glanced in her direction, “We should be heading back to camp.” Sesshomaru said resolutely and turned fully expecting her to follow him.

Rin snorted in disgust and walked the opposite way.

Sesshomaru called out to her but she ignored him and continued on her way. Sesshomaru reluctantly followed Rin quietly as she marched. He wondered briefly if she ever planned on returning to camp. It was getting dark. Though he knew he could easily protect her and none but the most foolish or daring would try to approach her knowing he was in the area she could still potentially trip or fall. As graceful as Rin could be at times she could also be equally as clumsy. He’d learned over the years that human eyesight at night was nonexistent. What if she fell into a ravine and broke her ankle? He didn’t have Kagome’s healing powers. Though Rin was beginning to use their connection more easily to access his powers, he wasn’t sure if she could call on his regeneration by command, or if it would work quickly enough on its own. If it worked at all. Humans were frail by nature. Did she even realize how far from camp they were already? Why hadn’t she turned back yet?

A painful thought nearly stopped Sesshomaru in his tracks. There was no hesitation to her stride. What if she had finally decided to leave him? True, he could and would force her compliance to return with him but he didn’t want her to _not_ _want_ to return.

Sesshomaru continued to follow her and was dismayed at how quickly darkness surrounded them. Just as he was about to call out to her he realized she had already stopped. Rin stared out into the darkness and stood completely still. Sesshomaru watched her silently when she suddenly spoke into the darkness. “Should I apologize?”

Sesshomaru frowned but said nothing.

“Because if I’m supposed to apologize for the thousandth time to get you to stop being so cruel to me then you’re in for a long wait.” She said firmly, her tone more than her words surprising him. Anger echoed in her voice as she continued. “I’m not sorry and I take back every time I said sorry to you before. Apologies imply I did something wrong or that I won’t do something again. And I’m sick of being miserable over something I would do again and again in a heartbeat.” Rin turned until she was facing him. “Do you realize even as a child you never permitted me to walk alone in the woods.” Rin suddenly grinned to herself. “It’s funny really. What comes as second nature to you, you have no patience for it in others.”

“What is that?” Sesshomaru inquired encouragingly when she didn’t say anything more. Rin’s shoulders shook infinitesimally but it was enough to make Sesshomaru step closer to her. “Rin?”

The rays of the setting sun slowly filtered in through the trees as Rin lifted her head to look at Sesshomaru. His breath caught in his throat at the wells of tears that filled her wide eyes. “You can deny it all you want but I know you. I know how protective you are of those you care for. You risk yourself without thought for others.”

Sesshomaru shook his head. “Don’t delude yourself. I’m a powerful demon Rin. I’m never at risk.”

“Maybe.”

Not sure where she was going with this Sesshomaru shook his head. “Get to your point Rin.” He said more gruffly then he had intended. And by the flinch she barely covered he knew he had hurt her. Again.

Unable to bear her pain Sesshomaru immediately cupped her face in his hands and caught her lips beneath his own and moaned when he felt her tiny nails scrape the nape of his neck. He would’ve deepened the kiss but Rin wrenched herself out of his arms before he could.

Surprised, Sesshomaru reached to pull her back but she shied away from his hands. “Stop it!” She yelled putting her hands up defensively.

Sesshomaru took a step back so as not to crowd her, not liking the bit of fear he could hear lacing her words. “Rin, are you afraid of me?” He asked dreading the answer.

“Yes.”

Sesshomaru’s heart shattered at her words.

“I can’t think when you’re touching me. You make my body burn for you in a way I never thought possible. I’m addicted to your taste and I count the seconds for when I can feel your breath against my skin.”

Sesshomaru took a step towards her again but stopped when she immediately took two steps back.

“Yes I’m afraid of you. I’m terrified to drown in you. You take me in the dark like a dirty secret then leave me as if you can’t wait to get away from me. I love you. I’m weak enough to take any crumb of affection I can get from you, even when it makes me feel like your whore.”

Sesshomaru was stunned. Very gently he touched her through their connection and in an instant was bombarded with her overwhelming feelings of disgust, humiliation, fury and above all shame. He had been so furious with her for risking her life. He couldn’t stand the thought of her hurt. The thought of her death, of ever losing her filled him with fear, an emotion he was only recently becoming intimately acquainted with.

His response had been predictable, retreat and assess. As powerful as he was, he never blindly went into battle. Yet in his attempt to control himself he had inadvertently made her feel worthless. In all his centuries, Sesshomaru had never felt such intense remorse. Sesshomaru ignored her flinch and grasped her by the shoulders. “Look at me Rin.”

Responding to the implicit command in his voice that would not be denied, Rin raised her eyes and locked with Sesshomaru’s. “Don’t ever call yourself that again.” His voice was so low and menacing Rin felt a chill race up her spine.

Taking a deep breath, Rin gathered her courage to ask the question she’d been biting back all this time. “Why is it okay for you to risk yourself for me yet you can’t forgive me for doing the same for you?”

“It’s not a risk for me Rin.” He snapped. The mere thought of her endangering herself on his behalf enraged him. “I’m not so weak that I require protection from a human.”

“No, you’re not weak. You’re stupid!” Rin snapped back.

Shock held him immobile as Rin angrily poked him in the chest and forced him to take a step back. “I didn’t nearly get myself killed because I thought you were weak or because I thought you were incapable of taking care of me. I did what I did because I love you. Love makes me want to protect you whether you want it to or not.”

“I don’t want or need it.” Sesshomaru growled.

“Well too bad because you have it. I’ve loved you for as far back as I could remember. I can’t just shut it off.”

Sesshomaru scoffed. “You keep using love as the excuse for what you did.”

“It’s not an excuse!”

“You betrayed me!”Sesshomaru roared at her. “You doubted me. You were willing to die and leave me.”

“Because I love yo-”

“That’s not love!” Sesshomaru cut her off. “That’s fear Rin. Fear of a life with me.”

Rin’s mouth fell open in surprise.

“Kagome has always said love is trust. She’s a powerful priestess but she trusts Inuyasha to protect their family. Just as he trusts her to keep the children and herself safe.”

Rin paused as she let that sink in. “You think I don’t trust you to protect me?”

“Your actions prove you don’t.” Sesshomaru said grimly.

Rin’s eyes widened as it finally dawned on her. Sesshomaru’s only real experience with love was through his family. Kagome and Inuyasha, even the children speak of love and trust with the same breath. By her willing to sacrifice herself for him, in his mind she didn’t trust him enough to protect them. And if she didn’t trust him then she couldn’t love him.

“Sesshomaru, you don’t trust me either.” She said gently. “I have your powers within me. I can fight with you, help protect you but you would never allow it.”

“You don’t know how to use them.”

“You could teach me.” Rin insisted.

“Even if I spent the rest of our lives together teaching you, I’ve already had centuries to master my abilities. You will never be my equal even with constant study. The point is mute since I can easily protect us both without you.” He said confidently.

“I need to learn. If I can’t fight beside you at the least I want to know how to protect myself so you’re not distracted, even if only on the sidelines.” Rin said, trying to appeal to his strategic side.

Sesshomaru considered her for a moment.

“Trust goes both ways. I’ll trust you to protect us if you can trust me to stay safe.”

“Fine.” Sesshomaru agreed grumpily.

Feeling a little lightheaded from winning this much Rin decided to go for broke. “No more leaving me alone after you’ve had your way with me.”

“We both have our ways.” Sesshomaru said to her meaningfully, making her blush at how she had pretty much had _her_ way with him last night. “Still, I don’t want to feel like a who-” Rin stopped when Sesshomaru glowered at her. “I-I don’t want to feel that way.” She corrected.

“You’re mine Rin. To do with as I please…just as I am yours.” Sesshomaru said while gently brushing strands of her hair from her face.

Stupefied, Rin blinked. “What did you say?”

Seemingly struggling for words Sesshomaru grimaced before continuing. “You’re my mate. Our souls are tied. I want your laughter and innocence. I want your passion. I find myself very territorial where you are concerned. Obsession, possession…these words pale when compared towards my need for you.”

Hesitantly, Rin quietly breathed her next question as hope bloomed in her chest. “Are you saying you love me too?”

“I can’t breathe without you.” Sesshomaru said sincerely.

“The words. I want to hear the words.” Rin begged him as joy threatened to burst through her.

“Don’t you hear me?” Sesshomaru said as he pulled her close and finally released the firm hold he had on their connection so she could feel what he was feeling.

Rin was swamped with desire. His desire for her. His need. Not just for her body but for her. Her smile, her touch, her insatiable curiosity for the world around her. The way she would brush her hair from her face or the way she and Jacken would bicker. Her obvious love for his family and her compassion for all living things. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in all his travels. It went beyond words. He wasn’t kidding. His very existence was dependent on hers now.

“Sesshomaru I-,”

“Listen to me Rin.” Sesshomaru cut her off as he gently nipped at her lips. Rin gasped, giving him the opening he wanted and he immediately swept his tongue into the depths of her mouth. She suckled him and moaned. Sesshomaru let his hands trail down her spine and grip her butt as he lifted her against his chest. Rin automatically wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued to devour one another.

They fell to the grass and the potion landed a few feet away forgotten. They tore at the other’s clothes and took the other to the heights of joy and back. Afterward, they lay together under the stars when Sesshomaru spotted the potion. “What’s that?”

“Rin glanced at it then shrugged. “Nothing important.”

Sesshomaru grinned. “Is that the potion Kagome and Kaede have been working on?”

Rin sat up in surprise. “You knew about it?”

Sesshomaru laughed. “There’s very little about that Inuyasha hadn’t complained to me about. And even if you had used it, I could’ve easily followed you.”

“No way. I know it would have been impossible.”

“Inuyasha can traverse the worlds easily.”

“Well yes but-”

“And he and I share the same blood. It wasn’t that far of a stretch to have Jacken concoct his own remedy for me.”

“Jacken can do that?” Rin said, surprised Jacken knew how to work potions.

“What? Did you think I kept him around for his looks?”

Rin laughed brightly before diving back into Sesshomaru’s arms. “I love you Sesshomaru.”

“I love you, mate.” Sesshomaru said back to Rin as she fell asleep in his arms.

 

The End.

 


End file.
